Ontruim La Vida
by Jyo-Chan
Summary: Roxas is living the life of finally owning an apartment all to himself. But what he doesn’t count on, is the unexpected roommate living with him. Axel x Roxas. –A collaboration with Soraslilangel-
1. New apartment, New neighbors

Roxas is living the life of finally owning an apartment all to himself. But what he doesn't count on, is the unexpected roommate living with him. Axel x Roxas.

In collaboration with **Jessie** A.K.A **soraslilangel**! WOOT!

Jessie: That's Right Bitches, We Had An Idea. N' Rolling With It.

This Is The Closest I'll Ever Get To Writing A Fanfiction, So Thanks Joanne! Xx

Joanne: And no matter how much I beg and cry, this is the best I can get her to do…Oh well, beggars can't be choosers. Lawls!

We have a treat for all of you! Are you ready? Here we go!

* * *

A blond boy heaved a box that was almost half his weight in through the front door of his apartment. He was surprised that his back hadn't snapped under the pressure yet, although when he accidentally let go of the box too soon, he thought that he might've broken something in there.

What it was? He had yet to find out.

He let out a tired sigh as he rose back to his full height, wiped the sheen of sweat off from his forehead and looked around the box filled living room of his new abode before he stretched, popped his back three times, then trudged back out to his car to get his other belongings.

It took him a whole day of constantly going back and forth from his house to his apartment to move his stuffs and boxes around. But by the time he got his mattress in, the blond was feeling sore and tired and decided to leave the rest of the unpacking for the next day.

For now, he'll go take a shower, change into a new set of clean clothes, and sleep until it was well into the afternoon the next day.

He woke up in the middle of the night feeling cold in his face and he couldn't figure out why but he shrugged it off and buried deeper into his blankets and didn't bother to move until he was fully rested.

The blond woke up the next day with throbbing muscles and he ended up taking an unhealthy amount of painkillers, which didn't help much, as he moved around trying to unpack everything and make his new apartment resemble something a little closer to home but with a little touch of his own.

Several times he heard a faint, strange noise but convinced himself it was something like bees. More than once, he felt a small gust of wind blow into his ear, but he shrugged it off as a normal occurrence, he figured there must be a gap in the windows somewhere. He couldn't care less, as long as they don't leak in rain water or whatever.

The blond managed to get his whole kitchen, bathroom and half of the living room set up before he decided that it was good enough for the day. After a shower and a new change of clothes, he went to bed earlier than usual that night.

He woke up in the middle of the night wondering if he was getting frostbite on his feet. They were horrendously cold. It must've been because they were sticking out of the blankets. He decided to put on a pair of socks before he went back to sleep.

The blond woke up to a knock on his front door and at first he ignored it, thought it was just a figment of his imagination until he heard another knock. He wondered who it was as he took a blurry look around his room, the boxes on the floor and then on the clock that was on the table by the bed. It was just past eleven in the morning. Still too early, but he got up regardless and trudged towards the door.

He stretched his arms about, they were still sore from the other day, as he walked closer to the front door of his new home. He looked through the peephole on his door and couldn't help but smile as he unhinged the chain on the door and pulled it open, "Naminé, congratulations, you're my first visitor."

"Really? Wow, that's an honor." She laughed as he took in his choice of wear, "You just woke up?"

"Yes…" he replied a little guiltily as he allowed her access into his new home before he closed the door behind her, "So, anyways, it's not that great yet, make yourself at home, I'll go brush my teeth." He left her alone as he shuffled back into his room, grabbed his things then locked himself in the toilet for a good five minutes before he was done with the morning routines.

When he came out, his pajamas in hand and his hair still a little messy, he saw that Naminé was helping around with some boxes, putting away some DVD cases beneath the TV in the glass cabinet and then putting up some books in the bookcases, "Hey, I thought I said make yourself at home." He couldn't help but smile a little.

"I would, but seeing your home in such a state is absolutely devastating." She grinned as she continued to empty the boxes into the multiple cabinets and drawers in meticulous order.

He rolled his eyes with a smirk, threw his clothes on top of his mattress without looking and then proceeded to help her help him.

"Roxas, you need some more decorations." She brought up once she was done with the bookcase, "Ever thought of hanging some pictures around?" she asked as she went over to the table in between the kitchen and the living room.

"Er…no." he shook his head as he stuck the rest of the DVD's in the glass cabinet and proceeded to put them in alphabetical order, "This is a guy's apartment."

She randomly picked a box and opened it up, "Some guys have pictures handing around." She reasoned as she rummaged around and pulled out some of its contents, "And um Rox? I think you need to buy a new light bulb."

The said person turned around and noticed that his table lamp was with only half a light emitter, "Oh, so that's what broke the other day." He shrugged and turned back to the glass cabinet, "Leave it in the box Nam, and don't touch it."

"Ok." She placed the lamp back inside the box, closed it up and left it on the table and opened up another, it was filled with some photo frames of the family and some other trinkets and things, "Rox? Why do you have five alarm clocks?"

"Six actually…" he corrected. There was one in his room already.

The blonde laughed, "Why six? One is enough, maybe two if you're lazy, but six?"

"I figured if they nagged me enough, I'll get the strength to wake up sooner." He smirked as he stood up and stretched.

She laughed again, "You're such a lazy-" she paused and the blond turned around to stare at his guest.

He looked at her with a mixed expression of worry, "Naminé?"

She blinked, "Sorry, zoned out back there."

"Yeah, scared the shit out of me, what's up?" he asked as he walked away from the glass cabinet towards her with a worried expression on his face, "Maybe you should rest."

"No, no, it's not that." She shook her head in an attempt to get her point across, "Did you know you have a ghost in your apartment?"

He stared at her blankly and then blinked twice, "I really think you should lie down for a while." He spoke as he got up and reached out a hand for her to take, "Come on, you need to rest." He motioned for her to take his hand.

She pouted, "I'm serious Roxas." She folded her arms and refused to move, "You have a ghost in your apartment. But don't worry, he's friendly." She smiled in reassurance.

'He?' he rolled his eyes, "I don't believe in ghosts and/or superstitions ok?"

He should've been used to his blonde haired cousin by now, but really, she just keeps on saying more and more bizarre things as the years passed by. And he really couldn't find himself to believe her even just for a little while.

And as if reading his thoughts, she said, "You never believed me when we were younger." She seemed almost sad about it and he immediately felt guilty.

Sure, she was a little weird, but they were cousins after all. He sighed as he crouched down and pulled open the flaps of a box and peered inside, "Can you see him or something?"

She shook her head, "Nope, but I know he's here."

He tried not to roll his eyes as he picked up the box and left it in his room, "Can you hear him or something?"

"Nope."

His eye twitched, "Then how do you know he's here." He asked as he quirked up an eyebrow at his beloved cousin and walked towards one of the other boxes in the living room, there were only a few left to go through.

"I can sense it."

'…Right…' he was glad he didn't say it out loud although there was a look of disbelief on his face. Not that she could see since he was facing away from her. Just before he let out a silent sigh, his doorbell rang and two knocks resounded through the apartment.

Naminé looked at him in a confused manner before she walked over to the door. Roxas managed to get to it first before she could open it.

He scowled at her as he smacked her hand away from the doorknob and stood on his tiptoes to look through the peephole.

On the other side of the door were two people. A dirty haired blond guy and another guy with bluish gray hair.

He had no idea who they were, but the dirty haired blond was smiling into the peephole and making funny faces.

Roxas continued to have a confused look on his face as he unlocked the door and opened it up to stare at his new guests, "May I help you?"

"Hey! You're the new guy right? I'm Demyx! This is Zexion! We live a couple of floors down. What's your name?" the dirty haired blond introduced himself, and the other and his face was now barely an inch away from Roxas' own.

"Er…" he inched back a little, "I'm Roxas…and," he contemplated whether he should hide his cousin from the crazy guy or not, but decided that Demyx was just being overly friendly, "This is Naminé." He placed a hand over the said person's shoulder as he introduced his blonde haired cousin to the duo. The hand was to signify that if they tried to put any weird moves on her, there would be one hell of a problem.

"Nice to meet you." She smiled and waved, oblivious to his thoughts and ignored the hand. She took it as a gesture to meet the 'new guys'.

Even if his cousin was weird, he was still pretty protective of her. Probably comes with the whole 'family tree' thing.

"Cool, cool!" the dirty haired blond nodded his head, "Are you still unpacking? Wanna hang out in our apartment? Wanna go grab a bite to eat?"

"Demyx, slow down." The guy with the bluish hair spoke in a calm manner.

"Sorry, sorry, but I'm just so excited!" he reasoned, "New guy!!!" as if to get his point across. Zexion merely rolled his eyes.

"Err…" the blond started, "Well, give us a minute, lemme clean up the rest of the place, and then you guys can come in." he spoke as he closed the door, hoped that he hadn't been too rude and started panicking just a little, "Crap, crap, the place is still a mess." He picked up a box, placed it on top of the other, picked them both up and went over towards his room, "Shove them all into my room." He called out to Naminé as he dropped the boxes down and winced when he heard something else break.

It took a grand total of one minute and twenty five seconds before all the boxes were placed one on top of each other, shoved into the room and then closed before the blonde went over and opened up the door for them.

"Welcome to Roxas' humble abode, please step inside." Naminé greeted as she held the door open while the blond rolled his eyes and stalked over to his fridge.

"Sorry, I haven't gone shopping yet, so I've only got juice. Is that ok with you guys?" he started as he pulled out the drink, placed it on the counter top and reached into his cupboards where he stored his cups.

"He's good with anything." Zexion spoke while the dirty haired blond looked around the room and stared right into the glass cabinet.

"Awesome! Nightmare before Christmas! Gotta love that film." Demyx grinned as his eyes scanned the other titles, "Oh! And you have Pirates of the Caribbean, totally awesome."

The blond couldn't help but smile as he poured the juice into the four cups and handed one to Naminé, Zexion, and eventually Demyx after he was done looking over all the DVD's.

"Man, I should bring up all of my DVD's and we can have a movie marathon! That'll be so sweet."

Roxas laughed, and agreed. He liked movie marathons. Had a lot with his friends when they were in high school.

He looked over to his cousin and noticed her down mood, "You ok Nam?" he asked, in the middle of raising his cup to his lip.

"Yeah, I just feel sad for some reason." she replied quietly and at first, he didn't quite get it, until it clicked.

"Hey, just because we're all going to different universities doesn't mean we won't see each other anymore. We're still pretty close with Hayner, Pence and Olette."

She had been a little depressed since they found out that they each got accepted to different universities over the country. Some, a half hour's drive away. Others, a mere ten minutes walk from each other. Another was a half hour's flight to some other place.

"Yeah," she smiled and nodded, "Yeah, you're right. I don't know what came over me. I'm sorry." She laughed and slapped herself gently on the cheek.

Demyx quickly spoke, "Hey! Cheer up! Think of it this way! You'll get to meet new people! Go new places, all that jazz!!" his eyes were twinkling as he spoke.

Naminé laughed.

And Roxas made a mental note to buy more juice along with some other groceries that he needed to buy just in case other guests decided to come around.

It was a while before Demyx and Zexion left, and when Roxas closed the door, he could've sworn he heard that they thought that he and Naminé were going out or something.

He shook his head and figured that he must've been imagining.

First of all…he and Naminé were cousins. Ew…?

And second of all…Ew?

* * *

And there you go with chapter one of the new story. 


	2. The New Tenant

Roxas is living the life of finally owning an apartment all to himself. But what he doesn't count on, is the unexpected roommate living with him. Axel x Roxas.

And here we go with chapter two, brought to you by me and **Jessie**!

Jessie: Has anyone noticed how awesome Will and Grace is? I've always loved it but if you picture Will: Roxas, Grace: Naminé, Jack: Marluxia and Karen: Larxene things just get a WHOLE lot funnier! Seriously, try it sometime!

P.S Joanne, will we ever put a disclaimer on this?

Joanne: God I hate disclaimers… If we owned the rights to Kingdom Hearts… Well..._Damn_, imagine the things we could've done...(Hint, hint…Akuroku…) and various _other_ things.

* * *

A red head walked around the apartment floors disinterestedly. He had nothing better to do and was just killing time as he walked around the complex. Up one floor, down two floors, down one more floor, and then up four floors.

He had just stepped out of the door that led into the stairwell when a blond hurriedly walked past him with a heavy looking cardboard box in hand.

He would've helped, but he found it much more entertaining to watch instead. After the blond stepped through an opened apartment, the box was dropped, and something probably fragile broke by the sounds of it. The blond ignored it as he wiped his forehead clear of sweat, looked around the new place and went back out again.

Probably to get some more of his stuffs and belongings.

The red head invited himself inside, since the door was left wide open, letting out a low whistle at the messy sight. He decided to tell the kid that leaving the door open, even just for a little while, is awfully dangerous. Since guys like him often roamed about the place and go in uninvited and stuffs.

The place wasn't so much as messy as it was cluttered with boxes of various sizes and weights.

There was already a table, in between the kitchen and the living room. And there were already furniture lying about in the living room in a barely thought out decorative way.

He walked around, careful not to bump into any boxes and peered inside the other rooms. There was the toilet, it was bare. No towels, no boxes, no floor mats, no nothing. Nada, zilch, zip.

The red head shook his head and then peered into what he assumed was the bedroom. There was an empty cabinet, an empty closet, a table by the bedside, some boxes, a couple of suitcases and bags and what not. There was already a bed frame, but it was without a box spring or a mattress.

The red head figured that the blond must still be moving things around.

His question was answered when the blond returned a few seconds later with another not quite so heavy box in hand.

The red head figured it was time for an introduction as he leaned on the wall, "Hey, the name's Axel. Got it memorized?" he smirked and was promptly ignored.

He didn't care though, he was ignored practically twenty-four/seven.

The blond was out of the apartment within seconds and the red head shrugged as he pushed himself off the wall and walked towards one of the couches, "Don't mind if I do." He grinned as he sat himself down on the couch and propped his feet up on the coffee table.

He watched the shorter boy move back and forth the whole day. It made him feel tired just watching and he yawned to prove his point.

Eventually though, the blond decided to call it a day, shower up, change into some clean clothes and retire to bed.

"Pretty rude for a host, don't cha think?" he asked as he stepped inside the room in time to see the boy snuggle himself into bed and proceeded to dream.

The blond had moved in the box spring and the mattress roughly an hour ago.

Axel huffed as he stood by the bed and watched as the blond slept and dreamt away, uncaring of the outside world. And then he smirked as he leaned over, just close enough but not too close, drew in a quiet breath, and blew into the blonds' face.

The blond murmured something in his sleep, buried himself deeper into his bed and then proceeded to drown the red head and the world out.

Axel scoffed, but decided to leave the boy and go pester some other guys a couple of floors down below. He wondered what the guy on the second floor was doing tonight as he walked out of the apartment and took the stairwell down below.

He came back to visit the next morning and he could tell, with the way the blonds' feet were dragging and shuffling on the floor, that the blond was still tired from lack of sleep and energy and his muscles were probably sore. What, with his constant wincing and whatever.

"You know, if you wanted some help, you could've just asked." He smirked as he walked along side the blond who continued to go about his new life settling into the apartment. He was ignored again.

Axel clicked his tongue and wiggled one finger into his ear as he stared at the blond who was opening up various boxes and emptying its contents into various cupboards and drawers and cabinets in the kitchen.

He huffed again as he walked up to the blond who was busy rearranging the cutleries and what not in the drawers. He noticed that the blond was pretty short and wondered how old he was.

"You're about eighteen right? Nineteen maybe? Definitely not twenty." He spoke to the boy, who again, ignored him, so the red head decided to draw in a quiet breath and blow into the blonds' ear.

He got a small reaction from the blond, a reaction which was just a small shudder and a shrug, but Axel couldn't help but smile a little bit.

"Hey, that's a pretty good start you know? Maybe I should do that more often." He grinned as the blond closed the drawer and proceeded to tidy up the cabinet where the plates, bowls and other stuffs were kept.

The red head hung around the apartment and watched as the new owner tried to sort everything into a good, clean order.

"Pretty slow kid. I would've been done by now." He spoke as he brought up his hands to look at his fingernails. "Hm…"

After a shower and another change of clothes, the blond retired to bed earlier than yesterday and fell asleep.

Axel noticed how the blonds' face was buried into the blankets this time and he almost pouted, but he noticed the feet sticking out and he couldn't help himself. He drew in another breath and blew onto the exposed feet.

He almost laughed out loud when the boy's toes wiggled in the coldness before the blond got up, tugged on a pair of socks he got from a random suitcase and then went back to sleep.

"Man, you're no fun." He sighed and watched as the boy quietly snoozed away. After a few more minutes of watching, he decided to check up on the guy who lived two floors up above.

He was back again the next morning, and noticed that the blond had yet to get up, so he decided to wait and sit on the couch.

It wasn't until the sun was almost halfway in the sky that somebody knocked on the door. He considered looking out the peephole to catch of glimpse of who it was, but he decided to get the blond instead.

"Yoohoo, I think you've got a visitor." He brought up as he walked up to the bed and leaned over to peer at the sleeping boy. "I would get the door for you, but you know, that would be so rude of me." He smirked and was just about to blow into the blonds' face again when another knock was heard and the boy definitely woke up this time, "Oh bugger…" he frowned as the blond got up from his bed and proceeded towards the door.

Axel couldn't help but quirk up an eyebrow in surprise at the guest. The blond seemed _happy_ to see her.

What was her name? Naminé? The red head scoffed and rolled his eyes, "Whatever…"

He didn't like the way she made herself almost at home, even if it _was_ by the blonds' invite. She was looking through his stuffs, cleaning up the whole place and touching things she shouldn't be touching.

"Don't you have any manners? You shouldn't touch stuffs that don't belong to you, you know?" he shook his head in shame as he crossed his arms at her, "Even _I_ resisted, and I'm pretty well known for my wandering hands." He wiggled his fingers to prove his point.

The blond came out of his bathroom after he freshened up and they went on to make his apartment look a little bit more livable.

And then he heard his name.

What was it? Roxas? The red head peered at the blond with a raised eyebrow, "And you couldn't tell me that yourself? I had to be introduced to you by her? What was her name again? Nameni? Nameneh? Whatever…" he gave up trying.

They continued to exchange various sort of conversations as they alphabetized the DVD's and looked through some more boxes and what not.

"So Nam, I can call you Nam right? After all, you call _him_ Rox." He nudged his head at the blond as he stared at her while she picked up a lamp with a broken light bulb, "And you better be careful, don't want to cut up that pretty skin of yours." He commented and spotted the broken glass in the box.

He watched as she carefully placed the lamp back in after a few more word with Roxas and then proceeded to look into another box.

"You know what?" he brought up as he peered into the box in mild surprise, "I think you have a problem Rox. Nobody has _this_ kind of a fetish with clocks." He remarked as he stared in amazement, "Even Nam looks sort of freak, now ain't I right?" he brought up while she was in the middle of talking and then she stopped.

Axel and Roxas wondered what was wrong with her.

The blond looked at her with a mixed expression of worry, "Naminé?"

She blinked, "Sorry, zoned out back there."

"Yeah, scared the shit out of me, what's up?" the blond asked as he walked away from the glass cabinet towards her with a worried expression on his face, "Maybe you should rest."

The red head stood out of the way as they talked.

"No, no, it's not that." The girl shook her head in an attempt to get her point across, "Did you know you have a ghost in your apartment?"

Axel almost had a heart attack.

"Can you see me?" the red head asked as he looked into the blonde's eyes, and then he scoffed at himself, "Of _course_ you can't see me. But can you hear me?" he waved a hand in front of her but she made no movement to acknowledge him as she continued to talk to Roxas.

He sighed almost sadly as he sat down quietly on the couch, "You really got my hopes up you know?"

The red head kept quiet as he watched the two converse a little while before the doorbell rang and two knocks resounded. He didn't bother to get up from the couch as Rox and Nam walked over towards the door.

Axel almost bolted out of his seat when he saw the two new guests.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" he asked mainly himself as the four people chatted and introduced each other.

He had been avoiding them. Not for any particular reason. The two new comers just reminded him too much of something he really missed.

He noticed the way that Roxas' hand had gone up to the blonds' shoulder and he couldn't help but wonder how close they were in terms of relationships.

After a few more words were exchanged, the door was closed and they ran around the apartment to clean up as much as they could before they let the other two in.

He watched as the two shuffled the boxes into his room and close it up, "Hey, no fair. You never bothered to clean up for me." He whined and watched as Roxas poured juice into some cups, "And you never offered me anything to drink either! That's so mean!"

He watched as the dirty haired blond peeked into Roxas' DVD collection, brought up something about movie marathon night before he joined them in the kitchen area.

The red head sighed and walked over to join them, "So Dem, sorry I haven't gone to see you in a while. You too Zex." He nodded at the silver haired boy, "I've been just," he shrugged, "Yea, you know." He left it at that.

He sighed as he brought up a hand to scratch the back of his head, "So…how's Kairi doing? Is she ok?" he asked them, even though he knew he'd never get an answer from them.

He noticed the slight drop in mood from the blonde and he wondered if she could understand the way he was feeling.

"You ok Nam?" Roxas asked, in the middle of raising his cup to his lip.

"Yeah, I just feel sad for some reason." she replied quietly.

Axel sighed again, "Hey, at least you _sort_ of understand me." He smiled a little ruefully and wondered if he should stay behind and watch the lively interaction that the four people were sharing, or leave to find himself some solitude.

He stayed, for a while, before he decided that he needed to take a walk and get some fresh air.

But he came back in time to see Demyx and Zexion leaving the apartment that belonged to Roxas. And couldn't help but overhear their conversation.

"Naminé is cute!" the dirty haired blond grinned while the silver haired boy sighed.

"I don't think you should be talking about Roxas' girlfriend like that."

"What?" he whined, "It's true though."

The red head decided to head his separate way at the stairwell as he walked up the stairs to the top floor and check up on that guy with an eye-patch.

* * *

Now in case none of you (or a few) noticed, this was pretty much the same thing as chapter one, except that it was done in Axel's point of view.

But don't y'all worry now, it ain't gonna stay that way throughout the whole story.

So you may either breathe a sigh of relief, or groan in defeat. Lawls.

Jessie: If it wasn't for date rape I'd never get laidddd!!! (Singing a song people)

Joanne: Don't go lookin' at me…


	3. An Empty Feeling

Roxas is living the life of finally owning an apartment all to himself. But what he doesn't count on, is the unexpected roommate living with him. Axel x Roxas.

And here we go with chapter three, brought to you by me and **Jessie**! And that _totally_ rhymed.

Jessie: ...Anyways, ignore Joanne, does anyone else here love Dane Cook?

I swear he is awesome!!!

"Thanks for the candy."

Joanne: That one was actually very hilarious. (Takes a deep breath) Thanks for the candy.

* * *

Every time Roxas woke up from sleeping, whether it was in the middle of the night, or the next morning, his face, or whatever was sticking out of the blanket, was always cold. Like, somebody or something had been constantly blowing into it. 

The blond groaned as he sat up on his bed, rubbed his face in an attempt to warm it up just a little and to get some feeling back into it as he looked at his clock, noticed that it was just after nine in the morning and then shifted his eyes to the window of his bedroom, which was snapped shut.

He had thought that maybe, _just_ maybe, his windows might have a gap in it somewhere. But the windows in his room had rubber edges around it, so really, it should've kept the wind out from sneaking in.

The blond yawned loudly, pushed himself out of bed, then trudged himself into the bathroom to freshen up. In the middle of washing his face, he felt a small gust of wind blow into his neck and he snapped his head in the direction of where it came from.

There was nothing there. And there were no windows in the bathroom either. So really, there shouldn't have been any small gusts of wind _anywhere_ in there. Unless of course, if he had turned on the fan, but it remained switched off.

Roxas let out a small noise of annoyance as he shook his head and returned to washing his face, brushing his teeth and smacking himself awake.

Just as soon as he stepped out of the bathroom, another small gentle breeze blew into his hair. But when he turned to the possible source, he found nothing.

The blond frowned and furrowed his eyebrows as he looked around the apartment and suspiciously at his closed windows.

All of them had rubber seals, so there _shouldn't_ be any wind. Unless he decided to open the door and windows and leave them open to aerate the damn place.

He was starting to feel a little paranoid that maybe there might be some sort of _thing_ going around in his apartment. But he shrugged it off.

He sighed noisily, figured that it was just his over-worked imagination as he ran his fingers through his messy morning hair and went back into his room to get changed for the day. He just had some more things to do and boxes to empty before his apartment was good to go.

It took about an hour, but by the end of it, he was almost done with unpacking everything out of the boxes and his apartment was almost ready for public viewing.

He had just opened the last box up, which was in his room after he and Naminé shoved them all in there yesterday, when he noticed that there were more plates, bowls and what not in there.

Roxas closed the flaps over again and heaved the box up and trudged towards the kitchen. Just as he walked through his bedroom door into his living room area, he almost dropped the box.

He couldn't breathe. He felt breathless, as though somebody or something had _sucked_ the air out of him. And he couldn't figure out why. He shook off the feeling, tightened the grip he had on the box and slowly stepped towards the kitchen.

He didn't feel like picking up broken plates and what not so soon into moving in. That, and he had yet to buy a broom and dustpan of his own.

Once the blond gently placed the box down on the counter top, he raised a hand to his chest and looked at the empty spot in between his bedroom door frame. He took a deep breath, a small attempt to get rid of the feeling of breathlessness.

But it wasn't just the feeling of being caught out of breath, it was a weird feeling. He couldn't quite explain it, but a good word would probably be; 'Empty…'

He swallowed whatever air that got stuck in his throat and decided that he had been working too hard.

Roxas stared at the last box sitting on top of the counter top, stared into his room where there was a small pile of flattened boxes in the corner, and then stared at the TV which he had connected on his second day of freedom.

He sniffed, stared at the box one more time before he decided that a short break would do him some good. So he shrugged and walked into the living room, picked up the remote control that was sitting on the coffee table, sat himself down on the couch and switched the TV on.

He must've fallen asleep while he was watching a boring program, because he woke up a couple hours later with a stiff neck and to see that it was almost 12 o'clock and there was somebody knocking on his door.

He wondered if it was his neighbors that lived a couple of floors down, or if it was his friends from high school, or if it was his cousin. His mother asking him to come back home maybe?

He hoped not as he threw the remote somewhere onto the couch, got up, tried to massage the kinks out of his neck with his hand and then walked towards his door. He didn't bother to look through the peephole as he unhinged the chain and then pulled the door open.

"Hi Roxas!!"

It was Naminé.

"Hey Nam, what's up?" he spoke as he allowed her passage inside his apartment, "I've already cleaned up most of everything. There's just one last box to go."

She gasped, "Then please allow me the honors of helping you!" she smiled as she slipped her shoes off, slid it over to the side, out of the way from the front entrance and skipped a little into the kitchen behind the counter.

He rolled his eyes at her as he closed the door and followed after her. She was just pulling out the various sized dishes from the cardboard and putting it on the table.

"What are you thinking of doing after?" she asked as she took out the last few bowls and saucers.

The blond peered into the empty box and proceeded to pull it apart to flatten it up, "Dunno," he shrugged, "Was thinking of going shopping I guess."

"I'll go with you." She offered as she pulled open some of the top cupboards, cabinets and drawers to locate the right place to put them before she found it.

"Sure, second bottom cabinet to your left." He pointed out as he took the flattened box into his room and threw it on top of the others. He heard Naminé laughing just as he stepped back into the living room area, "What's so funny?" he asked, a small half smile appearing on his lips as he walked into the kitchen to see her crouching on the floor with the plates in front of her while her hands covered her ear.

"The ghost is playing silly tricks on me." She laughed again.

He was really starting to get very worried for her, but before he could say anything, she already started talking again, "Has any of this happened to you recently?"

The smile was immediately wiped off his face as he picked up the rest of the bowls and stacked them on top of the other ones in the opened cabinet, "Yeah."

But he didn't say anymore than that.

* * *

The blond was interesting. _Really_ interesting. Because no matter what he did to try and get the blonds' attention, it never worked. 

He'd blow into the blonds' ear, into the blonds' neck, into the blonds' hair. And he'd get no more than a look around the apartment from Roxas, and maybe a shrug.

A sneer if Axel got lucky.

He followed the blond around the apartment like an obedient dog. And always moved out of the way whenever Roxas backtracked a couple of steps.

He always talked to fill in the silence, even though the blond continued to ignore him like he never existed, which is half true, and well, he was probably the only one who could hear his voice anyways.

"If I'm talking a lot, does that mean I like the sound of my own voice?" he asked rhetorically as the blond knelt down on the floor in front of the last box to look inside.

The red head sighed a little as he leaned on the doorway with his head supported on the door frame, "Hey Rox, it'll be nice if you would talk to yourself too." He smirked, "One, it would be funny, and two, I could try and make a conversation with you." He watched as the blond got up and walked to his direction but before Axel could get out of the way, Roxas had already walked right through him.

He brought up a hand to his chest, "Holy shit, talk about invasion of personal space! A guy has to say at least three sentences before I let him inside me!" He spoke as he turned to the blond who had stopped walking and looked almost…out of it, "Roxas?" he felt out of breath as he stepped around the blond to peer into his blue eyes before he jumped out of the way again when Roxas started walking towards the kitchen with a bit of caution.

Axel stared at the blond from a safe distance and wondered if they were sharing the same moment as they stared at each other.

Roxas stared at a spot just behind the red head's shoulder while Axel looked right into blue eyes.

But eventually though, Roxas shrugged it off, and after a small moment of decision making, the blond decided to watch a bit of TV.

After a few minutes, the red head sat by the blond, not too close, not too far either, and found himself caught between watching the TV and Roxas.

But barely halfway into a particularly boring program about land development and auctioning, the red head noticed that the blond had fallen asleep.

The remote was lying limply in his opened palm, the volume of the TV was fairly low, and while the red head sat beside the boy, he thought that the blond looked rather innocent like that. Roxas with his head bowed, his chin almost touching his chest. His breathing pattern calm and quiet.

Axel didn't bother to play any lame tricks on the blond and merely watched as the other quietly snoozed away.

The red head wondered if the blonds' neck would hurt from that position. It probably would later on.

He didn't know how long he had been staring for, but after a while, he felt himself dozing off and almost scared himself shitless when he heard a knock of the door.

The blond must've heard it too, since he woke up, blinked a few times then got up to get the door. Axel noticed the blonds' hand going up to the neck, and he had been right about it hurting eventually.

Roxas opened the door, and it was that girl again.

Axel wasn't too sure if he should be happy seeing her or not. He sort of didn't like her, but she _did_ sort of acknowledge his half presence. So that's pretty evened out.

Or something like that.

He shrugged it off and watched as Naminé and Roxas proceeded to empty out the last box while making some light conversation. And just as the blond went into his room to throw the flattened box into the pile, Axel decided to have a little fun as he crouched down beside the girl and blew into her ear.

He almost laughed out loud at her reaction.

But it was funny to see something different other than a scowl, or a sneer, or a look around the apartment with an almost nonchalant shrug.

He got a laugh out of her.

Of course, he would've preferred it if Roxas had laughed, but oh well. Gotta take what he's been given.

He heard Naminé ask the blond whether this had happened before and his interests were immediately peaked as he listened in to their conversation. But he noticed the smile dropping off Roxas' face and he couldn't help but feel a little down when the blond refused to talk about the things that had been happening to him.

Axel liked it when people talked about him.

Especially when they were the good memories. And especially when he was alive.

* * *

Ok, so I mixed in Roxas' point of view in the first half and then Axel's point of you in the second half. Hopefully, all of you noticed. If not, then err…Go back and read it again? Lawls! 


	4. The Next Complex Over

Roxas is living the life of finally owning an apartment all to himself. But what he doesn't count on, is the unexpected roommate living with him. Axel x Roxas.

And here we go with chapter four, brought to you by me and **Jessie**!

Jessie: On Google, go to preferences and change the language to Elmer Fudd. **Trust me!!!** It's a lot of fun and so cute XD Oh and thanks to all the reviewers too!

Joanne: Anyways…I…made a mistake with the title…You may or may not notice…And I'm seriously hoping that you did NOT notice…(be quiet and stop laughing at me Jess…)

* * *

It's considered pretty weird to have two apartment complexes standing right next to each other. But since they were both owned by the same owner, maybe it's not so much weird as it is a little inconvenient. Depends on how you look at it.

A few floors up from the ground floor, in the apartment that was right on the side of the building closest to the next apartment building, the windows were left open, an attempt to aerate the hot, humid apartment room. The air conditioner in that room broke down yesterday, either from being used too much, or it was just too old, it was unsure. But the landlord promised to phone someone in to fix it up good as new later in the day.

But they were gonna have to endure the heat until somebody comes over to repair the appliance.

"I'm melting…" a man huffed as he tried to wipe away the sweat-matted hair from his face. "No seriously, I feel like I'm _melting_." It was also unsure if he was exaggerating or not. But he liked being dramatic.

His friends, and girlfriend, often called him a 'drama-queen'. He was very proud of that title.

"Suck it up Marls. Stop being such a girl." The blonde scoffed as she fanned herself with a piece of paper while she read a magazine.

"The sun is _vicious_ today." He spoke as he pulled the front of his shirt and tried to ventilate himself a little.

"Mmhmm." She agreed with an air of nonchalance.

"It was _fine_ yesterday." He sucked in a breath and sighed again as he proceeded to tie up his sweat filled hair. It was disgusting.

"Mmhmm." She replied in the same tone.

He scoffed, "Look at him." He sneered at his next door neighbor, "_Look_ at _him_." He hissed as he stared through his window into the next apartment, "Look at him…he looks awfully comfortable. I bet he's got air conditioning." He griped.

"God, would you just shut _up_?" she lost concentration of whatever article she read and cried out at her room-mate slash boyfriend.

"Talking to the wrong guy Larx." He pointed out as he glanced at her for a short moment before he turned his eyes back to the next apartment room over.

"Just, shut up." She rolled her eyes and tried to find the spot of where she left off.

He sighed and continued to glare at the blond boy who was walking around his _air-conditioned_ apartment without a bloody care in the world.

"Lucky son of a bitch…I fucking hope your air-conditioner dies too so you have to suffer with us." He grumbled out as he folded his arm and then unfolded them again when they touched the sweaty halfway point of the arms. "Eww…I need another shower."

"That would be the fifth time if you do." She pointed out and fanned herself a little more and continued reading the article. "Stop wasting water for your selfish needs."

He gave in with another sigh, "Yes babe…"

* * *

Roxas woke up feeling cold again. Very, very cold. Like somebody threw a snowball into your fucking face kind of cold.

It seriously felt as though he had been sleeping with the windows left open or the fan switched on for the whole entire night.

Wasn't it supposed to be summer though?

His feet and toes felt frostbitten, and when he wiggled them, it didn't feel as though they had any feeling in them. That was slightly worrying. And then his face felt frozen. Like he decided to sleep on top of a tub of frozen ice cream.

Ok, maybe that was exaggerated a tiny, little bit.

The blond made a mental note to buy a heater next time he went to an appliance store. Or maybe an extra set of duvets to sleep with in some other shop somewhere.

He fought back a shiver but sneezed instead.

The blond could've sworn he heard somebody laughing. But it was sort of faint, so he figured that it must belong to one of his neighbors or whoever.

He sneezed again and buried himself into his bed, a small attempt to warm his body up before the start of the new day.

Roxas sniffed, "Guh…I'm cold…" he spoke with a slight nasally voice. 'I hope I don't get sick…' he couldn't be bothered moving until his body was back to room temperature, or something like that.

He eventually got out ten minutes later though, did his morning routines, got changed, cooked himself some breakfast.

Three times, once when he walked into his bathroom, once while he was getting changed, and then one more time while he was in the middle of cooking his eggs and bacon, somebody, or _something_ touching his face, and/or his hair.

He frowned as he played around with the food on his plate. For some reason, he just didn't feel that hungry. But breakfast was breakfast, and he had to eat it. Since he had already cooked it up and everything.

He sighed and then stabbed his fork into the bacon multiple times, 'Ok, so weird stuffs has been happening to me. And it's been what? Five days?' he furrowed his eyebrows and his frown deepened. 'Maybe I should get some cookies with frosting on them.' And he had absolutely no idea where that thought came from. He shook his head and gave the bacon another hard stab.

Roxas shrugged it off and proceeded to stab the yolky part of the egg. There was a bit of satisfaction when the yellow yolk oozed out and dribbled down the side onto the plate.

'So, Naminé said that I have a ghost in my apartment. No way that's true. And…it's kind of a creepy thought of someone watching _everything_ I'm doing.' he sighed again and started to make patterns with the egg yolk. 'But I can't think of any other reasons why weird stuffs been happening…' he threw his fork onto the plate and sat back in his chair. 'What the hell am I supposed to do? Just close my eyes and concentrate?' it sounded way stupid in his head, but after he shook his head, he just huffed a little and closed them.

He could hear the time literally ticking away. Must be the multiple alarm clocks in his bedroom.

'Think of ghostly things. Gray stuffs floating around. Chains, blood…' he grimaced a bit, 'What the hell am I supposed to think about?!' he cried out in his head and opened his eyes again only to literally cry out in shock and then fall backwards on his chair.

There was a man, in his kitchen, who wasn't there before, with his head sticking in the fridge. _Was_ sticking his head in the fridge.

"HOLY SHIT!"

* * *

He was bored. More so than usual. Everything that he had done to get the blonds' attention went completely ignored and unnoticed. Perving on someone could only be so interesting for so long.

And it's been what? Four or five days since he 'unofficially' moved in with the blond?

Aren't room-mates supposed to be entertaining?

Axel sighed and shook his head in disappointment.

When Roxas went to sleep, Axel would blow at the kids' face, and the feet that were sticking out of the blanket. But the only response he would get, is the blond digging deeper into his bed to make a warmer cocoon around himself.

But he'd always laugh about it when Roxas woke up in the morning sneezing and sounding as though he was getting a cold.

Whenever the blond walked around the apartment, the red head would always blow into his ear, or his hair and sometimes he brought a hand up to brush over his pretty little face.

Most of the time now, the blond seemed to completely ignore it.

And well, Axel was starting to think that Roxas was getting a little boring.

When the blond was eating breakfast or playing around with his food, Axel would take the liberty of making a verbal list of things to shop for.

"You know what? I think you should buy cereal." He pointed out as he leaned on the cabinet in the kitchen and watched as the boy played around with his food with a fork, "And didn't your mother ever teach you not to play with you food? For shame Roxas." He shook his head in disappointment as he pushed himself off the counter and ambled over towards the fridge.

"Let's see what you have in here." He spoke as he leaned down a little and then stuck his head in. He whistled long and loud as he looked at the half empty fridge, "Man, you really need to go shopping again. Have some variety." He looked around, noticed a half carton of milk, expiring in about five days, a tray of eggs, a packet of bacon, some cream, mayonnaise and cheese.

"You should buy some biscuits. Get the ones with those clock frosting on them. They're nice." He grinned and was about to make another passing comment about Roxas' deprived life when he heard a shout and a crash.

He came back out of the fridge again only for his eyes to look directly into blue. Axel wasn't sure if this was for real or not.

And just when he felt the corners of his lips tug up into a smile, Roxas screamed, "HOLY SHIT!"

Then Axel snapped his body back to normal as he straightened himself out, "You can see me??" he pointed to himself as he looked right into blue eyes.

"HOLY SHIT!"

He didn't seem too put off by the blonds' reaction, even though it was the first, "Oh well, hello to you too." He offered a wave. But instead, he got;

"HOLY SHIT?!"

"Gee…" he raised a hand to scratch the back of his head, "That wasn't very polite. Who taught you your manners?" he asked as he quirked up an eyebrow at the slightly hyperventilating blond, "And you were so charming today to that bleach blonde chick with the big hooters." He rolled his eyes as he spoke.

Roxas seemed to have gained back his sense of speech, "Ex-excuse me?" but he found that he couldn't say anymore than that.

"That chick yesterday that came to help you."

"What?" he seemed appalled by the red head's words.

Axel furrowed his eyebrows in worry and took a tentative step forward, "Dude…are you ok in there?" he asked as he raised a hand to tap at his own forehead.

The blond seemed to have calm down a little, just a little, but not that much, "WHAT THE FUCK?!" he screamed again.

The red head rolled his eyes, "And here we go again." He sighed as he brought a hand up to his face. "God, I need a smoke…'

So much for the blond being boring. But damn, he's one hell of a screamer.

* * *

"Hmm…?" he sat forward on his cough just a little.

"Yes Marls. What's wrong now." She asked without a hint of care in her voice.

"Now that's very unusual…" he muttered to himself as he sat forward on his couch more to continue staring at his neighbor. Who was currently screaming his head off at the fridge, or whatever. "What did the fridge ever do to you?" he asked nobody but himself.

"What's wrong Marls?" she asked again, this time with a hint of concern in her voice.

"I think our neighbor is crazy." He pointed to the blond neighbor who was still screaming and shouting to the electric appliance. Or whatever.

Larxene abandoned her magazine, now that's a first, and walked over to her flat-mate slash boyfriends' side and stared into the apartment in the next building over to find a screaming blond boy, "Hm…So it would seem." She couldn't help but agree, "Should we call for help on his behalf?"

The pink haired man seemed to take it into consideration for a bit before he decided, "Not…just yet. We'll just watch him for a while and then make our diagnostic on the boy. _Then_ we call for help."

She couldn't help but smirk, "You just want free entertainment." She spoke as she nudged him.

"It's like cable; only better! And besides, he's not _really_ hurting himself." He reasoned with a slight quirk on his eyebrows.

* * *

There you go! And introduction to Marluxia and Larxene AND Axel and Roxas FINALLY meet! Isn't that just a _swell_ bonus???

Jessie: _Swell_? Wtf? Whatever it is your smoking, give me some.

Joanne: Lawls! (I don't smoke…I _swear_!)

And smoking is bad for you. Don't do it!


	5. No Such Thing as Privacy

Roxas is living the life of finally owning an apartment all to himself. But what he doesn't count on, is the unexpected roommate living with him. Axel x Roxas.

And here we go with mambo number five, brought to you by our **Jazzy Jessie** (Jessie: wtf Joanne...) and…Err…me. Lawls. Have at it!

Jessie: Rightttttt okay so you been smoking something haven't you? When other little girls wanted to be ballerinas, I wanted to be a vampire. My favorite thing to do is to go out with Ree late at night and play on the playground like vampire children would. I love my fangs. Also, I like to think my perverted mind helped this chapter! YAY! (throws hands into air)

Joanne: I ain't no smoker. I swears…

* * *

Roxas wasn't quite happy about his new discovery that he was living with an unwanted flat-mate. Not only was it unfair, and just a _tad_ unnerfving, but Axel was one _hell_ of a pervert.

The blond didn't feel safe around the red head anymore. He lost all sense of privacy, and he wondered if he had been better off not knowing or whatever.

He can _never_ shower without a freaking towel or his boxers anymore. He can _never _relieve any sexual tension downstairs or anything else private.

Roxas growled as he sent another stab at his breakfast, which was still left uneaten, and sent another glare at the red head who was sitting on the chair right opposite of him.

* * *

The blond had been in the shower, minding his own damn business and trying to sort his life out when he heard a noise and turned his head to the source only to feel horribly violated at the sight. He sucked in a shocked breath and flew backwards until his back hit the wall.

"Mmm…That's a nice piece of ass." The red head wiggled his eyebrows up and down.

Needless to say, Roxas freaked out, grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his waist, despite that the shower was still on and it was getting heavy with water, "Axel! Get the fuck out!" he shot a finger at the closed and _lock_ door.

"Aww, but it's a free country!" he whined and looked as though he was cheated out of something good.

"AXEL!! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY FUCKING BATHROOM!" he screamed out as he pointed at the door.

"Alright, alright, don't get your boxers in a twist." He grinned as he raised his hands for defense and then disappeared through the bathroom door.

Once the red head was gone, the blond let out a relieved sigh as he leaned back on the wall for support.

He was starting to feel crazy. Why? Because he can _see_ Axel! Who's a freakin' _ghost_! That's just not bloody normal. Not in the least.

Weren't ghosts supposed to be grayish in color? Or with chains behind them? Or missing body parts? Like those horror movies Roxas something saw in the cinemas?

The blond sighed as he lowered his head, his eyes glued on the bathroom floor, and he could feel himself losing his voice from shouting and screaming so much too.

"Hey, yo, you ok?"

Roxas looked up and freaked out even more.

Axel's head looked like a center piece or a prize hanging right in the middle on the door. It was _way_ too unnerving.

And the blond retaliated with another shout for the red head to 'get the fuck out' and a throw of a shampoo bottle.

The red head ducked out of the bathroom out of instinct. Even though he was already a ghost. The bottle crashed into the door with a loud bang.

"You're seriously no fun Roxas!" he called out from the other side.

"SHUT UP!" His voice cracked a little bit and he felt horribly tired.

* * *

The blond frowned as he stabbed his piece of cold bacon again and huffed at the red head. He had only known Axel, unwillingly, for about two hours since his discovery.

When the blond first found out, he had retreated to the shower to 'clear' his head. He thought he felt the back of his head bleed a little from the crash on the floor upon his first discovery.

"You should eat your breakfast." The red head spoke as he pointed to the plate of cold food. "It's been about three hours right? Maybe you should nuke it."

Roxas stabbed at it again, 'I can't _eat_ when somebody's watching my every goddamned move.' He glared at the other and gave the egg another stab.

The plate of food did not look appetizing. Not in the least. Not anymore after the horrible mutilation that it was put through by the blond and his fork.

"You know what 'nuke it' means right?" he asked with a quirk of the eyebrow, "Microwave? As in, that thing behind me by the fridge? Yeah?" he spoke as he pointed a thumb in the general direction of the appliance. When the blond glared even more and refused to answer, the red head felt a little uncomfortable under the scrutiny, "What?" the red head asked innocently.

The blond narrowed his eyes and stopped stabbing his food for a short moment, "Why, are you here?" he asked slowly. An attempt to calm himself down.

"Why not?" he retaliated with a wide grin.

Roxas stabbed his food again, not quite satisfied with that answer, "Shouldn't you be like…I dunno, moving on or something?" he raised his eyebrows slightly at the question.

"Trying to get rid of me, Roxy?" he smiled sweetly as he propped his elbows on the table top, weaved his fingers together and rested his chin on top.

The said person scowled in annoyance at the ridiculous nickname and stabbed his food again, he didn't think he was going to eat it anymore. 'Maybe he's touchy on the 'unfinished business' subject.' He figured and decided to ask, just to ruffle a few feathers, "Don't you have some 'unfinished business' to attend to?" he asked in a slightly mocking voice.

"_Pro_bably." He drawled out, "But I have no idea what it is."

"What do you mean you have no idea what it is?!" he asked again almost immediately, "I bet you're just lazy."

"I _do_ remember being quite a lazy bum back in the day." He reminisced with a grin as he looked up at the ceiling.

"This is so crazy…" he muttered to himself as he brought a hand up to his forehead, "This is so ridiculous, I think I'm crazy…"

"I think you _are_ crazy. You're talking to yourself in front of me."

"You're a ghost, you're not even supposed to _be_ here." He pointed at the red head with a sloppy fork.

"Well, maybe you can tell me _where_ I'm supposed to be."

"Why don't you get the fu-" he was cut off by a knock on his door. He stared at the door, somebody knocked on it again, then he turned back to Axel, "Get out of my apartment, I want you out, got it?" he warned with a quiet hiss as he picked up his plate, threw the mutated looking food into the bin and dunked the dirty plate and fork in the sink.

The next time Roxas turned around, Axel was no where in sight, and he allowed himself a sigh of relief as he leaned back on the sink. Somebody knocked on the door again and he quickly pushed himself off, "Coming!" he called out as he made his way over to the door, unhinged the chain and pulled the door open, "Naminé!" he greeted in surprise, "You know, you don't have to visit everyday." He pointed out but he still liked it when people came over to his new humble abode.

"Yeah, but you won't believe who I just saw today!" she cried out as she hopped inside.

"Who?" he asked as he closed the door after her and noticed a familiar red head standing behind her and waving his arms around like crazy. He accidentally missed the first part of whatever she was talking about, "I'm sorry, what?" he tried to ignore the red head who was now making stupid faces at him.

She huffed, "I _said_, I saw Hayner and Olette together in the city today. Did you know they were going out? I could've sworn they were-"

The red head spoke over her, "Blah, blah, blah di blah di blah, I can't believe you're listening to the shit that's coming out-"

"Then I was like if I were you I would beat her pretty little face-"

"And I can't believe you're listening to her gossiping away either!"

Roxas was caught in between who to listen to. And when he tried to listen to Naminé, Axel's voice would sometimes cut through and completely take over whatever the girl was saying.

"Roxas!" she cried out.

"What, what??" he asked in confusion.

"Were you even listening to me?" she huffed as she placed her hands on her hips.

And Axel was mocking her in a high falsetto, "Where you even listening to me? Oh boo hoo…"

"Yes…?" he replied with an air of uncertainty, his eyes flickered back to the red head who was making Naminé seem as though she had bunny ears.

"What was the last thing I said?" she dared him as she folded her arms across her chest.

"…Uh…What was the last thing I said?" he offered with a weak shrug and a half smile and tried to ignore the insane laughter from the red head.

"Roxas!" she cried out and threatened to smack him one on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry! I got distracted!" he reasoned and immediately raised his arms to defend himself.

"By what?!"

"By something!" he tried again as he tried to send a meaningful look to Naminé and a glare to the red head behind her who was still laughing away like a maniac.

She huffed again, frowned and pouted a little.

"I'm not doing it on purpose, I swear!" Roxas hoped that maybe she would understand.

"I swear!" Axel mimicked him in a higher tone and the blond couldn't suppress a growl this time.

Naminé furrowed her eyebrows as she stared at her cousin who seemed to be coming back and forth between looking angry and assurance.

"What's going on?" she asked, her voice a little more worried this time.

"Nothing!" he replied a little too hastily, "Nothing's going on."

"Oh Roxas, that is _really_ sad that you don't even wanna introduce me. I'm insulted!" Axel feigned tears and wiped away at his eyes. Axel began to gesture towards Naminé, "You insult me!"

He growled at him and caught the very worried look from the blonde, "It's nothing, I swear." He tried to assure her in a softer tone.

After a short bit of silence, she started to understand, "Is it the ghost?" she whispered as she leaned in a little closer to him.

His words got stuck in his throat, unsure whether or not he should tell her about _him,_ but she was the one to bring it up in the first place, "Yeah, it is." He sighed and gave in. He had never _ever_ felt this tired before. Except when he was moving out of his house and moving into his new apartment.

"Really? Can you see him? What's he like?" she asked excitedly as she brought her hands up in front of her.

"Aww…she's asking about me. Now you don't have a choice but to answer her." The red head grinned as he folded his arms in triumph.

"Shut up." He muttered out and caught the slight look of appall from Naminé's face, "No! Not you! The stupid ghost!"

"Hey! Don't go calling me stupid!" Axel cried out.

"You! Shut up!" the blond shouted as he pointed at the red head standing behind Naminé and the girl turned around to see nothing. Even though she was staring right at Axel who was making stupid faces at her.

"Roxas?"

"He's getting on my nerves…" the blond sighed tiredly.

"What's he like?" she asked again.

Roxas caught the triumphant look from the red head, grumbled and finally gave in with a roll of his blue eyes, "He's a freaking pervert."

Naminé was caught in between laughing and looking sympathetic, but she settled for a half smile, "Why?" she asked curiously.

"Nam," Axel shook his head as he started talking, "You should've seen the size of his cock, it was freaking-"

"AHHHH!!" The blond cried out in shock as he brought his hands up to cover up his cousin's ear. "You! Shut up!" he hissed as he blushed furiously, "Don't go saying shit like that!" he yelled at the laughing red head.

"Oh my god, Roxas, what was that about?" Naminé asked as she brought her hands up to her cousin's but he held it in place.

"What? It's not like she can hear me anyways." Axel pointed out as he let out another chuckle.

The blond continued to growl despite the protests of his cousin. And before long, he decided to drag her out of the apartment in a small attempt to get away.

Much to his chagrin, Axel tagged along every step of the way.

It was pure torture.

A few people considered calling in the ambulance for 'the poor boy' who freaked out at everything and anything.

Naminé felt horribly embarrassed and slightly out of place.

* * *

Woot! Who feels sorry for Roxas? I think it's hilarious. Lawls!


	6. Just add Water

Roxas is living the life of finally owning an apartment all to himself. But what he doesn't count on, is the unexpected roommate living with him. Axel x Roxas.

And here we go with six, brought to you by me and **Sijexes**…It sort of rhymes…

Jessie: Fuck, Joanne. I'm not called sijexes anymore! I AM DEMYWENDY!! TMZ is awesome. Dude, I endorse a lot of things don't I? Is it just Australia or is Video Easy everywhere?

Joanne: I'm pretty sure it's everywhere…Since I see one practically every ten freakin' minutes. Lawls.

Jessie: I finally went into a video easy store…..I'm committing jihad against it! They DIDN'T have an anime section!!!! And NO kingdom hearts in the ps2 section!!!! And other things I can't remember…. But yeah.

Kay so since the story isn't on my account I don't read the reviews BUT I did the other night coz I was bored and I just wanted to shout out to a few people XD

_Delayed reaction – _DANE COOK!!! YEWWWW!!! Oi your house can be scary like that. Like the night were the power was doing those surge things? I'm glad I wasn't there that night Ree: you know cats can see in the dark? Me: Oh great! Now I can't eat my shapes knowing it's watching me!

_Lifes.Lover – _hahahaha sublime are awesome XD DATERAPE STYLE-E! And he died?!? Oh…..that's depressing.

_Pirate-Chic__ – _fun times? More like…GOOD TIMES!

_WGreyB_ – I'm glad my jokes make you smile and ugh sorry 'subtle' isn't my thing Joanne's though! XD right Joanne? I mean she got all huffy about me changing 'dick' to 'cock' hahaha awww jyo you're so cute. YOU, my friend, are the first to acknowledge I also participate to this story so for you, even though I haven't asked Joanne, I am dedicating this chapter to you!!! And yeah the perverted things are me it's my nature…heh…

_SlightlyBroken_ – 'You laugh now but come Monday you'll be like hey Marcus!' yes, Dane cook is legend XD

Thanks to everyone else who's reviewed! I read them too!

**Dedicated to WGreyB.**

Can she get a woot-woot?!

* * *

The first week into his new apartment had been hectic. And it got even _more_ hectic close to the end of that first week, upon the new discovered room-mate that Roxas had been harboring unwillingly. 

The blond sighed again and wondered why there was an 'invisible' red head following him around in the supermarket. Roxas only ever went shopping for food after dinner, unless of course, Naminé went with him sometime during the day.

Axel would be seen, only by Roxas, walking through shelves, sticking his head into boxes, fridges or waltzing into restricted areas.

"Woah shit!" a loud call, only heard by the blond, came from the red head that suddenly reappeared from behind a closed door with a wide grin on his face.

The blond tried to ignore him as he looked at a box of eight crumbed hoki fillets. There was a special on them.

"There were two people making out, and some other things, in the staff room!" he spoke excitedly as he waved his arms about in a crazed manner, "Man, you should've seen it!"

"I don't think I want to." He muttered out, loud enough only for Axel to hear, as he stuck the box back into the fridge and walked down the aisle.

"Man, you _suck_!" the red head huffed then folded his arms as he followed after the blond, "You're seriously no fun."

"Then go stalk somebody else." He sighed out tiredly as he walked out of an aisle into another. Many people were starting to stare at Roxas because he was seemingly talking to himself.

They walked past the dried sauces section and after a short peek; Axel called out to the blond, "Wait, Roxy! Get this, get this!" he pointed at the item but the blond continued walking. He flailed his arms about in indecision before he ran up to Roxas, "Roxy! Get it for me! Please, please." He begged and whined with his hands clapped together in such a manner until the blond rolled his eyes and backtracked to whatever it was that the red head wanted.

"Which one…?" he asked quietly. He didn't want people to think he was crazy or something. Even though he probably already _was_.

He pointed to the item, "The beef gravy sauce, just add water."

The blond stuck his tongue out in repulsion as he picked up the item and stared at it, "…I'm not buying this." His shopping basket was already filled with a couple other pieces of weird foods that the red head wanted, "It's not like you can eat it anyways." He turned his eyes to stare at Axel and noticed the slightly solemn mood, Roxas quickly changed his mind, "Ok, ok. I'll get it." he rolled his eyes with a sigh, threw the packet into the green shopping basket and made his way towards the cashier. An attempt to escape before the red head could ask for anymore things he _doesn't_ need.

Axel grinned as he obediently followed the blond out. Passing through the streets home, the red head stopped dead outside a Video Easy store earning Roxas' attention.

"What is it?" The blonde asked, simply because curiosity gets the better of all of us. Walking to stand side-by-side with the red head, Roxas realized what Axel was staring at, "No axel."

"Come on! Rent it!"

"We are not having this conversation."

"God Roxas, you're no fun you know," Axel called after a retreating blonde, "It's only gay porn…"

When Roxas returned back to the apartment with two plastic bags of groceries in hand, after he set them down on the round dining table, he started the small task of putting away his groceries into the fridge or cupboards and drawers and left the things that Axel demanded that he get onto the kitchen counter top.

"Ok Axel," he started as he stared at the odd pieces of food, "What do you want me to do with a banana, a peach, sour cream, cream cheese and gravy sauce?" the blond asked as he held onto the edge of the counter and leaned forward slightly.

"Eat it for me."

Roxas wasn't sure if Axel was being serious or not, but when he caught the genuine look from the red head's face, he knew he wasn't joking.

But the blond merely rolled his eyes, kept the rest of the food to wherever they were supposed to be and proceeded to sit on the couch and watch a bit of TV.

The couch made no movement, even though the red head sat beside the blond.

Roxas channel surfed a little while before he dubbed that there was nothing good to watch. He kept surfing around anyways, "So Axel."

"Hmm? Are you having second thoughts about renting that video because nothings on TV?"

"Ugh, no. Actually I was wondering how long have you been like this for?" he asked curiously as he moved to the next channel.

"Like what?" he asked confusedly.

"Like _this_." He didn't want to be rude by using the word 'dead', but he settled for something else, "Roaming around." He kept his eyes glued to the TV even though it was about the value of antiques.

It took a while for the red head to answer, "Honestly? I can't quite remember."

Roxas couldn't really tell if Axel was telling the truth or whether he was avoiding the subject or not. But if the red head didn't want to talk about it, it wasn't in the blonds' business to push and prod.

It's not like he really cared anyway. It's been a while since they were first 'introduced', but to Roxas, the red head was just an unwanted flat-mate.

It's almost close to two weeks now since Roxas moved into the new apartment. He still wasn't quite used to it, but he felt that he was adapting quite well. Despite a few odd stressing moments here and there.

He's known Axel for maybe…five days now.

They share a weird relationship of sorts. And Axel respects that Roxas likes his 'alone time' in the shower. Although the red head still couldn't help himself every once in a while. Everyone has needs, even ghosts.

* * *

The blond had his back facing the mirror as he scrutinized at a particular bump on the upper part of his back. He was in the middle of determining whether it was a flea bite, a mosquito bite, or something cancerous when the red head made himself known. 

"You know," the red head started and Roxas almost jumped ten feet in the air as he tightened his grip on the towel around the waist, "You should really get that checked out." He pointed out to the mole behind the blonds' back.

"Do you _mind_?!" Roxas cried out as he tightened his grip on the towel again.

"What? I'm just looking out for you." The red head shrugged innocently.

"GET OUT!!" he shouted as he tried to push Axel out and promptly forgot that the red head was a ghost as he walked right through him and rammed right into the door, "Oh fucking son of a bitch!" he cursed as he brought a hand up to his injured forehead while the other hand was on the wall to make sure he doesn't fall over.

"You know?" Axel started very slowly, "I think I liked it better when you couldn't see me before. I always got a great view of your ass." He smirked, an attempt to get the blond to 'loosen' up.

Roxas seethed as he turned around, and shot the red head a bone-chilling glare with his blue eyes.

"Err…You know what? I think I caught you at a bad time, maybe I should check up on some other people and come back huh?" he walked through the wall, bolted out and decided to go visit Zexion and Demyx.

* * *

Axel never dared to go into the bathroom after that. But he would always smirk at the memory it brings. 

"What're you smirking about." The blond asked as he stared at the red head, no longer interested at the antiques on the TV.

"Oh, it's nothing important." He waved at the comment, a small attempt to make the blond 'drop it'.

But Roxas was a stubborn kind of guy, "Oh really now." He twisted his body around until he was fully facing the other, "Then if it's nothing, then you wouldn't mind telling me."

"Like I said." He sniffed and brushed his nose with a finger, "It's nothing, no need to crowd your head with stupid stuffs." He reasoned as he looked away from the boy.

The blond narrowed his eyes, "Hmm…"

"Really!" he raised his hands up in defense and gave an awkward smile, "It's nothing. Trust me ok?"

He tilted his head to the side just a little when Axel finished talking, "Why should I trust you? For one thing, you're a ghost, you have nothing to lose."

The smiled dropped off his face, "And I have nothing to gain." He retorted almost immediately, "What's your point?"

Roxas realized that he must've hit a soft spot for the red head, so he decided to drop it with a shake of his head, "Never mind." He sighed as he stood up from the couch, switched off the TV with a push of a button and went over to his bedroom.

He didn't think he could handle anymore of Axel for today. He's reached his limit.

The blond collapsed face down on top of his bed and let out a tired sigh. There was blissful silence all around the apartment, the only noises came from the traffic outside, the birds chirping and maybe, if Roxas concentrated enough, he might be able to the soft whirr coming from the fridge.

For a minute there, he thought that maybe Axel had left, but he couldn't bring himself to check for sure. He actually couldn't care less if the red head was gone. One less thing to worry about and he'll stop looking as though he was talking to himself.

There was a part of him that actually felt sad, but then again, Axel had proved to be more trouble than he's worth a few times. So in a way, Roxas didn't mind if the red head was gone.

Whether he 'moved on' or just decided to bug somebody else and bitch about life.

The blond let out another tired sigh and turned his head to the side.

He wondered why he didn't freak out when he saw Axel staring back at him.

Must've been too tired to be scared shitless, "What do you want?" he drawled out.

The red head shifted his position a little as he continued to crouch in front of the blond by the bed, "Do you wanna talk?" he asked quietly, his gaze fixed on the blonds' blue eyes.

Roxas stared back for a moment and then closed his eyes, "About?"

"I don't know. Whatever you want. We don't talk enough."

The blond frowned a little and then forced himself to sit up, "What's there to talk about anyways? You don't remember and when I ask, you avoid it." he pointed out a little heatedly and then turned his head away, "Besides, it's only been like…five days. Can't expect us to be all 'buddy buddy'." He quoted in a mocking tone, even raising his arms to use 'air quotes'.

"Yeah…But we can start right? We're room-mates." He offered an anxious grin as he stood up and cautiously sat by the blond.

"Unofficially." He muttered out.

"I have a sister." He started talking about something random, but it managed to catch the blonds' attention, so he continued, "She's seventeen and a really sweet girl."

Whatever tension that Roxas had in his shoulders was suddenly gone as he found himself relaxing while the red head continued to talk.

"She's got this _fucked_ up boyfriend." He laughed a little ruefully, "And the sad thing is, she won't even break up with him. No matter how much I ask her to."

"Does she love him?" the four letter word tasted extremely foreign on his tongue.

"No! She's scared shitless of him!"

Roxas didn't know what to say as the red head berated himself about all the things he should've done to help her. About how he should've gone with her for support, or filed a police report about harassment and get her one of those restraining orders or how he's abusing her.

"Wait, wait, hold up." He stared at the red head in complete disbelief, "He's _abusing_ her?" he almost couldn't believe his ears.

"YES!!" he cried out, "You _see_ what's wrong with the fucking picture, but why can't she?!"

Axel seemed as though he was hyperventilating. And then he started talking about her _boyfriend_ and how he doesn't deserve to live and how it's so ironic now that _he's_ the one that's dead.

"I actually don't remember what happened before I become this way. But I figured that I must've died or something."

Roxas was a little unnerved by how 'natural' Axel seemed to be taking the news that he's _dead_, "You should go hang around her. Maybe you're supposed to be with her." Roxas suggested as he peered at the worn out red head. He wasn't trying to get rid of him, he was just trying to push the red head in the right direction.

"And leave you? No way." He laughed a little anxiously.

The blond furrowed his eyebrows in worry, "But she's your _sister_." He stressed the word.

Axel was quiet, almost unnaturally so. And for a moment, Roxas was saddened by the fact that he couldn't do _anything_ to comfort the red head. Not even a simple touch of the shoulder.

Eventually, Axel stood up, "I'm gonna go out and get some air."

"I'll come with you." He offered and figured that it was the least he could do.

"I need to go alone…" and then he was gone.

The blond sat by the bed for a moment before he pushed himself off and then went out of his room to open the front door. Axel was no where in sight.

After he stared outside for a while, his eyes scanning around for any familiar sign of the red head and when there was none, he then closed the door with an unsatisfied click.

Roxas stared at the closed door emptily before he took a seat on the chair by the dining table, faced the door and waited for the red head to come back. He wanted to make sure Axel was ok. Or as _ok_ as ok can be.

It was almost close to 2am in the morning before the red head ghosted through the front door and froze at the sight of the blond.

"Roxas?" he whispered out, as though he was afraid he might wake somebody up.

"Yeah…" he pushed the chair back with a semi-loud scrap on the floor yawned as he stretched, "Welcome home." His back popped three times, "And now, if you'll excuse me…I'm going to sleep…" he yawned again as he shuffled into his bedroom and almost walked right into the wall as he did so.

Axel couldn't stop the grin from appearing on his face as he quietly called out to the blond, "Goodnight Roxas."

"Goodnight…" The blond gave a sloppy wave back and didn't even bother to brush his teeth.

Axel walked into the bedroom after the blond and watched with a small smile as Roxas slept without bothering to change out of his clothes into his pajamas first, and without even pulling the blankets over to cover himself.

It wasn't known to them yet, but in the span of just a few hours, they somehow became closer. As friends, and as room-mates.

* * *

D'aww…Wasn't that cute? Lawls… 

Jessie: I really need to stop making this so dirty, but Axel's just making this TOO EASY.

Joanne: Simply _amazing_ Jessie…

Jessie: Let you in on a secret, it's my perverted mind ;)

Joanne: (snorts)


	7. Concerning Fruits

Roxas is living the life of finally owning an apartment all to himself. But what he doesn't count on, is the unexpected roommate living with him. Axel x Roxas.

Welcome to chapter seven…brought to you by **Jessie** and me!

Jessie: I just have no comment right now…(Is tired and sleepy)

-Last night- 

Joanne: (in a very pissed off mood) And YOU! Don't get me started on how many mistakes you put into it! Have you ever heard of spell check?

Jessie: Oh yerrrrr, I turn that thing off, it's annoying.

Joanne: You're so INCOMPETENT.

(Don't worry she later bribed me into writing some smut for later, really, really.)

Tada!!

(Joanne: I _so_ did not call you incompetent! Stop putting words in my mouth!)

* * *

The air conditioner was finally fixed and the pink haired man relished the cool air that blasted from the electronic appliance that breezed around the apartment.

His eyes flicked up to the window facing the opposite building every once in a while before it ducked back down to the magazine in his hands.

There was the sound of the door being opened from behind him and he greeted his room-mate home without looking up, "Hey babe, how was work?"

She groaned as she slammed the door shut behind her, "You'd think that stupid people don't exist anymore, but they _always_ surprise you." She dropped her shoulder bag onto the floor and kicked her shoes off. "What have you been doing all day?" she asked as she leaned over the back of the couch and gave her boyfriend a kiss on the cheek.

He dodged the question as he looked up into the next apartment building, "I'm concerned about that boy. He's talking to himself again." His eyes were no longer on the magazine in front of him.

"How long have you been watching?" she asked as she looked into the living room of the opposite building.

He didn't answer her.

She stood back up and shook her head, "You have a weird hobby."

"It's not a hobby dear, I'm just watching out for his wellbeing." He reasoned as he flipped the magazine shut and reached to pick up an opened bag of chips on the coffee table.

After a change of clothes, Larxene eventually joined her boyfriend on the couch and reached into the bag of chips for a small handful, "I think he's laughing at the TV."

"If that's the case, why does he keep on turning his head left and right?" he asked as he stuck a chip into his mouth.

She shrugged and ate another chip, "Maybe he's got split personality disorder."

"Oh look, he's scowling."

"No he's not, he's smirking now." She pointed at the blond boy, "See that little twitch on the side of his face?"

"I think we need binoculars." He brought up as he stuffed in two pieces of chips into his mouth.

"And _I_ think we're coming back and forth on the thin line between being normal concerned citizens and obsessed stalkers." Another crunch of a chip.

"I'm not a stalker."

"We're looking into a kid's apartment."

"Technically I'm not stalking because I haven't even left the apartment."

"You've been watching him the whole day."

"I care for his wellbeing."

"You would've called an ambulance by now. Or _some_ form of help."

"Just because I'm constantly watching his _every _move doesn't make me a stalker." He spoke defensively as he tore his eyes away from the blond boy. 

"Whatever you say babe." She smirked as she popped in the last chip and reached into the bag for another handful, 'Denial…'

* * *

Zexion was too content with reading a fascinating novel to realise the patter of feet enter the apartment. He did, however, notice when said person 'thumped' onto his lounge before him.

"Zexyyyy, take me to dinner." 

"Demyx, don't you have someone else you can bother?" he sighed a little as he licked the tip of his forefinger and turned to the next page over.

"Not someone with money!" The dirty-blonde stated happily.

The older man let out a sigh, "Alright, but first there's someone we need to go visit."

* * *

It's been about two days since Roxas and Axel had that conversation, and today, we find them in the supermarket again.

"Why are we shopping again?" the red head asked as he followed after the blond.

Roxas didn't bother to answer until he was in an empty aisle of the supermarket, "Because I'm lacking in a couple of ingredients."

"For?"

"I can't make _anything_ with just a banana, a peach…a…er…" he stopped walking as he tried to recall, "Gravy packet, sour cream and cream cheese you idiot."

"Well, you could just _eat_ the banana and the peach."

"And the others?" he asked with an air of suppressed anger as he walked out of the empty aisle into a semi-crowded one.

The red head opened his mouth to list a few options, but couldn't think of any, "Good point."

The blond let out a barely audible noise of agreement as he walked through, but not before he picked up a packet of flour from one of the shelves.

"What're you gonna make?" the red head asked as he walked through a trolley.

Roxas didn't bother to acknowledge the question as he gathered the rest of whatever he needed and then walked to the check out to pay for his groceries. He didn't answer even as they left the supermarket into the streets.

Roxas refused to drive his car. Why? Because the market was only ten minutes walk away. He was pretty gas-conscious…Damn prices keep on going up.

But the blond eventually answered once they were back in the apartment, "Something." He replied as he kept some ingredients while some others were left on the table top.

"You ignore me for ten minutes, and _finally_ when I get an answer out of you, you say, 'something'." He quoted in a 'no shit' voice.

"Why don't you go see Demyx and Zexion and tell me how they're doing huh?" he waved the red head to go away as he pulled some pots and a big pan out from his cupboards and stuck it on top of the stove.

Funny…Axel never noticed a stove before, but he shrugged it off and trudged away, mumbling something about how some blonds were just rude and mean and _heartless_.

He came back about an hour and a half later and was positively shocked to the point of being completely breathless. Literally?

"What's up?" Roxas asked as he pulled off the oven mitts and threw them on top of the fridge.

Funny…Axel never noticed there was an oven to go with the stove. And since when did Roxas own a pair of oven mitts?!

Eventually, he forced his voice to work, "You can cook?!" he hadn't meant to sound so shocked by it, but it really was shocking.

The blond seemed a little taken aback by the question and quirked up an eyebrow at the red head, "Dude…You've lived with me for ages now." Unwillingly too.

"Well yeah, I've only seen you make breakfast…" he started, "And it's always bacon and eggs and toast and baked beans!"

The blond had no idea where Axel was going with this, "And your point?"

"Anybody can cook those, the secret is not burning it, but this!!" he pointed at the dish sitting on top of a wooden place mat in the middle of the table.

Roxas stared at the food, it looked fine, "Yeah?"

"Look at this!!" he stabbed another finger at it, "Its lasagna! Made from scratch!!"

Again, the blond had absolutely no idea where Axel was going with this, "Your point?"

He stepped forward and stared at the food, "It looks good…" he almost drooled, "And dammit, I'm hungry."

Roxas laughed at the red head's expense.

"You know what? If I wasn't dead, I'd come to you for food everyday."

The blond scoffed and rolled his eyes, "Then it's a good thing you are then. My food expenses already went up even though you're not eating anything." He shook his head as he proceeded to wash the dishes in the sink.

"You know what Rox? I'm actually pretty hurt by your words." He sniffed and feigned a tear as he wiped it away from his eyes while the other hand patted his chest where his heart was, "Really hurt."

"Boohoo," he rolled his eyes again, "I'll cry you a river when you're gone."

"Watch it…" he warned with a point of his finger.

The blond merely ignored him as he continued to do the dirty dishes with a small smirk on his face while Axel continued on and on about how _good_ the lasagna looked.

Somebody knocked on his door as soon as he was done with the dishes, "Coming!" he called out as he flicked the excess water from his hands and wiped it on a hand cloth before he walked over to the door and opened it to reveal his guest, "Oh, I should've known." He couldn't help but smirk.

"Hello to you Roxas." She grinned as she stepped in, "Mmm, smells good." She commented as she stepped inside the apartment when he held it open for her, "Ooh! Lasagna!" her smile widened as she kicked her shoes off, not caring where it landed as she skipped up to the table, "What's the special occasion?"

"Our beloved one week anniversary." The red head answered and the blond scoffed at him.

"No reason, but at least this will last me a couple of days." He spoke as he closed the door and used one foot to shove her shoes to the side, "Wanna help me make a banana cake?"

The red head cringed, "Ew!"

Again, the blond ignored him while Naminé nodded her head excitedly, "My gosh, we haven't baked together in ages! I'll get the bowls and things." She spoke and noticed that there were some other ingredients set out on the counter top.

"There's only one banana though," he pointed out, "That's fine right?"

She pursed her lips together in thought and finally decided, "One banana should be ok, but we might not be able to tell the flavor though." She spoke as she started pulling out various sized bowls.

He shrugged, "Who cares?" and then he added, "There's a peach too, should we add that in?"

Again, Axel cringed and stuck his tongue out in repulsion, "Ew! Don't mix those two together!"

Naminé laughed over what the red head was saying, "Roxas, don't be silly."

"At least _someone_ is thinking." The red head stared at the blond with a quirked up eyebrow.

"Should we make a cake or turn them into muffins?" she asked as she held up a muffin tray and a cake tin, "I think mini muffins are cuter. What do you think Rox?" she asked as she waved the two baking equipment around.

"Stick with the cake tin! That's why it's called c-a-k-e! What, did the boobs make you dumber? Everybody loves cake!" Axel spoke as he stood by Naminé and pointed at the cake tin, "Dunno about _banana_ cake though." He shuddered.

The blond ignored the rude remark that was directed to his cousin, instead, he brought up a hand to his chin and clicked his tongue in thought, "Hmm…Go with the muffins, we can share those around with Demyx and Zexion." He reasoned as he walked around the counter to help his cousin with the equipment and ingredients. "You start with the wet ingredients and I'll go with the dry ones."

"Alrighty! I'm so excited! We should bake together more often."

"Remember how we used to bake for your church bake fair?" the blond brought up as he pulled up a newly bought container of baking soda.

"Oh my gosh, the chocolate cake that Mrs. Hartstrong made was _so_ delicious."

"It wasn't _that_ great. I still think that Mrs. Sherlock's carrot cake was nice, and I _hate_ carrot cake." he vaguely heard a noise from somewhere, but he didn't pay much attention to it.

"You _hate_ practically everything that has something to do with veges." she laughed at him as she peeled the banana into a bowl and started to mash it with a fork.

"Not really…I like cucumber…" he reasoned with a sheepish look.

"They say that it's a fruit because it's got seeds in it," a smirk dawned on Naminé's face, "Besides, I'm pretty sure I know why you like cucumbers." Roxas chose to ignore her later comment and gazed on as she placed the mashed banana to one side then proceed to walk over to the fridge to bring out the carton of milk.

"Is not a fruit."

"Is too." she spoke in a sing song voice.

"Is so-" he was suddenly interrupted by a very loud bang on the wall which made Naminé scream and jump up in shock. Roxas looked up to the source to find a seething red head. "What, the fuck?" he narrowed his eyes to a glare.

"Forget this. Have fun with your girlfriend." He shook his head and angrily stomped out of the apartment and walked through the front door.

"Was that-" Naminé started once she calmed down.

"Hold on a sec Nam." The blond started as he made his way through the door and chased after Axel who was no where in sight. "Shit." He looked over the balcony and saw the familiar red head walking out of the building and away in big strides. "Shit!" he was surprised at the speed that Axel was going at as he started his run.

Roxas rammed his body into the door leading in the stairwell, took the steps two at a time and at the last five or so steps, he would jump and land on the floor, he repeated that until he reached the ground floor then he slammed through the glass door, he was surprised it didn't break after he rammed right into it, but he pushed that thought away as he continued to run with only a pair of socks on until the caught up to the red head, "Axel!"

"Go back to your fucking girlfriend!" he threw a wave back without turning around.

"She's not my girlfriend!" he called out a little breathlessly and tried to reach for the red head's arm only for his own to ghost right through.

"Don't fucking lie to me!" he looked over his shoulder and shot the blond a glare, "Don't fucking touch me either, you make me feel weird."

Roxas ignored the last comment and stopped running as he doubled over and placed his palms on his knees to support his top weight, 'Fuck…I'm unfit…' he growled at himself as he looked up to see Axel's retreating back, then he sucked in a breath to shout out to the red head, "She's my cousin you freak!"

Axel seemed to have heard as he missed a footing and almost stumbled over before he whipped his head around and stared at the blond, "She is?"

Roxas almost didn't hear it, but he rolled his eyes and called out to the red head again, "Yes!"

"Oh…" his anger suddenly dissipated, and was replaced with guilt, and embarrassment, "Oh…I-I didn't know that."

"Ok, now you know, can we go back now?" he was still pretty short on breath.

Axel smiled a little sheepishly as he walked back to the blond who was still doubled over from lack of stamina, "Sorry…" he apologized once he was standing in front of the blond who was still panting away.

He rolled his eyes and he straightened himself out, "Yeah well, you better say sorry to Naminé as well." His licked his dry lips and started his walk back to the apartment.

The red head obediently followed, "I will, but I doubt that she'd hear me."

He waved off his comment, "She will. She's weird like that."

Axel laughed, "I'm really sorry though."

"Its fine…Don't worry about it. I guess I was kind of ignoring you…" he wasn't too good with apologies. "But you didn't have to hit the wall." He spoke as he turned to stare at the red head with a quirked up eyebrow.

"I was angry, and I didn't know how to get your attention." He reasoned as he stuffed his hands into the pockets of his pants.

Roxas snorted and they continued their way back to the apartment. Naminé was already half done with what she had to do, "Welcome back."

"Hey Nam, Axel's got something to say." and then the blond stared at the red head expectantly.

"Err…" he started slowly as he stepped forward, "I'm…sorry about earlier…" he apologized and then turned away, "God this is so stupid."

"Axel." Roxas warned as he folded his arms and tapped his foot on the ground.

The red head turned his head back to the blonde who was smiling, at _him_, much to his surprise, and then he suddenly found it a little easier, "I'm sorry for scaring you," he tried again, "I felt a little ignored and I guess I got a little angry." He shrugged, "There was a small misunderstanding but that's all over and done with now. So…will you forgive me?" he asked as he watched her facial expressions carefully.

Her smile widened and then she nodded, "You're forgiven Axel."

The said person turned his head back to the blond, "Damn, she's good." One side of his lips was quirked up in a half smile.

"I told you so." Roxas smiled as he made a move to his bedroom, "I gotta change socks or something…"

"Make sure you wash your hands after you do!" Naminé called out as she continued to mix the ingredients together.

After a change of sock, a wash of hands, a sifting of flour and the mix of both wet and dry ingredients, they were ready to scoop the batter into the lightly greased and floured muffin trays.

Axel sat by the dining table and watched the two cousins try to bake together. He noticed that they made quite a hefty amount of mess around the kitchen and on themselves.

The mixer, which the red head never knew that the blond owned, went berserk when they were trying to cream the butter and sugar together. About ten percent of it, more or less, was on the counter top, and on their clothes.

Hopefully, the muffins would still taste good.

While it was being baked in the oven, they all sat down on the dining table and ate the lasagna. 

Well…_they_ ate; Axel just watched and tried to join in the conversation with Roxas being the medium for all three.

Eventually, the apartment was filled with the sweet smell of the banana muffins and once they were baked, Roxas flipped the tray upside down and tipped them on top of a cooling rack.

"You know what? It actually _looks_ good." Axel raised his eyebrows in surprise, "Again, you surprise me Rox." The red head applauded.

"Shut up Axel." He stuck his tongue out and waited for them to cool down before he would take a plate down for Demyx and Zexion.

All three were in front of their apartment door ten minutes later, but when they knocked, nobody answered, and when Axel stepped in uninvited and then out again, he told them that nobody was in.

"Huh…I wonder where they went." Roxas thought out loud as he shrugged and they made their way back to his apartment.

"Maybe they went out to dinner?" Naminé suggested as she held onto a plate of lasagna for the two missing occupants.

"They're missing out on seriously good food though." Axel wished that he could just get a bite of them.

* * *

"You know what?"

"What?"

"I think he would've liked Roxas…" the dirty haired blond spoke as he suppressed a sad sigh.

"Yeah…" the silver haired boy agreed with a slight nod of his head.

"He's got spunk." He allowed himself a small smile.

"You say that about everyone." He couldn't help but smile along.

"I just wished that…" his smile dropped off, replaced with a pained look, "I just wished that…you know, he'd wake up soon." He brought up a hand to his face, a small attempt to ward off the tears that threaten to fall. "It's been too long."

Zexion sighed as he wrapped an arm around his boyfriend's waist, "It takes time to heal…" he reasoned in a quiet whisper.

* * *

Phew, that was _extra_ long…but don't get used to it…

Jessie: And I put barely anything dirty in XD yay for me!

Joanne: Barely? Oh really now Jessie…Although I _must_ admit, you _did_ hold back…


	8. Shatter

Roxas is living the life of finally owning an apartment all to himself. But what he doesn't count on, is the unexpected roommate living with him. Axel x Roxas.

Welcome to chapter eight…brought to you by **Jessie** and me!

Woot!!

Jessie: I'm making nachos. Mmmm nachos. And yes, I'm purposely misspelling but I reckon Joanne will have fixed it up for me. LOL. MWAHHAHA. Sorry Joanne...

Joanne: No, I'm going to leave it and make you look like a fucktard.

Jessie: … suck my dick. XD

Joanne: Would, but you don't have one…(And you're putting words into my mouth again.) -snorts-

Jessie: Are you all reading this?! WELL, prove I don't.

Joanne: I can't believe we're talking about this…

* * *

Roxas was walking down the stairs of his apartment complex. Since that run a couple of nights ago, he unwillingly admitted that he needed to get back into shape and build up his stamina again.

"Stop laughing at me you freak." He wished he could smack Axel on the head.

"I can't help it! You're not even chubby or fat but your stamina and endurance _sucks_!" he started laughing again.

"Shut up!" the blond scowled as he reached for the door handle and yanked it open to step out of the stairwell.

Just as they walked out of the stairwell and went towards the entrance doors of the apartment complex, outside the building walking some ways away, stood a familiar dirty haired blond, a familiar silver haired boy, and an unfamiliar crimson haired girl.

Obviously he knew Demyx and Zexion were, but in the middle of determining who the girl was, Axel had already started walking after them. He was torn between going after him and staying behind. And just as he had made a decision to go introduce himself, the red head turned back and stomped past the blond with a familiar angry look.

Roxas stared in confusion as the red head disappeared behind the door into the stairwell, possibly going back up to their apartment. The blond decided to follow and he figured he must've done his daily exercise now because when he reached the floor that he lived on, he was upsettingly out of breath, "Oh dammit..." he cursed at himself as he forced himself to pull out the keys that he had only minutes ago placed into his pocket, walked up to his apartment and opened up the door.

Why didn't he go take the elevator instead of running up the stairs? Probably slipped his mind or something.

He walked into the apartment in time to see Axel smack an innocent cup on the table top with the back of his hand to smash on the wall and break with a shattering sound.

Axel seethed for a moment before he started pacing around the apartment, "I can't believe she's still talking to that fucked up son of a bitch." He scowled angrily as he brought up his fingers for his mouth to bite at, "She should've gotten a restraining order. Why didn't Demyx and Zexion help her, god fucking dammit."

Roxas was scared stiff by the door, unsure of what to do or what to think. This was the first time he had ever seen Axel this angry. If Roxas thought that Axel was angry yesterday, he's totally berserk today.

The blond continued to watch from the doorway as the red head paced around the room and mumble to himself, an occasional string of curses spilled from his lips.

It was about almost ten minutes later that Axel finally calmed down and sat down on the couch with a tired sigh.

Roxas stepped in carefully, and closed the door quietly behind him and ignored the dangerous mess on the floor as he walked up to the red head with a worried look, "Are…you ok?" he asked cautiously.

"No I'm not fucking ok!"

The blond drew back a little at the snappy response, a little out of fear.

Axel sighed again, with an air of anger, "I'm sorry…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm not angry at you." He started as he held his hands out in front of him, "I'm angry at _her_ and her _fucked_ up boyfriend."

Slowly, Roxas started to understand, "Was…that your sister?" he hazarded a guess.

He sighed again, more drained and tired this time, "Yes, that was my sister…"

The blond shifted his weight from one foot to another before he carefully took a seat by Axel, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"What's there to talk about? She's an idiot for still going out with that bastard." He huffed as he turned his face away, a little ashamed of himself for acting on angry impulses.

"You should…talk to her. I can be your medium." He offered as he tried to get a look of whatever emotions were going through the red head's face.

Axel turned to the blond, shock and surprise written all over his face, but he merely smiled with a hint of sadness, "You're a good kid." He raised a hand to ruffle the blonds' hair but remembered he couldn't touch Roxas, so he merely set it back down, "I'll keep that in mind. Thanks for the offer though."

They sat in silence for a while. Roxas' uncertainty of whether or not he should say anything, and Axel's need for peace to just think things through.

The red head spoke eventually, "I think I'm gonna go sleep now."

'Since when do you sleep?' he couldn't help but wonder as he furrowed his eyebrows in worry, "You're not gonna go disappear on me are you?"

"Are you worried?" he smirked as he turned to regard the blond with a smirk.

The blond snorted and stood up from the couch, "I'm gonna go get the mail. You better still be here when I come back."

"Yes mother." He smirked as he shifted positions on the couch until he was lying down comfortably.

Roxas scoffed as he headed out the door and closed without bothering to lock it. Getting mail shouldn't take more than a trip down the elevator or a run down the stairs.

He preferred to take the elevator this time…No more running around for today…

The blond couldn't help but wonder what kind of person Axel's sister was as he walked up to the elevators and pushed the button to go down. From what he could guess, maybe she was lacking in confidence, that's why she just stuck with the same boyfriend despite his abuse. Or maybe, he forced her to stay with him…But if that's the case, she's in serious trouble with that guy.

He sighed as the elevator sounded with a ding and he entered once the doors slid open and he pushed the button for the ground floor. The doors slid shut and started its descent down. Halfway there, on the second floor, the elevator stopped and the door opened to allow in another person.

It was Axel's sister.

Roxas froze a little, unsure of what to do, and what to say as the doors of the elevator closed and left them alone in the confined space of metal as it made its way down again.

Eventually, he found his voice.

"Are you ok? You seem tired." he asked carefully.

She stared at him for a moment before she laughed. A laugh that seemed forced and unnatural, "I'm ok. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, I guess it's because you just seem a little tired. And I thought it would be polite to ask." he reasoned.

"Oh, don't worry, it's nothing." she smiled; a smile that seemed strained and forced, as she tucked a bit of her long hair behind her ear. "It's just that my life's been a little hectic."

He nodded, "Yeah, life can he horrible sometimes." he tried to sympathize a little.

The elevator sounded with a soft ding and the doors slid open. The blond stepped out and pulled out his keys to his mailbox. The girl merely walked past, out the door and back to meet Demyx and Zexion who waved.

Either at him or at her, he wasn't too sure, but he gave a small nod of acknowledgement regardless.

Roxas couldn't help but overhear their conversation as he stuck the key into the slot and twisted it to the side.

"Did you find it?" the dirty haired blond asked.

"Yeah, I can't believe I left it behind."

Roxas pulled the small metallic door of his mailbox open and noticed some mail.

"We all forget sometimes, don't worry about it." the silver haired boy smiled in understanding, "Demyx leaves his phone all over the place."

"Do not!" he protested.

"Do too." he rolled his eyes.

She laughed, and it was so forced, that it was so horribly fake, "Thanks for letting me stay a while, you're both going to work now right?" she asked as she readjusted her shoulder bag.

Roxas flipped through a couple of junk mails, a couple of circulars. And a notice from the landlord about repair services.

"No problem, come see us whenever you feel like it ok?" Demyx smiled as he placed a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder. She flinched a little. Just a little.

Zexion checked his watch and then turned to his room-mate slash boyfriend, "We should go now, you need to get to the music store, and I have to get to the café."

"Ok then," he nodded to the other boy before he turned back to the girl, "Take care of yourself alright?"

Roxas tucked the letters and papers under one arm, closed the door and locked it again. But just before he turned to go back up to his apartment, he remembered he left something behind in his car parked out front in the apartment car park.

"I will."

"Good girl." Demyx smiled as he messed up her hair a little before they started to their work places.

She waved and merely stood there, rooted to the spot and watched as they left.

Roxas opened the door to the outside world, dragged his feet behind him as a sign that somebody was approaching before he walked past the girl towards his white Mazda RX8. He had to work his ass off and save up a fuck load for that beauty. His parents still paid for half though…

He pushed the button for the doors to unlock and the alarm to turn off as he opened the back door and half crawled his way in to reach for something on the floor mats in the back seat.

"Um…Excuse me?'

Roxas startled himself and on his way out, he smacked his head on the top of the interior as he made his way out, "Ow, f-" he dropped the papers onto the floor.

"I am so sorry! I didn't mean to scare you."

It was that girl again. Axel's sister.

He rubbed the pain away, "That's ok, don't worry about it." he waved it off as he bent over to pick up his junk mail. She tried to help him and their fingers brush a few times.

She blushes and purses her lips together as they recollected the rest of the things.

"Thanks." he spoke as he took the last letter from her.

"It's my fault, I shouldn't have done that."

"No it's fine, don't worry about it." he smiled as he turned back to his car and grabbed the small bag of belongings that he left behind in the house.

"Do you…want to get some coffee?" she asked quite suddenly and Roxas lost the grip on his bag as he slipped back into place. He almost dropped the letters too, but he managed to keep a good hold on them.

"Coffee?"

"Oh, I mean, if you want to. Of course." she mumbled and kept her eyes away.

Roxas couldn't see how this girl was in any way related to Axel. Maybe the hair, but that was about it.

And then he realized that he could use this chance to get to know her better, and maybe he could help Axel at the same time, "Sure, I can go for some coffee." he shrugged as he slid the junk mail into the bag and closed the door. "There's a café about five minutes away if you don't mind walking." he suggested as he pushed the button for the car to lock.

"I don't mind walking." she smiled, and this time, it doesn't seem so forced.

"I'm Roxas by the way." he introduced himself as he held a hand out for her.

"I'm Kairi." she nodded her head in greeting and took his hand.

"Nice to meet you." he smiled and they began their walk to the café, "Do you live here?" he asked curiously as he gestured to the apartment complex.

She shook her head in a negative, "No, I just came to visit a couple of friends." she spoke as she readjusted the strap of her shoulder bag.

"Demyx and Zexion? I saw you talking with them just before." he hoped that he hadn't given away the fact that he had been sort of listening in.

"Do you know them?"

"They introduced themselves a couple of days after I moved in."

"You're new?" she asked curiously with a tilt of her head.

"Yeah, this is my second week."

"Oh wow, congratulations." she smiled, "How's the city life for you?"

He offered her only one word, "Guh…" although that doesn't really count. But at least it made her laugh. A laugh that doesn't seem so forced, and was more carefree.

Roxas started to wonder if this was such a good idea.

* * *

"I'm sorry, but he just keeps calling." she apologized again and again as she gripped onto her mobile phone.

"Who?" Roxas asked as he brought up his caramel mochachino drink to his lips.

"…My ex-boyfriend." she mumbled out quietly.

He almost spat it out but he managed to swallow it down. Ex-boyfriend? Axel should be happy to hear that.

"I don't know what to do…" she was talking to herself and the blond wondered if that was a family thing because he recalled that Axel talked a lot to himself too. In times of stress.

"Maybe you should get a new phone?" he suggested as he stirred the spoon around after he tasted a couple granules of brown sugar. "Or you could always just get a new phone chip instead."

"Yes, but…" she seemed unsure, "Then I'll have to spend a lot of time transferring and inputting my friends' numbers into it."

"Better to use a bit of time to do that than to get calls from your ex right?"

Kairi took that into consideration before she finally nodded, "You're right." she smiled, "Thank you, I've never thought about it that way before."

"It's ok. I actually didn't think about it till now." he offered with a smile of his own.

"Roxas, you're-"

"Kairi!"

The two patrons of the café jumped up at the shout and turned to the source to see a silver haired boy storm up to them.

"I can't believe you ran out like that, you could've gotten hurt!"

"Riku! What're-"

When 'Riku' grabbed hold of Kairi's arm, Roxas sprang into action and grabbed the silver haired boy's hand, "Let go of Kairi." he demanded.

"_You_, let go of _me_." the other boy hissed.

"Roxas, its ok." she urged in a soft voice.

No, it's not ok.

The blond sneered but didn't relinquish his hold on the other boy.

What the hell was Kairi's ex doing here? Was he some kind of stalker?

"Roxas, please let go." she tried again, and then turned to the silver haired boy, "Riku, you're starting to hurt me."

The said people immediately let go, but it was the silver haired boy who spoke, "I'm sorry, but you seriously got me worried. I mean, one minute, you were in the living room, and the next, there was a note that you went to find my brother and then when I go to find them, they're not in and then I started to freak out!" he sighed tiredly, drew up an empty chair and sat down. "I got lucky that I saw you in here." he turned his attention to the blond, "Who're you by the way." he couldn't keep the hostility out of his voice.

"Riku, this is Roxas, he lives in the same apartment complex as Zexion and Demyx." she immediately introduced, "And Roxas, this is Riku, he's a very good friend of mine."

Friend? Not…crazy ex? Oh boy, there's a doozy…

"Nice to meet you." Riku seemed to remember his manners and greeted without aggression in his voice.

"Nice to meet you too. I actually…err…sort of thought you were her ex." he scratched his head in embarrassment.

Kairi and Riku stared at each other for a while before they burst out laughing.

"Oh my god, that is so wrong." the girl almost whacked her coffee cup over in glee.

"I know, can you believe that?" his shook his head as he laughed.

Roxas had no idea what was going on.

Eventually, the red head calmed down enough to talk, "Roxas, if he was my boyfriend, I might've frozen on the spot."

"Dude…" the silver haired boy snorted, "I feel sort of depressed that you compared me with that son of a bitch. Saix was fucked up grade A crazy."

She had visibly frozen at the mention before she took a deep breath, "Don't say his name…" she mumbled out.

"Sorry Kai." he furrowed his eyebrows in worry as he placed a hand on her shoulder. She didn't flinch.

"Ok…" Roxas found his voice again, "Minor misunderstanding, but we're ok now, right?"

"We're ok." she smiled and finished the rest of her now almost cool coffee. "I gotta go now Roxas. It was nice meeting you." her smile widened as she picked up her shoulder bag and stood up.

"It was nice meeting the both of you." he stood up and watched as they made their way to the exit.

"See you next time we're over at Zex's!" Riku called out at the exit and threw a wave back. "I had to leave Kadaj behind to come out and look for you." he spoke after the doors closed behind them.

Their voices were slightly muffled, but it was still coherent enough for the blond to hear.

She brought up a hand to her mouth and gasped, "You didn't!"

"I _did_. But don't worry, my mum's there to look after him, I'm not _that_ irresponsible…" he grumbled as he brought up a hand to look at his watch. "Should be watching his cartoons about now."

"You could've brought him along." she spoke as she started walking in a direction to who knows where.

"_You_ try dragging a kid around. He's at this phase were he likes to ask me really akward questions and I'm not really ready to give the 'birds and the bees' talk. The other day he asked me 'why would anyone want to stick their tongue in his mouth'. Honestly, I think he's learning these things from Demyx and Zexion." he shook his head with a small rueful smirk on his face.

The blond sank back into his chair once they were out of sight. He didn't bother to finish the rest of his coffee before he got up, left a tip and ran all the way back to his apartment to tell Axel everything that happened.

He ran past his car, left behind the bag of things and letters, rammed through the door of his apartment complex, ran up the stairs, because he felt like it and then rushed in through his apartment door because he remembered he didn't lock it.

"Axel!"

The red head who had been standing in the middle of the living room jumped at the sudden noise.

"Axel! I saw her! I mean, I met her! Your sister! Kairi!" he spoke excitedly as he slammed the door behind him, didn't bother to take his shoes off as he paced around the room and started retelling everything that happened, from the moment he left the apartment to get the mail, to their first introduction, to the coffee shop and just _everything_.

Axel couldn't believe it.

It was finally over. She had finally moved on. They've broken up. And that was extremely good news to him. He felt overjoyed and he rushed over to the blond, his arms outstretched to give a hug, but he merely ghosted right through.

And suddenly, all his happiness was gone, replaced with a heart shattering emptiness.

And he feels cold…

* * *

Up and down we go. And dammit, this chapter was long too…Let me just say again, don't get use to it…

Jessie: MMMM nachos.

Joanne: Dammit…I want nachos too!

Jessie: Yeah but we sent this chapter back and forth so many times nachos is now a distant memory TT I loved you nachos.

(P.S - My internet was down for two fucking day, TWO FUCKING DAYS! I was going through major no-internet withdrawals and I was seriously thinking of going to the city like 5 hours before class even started just so I could go to some internet café and come online and TRY to update this up or something, but thank God I managed to get this fixed tonight…-cries tears of absolute joy-)


	9. In Times Like These

Roxas is living the life of finally owning an apartment all to himself. But what he doesn't count on, is the unexpected roommate living with him. Axel x Roxas.

Welcome to chapter nine…brought to you by **Jessie** and me!

Oh booyah…

Jessie: Haa nine. Nine where are you? Lol that was such a funny coincidence! XD

GOOD TIMES.

* * *

It's been a couple of days since his first meeting with Kairi and Riku, a couple of days since Axel started to feel a little distant. And at first, Roxas had thought that maybe he was moving on, but he kept on convincing himself otherwise.

"Roxas. Stop that. You're wasting good tissue paper." the red head sighed as he continued to mope around the apartment.

Said item was littered all over the floor.

"Don't want to." he pulled another tissue out from the box that he was holding, scrunched it into a ball, then tossed it at Axel's head. It didn't hurt him, not that it would, in fact, it ghosted right through, but it was still annoying as hell.

"Roxas, I'm warning you." he started with a point of the finger.

The blond merely stuck his tongue out in a taunting gesture and just when the red head was about to try and smack the blond one over the head, there was a knock on the door. Two knocks, and then a rhythm.

"Yoo hoo!! Roxas! Guess who's here!!"

It sounded familiar, and after a short moment of contemplation, the blond immediately realized, and he panicked, "Shit!" he hissed and froze on the spot, stared in disbelief at the mess around his apartment and started to freak out a little, "Err…Just a minute!!" he called out as he started panicking of how to get rid of the rolled up tissue papers.

"Serves you right Rox." the red head smirked as he folded his arms in a mocking manner.

"Shut up Axel and help me." he hissed, noticed the quirk of an eyebrow from the red head and then he remembered, "Never mind!"

There was another knock on the door, "Roxas! You ok in there??" Demyx called out from the other side.

"Yeah! Just a minute! I need to clean up a bit!" he ignored the snicker coming from the unhelpful red head.

He heard a laugh from outside his apartment, "Don't worry Roxas, we're all guys here. Who cares about a little mess?"

That was a good point, but still…

"Yeah, just a quick minute!" he called out one last time as he picked up the broom from beside the fridge and started sweeping the floor.

And just over a minute later, Demyx and Zexion were greeted with a panting blond, "Hey!" he greeted breathlessly.

"We come at a bad time?" the silver haired boy asked.

"Not at all!" he waved the comment off and opened the door wider for them to enter.

"Your place isn't even that messy, what're you on about?" Demyx laughed as he kicked his shoes off and pushed them to the side.

Zexion slipped his shoes off and bent over to pick them up and tuck them to the side next to Demyx's when he noticed a couple balled up tissue papers under the couch. More than a couple actually…He ignored them though.

"So anyways! We've heard that you met Zexy's brother!" the dirty haired blond started as he jumped and landed on the couch.

Axel rolled his eyes at how comfortable Demyx was making himself at home.

"I have?" the blond stared at the other guest in confusion.

"Riku's my brother." Zexion spoke as he entered and sat on the same couch as his boyfriend but without the unnecessary jump.

"He is?" he closed the door with a confused click as he made his way into the kitchen to pull out some cups and pour them some coke. He seemed to recall Riku saying something about Zexion now that he thought about it.

"Yeah. We heard that you met Kairi too."

Axel seemed immediately interested, even though he had already heard the story from the blond himself.

"Yeah, she's nice. Both of them are nice." Roxas spoke as he stuck the bottle of coke back into the fridge and went into the living room to hand them the cups.

"Thanks." Demyx grinned as he took the offered drink, "And we heard that you thought that Riku was Kairi's ex."

The blond couldn't help but roll his eyes, "I didn't know. He just came up to her and grabbed her arm, how was I suppose to know?!" he tried to defend himself.

Demyx chuckled, "Wow, you haven't even met the dude and you're already riled up." the dirty haired blond grinned.

Axel smirked, "Partly my fault."

Roxas scoffed as he quirked up an eyebrow at the red head.

Demyx changed the subject, "Anyways, we invited Riku and Kairi over. Hope you don't mind." he smiled as he took a sip of his sweet, bubbly coke.

"Err…I guess not." the blond spoke as he raised a hand to scratch the back of his head, "The more the merrier right? I should ask Naminé to come over too." he spoke as he walked up to the phone connected on the wall and pushed in the home number for his cousin.

And after a short conversation, Roxas hung up and turned back to his guests, "Naminé said she can meet us later for dinner. She's helping her mum out with spring cleaning." which is sort of weird…because it's summer.

They all seemed to catch on as they laughed at him and Naminé's excuse.

Ten minutes later, Roxas found himself with two extra guests, and the need to buy some more coke. And a slight headache because Axel was practically bouncing off the walls as soon as his beloved sister arrived.

"Kairi! Kairi! Can you see me? Do you hear me? Hello?? Don't you dare ignore your big brother! Come on, talk to me!!" his tone changed with everything he said and he eventually finished in a whine, "Roxas! She won't talk to me!!"

He sighed tiredly and brought his hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"Are you ok?" the only girl in his apartment asked with a hint of worry.

"Yeah I'm fine." he forced the headache away and smiled.

"Did we come at a bad time?" she furrowed her eyebrows in worry and wondered if it was such a good idea coming over uninvited. Well…She was invited, but only by Demyx.

"No! No of course not!" he smiled in reassurance, "Oh, hey, take a seat, I'll go grab some other chairs." he gestured for them to make themselves comfortable as he made his way into his room.

There were only two chairs in the dining room, since he lived by himself although sometimes Naminé would come over and eat with him. But he had spares tucked away beneath his bed. He owned a total of six chairs. Just right. More or less.

And somehow, they started playing a good friendly game of poker with spare change as bets.

The people around the table were silent. The only one who did the talking was Axel as he walked around and peeked at everybody's cards and helped Roxas cheat, despite the fact that Roxas didn't _want_ any of his help.

"You know Rox, a lot of people would totally appreciate me in times of poker." he smirked as he sneaked a look at Demyx's pair of ace, a three, a seven and a nine. "Demyx's hand ain't too bad, but it's just a pair of aces."

The blond tried to remain as nonchalant as possible as he set down two cards and picked up another two.

"Oohh, nice…two pairs. So close to a full house."

Kairi furrowed her eyebrows at her cards as she set down three and picked up another three.

"And she's trying for a straight but failed." he shook his head in shame, "Kairi, Kairi, Kairi…I thought I taught you better than that."

Once the last person picked up their change of cards, the dealer, Riku, revealed his cards to everybody, "Show of hands." it was a three of a kind combo.

"Dammit, one pair." the dirty haired blond mourned the loss of his spare change. He still had some more to go.

"Two pairs." Roxas sighed.

"Flush."

Axel sniffed, "I still think Zexion is cheating…even though he hasn't done anything suspicious yet." he narrowed his eyes at the unsuspecting older silver haired boy.

"Nothing…" Kairi sighed as she set down her cards in embarrassment.

"Were you trying for a straight again?" Demyx asked as he leaned over and looked at her cards. She was just one off, but she still wouldn't be able to win against Zexion's flush of clubs.

"Yes…" she admitted with another sigh of embarrassment.

The dirty haired blond laughed as Riku gathered the cards and started shuffling them, "You and Ax-" he stopped himself and bit his lip at the slight slip up he made and the mood suddenly dropped to uncharted territory.

Riku stopped shuffling the cards, Zexion paused midway of raising his cup to his lips, Kairi froze, and both Axel and Roxas weren't too sure about what was going on. Although Axel probably had a better idea than the blond did.

Roxas wasn't too sure how he was supposed to act until the Kairi spoke, "I miss him…"

"Who?" both Roxas and Axel spoke simultaneously. Both out of curiosity.

"My brother."

The red head lost his breath as he listened to his sister speak. And then he finally forced his voice to work, however quiet it was, "I miss you too Kai…" he couldn't bring himself to try and touch her. It was too…heartbreakingly painful.

The blond tried to remain nonchalant, "Your brother?"

"Yeah."

He wasn't sure if it was a good idea to continue or not, but he pushed on, for himself and for Axel, "Where is he?"

"He's…somewhere."

Axel slowly retreated away from the dining table to sit by himself on the couch in the living room.

Roxas noticed another sudden drop in atmosphere and he figured that it must be a really soft topic for them.

"Oh…I see." he decided to stop himself right there and then. The mood was already too awkward for either to continue.

"I'm sure he would've loved to meet you." she spoke with a soft smile. They all smiled because they were all thinking the same thing.

Roxas barely caught the soft words from Axel's lips, "I would've loved to meet you…"

"I'm sure he's a really great person." the blond smiled gently as he looked down at the table, a little taken aback with the words from both red heads, "And, I'm sure he misses you too, wherever he is." and he looked up to see an appreciative look from both of the red heads of the room.

The awkwardness somehow slipped away and they all sat in mutual silence.

And then a knock was heard from the door and Roxas got up to get it to be greeted by a familiar blonde, "Hey Roxas! You called?"

Everybody seemed to have perked up at the sound of a new guest.

He grinned as he held the door open for her, "Yeah, come in and meet the guys. And girl." he quickly added.

After a short introduction of the new guys, Roxas went back into his room to take out the last chair from beneath his bed, and when he turned around to get back out, he was slightly surprised to see the red head follow in after him.

"Yeah?" he asked quietly as he listened in to the conversation happening outside his room around the dining table. The words were loud as it bounced off the walls of his apartment and reached his ears, making the blond an eavesdropper of sorts.

"Aren't you supposed to go pick up Kadaj soon?" Kairi asked as she tried to do a shuffling trick with the cards only to end up having them flip all over the place.

The silver haired boy nodded as he glanced at his watch, "Yeah, I guess I should be leaving soon."

She pouted as he recollected all the cards back, "Aw…are you gonna join us for dinner with little Kadaj?"

Roxas stopped paying attention after that, having made sure that nobody was paying attention to his one-sided conversation with Axel. He watched as the red head shifted his weight from foot to foot and fumbled with his words before he finally figured out what to say, "Thank you. You know?" he spoke with a small smile on his face as he kept his eyes to the floor, "For helping me talk to her and stuff."

Roxas almost laughed at the way Axel was acting, "What're friends for right?" he smiled in understanding as he walked past the red head with another chair in hand. Walked _through_ more like.

Axel gasped a little as the blond ghosted right through him. There was that weird sensation again but he quickly brushed it off as a normal ghostly phenomenon, "Friends don't just walk through each other you know!!" he called out as he raised a hand to his chest.

The blond was barely able to suppress a smirk.

The introductions were done with the usual, "Naminé, this is everybody, everybody, this is Naminé." and so on and so on. Riku had to leave shortly after the intro and after the short goodbyes and farewells, they all went back to playing poker. And after somebody, namely Demyx, lost all of their spare change, they decided to call it quits and finally head on out to dinner.

"I'm in the mood for steak." Kairi brought up very suddenly on the way down to the ground level in the elevator.

"I want lasagna…" Demyx's tummy chose that moment to make itself heard.

And while he blushed sheepishly, they all laughed at him. Including Axel, even though Roxas was the only one who could hear him. Maybe Naminé too, if she tried.

* * *

I told you not to get used to it. The chapter's back to 'normal' length now. Lawls.

Jessie: Ugh since when was Zexy Riku's brother!? Did we agree on that? And yet again Kadaj is off in the middle of the desert because his father seems to drop him and go to wherever Roxas is. Niceeee.

Joanne: Shh…Mention not. But my sincerest apologies about poor Kadaj.


	10. The Guitar, The Sitar and The Laptop

Roxas is living the life of finally owning an apartment all to himself. But what he doesn't count on, is the unexpected roommate living with him. Axel x Roxas.

And here we go with chapter ten, the big ONE-OH, brought to you by me and **Jessie**!

Jessie: Joanne made me write Zexion's hair colour as Silver. WTF?! Am I the only one who thinks that's just wrong? And on another note, I love Weeds! Does anyone else watch it here? Yeah, if you do you'll notice the theme song gave me some inspiration.

Joanne: What's wrong with silver?! You want me to write something gay like…err…periwinkle?!

Jessie: It's more of either a blue or purple but not silver! Wait, are Zexion and Riku brothers? I think I remember why we originally made his hair silver...

By the by people I often refer to myself as Demyx and 'Vittorio' is the name of my old laptop, well sorta I had to have a new ghost put in it so I feel it is now Odette.

JOANNE, JOANNE!! I got zapped!! XD you actually put it in there! (just so you guys know, that happened to me.)

Joanne: Yes, and I laughed my ass off.

* * *

Living in an apartment building with Demyx is hard. No wait, scratch that, living in an apartment building with my boyfriend is sheer _hell_. Hygiene is a nightmare and the laundry never gets done, I cannot begin to think about how many times I've had to wear clean yet non-matching clothes to work because he is too busy 'connecting' with his sitar and writing music to make his way down to the Laundromat. My best friend used to live across the hall and by default for some reason, even when he tried helping me with anything; I'd end up with a 'kick me' sign on my back. Not to mention how Demyx can't even cook one meal without the stove setting on fire and I always pay for the repairs. I seem to do everything in this place with not so much as a simple 'thank you'.

God, help me…

* * *

As a ray of daylight dared to shine through the midnight blue curtains and grace its presence on a light haired figure that was clearly _not _a morning person, a feeble groan of frustration was heard.

But when you had to get up, you had to get up. Life was routine like that.

After properly grooming himself for work Zexion made his way into the main room and settled down in his chair at the small round table for two. Sitting around the table for breakfast was morning ritual for himself and Demyx. This time of the day was probably the favourite time for the pair to be alone to talk about unimportant details of the dealings of each other's lives.

Unfortunately, not today.

Zexion scanned the paper for any interesting piece of news about the world outside their ticky-tacky little box they called home when the creaking of a certain chair someone was rocking on struck a nerve.

"Demyx!" Zexion frustratingly snapped then realised how close Demyx's face was to his own before adding, "May I help you?"

"Well it's just I was wondering if maybe... I could read the paper today?" he asked with an air of uncertainty.

He quirked an eyebrow "_You_ can read?" The older man questioned but only to receive a small slap behind the head from his lover.

Once Demyx was handed the paper, the usual silence, all except for the munching of toast, resumed. After a few minutes Demyx burst out in excitement, making Zexion's eyes widen in shock.

"OH MY GOD, ZEXY! I just read my horoscope and get this: Soon you will find love because Venus is in your presence due to your birthday that is quickly approaching!" As the dirty-blonde haired boy took a breath, all Zexion could do was stare, "Its like, how did they know my birthday's soon?! That's freaky man."

The silver haired man just shook his head and didn't even bother to tell Demyx what star signs actually were.

Eventually, after breakfast was over and done with, Zexion was diligently washing the dirty dishes that had piled up in the sink over the course of a couple of hours due to the laziness of his room-mate slash boyfriend.

Said boyfriend and room-mate was in their shared bedroom playing on his guitar and recording it on his beloved laptop named 'Vittorio' right now.

Demyx has a quirky habit of naming his belongings. Like how his guitar was called 'Melody' and how his sitar was dubbed 'Nocturne'. He liked to call himself the Melodious Nocturne…Although there was absolutely no way for the dirty haired blond to be able to play both instruments at the same time.

Zexion listened to the soft rhythm and the soft voice that accompanied it flowed through the air as he proceeded to wash the soap bubbles off the plates and bowls they had used and stacked them on the wire rack to drip dry for later storing.

He had just turned the taps off and was drying his hands off on a towel hanging off to the side and was about to sit down to read a good book of poems when halfway out of the kitchen, a shrill cry filtered through the air and alerted Zexion of trouble.

He immediately abandoned his thoughts of poems and books as he ran across the living room and into the bedroom which he and Demyx shared.

He stared in horror and worry at his boyfriend, who was sitting on the floor, his laptop in front of him and with the cord pulled out of the socket of where it had been charging itself before.

Zexion walked over and crouched down until he was eye level with the other and continued to furrow his eyebrows in worry at Demyx who had his hands covering his mouth, a pained expression on his face, and a small amount of tears leaking from his blue eyes.

"What's the matter?" he asked as he tried to figure out what was wrong with the dirty haired blond.

The only answer that the silver haired boy got was a muffled reply. Muffled due to the hands that covered the mouth of the speaker.

Slowly, and gently, Zexion raised his hands and pulled away at the arms. He asked again softly, "What's wrong?" his eyebrows continued to furrow in ever-increasing worry.

It took a moment for the dirty haired blond to calm down, and with a deep breath, he spoke, "I got zapped."

Zexion blinked. And if he wasn't so good with words or was lazy with them, he would've said something unintelligent like, "Say what?" but the silver haired boy settled for a simple, "I'm sorry?"

Demyx started again, "I got zapped. I wasn't thinking."

The silver haired boy nodded his head very slowly and waited for the dirty haired blond to continue.

"I was charging the laptop. And then I pulled the cord out because I wanted to sit on the bed instead. So while I was moving, I stuck the cord in my mouth and I got zapped." he sniffed once he finished retelling what happened to him and then he stuck his tongue out, "Ih hurs sho bad rai noa…"

Zexion lowered his head and fought back the urge to laugh right there and then at his beloved boyfriend and room-mate, but once he calmed down; he looked into Demyx's blue eyes and smiled, "You're stupid. Only _you_ can do that." and he caught the look of hurt being reflected through those blue orbs and he continued, "But I love you anyway." he spoke with a smile as he leaned forward to capture the blonds' lips with his own, and ran his tongue lovingly over his lover's before he retreated and rested his forehead on the other's own, "Do you want some ice cream?"

The silver haired boy caught the smile through Demyx's blue eyes and he knew the answer.

"Yes please." he grinned as Zexion stood up and he got up to follow the other into the kitchen towards the fridge where the icy, cool treat was stored.

Demyx's laptop was left forgotten back on the floor in the bedroom, and was slowly wasting its power source away.

Zexion called in sick for work. Faking a cough and a cold while Demyx tried to hold back his laughter in the background.

* * *

"Pass me that bowl please." a blonde girl asked as she gestured in the general direction of said bowl without looking up from whatever she was doing.

"Which one?" the blond stared in confusion at the assorted bowls in the direction that she was pointing at.

"The blue one."

"Naminé…" he started in a deadpanned voice, "They're _all_ blue."

"Never mind." she rolled her eyes as she looked up from the bowl where she had been mixing eggs into the ingredients for whatever they were baking and reached for the blue bowl with the chopped peach pieces.

Roxas rolled his eyes, "You could've just said you wanted the peaches you know?" he couldn't help but shake his head a little while Axel laughed at the TV in the background.

She merely stuck her tongue out in retaliation.

The blond shook his head again as he continued to fill the muffin trays with individual white paper muffin cups. There should be enough batter for 12 good sized muffins.

"And now we scoop!" she grinned once she finished mixing in the peach pieces and then tapped the plastic spatula on the rim of the bowl, threw it into the sink before she walked over to the drawers to pull out two spoons.

It was a fairly messy job, and the batter sometimes flew off to the side like it always would when they spent time together to bake. But once it was all over and done with, Roxas pulled the oven door open and slipped the muffin tray in to be baked.

"And now we clean up." the blond spoke as he moved over to do the dishes in the sink while Naminé started to clean up the counter top for the next item on their agenda.

Axel stopped watching TV, it was on commercials now, and walked over to the kitchen to lean on the messy counter top, "Have you guys ever considered owning a bakery?"

"A bakery?" Roxas turned his head around to the red head and raised an eyebrow in question.

Naminé continued to go about her business. She was used to being left out of their conversations, but sometimes, she could still eavesdrop a bit.

"Yeah." he shrugged, "You and Naminé would make good partners." he grinned, "I mean, with her looks and your skills-"

Roxas cut in with a soapy hand, "Hold up, are you saying I don't look nice?" he stared at the red head in disbelief.

The blonde failed to suppress her laughter.

"Well, no, not that, but, she's a girl!" he cried out, as though with that it would explain everything.

The blond merely scoffed and continued doing the dishes with renewed vigor.

Axel chuckled, "Come on Rox, I didn't mean that."

Roxas continued to wash the dishes in silence, ignoring the noises that came from the TV, the slight giggle from his cousin as she began measuring ingredients for the next item, and the occasional chuckles from the red head. He stacked the soapy dishes to the side until the whole sink was done before he proceeded to start washing the soap off and then he stacked them on the wire rack to drip dry.

"Aww come on, don't give me the silent treatment." he rolled his eyes as he pushed away from the counter top and walked through to stand by the blond, "That is so third grade." he scoffed in disbelief, "Come on Rox, talk to me." he offered a half smile as he leaned down until he was eye level.

Roxas pretended not to see Axel as he cleaned up the last of the dishes.

"Fine, if that's how you wanna play it." he spoke with a smirk as he brought a hand up to the blonds' face.

Roxas watched and blinked in confusion at the hand as the cold tap water continued to run and drizzle over the already cleaned bowl as Axel's hand started its slow descent down. And the blond didn't get it until it was three-quarters of the way there. He dropped the bowl into the sink and jumped away with a shout.

"Dude! You did _not_ just try to-" he flicked his eyes over to his cousin who was staring at him in shock. He didn't finish whatever he wanted to say as the red head laughed at him.

He valiantly tried, but failed, to push Axel to the side as he went back over to the sink to finish up the rest of the dishes and start helping Naminé with the cheese cake.

"You guys are so amusing to watch." she giggled behind a floury wooden spoon.

Roxas refused to dignify that with an answer as he picked up a bowl with a couple blocks of cream cheese in it before he started mashing it up to a smooth texture.

Axel smiled, and with a shake of his head, he went back to the couch and continued on watching a program on silly home videos.

Almost fifteen minutes later, after they filled a spring pan with a cookie and butter base then tamped it down to a nice thick crust; they filled it up with the cream cheese batter, gave it a tap on the side to get rid of air bubbles and then gently slid it into the oven to bake off and check the muffins while the door was open.

The peach muffins weren't done yet.

"Ok, so that's four out of the five ingredients gone that you told me to buy." Roxas sighed as he settled down on the same couch that Axel was on once he was done with the dishes.

Naminé eventually joined them but sat on the opposite couch, "What's the last one?" she asked curiously.

"Beef gravy sauce. Instant, just add water."

"Oh Roxas." she scrunched up her nose in disgust.

"Hey, don't look at me. _He's_ the one that asked me to buy it." he spoke as he nudged his head towards the red head.

"But it's nice!!" the red head protested to the blond with both hands in front of him.

"You should've said no." she spoke with a half smile.

And then the red head turned to the blonde, "He couldn't resist my kicked puppy look." he smirked as he turned his head to regard Roxas.

"Shut up Axel."

The conversation eventually stopped when Naminé started laughing at some guy who had been trying to ski off his snow-covered roof onto the ground below. The whole thing collapsed and caused a small avalanche.

They watched the last of the home videos before the program ended and another one, something about funniest pets, begun.

They laughed to their hearts' content.

Half an hour later, the muffins were done and were tipped out of the tray onto a cooling rack. And half an hour after that, the cheesecake was ready and good to come out of the oven to cool down in the spring pan.

They went down to visit Demyx and Zexion after the cheese cake cooled down a significant amount and was given a good sprinkle of icing sugar.

"Man…" Axel started as he stared at the plate of peach muffins and the cheesecake, "You guys just _love_ to torture me don't you?" he whined a little and resisted in trying to grab himself a muffin.

"What_ever_ do you mean Axel?" the blonde laughed as she took out the whipped cream from the fridge. The ones you have to shake and squeeze out.

The said person pouted while Roxas picked up the plate of muffins and started out of the apartment, "Come on, let's go see Zexion and Demyx."

"What if they're not in?" Naminé started as she picked up the cheesecake in one hand while the other held onto the whipped cream.

"If they're not in, then they're not in." the blond shrugged as he walked out and waited for his cousin to come out before he closed the door and locked it, "More for us."

They took the elevators down, not because they were lazy, but well, it was probably safer for the muffins.

And as soon as they got up to the front door, Axel went in uninvited and not five seconds later, he came back out again with a slightly haggard look.

Roxas furrowed his eyebrows in disappointment, "They're not in?"

"Oh, they're in alright…" he laughed a little nervously, "They're busy, so why don't we just head on-"

The red head was cut off by a guttural moan that sounded through the air and the cousins stared in shock at the door that belonged to a certain dirty haired blond and a silver haired boy.

"Err…" Roxas started very slowly, his cheeks turning into a very pink color, "Why don't we go see Hayner, Pence and Olette huh??" he suggested as he made his way back towards the elevator.

"What a _lovely_ idea!" she nodded enthusiastically and followed her cousin out of the apartment complex that continued to moan to the white car that he owned.

Axel almost laughed at their expense. Poor kids were probably scarred for life.

"How about you guys go visit them and I meet you back at the apartment?" Axel trailed off with a dazed look at Demyx and Zexion's apartment wall.

"Axel, you wouldn't. Axel, don't you dare! Axel, GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF THAT WALL!!"

By Roxas' third attempt, Axel followed the two in tow but Naminé and Roxas swore they could still hear it even though they were a fair distance away from the apartment block, although they didn't say anything to each other.

"Why don't we all go out to dinner tonight?" he suggested as Roxas turned the steering wheel around the corner and stopped his car in front of the double garage that belonged to his best friend. "You know? A reunion thing."

"That sounds great!" she nodded her head enthusiastically, her cheeks still stained pink.

* * *

I guess you could consider this just a filler chapter eh? What do you reckon Jess?

Jessie: Yes, yes I do. But I wrote quite a bit in there! You know how much I like Zemyx.

Joanne: Indeed you do. Almost as much as AkuRoku. Lawls. (Psst…I has a new poll; vote please?)


	11. Revelation

Blergh…

Jessie: Blergh?! That's all you're going to say?!

FINE.

I'm sure you all know the summary by now and here's chapter 11 brought to you by us!

Sorry Joanne is being lazy, excuse her, she's Asian. (It's an in-joke, not racism people) She's so lazy! Does anyone realize that I'm not just writing this with her, I'm also her full-time beta?! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH SHE WRITES?!

Joanne: I dedicate my time to writing, you can't expect me to add random notes do you??

Fine…Uni is making me _keel_ over in stress!!

But anyways…well…shit, I totally lost count and track of time and I didn't notice until like…just now that the review mark had hit over 100…Lawls…Silly me.

Thanks a bunch guys!!

* * *

"Kairi?" the blond stared at the crimson haired girl in mild surprise.

"Hi. I hope you don't mind me coming. I went to see Demyx and Zexion but they weren't in, so I figured I'd come over and say hi. So…Hi!" she waved cheerily.

"Hey," a corner of his lips twitched up into a half smile, "Come on in." he opened the door and allowed her to enter. Axel had been practically breathing down his neck the whole entire time since he heard Kairi's voice.

"Thank you." she smiled as she stepped inside and slipped her shoes off and tucked it to the side.

"You just missed Naminé. She left about ten minutes ago." he spoke as he closed the door behind her and made his way over to the fridge to get her something to drink. "Soda, juice or vodka?" he asked as he raised two of the items and left the third in the fridge. The vodka had been a house-warming present from Demyx…

"Oh decisions, decisions, decision." she brought a hand up to her lips, "I'll go with juice. Soda equals bad for your teeth and it's a tad early for alcohol." she smiled as she sat on the couch in the living room.

And then Axel butted in, "Soda is bad for you if you drink it everyday. But it's good every once in a while..." he protested a little.

"It's fine if you drink it once in a while though, so long as it's not every single day. Soda that is…" the blond spoke for the red head as he pulled out a cup from the cupboard and poured his guest a drink.

"You know? Its funny." she started very suddenly, "My brother used to say that, but he'd always contradict himself." she giggled behind a hand while Axel scowled a little. "He used to drink cans of soda everyday."

Roxas rolled his eyes and could almost imagine the red head doing just that.

"Don't believe a word she says!" the red head cried out as he walked up to the blond, "I swear I don't drink _cans_ of soda everyday. It was cans of scotch and cola, so not the same thing."

The blond ignored him as he placed the juice back into the fridge by the soda and walked over into the living room with the cup, "So…you're ok with talking about your brother?" he asked cautiously as he handed her the beverage. "I mean, last time he was brought up, everybody sort of…froze." for lack of a better word.

She had paused for a while before she reached out for the offered drink, "I guess I'm ok talking about him."

He nodded as he took a seat on the couch opposite her. It was good that she was ok talking about Axel. Because, as much as he'd hate to admit it, he sort of wish he could get another person's outlook of the red head. But he had no idea how to go about it or what to do next.

"So…" Roxas had no idea why it suddenly became so awkward.

"My god…the tension is killing me here." Axel rolled his eyes as he stood at the end of the two couches.

The blond almost rolled his eyes at the ironic comment. He continued on, despite the interruption, "What's Axel like?"

"Axel?" she seemed very surprised all of a sudden.

"Yeah, your brother."

"How did you know his name was Axel?"

The blond froze while the big brother red head looked as though he had forgotten how to breathe.

Roxas widened his eyes in sudden realization that he let himself slip, "Uhh…" his mind was practically going on overdrive in an attempt to think up of a quick excuse, "I think…Demyx mentioned him last time."

"Oh, he did?" she seemed to genuinely understand, "Yeah, probably." she smiled as she took another sip of juice, "Demyx and Axel are really great friends."

"And _safe_!" the red head breathed out as he collapsed on the couch opposite his little sister next to the blond.

"Demyx seems to be really friendly with everybody though." the blond spoke and offered a half smile, his heart was still ramming away in his rib cage.

"That's true." she laughed as she set her half finished cup of juice on the coffee table, "I think they first met in middle high or something." she looked up to the ceiling in thought, "That's when Axel started to invite Demyx around a lot." she smiled at the memory, "Although they could've been friends way before that."

"Just so you know, I didn't invite Demyx home," the big brother started suddenly as he looked over to the blond, "He _stalked_ me."

Again, Roxas fought the urge to suddenly roll his eyes.

Kairi continued to talk, "And then soon after Demyx came into the picture, Zexion was introduced. And then after that, Riku joined in." and then she leaned in and added in a quiet whisper, "Zexion and Riku look _nothing_ like brothers though."

The red head scoffed, "My thoughts exactly lil sis." he grinned. Even if it was a one sided conversation, he still enjoyed every second of it.

Roxas nodded his head as she continued talking and talking about how Axel did this, and why Demyx did that, and what sort of things Zexion and Riku had in common until the subject took a drastic turn, "I'm hungry, do you wanna go out and get something to eat?" she asked suddenly as she held onto her empty cup.

"Err...Yeah, sure." he shrugged as he got up and took the empty cup away from her to put into the sink. He had actually eaten lunch about half an hour ago with Naminé, but he figured that it would be impolite to decline Kairi's invitation. So he decided to accompany her out to lunch.

"What do you feel like?" she asked as she stood up from the couch and grabbed her pink and white mixed shoulder bag. "Italian? Mediterranean? Japanese?" she listed as she counted off her hand. "We could always try that new Vietnamese place that opened not too far from here."

While the blond had gone inside him room to pick up a few of his belongings to take out with him, Axel followed him in while his beloved sister continued to list the possible places of where they could dine, "Kairi can't decide what to eat even if her life depended on it." he commented as he stood by the blond. "I predict that she's gonna order a salad in the end."

"What do you think Roxas?" she called out suddenly.

"Whatever you want Kairi!" he spoke as he slipped his wallet and phone into one pocket and left the other free to put his keys in later on.

On the way out of his apartment, down the elevator and out of the building, the crimson haired girl continued to list possibilities of where to go and what to eat until it started to make the blond a little hungry himself.

"Should I drive?" he asked as he pulled out his car keys and jingled it around just as they approached his car.

"Oh, we can walk. It shouldn't be too far." she reasoned as she walked past the blonds' car out to the side walk. "Besides, a bit of exercise is good for the body." she smiled and continued to lead the way.

Roxas looked over his shoulder when Axel started laughing, but the blond brushed it off as he walked after the crimson haired girl and stuck his keys back into his pockets.

They ended up walking for half an hour due to Kairi's indecisiveness of what she wanted to eat. But they eventually settled down in a quaint little lunch bar and she ordered herself a garden salad. Exactly as the big brother red head predicted.

"We walked all this way and you just wanted a salad?" he wasn't sure whether he should be exasperated about it or just laugh.

The red head chuckled, "I _told_ you she was indecisive and not to mention directionally challenged." he shook his head as he sat on another chair not too far away from the table which the other two occupied.

"What? Salads are healthy for you." she pointed out as she took a sip of her ice water.

Roxas decided that he wasn't too hungry, so he got himself a couple of sandwiches instead. Eggs and bacon.

Eventually, their food came and while Kairi talked about various things in general, she merely poked around her salad with her fork. In the end, the blond offered her the other half of the sandwich, which he hadn't touched yet, and she accepted.

Axel shook his head with a smile on his face, "You know what? This is boring, so I'm just gonna go home and sleep." he spoke as he stood up while Kairi kept on talking, "You two have fun now."

The blond was about to protest but then he remembered he was still out in public, so he merely watched as the big brother walked out of the shop through his peripheral vision. Roxas fought back a sigh and continued to listen to whatever Kairi had to say.

About ten minutes later, with an empty plate and a much abused garden salad, Roxas paid for their food, they left the shop and started walking around the place.

"Oh! I wanna go into that shop!" she cried out as she grabbed hold of Roxas' hand and started running to wherever she wanted to go.

The blond stared in shock, looking back and forth between the girl, and the hold she had on his hand. It made them look like a couple, and he suddenly realized that this was a very, very, _very_ bad idea and that he really, _really_, needed to talk to Axel about it.

"Oh my god, that is so pretty." she finally let go of his hand as she looked through the window pane of a shop.

Roxas furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as he looked at whatever she was ogling at, "It's just a box…"

"It's a pretty heart shaped box."

"Again, I repeat…It's just a box."

"You're no fun." she laughed as she went inside through the front doors and started looking at the various knick knacks around the shop.

They spent the majority of the day within the city and it wasn't until it was close to sunset, that they decided to make their farewells. Roxas walked her to her bus-stop and stayed behind until the large vehicle came by to let her on.

"Thanks again Roxas. I had heaps of fun today." she smiled as she got on the bus for her ride back home.

"Yeah, see you next time Kairi." he waved as she paid for her bus fare, took a seat by the window and waved until they were out of each other's sights.

The blond let out a shaky sigh of mixed relief and awkwardness as he finally started his walk back to his apartment. He needed to have a chat with Axel about his sister.

The more he thought about it, the more he realized how it was just a really bad idea and how he needed to get himself out of the bad predicament. He wondered if Axel was ok with the whole ordeal or not.

Eventually, he was back in his apartment and Axel was lying face down on the couch. Roxas would've kicked him awake, but that was impossible. So he settled for a kick on the couch instead, "Wake up, we need to talk."

The red head grunted and motioned for the blond to go away, but Roxas remained unrelenting, "Seriously Axel, we need to talk."

"What about…?" he groaned as he shifted his position until he was sitting up.

"Your sister."

"What about her?!" he jumped up suddenly. "What happened to her?!"

Well…_that_ seemed to wake him up.

"Chill," he quirked up an eyebrow at the red head, "Nothing happened. I just need to talk to you about her."

"Oh, ok." he sat back down on the couch and yawned. "What's up?"

"I uh…" he started very slowly, "I don't think I should see her anymore."

The red head paused in the middle of his yawn as he took in what the blond said, and then he found his voice again, "What do you mean?"

Roxas brought up a hand to rub the back of his neck ruefully, "I don't wanna see her anymore, I'm sort of-"

"What do you mean you don't wanna see her anymore." he suddenly stood up as his tone took an angry turn.

The blond could _sort_ of see why Axel was angry about it, "You saw what happened-"

"No I _didn't_." he snapped as Roxas took a cautious step back, "I _wasn't_ there, remember?" he tapped his forehead for emphasis.

"Well, if you didn't just up and _go_, you would've seen that I was fucking leading her _on_!" he suddenly snapped.

While the red head fumed, the blond continued on, "She just broke up with her abusive ex, and then I go waltzing into her life like some…what the fuckery." for lack of a better word, "And seem as though I understand her!"

"But-" Axel seemed to panic for a short moment, "I need you to stay with her! I need to make sure she's ok!"

"Then go see her yourself! I'm not gonna do this for you anymore!" he started for his room, a sign to show that the conversation was over.

But Axel followed, "What? Why?!" he exclaimed as he ghosted through the door which the blond slammed right into his face.

"I'm leading her on! Don't you fucking see that?!" he cried out as he grabbed the doorknob and started out of his room again, another attempt to get away from the red head and end the conversation.

"But the both of you are ok!"

He stopped walking and snapped back at Axel, "She's ok! I'm not ok with it!"

"Why aren't you ok with it?"

"Because she just…" he seemed to lose his train of though, "Broke up with her ex?" he sort of lost himself somewhere there. What was the point again?

"Oh…" he seemed calm down for a short moment, and once he recollected his thoughts, he nodded his head, "You have my permission, go date my sister."

That wasn't what Roxas was aiming for, "What?"

"Go for it! You'll make her happy! That's all I care!" he smiled, happy that everything was ok now.

"What?!" Roxas cried out suddenly and his voice cracked a little, "Axel! I don't like her that way! That's why I said I can't do this anymore!"

"But if you just go out with her for-"

"I can't do that!"

"Yes you can! It's fucking simple!"

"I'm not doing such a horrible thing just because your-"

"Why!?"

"BECAUSE I'M GAY!" and then he released a tormented sigh, "God, you are just so--this is so--you know what? Forget it!" he started for the front door.

"What? Roxas wait!" he made a move to grab onto the blonds' elbow, but completely missed.

"I said forget it!" he practically screamed as he grabbed the doorknob, pulled it open and slammed it shut behind him.

"Fine! I will!" the red head called out from behind him and for a moment, Roxas was tempted to flip him the bird, but he resisted as he entered the stairwell and took the steps hurriedly downstairs.

He figured that it was probably faster. That, and he also needed to let go of some steam.

He stormed out of the apartment complex, his legs going on auto-pilot and taking him to a place he didn't know or care.

* * *

Roxas found himself guiltily walking back towards his apartment close to an hour later. The fight that he and Axel had was just so stupid, and he just wanted to apologize now that he's cooled down. He hoped that maybe Axel would feel the same way.

He realized how wrong he was when he turned the unlocked doorknob of his apartment door and walked in. It was deathly silent and a surge of guilt and shame rippled through his body as he slowly stepped inside and looked around the place.

Axel wasn't in the kitchen, he wasn't in the living room. Roxas checked in his bedroom, and there was no red head in sight.

He suddenly felt a little lost and empty as he settled himself down on the couch in the living room and waited for the red head to come back so he could apologize.

He didn't know when he fell asleep, or how long he had been asleep for, but when he opened his eyes again, he saw Axel hovering above him with a worried look on his face.

Roxas sat back up on the couch that he had been lying on and rubbed his eyes awake, "Where did you go?" he asked quietly, "I thought you were…gone or something…" he finished in a slight whisper.

Axel shuffled his weight from foot to foot as he eyed the blond, "I went to see Zexion and Demyx for a while…"

They remained silent, each of them stuck in their own thoughts until the red head spoke again, "I'm sorry about earlier."

"It's ok…I'm sorry too." he licked his chapped lips and then sighed, "I didn't mean to get angry. But I just don't wanna lead your sister on. It'll just hurt her more in the end, you know?" he willed for the red head to understand.

"I know." he quietly took a seat next to the blond, "I didn't mean to push her onto you. But…I guess…" he sighed and buried his face in his hands, "It's depressing. Because…I can't help her." he spoke quietly.

The blond furrowed his eyebrows in worry as he remained silent and allowed Axel free reign to say whatever he wanted.

"I can't be there to support her. I can't do anything for her." he rubbed his face tiredly, "You're the only one who can help me, and I guess that was why…I just…pushed you onto her." he sighed again, "I'm really sorry."

"It's ok Axel, it's not your fault." he tried to sympathize with the red head. If he was in the red head's position, he might've done the same thing. But he didn't have a sister to begin with.

"Yes it is."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"Ok, maybe a little."

The red head stared at the blond with a deadpanned look.

And then they laughed.

And everything was ok again.

* * *

And there we go again with another long chapter. Don't get used to it!

And Jessie! What kind of a beta are you?! I spotted some spelling mistakes woman!


	12. The Beginning of an End

Ho hum…

Jessie: Again?! I'm not even trying this time…

Joanne: Lawls.

-ahem- On an extra note! Jessie apologizes that she cannfot reply in this chapter! You know, high school and all that jazz, but she'll reply next chapter, so fret not!! YARS!

* * *

It's been roughly about a month since Axel started living with Roxas uninvited. And it's been the best month Axel's ever remembered having.

Sure it was boring when it first started, what with the blond ignoring him and all, but after a while, after Axel was 'exposed', it just got better and better. And a hell of a lot more interesting. Not to mention funny.

It's been about three weeks since Roxas found out about Axel. Give or take a couple of days or so. And like all starting of a new relationship, you'd either get off on the right foot, or you'd get off on the wrong foot. And in Roxas' case, falling off the chair and screaming his pretty blond head off until his throat was raw and his voice had cracked.

Sure they shared a couple of ups and downs and some odd arguments here and there, but that was what having a room-mate was all about. Even if the unexpected room-mate was a bit of a douche-bag and one hell of a pervert.

And well, at least Roxas didn't have to worry so much about the increase in bills, rent or expenses and what not. Since Axel didn't need much to go by. Since, you know…he's _dead_.

Although Axel _did_ often make some odd requests every once in a while for the blond to buy something at the supermarket. Like those instant beef gravy packets which Roxas had yet to use.

Three weeks ago, it was also about the same time that Roxas started 'seeing' Axel that the red head started to experiencing some odd feelings.

It wasn't the kind of feelings you'd get when you like somebody. Like butterflies in your stomach. Or the kind of feelings you get when you hate somebody. Like a surge of anger or irritation and maybe annoyance.

The sort of feelings he got, and as best as Axel could describe it as, was like he was slowly being pulled away, piece by piece, bit by bit.

Like he was fading. In another sense.

And at first, Axel had no idea what the feeling was, he even brushed the weird feelings off a couple of time. But he continued to experience it regardless of how he felt.

It was there, every time he was enjoying himself. Like a weird curse or affliction that decided that it liked you and didn't want to go.

And at first, predictably, he was scared shitless. Because it was a new feeling and a new sensation and he had no idea what the fuck it was called or if it was natural or not.

Since, you know, he never got to talk to a dead person before. Or a ghost for that matter.

But he always managed to brush the weird feelings off after a while. And he would go on laughing at whatever Demyx said or smirk at the identical pout on both Roxas' and Naminé's face.

The more he hung around Roxas and plagued the blonds' every waking moment, the more he started to realize what the weird feeling might be. The more he stuck around the blond like glue, the more he realized that it was probably time to move on.

He didn't want to go yet.

He still wanted to look after his little sister. He still wanted to spend more time with his best friends. He still wanted to hang around his room-mate and help him cheat a little in poker. Or help the blond in bullshit at least.

Although it was easy to tell that Naminé, Kairi and Demyx would be lying. Their eyes were too expressive. Too open.

He still wanted to see what sort of things Demyx and Zexion were doing when they think that nobody is watching them. He still wanted to blow at the blonds' face when he was sleeping. Or maybe get a sneak peek of him in the showers only to be disappointed to see that Roxas was wearing a pair of boxers.

And then the blond would spot him and throw his much abused shampoo bottle at his equally abused and dented door.

Axel still wanted to watch TV and laugh at those funniest home videos on crazy people and their pets. Axel never owned cable so he didn't get the joys of experiencing it until he started living with Roxas.

He still wanted to watch Naminé and Roxas bake in the kitchen, watch them make a mess all over the place and then later on, when the food is out of the over, he'd drool all over the place because it looked nice. Axel would always bring up the topic of them owning a bakery one day.

Axel didn't want to go yet. He was just having too much fun.

One thing Axel never took the time to contemplate before was that; life is beautiful. The little things made it worthwhile. Like how Kairi would put _just_ that little bit of extra effort in to look nice for a guy or how even though Roxas frowned at Axel's jokes at first, he would secretly smile and then when Zexion thinks no one's looking, he turns into a real sweetheart for Demyx.

These things Axel never thought about and took everything for granted. He wished he could go back after realizing these things, because knowing he didn't do any of those little things made him feel; empty…

He didn't want to go. Didn't want to leave. Didn't want to move on.

He denied it. Denied the fact that it was time to go. Denied it like there was no tomorrow, quite literally.

He could feel it. Could feel it coming just around the corner, and he knew he only had a short amount of time left in Limbo. It's not like he knew exactly what was going on, but he could sort of guess and he just _knew_ that it was time to go.

He sort of wondered sometimes, when the apartment was quiet, when the apartment was dark, and the only light coming in was the natural moonlight or the street lights from the outside, when Roxas was fast asleep in his comfy bed, all curled up in a warm cocoon, Axel wondered if anybody would come 'pick him up' and send him off somewhere.

Would it be an angel of God that would come on down and get him? Or would it be one of those devils that worked for Satan?

Or would he just simply fade away?

Was there such a thing as reincarnation? The life after?

Or would he just simply, disappear?

He didn't know. But he was going to find out sooner or later. Whether he wanted to or not.

But he was just going to prolong it a little longer. He wanted to stay behind and make _sure_ that everything wouldn't suddenly fall apart after he left. Again.

The more time that went past, the more time that he spent around Roxas, around Naminé, Demyx, Zexion, Riku and his beloved sister, Kairi, the more relaxed he felt about moving on.

He was still afraid. Still scared about 'dying' all over again, but at least this time, he was assured that his dear little sister, as well as everybody else, would be well looked after by one another.

But the one person that he was mainly worried about, was Kairi. Who was still getting over her breakup with her stupid, crazy ex. Who was still sort of clinging onto Roxas like they were together when they were not. Who just kept visiting almost everyday, despite that the blond had been trying to subtly show that he just wasn't interested. She just wouldn't get the hint.

She'd be looked after. By everyone.

There was Demyx and Zexion.

Kairi practically went to see them every other day of the week.

There was Riku.

Riku often went over to her house to check up on her while making sure that she didn't do anything stupid. He was almost like a boyfriend to her, along with Demyx and Zexion. Axel was ok with leaving Kairi with those three. They were all practically family now.

There was Naminé.

Kairi and Naminé have grown closer during the past month since their first introduction, they were almost like sisters. And Kairi had always wanted a sister. But instead, she got two red headed big brothers as siblings. Axel was ok with leaving Kairi with Naminé. She was like family now too.

And then there was Roxas.

Axel wasn't so ok with leaving Kairi with Roxas.

And it wasn't because Roxas wouldn't be able to do it. It was more like Roxas was probably being _too_ nice to her. Despite that he tried _not_ to be too nice. And the fact that Kairi just _wouldn't_ take the hint unless a book with the title 'I don't like you!' was tossed at her head.

It was sort of funny. And at the same time, it wasn't.

Life wasn't fair, but then again, when was it _ever_? Not that he had a life since he was sort of stuck in the halfway point of life and death. Limbo, in other words.

Axel didn't want to leave.

He didn't want to leave Demyx and Zexion and Riku, Kairi, Naminé and Roxas. He didn't want to leave any of them.

But the bigger part of Axel actually didn't want to leave because of Roxas. He wanted to stay behind and just hang around Roxas. Because he enjoyed the times he shared with Roxas. All the laughs they had, the friendly banter, the odd debates they shared about how crunchy peanut butter was better than smooth, the teasing and joking.

Hell, he even liked the odd fights they had together because in the end, they would always be guilty about it and then they would always apologize.

But Roxas was a capable guy. He could look after himself. He didn't need Axel to hang around him twenty-four/seven.

But it wasn't Roxas that needed Axel, not that the blond _ever_ needed the red head in the first place. It was actually the other way around.

It was _Axel_ that needed _Roxas_.

Roxas was the one that started it all. Roxas was the one that made everything better.

But then, on the _other_ hand, Roxas was the one that started it all. Because had it not been for Roxas 'seeing' him, Axel wouldn't have to go through this kind of shit of a dilemma. Talk about a half-life crisis…

But Axel appreciated everything that Roxas had done for him. He was the one that gave Axel the push and the shove that he needed.

Like a tiny snowball at the top of the hill, rolling down and tumbling over, and building up to make a colossal globe of snowball.

Sure, there were a few bumps here and there that deterred him from his path. But that was life. Life was all about twists and turns and a few pit holes.

But eventually, the snowball would have to reach the bottom of the hill. And then once it slowed to a halt, the snow would melt come spring. And everything would start all over again.

Except in Axel's case. Everything would end.

But he didn't want it to end. And he hated to admit it, but it was time to say goodbye.

He was ready to go, but he just didn't want to.

Like those over-boiled eggs that were past its state of perfection and were left to continuously cook in the pot.

He was ready, and it was time to go.

But the hard part, was finding when to say goodbye.

He didn't _just_ want to say goodbye and let it be over and done with. And then maybe find out if an angel or a devil would come get him or if he would simply fade away and disappear into thin air.

He wanted to spend one last day with Roxas. Solely with Roxas. Just with Roxas.

Because, like Axel said before, Roxas was the one that started it all.

And also, Roxas was the only one that could see him. So obviously, he shared a deeper bond with the blond than he'd like to admit.

He wanted to spend their last moment together. Make it all special. The whole she-bang. Whatever it's called.

Like the perfect goodbye he never wanted.

He scoured through his memories, searched through gaps and holes and tried to plan out the perfect goodbye. It took him a couple of nights of constant planning, but eventually, he got it all worked out.

It'll start tomorrow morning.

He planned it all out, from beginning to end.

This was going to be the last goodbye.

Goodbye to a friend he never got the pleasure to meet.

With that last thought, Axel stole a glance at the blonds' sleeping form and laid the most feeble, the most lightest of kisses on his head.

* * *

My god, that was depressing…

Jessie made me cry at that last part. For serious.


	13. Talking to one's self

Durr...

Jessie: -mind blank- KUPO!! YEW!! All 'For A Change' fans are in for a treat!!

Joanne: Lawls, spoiler much?

Jessie: Pshhhh. Just for that I really want to spoil the ending but even if I did I know you'd delete it. Everything's worth a try ne? HEY EVERYONE AXE--cut off by Joanne attacking her with a shovel--

Joanne: DIE TRAITOR DIE! –ahem–

Jessie: Ummm okay so anyway:

Right, so, I know I said I'd reply right? Well I promise _promise_ to do it next time!

I have various excuses; senior school work piling up, got promoted at work and working there more, I've been reading the Twilight Series and in my spare time I've been drawing and daydreaming about it and EDWARD CULLEN! –Faints–

So yeah pick any of those excuses coz their all true!

Oh I'm also shouting out to my Ree!! Love you Captain Cuddles!!

Meow meow meow meow meow meow Sora's Mum!

* * *

Roxas felt cold in the face again. He felt wind, and he wondered if he left the window open. But he vaguely remembered that he didn't normally leave any windows open at night, unless he was asking to be burgled by Spiderman.

He felt another soft gust of wind blow into his face, and at first, in his incoherency; he tried to wave and slap it away, but failed repeatedly.

His efforts were rewarded by a bright laugh. A laugh which could only belong to one person.

"Good morning sunshine."

Roxas groaned and merely dug in deeper into his blankets to drown out whatever noise he just heard.

"Come on Rox, wakey, wakey." the red head tried again.

This time, the blond got up and glared at the intruder of his sleep before he buried his head under the covers again and continued to snooze away.

But Axel wasn't having any of that, and he wasn't going to leave Roxas alone until he got him to wake up.

"Come on, let's go watch the sunrise." had he had the ability to touch, he would've nudged the blond and bodily dragged him out of bed. But alas, he couldn't, so he settled for the annoying 'don't-stop-talking-until-I-get-what-I-want' option.

"Axel…I want sleep…" he groaned out from beneath the covers and tried to find a more comfortable position to sleep in.

The said person laughed, "Sleep is for the dead, now get off your lazy ass." he would've poked and prodded, but again, that was impossible for him.

The blond was in the middle of contemplating his next move when he realized that he was probably far too awake to go back to sleep. No thanks to a certain red head.

So he sighed and pushed his covers off and allowed a sudden breeze of cold air to surround him, "Alright, alright." he yawned as he sat up on his bed, "Let me just get a jacket." he assumed that they would be watching it from the balcony.

"Get changed."

"What?" he answered groggily as he stood up from his bed only to fall back down. "I have to get changed?"

"Well…" he seemed to take it into thought before he turned back to the blond, "No shit."

The blond groaned and fell back on his bed and Axel immediately started demanding that Roxas get off his lazy ass and get changed.

"I won't peek, I swear!" the red head begged as he clapped his hands in front of him.

"You peek when I change?" he quirked up an eyebrow in mild surprise.

"No…" he avoided looking into the blonds' eyes.

Roxas shook his head and then sighed as he got up and stretched, "Fine." he gave in and walked out of his room into the bathroom to freshen up.

Axel waited patiently as the blond did his regular morning routines and finally got changed and ready to go.

"Where are we going by the way?" the blond asked as he ran a hand through his messy hair while he yawned.

"To watch the sunrise." he spoke as he watched the blond slowly put his belongings into his pockets. The phone and wallet on one side, the other side for keys.

"Why?" he asked as he moved out of his room towards the front door to slip on his shoes.

"Stop asking questions and just go with it." he grinned as he ghosted out and waited for the blond to follow.

Roxas sighed one last time before he exited his apartment, locked the door behind him and followed the red head down the stairwell to who knows where.

About ten minutes into the walk, the blond found himself fully awake and completely rejuvenated. And a little hungry.

"I used to go watch the sunrise in the early morning when I was in high school." Axel continued to speak at random intervals, bringing up events of his previous life.

It was interesting, although Roxas sort of missed out the first half of whatever the red head had been talking about because his mind was still in the process of waking up.

"So you did this quite often then?" the blond asked as he turned to regard the red head.

"Yup. It's really something. But the best season to go watch it would be winter. That way, you'd see the morning fog all over the place." he made a fluttering motion with his fingers in front of him as he spoke.

"So, you do this as a hobby?"

"I guess you could say that." he shrugged as he walked with his hands in his pockets, "Everybody needs a little peace and quiet."

"I guess." he nodded at the red head's reasoning, and then asked, "Why are we doing this today though?"

"I thought I'd share my secret sunrise looking spot with you. Isn't that what friends are all about? Sharing and stuffs like that?" he asked with a grin.

"Well, sure, but you're not gonna get much out of me. The only thing I know that's worth sharing is that hideout spot that me and my friends used to go to when we were little." he brought up with a shrug of his shoulders, "We don't go there anymore, but Hayner would kill me if I showed it to anyone else."

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him. And besides, he can't see me." his grin turned into a smirk and his attention was soon diverted away when he started walking into the shrubbery and trees leading further to who knows where.

"Axel, where the hell are you going?" he cried out in a hush voice and refused to go anywhere in there. One, it was scary looking, not that he was scared at all, and two, it was still dark! Who knows what sort of people would be lurking in there.

"Come on, we're gonna miss it at this rate." the red head called out as he ventured further in without much trouble.

"Axel!" he tried again, "Axel!!" and eventually, after he looked around and saw nobody around, he slowly made his way over and followed the red head in further into who knows where.

Eventually, after much trouble, the blond stumbled into a small clearing by a cliff where there was a small waist-high metal fence to prevent people from accidentally walking off the edge.

Somewhere off to the side, he saw Axel sitting down on a bench.

"Woah…" Roxas couldn't help but wonder why he never came across this place before as he walked closer to the red head and sat down next to him.

"Nice place huh?" he grinned, happy with the reaction he got from the blond, "I installed this bench by myself too." he patted the wooden seat, "The fence was already there though."

"Really nice." he commented as he continued to look around the place, over his shoulder, down at the ground, over the fence, beyond the horizon.

The skies were still dark, but there was a hint of dark orange that started to light up the sky and bring it to life.

They watched in mutual silence as the skies slowly grew brighter until the sun peaked over the edge.

"Wow…" the blond started again. He had never seen a sunrise like this before. It was such a clear, mesmerizing view. Completely different to those times he used to wake up in the morning where he couldn't go back to sleep and he'd watch the skies grow brighter through the window of his room.

"I know right?" he grinned, "I found this place one morning drunk from the night before and I woke up with a bloody hangover." he laughed at himself, "Best hangover I ever got."

Roxas couldn't really find the humor in what the red head said but he brushed it off in favor of watching the sunrise.

They continued to watch in silence and it wasn't until the sun was way over the horizon, making its way up the skies, that the red head got up from the bench and scratched the back of his head, "Wanna go now?"

The blond contemplated for a while. He was quite comfortable watching the sunrise, but then again, he didn't really want to spend the whole day just watching the sun go up. And besides, he probably wouldn't end up missing much anyway.

He shrugged as he got up after the red head, "Yeah sure."

"Alrighty then, let's move on." he smiled as he made his way back into the not-so-dark forest anymore and gracefully walked past without a trouble. It wasn't quite the same case with Roxas and by the time the blond got a foot out, he was feeling horribly tired.

But Axel continued walking, not towards the apartment like the blond thought he would, but to somewhere else completely different.

"Where are we going now?" Roxas asked a little exasperatedly as he found his footing again whole brushing off the dead leaves and branches from his now-dirty clothes.

"Some place I remember going to a few times." he spoke and continued walking on, "I found it when I was walking back to my apartment from a wild party."

The blond couldn't help but roll his eyes at the comment. It was just so 'Axel' to go to wild parties.

"Come on, come on. Just around the corner now." he grinned as he walked a little faster. He would've dragged the blond, but again, that was impossible for him.

As soon as they turned the corner and as soon as the red head pointed out the building that they were going to, Roxas couldn't help but stop and stare at it in a deadpanned manner.

"Kupo Kafé?" that was such a stupid name and he offered his opinions on the matter, "Guh…"

"Let's go in." the red head ignored the weird noise that the blond made as he made his way up the steps and walked right in through the doors. Eventually, the blond followed and walked in through the front door to be immediately greeted by a bubbly blonde with a chic looking hairdo but a weird looking uniform.

"Kupo! Welcome to Kupo Kafé! Will you be dining with us this fine morning?" she asked as she swayed from side to side, the pom-pom above her head mimicking her movements.

The blond realized he was staring and managed to find his voice again, "Yeah, I mean, yes. Just me, myself and I."

The waitress laughed and the blond couldn't help but notice the way the pom-pom bounced along with her laughter.

And then, finally, she calmed down, "Table for three then?" she winked as she turned around, picked up a menu and then guided him through the restaurant towards one of the many vacant seats, "Our specials for today are strawberry filled French toasts with maple syrup and cocoa flavored waffles with chocolate syrup." she smiled cheerily as she motioned for the blond to take a seat and then handed the menu over. "I'll be back over in a jiffy to take your order! Kupo!" she bounced away as soon as she heard a 'ding' coming from the kitchen.

Axel groaned as soon as the bouncy blonde waitress was gone, "Oh my god…The specials sounded so damn good…" he practically drooled over himself.

Roxas kept quiet as he opened the menu and flipped through the pages while keeping in mind the specials that he had heard not too long ago.

"But anyways," the red head continued, "Order the strawberry waffles. They're really nice."

The blond looked up to regard him for a short moment before he went and pulled out his phone from his pocket, pushed in a few numbers and raised it to his ear.

It confused Axel for a while and he had absolutely no idea what the hell Roxas was doing, but just before he got a chance to ask, the blond started talking, "Axel, you're acting strange today. What's up?" he asked as he craned his neck to the side and rested the phone in-between his ear and shoulder and turned his attention back to the menu.

The red head laughed at the antics that the blond was going through to make sure nobody thought he was crazy for talking to himself.

Pretending to talk on the phone with somebody when you're clearly not. Ingenious.

After Axel calmed down though, he merely smiled at the blond, "Nothing."

* * *

Oh noes. What is Axel planning?!


	14. CD's, DVD's and Movies

And here we go again…

-Laughs maniacally- Hahaha! You thought I'd never notice huh?! WELL TOO BAD!

HAPPY 200TH REVIEW EVERYONE! THANKS A WHOLE BUNCH!

-calms down from the sugar rush- Err…Ehehe…Moving along…

* * *

The man in the next apartment complex over yawned loudly as he walked out of the shared bedroom and headed into the kitchen, but not before he went and cast a glance into the living room of his 'patient' only to be slightly disappointed when the apartment was empty.

He shrugged it off, maybe the kid was still sleeping, or whatever.

After he got himself something to drink, he went into the bathroom, but not before he glanced over in the next apartment again only to be disappointed once more, to freshen himself up.

After his teeth were brushed, flossed and gargled with some disgusting mouthwash, his face was washed and cleaned, his hair was combed nicely and not a hair out of place, he strolled out of the bathroom feeling refreshed for the start of the new days.

After a change of clothes, and after he cooked himself some breakfast, he sat down on the couch, a half empty box of donuts on the coffee table in front of him, a pair of binoculars to the side, switched the TV on for some minor distraction, he proceeded to eat his bacon and eggs and pay close attention to the room opposite.

It was almost an hour later, about 11a.m in the morning when the man realized that maybe his 'patient' wasn't at home.

Because, if he remembered correctly, the blond would wake up at around 9a.m or 9.30-ish. And unless the kid was having a really lazy morning, the blond would probably come out at around 10ish at the latest.

And yet, here Marluxia was, at 11.am, his breakfast plate empty of food, a few crumbs of donuts here and there on his shirt, the TV still playing in the background, his binoculars untouched, and no sign of the blond patient in sight.

His girlfriend slash room-mate chose that particular moment to come out of their shared bedroom with an airy yawn. "G'morning Marly baby, how's the stalking?"

"Not stalking." he retorted.

"Whatever you say babe." she yawned again as she made her way over to the bathroom.

"He's not in."

"Hm?" she stopped after she set one foot into the bathroom and looked over her shoulder at her boyfriend in slight confusion.

"He's not at home today, he must've left while we were still sleeping or something." he huffed a little as he elaborated.

"Marly, you're only watching him for the sake of good TV." she pointed out, "So think about it, sometimes you get the programs you like to watch, others, you just don't. So why don't you just sit tight and channel surf until you come across something that's good hm?"

"You want me to look into other peoples' apartment?" he asked as he turned around and stared at his girlfriend slash room-mate, "Who do you think I am? Some kind of pervert?"

Larxene rolled her eyes as she stepped into the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

* * *

"Come on, come on, go get your ears pierced!" the red head suggested as he pointed at the tattoo and piercing parlor some ways away from their current spot.

"What? Fuck no!" he cried out into the phone and blushed in embarrassment as a passing mother clamped her hands over the ears of her oblivious child while she narrowed her eyes at the blond for swearing so loudly in public.

The blond brought up a hand to cover the mouthpiece of the phone, as if to block out the insane laughter from the red head, and apologized sheepishly for being so rude.

Eventually, she guided her child away and Roxas sighed in embarrassment as he uncovered the mouth part of his mobile.

The red head calmed down and tried to coax the blond again, "Come on, this is where I got my tattoos and piercings."

"No tattoos and no earrings either." he subconsciously brought a hand up to his free ear and feared for it.

"Just get one! You won't regret it! _Ever_!" he continued to try and persuade the blond, "I _swear_!"

Roxas drew in a very long breath and then exhaled slowly before he decided with a roll of his eyes, "Fine." and then with a flip of his phone, he walked up to the front entrance of the parlor and entered.

His ears were immediately introduced to heavy metal punk and rock music and the lighting seemed a little dark and morbid. Roxas took small calculated steps into the shop and took a look around the place.

The walls had tattoo patterns, various pictures, photos, and posters of mutilated people that seem to enjoy having a piercing on their tongues or the eyebrows. The blond suppressed a shudder as he approached the counter and asked for a single piercing on both ears.

It was a horrible, painful yet exhilarating experience.

* * *

"Oh man! I haven't been in here in _ages_!" the red head cried out as he ran towards a shop not too far away from where they were.

The blond found it a little difficult to talk on the phone, what with his ears hurting and all. He would wince every time the phone accidentally brushed past the piercing.

"Come on, come on!" Axel practically jumped up and down as he motioned for the blond to follow him inside.

"It's a music shop." Roxas pointed out bluntly as he stood at the entrance way to the inside.

"Yup. I always buy my music CD's from here." he spoke as he walked on inside without waiting for the blond to follow, "Come on! Let's go check out the new stocks." he grinned as he bent down slightly to peer at the titles on the cases and shelves that displayed multiple CD's from various singers, artists and bands, "Oh, I _love_ this band." he pointed out to the blond who had only just followed him in.

The blond quirked up an eyebrow as he looked at the music CD that the red head was pointing at and he couldn't help but comment to himself, and in his head, that it was just so 'Axel'.

'And then the next thing I know is that I'm buying the freaking CD.' Roxas predicted as he readjusted the grip on his phone and winced when it just accidentally brushed past his new piercing. He shook his head as he switched his phone over to the next ear.

"Buy it!" the red head demanded with a wide-eyed grin.

"What?!" he was still surprised by his own prediction coming true, but in the end, he faltered and ended up buying a couple of music CD's and a movie DVD from the store.

* * *

"Axel, what's wrong with you today?" the blond asked into the phone as he sent a glance over to the said person who was walking right beside him.

"Nothing." he offered with a slight shrug, "I just wanna hang out today." he reasoned as he stared at the blond, "I feel like we haven't done that in a while."

And then Roxas scoffed, "Yeah right, as if we don't hang out every day back in my apartment." he smirked as he continued to talk into his phone. "Ok, so, where to?" he figured that the red head wasn't ready to go back yet. And then he accidentally brushed his phone past his piercing again and winced, "Fuck, my ears hurt."

"Stop touching it." Axel smirked as he shook his head at the blond.

"I'm not touching it on purpose."

"They'll be fine, don't you worry." he spoke confidently as he turned his head over to the side, past some shops and spotted a place he really wanted to go to, "Let's go watch a movie."

"What?!"

"Let's watch that one. Romance, comedy shit." he smirked as he looked at the genre and read the movie summary, "Awesome stuffs."

The blond couldn't remember when the last time he watched a movie was. Probably a few months ago before he moved into his apartment or something, "I haven't watched a movie in ages." he brought up as he walked closer to the cinema down a bit ways away from where they were.

"Yeah, I figured. You haven't even watched the DVD's you own." he commented with another smirk.

"Shut up."

It was a short walk to the movie theater, in through the automatic sliding doors, up some stairs, a ride up the escalator and they stood in front of the large timetable and noticed that the movie that Axel had talked about was starting in about ten minutes.

"Woah, lucky timing huh?" the red head grinned as he turned away and walked up to the not-so-busy lines of the cashiers.

"You're such a cheater Axel." the blond narrowed his eyes at the red head as he turned around and stood in line for his ticket and fished out his wallet with his free hand.

"Oh, what _ever_ do you mean?" he asked innocently as he batted his eyelashes in a girly fashion.

"You know what I mean." he retorted, "And don't do that. Freaks me out."

"All the more that I should go about doing it." he grinned as he stood on his tip toes, then down again, then up and down again.

It was a short wait, but eventually it was their turn, and just as the blond was about to flip his phone shut to talk to the lady behind the counter, the red head spoke again, "Oh, oh!" he suddenly cried out, "Get the marshmallow popcorn, lemon frozen coke and sea salt ice cream! Limited time only." it was as though he was trying to sell it.

"What?" he cried out in shock, "You crazy? I can't finish all that." he turned away hissed into the phone.

"Come on!" Axel whined with a horrible stomp of the foot like a child who couldn't get what he wanted.

And the blond gave in with another roll of his eyes and then flipped his phone shut, "Hi, can I get a student ticket to Kismet please, and the marshmallow combo too." he almost cried when he heard the total of his spending and then paid with cash.

After he was given everything, he walked away with an almost empty wallet and arms heavy with confectionary, junk food and his fingers barely holding onto that plastic bag of the CD and DVD. On the escalator up to his movie, he couldn't help but murmur out a heart-torn comment, "I'm spending _way_ too much money today…"

The red head merely chuckled and felt just a _little_, _tiny_, bit sorry for Roxas. Just a little bit.

* * *

It was half way into the day, and his 'patient' had _yet_ to appear.

Marluxia barely suppressed a frown as he folded his arms and glared into the next apartment over. The _empty_ next apartment over.

It was unfair.

Like somebody decided to spoil the ending of a really good book, or spill out the twist or climax in a seriously good movie, or take his favorite food away from right under his nose.

And he still had plenty of other good metaphors to use.

But in this case, somebody decided to cut off a particular cable to his favorite 'reality' TV show and leave him with all the other cruddy channels to watch.

He couldn't help but huff a little as he pushed the button on the remote control to keep switching from one program to another without really looking.

He kept his eyes completely focus on the other apartment, staring right into the empty living room.

There was no life in there.

And in the midst of all his thoughts and groans and one sided arguments, Marluxia suddenly developed a conclusion.

A farfetched conclusion.

"I think he committed suicide."

His girlfriend, who had been happily reading a book on sadism, slowly removed her eyes away and peered at her boyfriend with raised eyebrows.

He repeated himself, "I think he committed suicide."

She wasn't too sure if she should just leave him be or not, but she kept quiet and continued to listen to Marluxia's reasoning and findings.

"Think about it," he started, "There's not a sign of life in there. He couldn't have woken up earlier than us and then suddenly go out. But it's not like him." and constant watching and surveillance made the man extremely certain of himself that it was _not_ normal routine for his patient to wake up before them and then leave the place.

Larxene was starting to wonder if his watching the kid opposite their living room was good mental health for her beloved, but she refused to acknowledge it as she continued to read her book. It was a good book.

"Whatever you say babe." she spoke, licked her forefinger and turned to the next page over.

And Marluxia kept rambling on and on, his conclusions growing more farfetched than the previous one.

"I bet he took one too many sleeping pills and now he's in a comatose state."

"Mmhmm." she nodded, barely even listening to him as she continued reading.

* * *

Lawls, I love writing about Marluxia and Larxene. It's so damn funny.


	15. Our Final Moments

Durrr…No comment.

Jessie: THIS IS NOT THE END! WE SWEAR! WOULD I LIE TO YOU?

Yes- but Joanne wouldn't!!

* * *

It was another quiet afternoon in the apartment.

Demyx was at work and Zexion was finally allowed some peace and quiet to catch up to some good reading material. A co-worker had recommended a book from a bookstore, but instead of buying the book, he decided to go and borrow it from the library instead. He was conservative like that.

No need to waste money on a bad book right?

And besides, not all recommendations are good.

But for far, it's not too bad. Although he _was_ only just getting started with reading it.

Zexion must've lost track of time though, because by the time he was about halfway into the novel, a jingle of keys were heard and in came a certain dirty haired blond.

Doesn't work finish in like…two more hours?

"Look Zex! I got a portable laptop!" the bubbly blond called out happily as he showed off the new appliance. A plastic bag with an empty box hanging off his arm.

He blinked, "…What?" aren't laptops already portable?

Just before the dirty haired blond closed the door, he squeezed one eye shut and wracked his brain to remember the name of his new toy, "A erm…What you call them…" slowly, he stepped inside, very quietly closed the door behind him and then remembered, "A hiptop! That's right!"

"Oh great." the lilac haired boy spoke with much sarcasm, "Another electrical appliance to add to your collection." he didn't think he'd be able to concentrate on the book anymore with his loud and noisy significant other around. And it was just getting to the good part too! "What did you name him?" he asked and tried to resume his reading regardless of the presence of Demyx.

"Her."

The only visible eyebrow raised and Zexion couldn't help but tear his eyes away to stare at his boyfriend who was now sitting on the opposite side of the table. "Her…?"

"Yes," he grinned as he fidgeted around with the item but didn't switch it on, "And I name her Alice."

Zexion narrowed his eyes a little at the newly named item and then back at Demyx, "…Why Alice?"

He shrugged, "I dunno, just because I guess."

"It was the first thing that popped into your mind, wasn't it?" he couldn't help but ask with a slight smirk on his face.

The dirty haired blond laughed sheepishly as he raised a hand to scratch the back of his head, "Yeah." he sniffed nonchalantly as he got up from his chair with the 'portable laptop' in hand and went over towards the sink. Grabbed a nearby cup and filled it up to the top with water.

'Oh no…' Zexion couldn't help but suddenly feel a surge of panic run throughout him as he watched his boyfriend with widened eyes.

"I now baptize thee, Alice of…" he placed the cup back down and scrimmaged around the plastic bag that was still on his arm for the box and then went back to the cup again, "Alice of sidekick slide." he grinned and was about to pour to water onto the item when Zexion cried out and practically dove over the kitchen counter to save it.

"Demyx! What were you thinking?!" he cried out as he held very firmly onto the item which the dirty haired blond was also holding onto. "It's not waterproof!"

Demyx, who was at a cross of either shocked and surprised and on the verge of laughing all at once, stared at the lilac haired boy, "Of _course_ it's waterproof."

"Where does it say that?!" and he only vaguely realized now that he was _still_ shouting and that his hipbone was in pain due to the hard counter top which he was still lying on.

"Err…" the dirty haired blond placed the cup back down onto the sink and went to rummage around the bag for the box again. And after some flipping and some looking around, he found it, "There!"

"Demyx," and he really tried to say this without too much exasperation, "It says water _sensitive_."

"Oh…" he flipped the box back over to have a look at and well, what do you know? "Opps?"

"My God Demyx…" he spoke exasperatedly as he buried his face in a hand and started to mumble some things in French while the other hand was still holding onto the appliance very firmly.

The said person laughed sheepishly and wondered if his boyfriend was going to let go of his hand. He was starting to get a little hungry.

So much for a quiet day at the apartment.

* * *

The top level of the cinema was deathly quiet. The only noises there were, came from the constant grate of the escalators, the dings of the elevators, and the crackle and fizzles from the pocket radios clipped to the belt loops of the pants of the employees.

The staff remained bored and quiet, only exchanging a few words every now and then. Watching random people come out of a particular cinema, dash towards the restroom and then minutes later, come back to be checked in with the ripped ticket they produced from their pockets.

Though finally, when the doors from another particular cinema was opened, and the movie was finished, people started to file out, chattering about how the movie was, whether they would recommend it to other people or not or maybe just talk about something else, like where they should go now or if they should go grab a bite to eat.

Out of the room, the very last person to leave was the blond and his invisible companion of a red head.

The movie, to Roxas, wasn't that great. But it wasn't bad either.

But then again, it _was_ a chick flick…

And he was feeling exceptionally full from the popcorn, the ice cream and the frozen coke. And he _might_ just barf if somebody accidentally poked his stomach.

"You hungry?" the red head asked after he finished rambling about the movie which the blond hadn't really been paying attention to.

Roxas resisted in giving him a deadpanned look, but failed as he turned to stare at Axel as though it was not obvious that he had just finished a tub of popcorn, a block of ice cream and a cup of frozen soda all by himself.

But in the end, he merely rolled his eyes and shook his head in a negative, "Not really, no." he replied as he continued to walk slowly and speak quietly as to not attract any attention to himself. He forced back a burp and he couldn't help but notice how nasty it tasted with all the mixed flavors.

"Ok good, let's go watch the sunset."

The blond stared at him for a good two seconds before he managed out in a very harsh whisper, "What?"

"We watched the sunrise this morning," he elaborated. "Let's go watch the sunset now."

Roxas peered at a window at the top of the building and noted, "But it's still bright out." he pointed out as he cautiously stepped onto the escalator to lead down to the next level down.

The red head grinned, "It won't be for long." almost at the very bottom of the escalators, he jumped off and landed without a noise. "Come on." he nudged his head to some general direction and waited for the blond to, in the end, agree.

With another roll of his eyes, and a slight huff, he finally succumbed to the red head's wishes, "Ok, fine." and he barely suppressed back a smile.

He was enjoying this day out. However weird and erratic that Axel was going at. But spontaneous was, in a weird way of its own, very thrilling.

They walked together in mutual silence, with the red head humming a tune that the blond didn't know while Roxas occasionally brought up a hand to his still-tender ears.

Had Axel been able to smack the hand away, he really would've. But he merely scolded the blond a little and told him to leave it alone.

Roxas would huff, but in the end, he would somehow manage to keep his itchy fingers away in his pocket, fingering the phone or the wallet or the keys to his car and house and mailbox and apartment while his other hand continued to hold onto that bag of the CD and DVD that he had bought earlier in the day.

It was another five or so minutes before the blond realized that they were not going in the same direction as they did earlier in the day to watch the sunrise, so he couldn't help but turn his head to Axel just a bit and ask in that quiet tone of his, "Where are we going?"

"To watch the sunset, silly." he added with an affectionate chuckle.

A corner of the blonds' lips quirked up and after a bit of convincing, he managed to tame his lips to go back to being neutral.

Roxas let the red head lead the way, past some shops, down a couple of blocks, around a few corners until they reached a small hill where the only thing keeping you safe from a horribly short fall was a small wooden fence.

The blond watched as Axel walked forward, lifted his feet over the small fence, despite that he probably didn't need to, before he sat down and faced the setting sun.

Eventually, Roxas made his feet work for him again as he walked forward and sat next on the fence next to the red head.

And after a few minutes more, Axel started talking again, "This is the best place to watch the sunset, I reckon." he brought up a little quietly for reasons unknown as he kept his green eyes idly focused in the yellow and orange mixed blue skies.

Roxas listened intently, keeping his own eyes just mindlessly watching the descent of the dying sun.

"It took me a few years of scouting in high school to find it." he couldn't help but smile into his musings, "I found this spot in my senior year."

The blond nodded his head but remained silent, until finally, he spoke, "It's nice."

And the red head felt even more relaxed than he was a few seconds ago.

* * *

Roxas found himself back in the odd place they called 'Kupo Kafé' and he still couldn't quite tear his eyes away from the bouncy pom-poms on the headband of the waitress.

It was damn odd. Bizarre, and a little funny and freaky at the same time.

But at least they didn't try to add a red clown nose to the whole outfit.

That might actually scare some kids off.

And then, there was the mascot happily waving at the people that passed by and tried to gain their attention as the mascot walked back and forth the length of the restaurant outside.

Roxas' attention was cut short when he heard the red head speak to him.

"Ok, ok. Order the flame-grilled steak."

The blond hadn't even opened his menu yet.

But eventually, he ordered whatever the red head suggested, and along with that order, he asked to borrow a pen from the waitress whose name he later learned was Rikku.

He wrote things out on the napkin, that he took from the serviette dispenser, and Axel would sit up, crane his neck a little and read the scribbles on the little makeshift paper and then continued on talking.

Roxas continued to write on the napkin, kept his face as neutral as he could and pretended to write down important things onto the napkin like the future Literature university student that he was going to be.

In due course, the bell from within the kitchen made a resounding 'ding' the food was picked up, some words were hollered around and then the plate was set down in front of the blond.

"There ya go. One flamin' steak, done medium well as you requested." Rikku smiled as she swayed from left to right again repeatedly before waving and bouncing off to another customer but not before she called back to him, "Enjoy your meal!"

Roxas smiled and thanked her before he turned back to the napkin and started to write something onto it again. After he was done with it, he slid it a little over towards the red head and started on his meal.

On the note, it said; _It's really weird watching you watching me eat._

Axel laughed, "It's not like you're not used to it by now." he grinned as he propped an elbow up on the table soundlessly and then leaned his cheek onto his hand.

The blond took a bite of his ordered food before he placed his cutleries down by the plate, pulled the serviette back and started writing on it some more.

_But still_…

The red head laughed even more.

* * *

It was dark out, with the only light coming from the moon, the stars and some street lamps, and with Roxas' belly almost extremely, uncomfortably full, they started their slow walk back to a place they both learned to call home.

The streets were quiet, and they were the only ones around.

Everybody else was probably at home watching TV or eating a late dinner or dessert or maybe out clubbing or whatever.

Axel's strides were slower than usual, but the blond paid him no mind. He rather enjoyed the slow walk; it allowed him to rest a little and stopped his stomach from getting too unsettled.

"Did you have fun today?" the red head asked quietly, again for reasons unknown.

"Yeah, it was pretty good." and by pretty good, it was meant to be taken as, 'It's been the best damn fun I've had in a long time.' The blond smiled, "Thanks for today." his smile widened subconsciously as his fingers unwillingly reached up for his ears again.

"Stop touching your ears." the red head scolded a little with a half smile-half smirk kind of look.

"But it hurts." he pouted a little as he stuffed his hand back into his pocket to fidget with whatever's inside while the other continued to hold onto the small plastic bag. The handles were starting to get a little worn down now.

Axel chuckled, "Stop whining."

In retaliation, Roxas offered, "Guh…" with a roll of his eyes.

They settled down in a mutual silence again, each just enjoying one another's company before the red head slowed down to a stop.

It took the blond a while before he realized that he was walking by his lonesome and slowly, after a confused look and turn of his body, he noticed that the red head was a few ways away from him.

"Hm?" Roxas stared at the other with a slight tilt of his head.

The time has come, the time was now, and as much as the red head just _didn't _want go, he had no choice but to.

And with a heavy heart, he sucked in a deep breath and brought his eyes to stare directly into the blonds' blue orbs, "Hey…"

"What's up?" he asked casually as he fully turned around to face Axel.

"Roxas," he was going to miss the way the kid's name rolled off his tongue, "Thanks, you know?" he spoke with a slight shrug, "For letting me move on."

The blond furrowed his eyebrows in mixed fear and confusion, "Move on?" he asked a little anxiously.

This was a lot harder than Axel had originally thought. He sucked in another breath and nodded, then turned his head away, no longer able to keep staring into those big blue eyes, "Yeah…I'm…" and it hurt so much to say this, "I'm leaving now." he finished almost too quietly for the blond to hear.

But he heard it, "Wait, wait." he took a tentative step forward, "Axel, you're leaving?" he asked again, almost daring for the red head to say yes. 'To where?' the blond couldn't help but think and dreaded because he knew _exactly_ where the red head was going, "Hold on a sec, you-you can't just leave me." he stuttered out and he had no idea why he was suddenly so afraid.

But Axel, as much as he would've _loved_ to stay just as he would've _loved_ to have met the blond first, squeezed his eyes shut and took another deep breath.

And quietly, and with so much heartache, he forced his mouth and voice to work again, "Roxas." he swallowed his nerves, "Thank you…"

And it clicked. Everything fell into place, and it all just fitted together and it just _clicked_, "Wait, that was what today was all about?" the blond retorted almost a little angrily, "You're just going to leave me?!" he cried out and he couldn't stop his heart from stabbing itself repeatedly.

Axel squeezed his eyes tighter to prevent himself from looking into deep blue eyes again, "I'm sorry." he choked out, "But…" he pursed his lips together as he slowly opened his eyes again, but they remained glued to the floor, "Thank you…for a lot of things. For everything. I had fun."

"Wait."

It hurt the red head to leave the blond, really, it did. But he had already given into the battle he had lost so long again before it all even started.

And Axel could feel himself slipping away, his hold onto his half-life loosening, to nothingness.

"Wait!!"

The red head let out a heartbroken sigh as he spoke his last wish, "Look after my sister for me, ok?" he asked with a half hearted smile as he brought his eyes up to look into blue again.

It hurt so damn much.

And then, everything just stopped.

* * *

"Wait." he called out and he widened his eyes in fear when he saw the red head fading away from him, "Wait!!" he cried out and noticed the last part of Axel slipping away from him and the blond ran forward, the plastic bag dropped somewhere in the middle, "I SAID _WAIT_ GODDAMIT!!"

The last thing he saw, was the vivid image of the red head with tears spilling down his pale face with such a pained expression.

The blond fell through the ghost of Axel, his arms outstretched to hold onto nothing but thin air, and Roxas stared in horror at his empty hands.

This had to be a trick. A really lame, very late, or very early, April Fools' Day joke.

That just _had_ to be it.

With sudden determination, the blond picked up the bag on the floor and started running back towards his apartment to prove himself right. And then when he sees the red head sitting on the couch with a toothy grin, Roxas would then yell at Axel, throw a tantrum and then maybe laugh in the end.

Like they always did.

Through the doors, up the stairs, down the balcony towards his apartment, he forced the key into the slot, turned with a little too much force, and opened his door prematurely.

It was quiet.

He found himself oddly confused and disappointed when he came in to find his apartment all quiet and empty. But the most dominating emotion of them all…was the sudden stab of hurt and pain that rippled all over his body from his heart.

And he felt lost.

A little betrayed…

A little vulnerable…

And worst of all, completely and utterly abandoned…

Roxas' knees buckled and he slowly slid down to the floor by the doorway, "…Why?" he asked mainly to himself and half hoped that maybe Axel would pounce out of nowhere, scare the shit out of him and then laugh about it.

But the blond knew. He knew that Axel was gone. Really, _really_ gone.

His cheeks suddenly felt wet, and his thoughts ventured back to the last image he had of Axel and his teary, pained expression.

"…Does it still hurt…?" he asked with a shaky voice, "Axel…?"

* * *

-cries-

Ok, here's the deal. This here chapter is the 'edited' ending. The 'original' ending is actually in a form of a picture which I could not form into words. But I prefer this ending much, much better. So anyways, -sniff- have a look-see in my DA (shameless plug) and mourn for Axel and Roxas.


	16. Unfair

(Sniffs…)

Oh, and thank you all for the wonderful 10k hits! You all mean so much to me!

* * *

The man in the next apartment complex over yawned loudly as he walked out of the shared bedroom and headed into the kitchen, but not before he went and cast a glance into the living room of his 'patient' only to be extremely surprised that the apartment was not empty.

He paused mid-yawn as he continued to stare at the blond with a dumbfounded expression on his face.

He then forgot that he had to do his morning routine as he hopped over the back of the couch and immediately started watching with a small grin on his face.

Hallelujah, somebody gave him back his reality TV channel.

And they replaced the crazy main character with a solemn kid.

And then fun was over.

Marluxia figured that the kid must be sleeping (with his eyes open) or something, since the blond wasn't doing anything remotely funny or productive.

But the man remained steadfast as he continued to watch unblinkingly into the next apartment room over.

It was a couple of hours later, that his girlfriend slash room-mate decided to come out of their shared bedroom, "G'morning babe, how's the-"

He stopped her mid-sentence, "Larx, I think something's wrong with the kid."

She could hardly bring herself to care, but for the benefit of her beloved, she decided to ask anyway as she leaned on the backrest of the couch, "What's up?"

"He's…" he started slowly, a small effort to find the right words, "He looks depressed." he furrowed his eyebrows.

She rolled her eyes as she pushed herself off and strolled into the bathroom, "So? I don't care." she waved a flippant hand around to prove her point.

"Well yeah, but look at him." he brought up a hand to gesture at the blond who continued to sit motionless on his couch, "He's not even fun to watch anymore." he jutted his lower lip out in disappointment.

She rolled her eyes again, "Oh wells. Cheap thrills huh babe."

He agreed unwillingly, "What a pity." he shook his head with a small huff, "But it was fun while it lasted."

"Yup." she almost closed the door behind her when he spoke again.

"Oh look, it's that blonde girl again."

And Larxene bolted out of the bathroom and jumped on top of the couch to watch, "Pass the donuts."

* * *

There was the sound of various vehicles passing by the apartment complexes. Some of them honked at another for a stupid move like braking in the middle of nowhere or forgetting to indicate where they wanna head off to before they slowed to a stop.

There were the noisy ones. The not so noisy ones. There were the ones that sounded like it ought to be put down because it was just so damn old but it had too much sentimental value to sell or get rid of.

When it got really quiet, Roxas could hear the hum from his refrigerator, and the tick-tocks from his six alarm clocks in his bedroom.

Sometimes, if he got lucky enough, he might be able to hear the 'ding' of the elevator down the hall from outside his door.

Maybe, if he paid enough attention, he might be able to listen to the clicks or slams that came from the doors on the floors above or below him.

If he cared enough, maybe he would be able to listen to the footsteps of his neighbors, or the muffled noises they made when they talked or yelled at each other.

But he didn't care about that. Any of it.

His apartment was quiet. His apartment was empty.

He felt betrayed, alone and abandoned.

But he couldn't force himself to find company. He couldn't force himself to take the elevator down a couple of floors to find Demyx and Zexion.

Although he might end up being even more disappointed to find that they weren't in because they went out to work or decided to do something together.

Although there was a chance that they _might_ be in.

But he didn't care. Didn't care about anything, or everything.

What he cared about right now, was that Axel was no longer here. No longer around to pester Roxas. To talk to Roxas. To tease, joke, make fun of Roxas. To ridicule, to mock, to annoy Roxas.

To laugh together. Or _anything_ together.

Axel was gone.

He was _really_ gone.

And Roxas felt like he just lost a really good friend.

He continued to sit on the couch, his mind constantly wondering and pondering, his eyes focused on nothing in particular, and he almost didn't hear the knocks that resounded throughout his apartment from the door leading inside.

He really couldn't be bothered getting up and letting whoever it was inside or talking to whatever sales man.

Maybe he could get away from those whatever-religion-people by saying; 'I'm an atheist.' and then slam the door right back in their faces before they could get another word in.

Yeah…that'll show those whatever-you-call-them people.

He let out a soft, quiet sigh and hoped that maybe whoever was at his door would just stop knocking and leave him alone.

And Roxas would've continued on ignoring the constant knocks on the door if it weren't for the voice that called out to him seconds later.

"Roxas?" a familiar, muffled voice called out from outside.

The said person turned his head a little towards the door, and debated just sitting around and doing nothing and continue to go about pretending that he wasn't at home until the person decided to leave him be or get up and get the door.

Seconds later, the phone in the pocket of his pants started ringing and there was a confused silence on the other side of the door. And after the music from his phone stopped sounding, did the person try calling out again.

"Roxas?" the voice sounded worried and a little hurt at the same time.

The blond let out another quiet sigh before he forced himself off the couch that he hadn't moved away from since he returned home last night with the feeling of complete and total abandonment. It was already well into the afternoon and he had yet to eat anything.

He paused at the door for a moment, considered just telling his visitor to go away and leave him alone for a while, but his hospitality skills kicked in and he slowly moved his hands to slide the chain off from the lock and then turned the doorknob to give way for his cousin.

"Roxas." she stared at him with a worried expression as she took in his disheveled look and miniscule eye bags.

"Naminé." he nodded and went back to his couch.

She watched as her beloved cousin continued on looking like a walking, talking zombie before she came back to her senses and closed the door with a quiet click behind her. After she slid her shoes off and tucked it to the side and out of harm's way, did she suddenly realize the emptiness within the whole apartment.

She furrowed her eyebrows in worry as she set her white shoulder bag on one of the dining chair and stepped closer to the blond, "Roxas? Is there something-"

"He's gone." he interrupted her in a quiet voice. A quiet voice that was never, ever once before associated with Roxas. It was so heartbreakingly out of character for him.

"Oh Roxas…" she didn't know what else to say to bring him out of his dejected state.

"It's ok." he shrugged, his voice a little stronger now.

It's not ok.

"He doesn't wanna see me anymore, that's fine." he gave another half hearted shrug, "I'm ok with it."

He wasn't ok with it. He was _far_ from ok with it. With anything.

And she knew that he was constantly blaming himself for something that he didn't do, and couldn't stop from happening, "Roxas…"

He suddenly stood up from his seat, "I'm sort of feeling tired," he excused himself as he started his short walk towards his bedroom, "You can hang around if you want, but I'll be in my room."

"Ok," she nodded in understanding, "I'll make dinner." she offered as she tucked a lock of blonde hair behind her ear, "How's lasagna?"

He froze by the doorway into his sanctuary and felt himself lose his breath as a fond memory of the red head resurfaced.

"_Look at this!! Its lasagna! Made from scratch!!"_

"_Your point?"_

"_It looks good…"_

The blond smiled a little as he reminisced and then gave a small nod, "Sounds nice…" he spoke softly as he entered his room and then closed the door with a quiet click.

He listened intently for any movement from outside his room, and he only allowed himself to move away after he heard the familiar clinks and clangs of pots from his cupboards in the kitchen.

Roxas sighed again as he sat down in his bed, and a sudden onslaught of memories filled the room and made him frown in anger, depression and confusion.

If he tried hard enough, if he squeezed his eyes shut tight enough, he might've been able to hear the soft wind that ruffled through his hair and feel the coldness on his cheeks.

Oh wait, no. That wasn't from the wind.

He didn't really know why he was crying again. Maybe it was because he had just lost his room-mate, his friend, and his sometimes confidant.

There were a lot of emotions that went by in a sound blur.

Loneliness, annoyance, uncertainty, anger, betrayal, misery.

What happened? What went wrong?

Had it been time?

Why did he suddenly move on?

Sure, Roxas may have spoken about it when they first met, but it was so totally different now. If he could, he would've so taken back those words that he no longer meant.

Was Axel fed up with him?

Did he run out of time?

Was he forced to go?

Did the Grim Reaper suddenly come to claim his soul and lead him to the netherworld, never to return or to be reborn again?

There were a lot of things Roxas didn't believe in.

Like religions, or a higher being, or ghosts, karma, fate, destiny, or reincarnation.

He still didn't really believe in religions or the higher beings.

But as soon as Axel suddenly appeared in his life (quite literally), he was somewhat forced to think through his beliefs.

Ghosts obviously exist. Axel proved it.

He wasn't sure on karma. But maybe he could relate it to the saying 'Be careful for what you wish for.' or something like that.

Maybe fate and destiny is for real, otherwise, he wouldn't have met Axel in the first place.

And for some reason…He really _did_ hope that reincarnation was for real. He wanted to meet Axel for real. So they could start all over again and be friends again.

Talk, and mock, tease, laugh, debate, the odd arguments. Everything.

"Roxas?" there was a soft knock and a muffled voice from the other side of his bedroom door, "Are you ok?"

The blond sniffed, harshly wiped his tears away with his arms and was glad that Naminé didn't decide to come in.

"I'm fine." he called out as he turned to stare at the closed door.

There was an indecisive silence from the other side before finally, a soft, barely noticeable sigh penetrated through the wooden door, "Ok, do you wanna bake something together?"

He couldn't help but smile a little at her efforts but shook his head and realized that he couldn't see her, "Maybe next time Nam." he used her nickname for her, a small effort to get her off his back and to reassure her that he was _fine_.

"_Ever watched the 'Italian Job'? It's fucking awesome."_

_He didn't tear his eyes away from his fantasy novel on the Norse mythology, "No. What's it about?" he only asked because the red head would've started talking about it without the need for a prompt anyways. _

"_About a grand heist." he spoke as he moved his hand from one side to another in a sweeping motion, "Seriously, you gotta watch it. All the drama, all the action." he couldn't help but smile at the recollection but before long, his smile fell off and he shrugged a little, "No fireworks…but it was still fucking awesome."_

_He sniffed as he turned to the next page, "No thanks, I'm not a big fan of movies."_

_Axel scoffed, "So says the boy who owns a glass cabinet full of DVD's."_

_The blond closed the book with a snap and pointed at the red head, "Leave my collection outta this."_

"_Fine then. Whatever you say." he held up his hands in defense with a wry grin, "Oh, which reminds me, do you have any idea what 'fine' means?"_

"_What?" Roxas stared at him with a look of disbelief, "Of course I know what fine means, idiot." he rolled his eyes and made a move to open up the book to his last page._

"_No you don't." his grin widened._

"_Yes I do."_

"_Prove it."_

_He rolled his eyes again, "It means you're well, you're all right, you're ok-"_

_He crossed his arms and sounded a buzzer, "EEH!! Wrong!" he almost laughed at the expression on Roxas' face, "It means freaked out, insecure, neurotic and emotional."_

_Another look of disbelief, "You made that up."_

"_Did not."_

"_Did too."_

"_Did not, did not, infinity times two, HAH!"_

_The blond shook his head and barely suppressed a grin from his lips, "Loser…"_

"_You're just jealous." he grinned as he slid down on the couch without movement and propped his feet up on the coffee table without a sound._

Roxas smiled a little at the memory, but wiped it off soon after he came crashing back to reality now that Axel was _gone_.

He should've rented out the movie when the red head first mentioned it, but he kept putting it off for something else.

There had been so many things he had wanted to do with Axel now that he thought about it. But he never realized them until the red head was really _gone_.

It was so unfair.

He fought back a groan as he fell on top of his bed and blocked the light out from his eyes with the heels of his palms.

It was just so _unfair_.

* * *

Why the fuck is it so unfair!!

Goodbye to you!! -sings a sad song-


	17. The White Room

And…ahaha…It's not the end…

But oh…the flashbacks are starting…

And…I have a weird looking bruise on my arm…Like…it's so random because I don't remember how I got it.

…Looks like a paintball hit me…

For serious man…That's a huge purple looking welt…

* * *

There was movement, somewhere to his right, but it was hard to tell what it was in his groggy state. There were unidentifiable sounds somewhere to his left. Too muffled and mixed in together to be heard coherently.

There was a low whisper somewhere, possibly from the wind coming in through the cracks of the window, or something.

And then there was something else. Something hushed and stifled by thick walls. But soon, the sounds of motor vehicles made themselves known and more amplified in his waking mind.

He felt tired.

And a little hungry…

But mainly tired.

He contemplated going back to sleep, but there was an incessant beeping next to him.

It didn't quite sound like his alarm clock. Too slow and too monotonous to be one. It couldn't possibly come from his phone either. His ring tones were _way_ livelier than that.

Not to mention cooler.

The beeping was getting a little annoying now. And it got a little faster, a little irregular and he wondered when the fuck it'll shut the hell up.

Irritably, (and he had no idea why his eyelids felt so damn heavy) he slowly opened his eyes. To a ceiling that was too white, in a room that was too white, in a bed that was too white and there was nobody around.

He was suddenly cold as he slowly sat up and tried to figure out what he had been doing last night.

He peered around to room, one hand reaching up to rub the sleep away from his eyes. This looked…wait…this was not his room; he finally realized.

And that was not his alarm clock; he figured as he looked at the machine beside the bed that he was lying on.

What was he doing here? In this white room with the noisy and busy world outside the window and the sound of rushed footsteps on the other side of the door.

He tried to remember what he did last night or the last couple of nights to land him in the fucking hospital.

'Fuck…did I go drinking and end up getting my stomach pumped?' he asked himself as the beeping increased its pace to match with his heart.

He was starting to freak out, by more than just a little bit.

He brought up a hand to his face and tried to drown out the noises and tried to recall his scattered memories.

What the hell had be been doing last night?

He tried to gather his scattered memories, his fragmented mind. Tried to pick up the little pieces on the floor and put it back together like a little puzzle.

It was a small puzzle, and before long, he remembered…

It started with a deep inhalation…

"_Kairi, I want you to break up with your boyfriend now."_

_She stared at him in horror and after a few quiet moments, she got her voice to work, "But, I can't!"_

_He frowned, "Why the fuck not!"_

"_I…" she looked lost, a little pressured, a little hurt and afraid, "I'm too scared to." she was starting to shake a little._

"_Look at you Kairi!" he forcefully grabbed her arm, rolled up the sleeves and almost ripped it off while she made a small cry as she tried to get away, "Look at this! Boyfriends don't fucking do this to their girlfriends!"_

_She valiantly tried not to look at it, but after a while, she did and immediately looked away again. _

_Looked away from the massive bruises on her arms. It was a disgusting and a horrible sight. And she was feeling hurt, and ashamed and vulnerable. Completely, and utterly vulnerable._

"_Even _I_ have fucking issues but you don't see me freaking out and beating the shit out of people I love or care about!"_

"_He doesn't mean it." she tried to pry her arm away from his vice grip._

"_Doesn't mean it, bullshit." he spat out._

"_He always says he's sorry."_

"_Sorry my ass." he scoffed, "If he's sorry and he doesn't mean it, then he wouldn't _doit_ anymore!"_

"_Let go! You're hurting me." her voice faltered as tears started to slide down her cheeks._

"_You're breaking up with Sai'x tonight. And I'm going with you."_

_She looked up at him in absolute fear. The last time she tried to break up with him, he got into such a fit; he almost pushed her off the balcony of his apartment, "But Axel-"_

"_No buts Kai!" he shouted and she bit her lower lip at the horrible way her nickname came out._

_She looked away and promptly gave up trying. She couldn't trust her voice to speak properly, and her whole body was wracking with shakes._

_Axel figured that maybe he had been a little harsh about the whole situation, but he was trying to help dammit. Some help he was. He reduced his little sister to tears and shakes and now, he was starting to feel a little ashamed to be called a big brother._

_Big brothers don't make their little sisters cry._

_He sighed as he loosened his grip on her arm and pulled her in close for a gentle hug, "Look Kai…I know you're scared, but it hurts me to see you get hurt."_

_She sniffed and managed out in a shaky voice, "I'm sorry…" she was crying even more now and a part of Axel felt horribly guilty for doing this to her._

_He spoke softly and continued to soothe her, "It's for your own good. You deserve better."_

"…_I'm sorry."_

"_He's the one that should be sorry. Not you." he sighed again as he tried to figure out the best way to go about the break-up for the two of them, "Promise me one thing though…"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Your future boyfriends will have to go through my and Reno's inspection." he smirked a little when he heard the slight giggle that was muffled into his shirt._

"_Yes brother."_

"_Good girl." he patted her on the head, happy that her life will soon straighten out._

_But it didn't turn out that way when they went to see Sai'x at his apartment._

_The blue haired man had been drinking. So obviously, his fits were a lot more dangerous and his anger flared._

_Axel had put up a good fight. Managed to get in a few good punches and kicks._

_And just when he thought that Sai'x would back off, Kairi had screamed and the last thing he saw was a beer bottle coming straight at his head._

_Then there was pitch black darkness._

…And it ended with a shaky exhale.

He could feel it; the slight thump, thump on the side of his head. And when he slowly brought his hand up to touch it, he could feel the lump and…was that a scar?

His heartbeat was irregular, as shown by the constant beeping coming from the machine beside him.

Anger was bubbling within him, irritation, frustration, and the machine beside his bed started to go a little crazy and probably warned the nurses and doctors of his unstable condition.

"I'm gonna fucking kill Sai'x!!" he shouted out, and he would've screamed if not for the fact that his throat was dry and underused.

There was a slam somewhere to his right and he snapped his head up to see a familiar sight, "Oh my god, Kai-"

"Axel!!" she dashed towards him from the bathroom, forgetting about his possible pains as she lunged forward and sent him an almost bone crushing hug, "Oh my god, Axel, I was so worried for you!" she started crying again. Her sobs and sniffed made her choke on her words and nothing was coherent anymore.

Eventually, a short moment after the hug came, the nurses and doctors came into the room and was surprised to see that the red head was awake and looked as though he was doing well. But there were still check ups to be done.

But for now, they'd let the two people bond for the moment.

"Kai-Kairi…You're starting to hurt me." he choked out a little as his hold on her faltered and his voice came out in a slight wheeze. He really needed something to drink.

She let go and immediately buried her face in her hands. A little in shame that she was crying like crazy and sniffling like there was no tomorrow. He smiled a little as he reached out to touch her shoulder. And after a brief look around the room, he spotted the tissue box on the table by the side of his bed and picked it up, "Tissue?"

She nodded as she grabbed a couple and blew noisily into them, "I've-I've m-missed you," she made a slight hiccup, "S-so much."

He almost laughed at her, "I would say the same thing, except that…you know." he shrugged as he placed the tissue box down beside her, "So, what's been happening?" he asked casually as he brought up a hand to rub away the stiffness in his neck.

"Axel." she finally calmed down enough for her voice to work properly, although it was still a bit shaky and a stray hiccup penetrated through every once in a while, "It's been close to almost three months now."

He didn't need her to clarify to understand what her words meant. He widened his eyes in shock, not quite believing her words.

'Three months? No fucking way.'

She sniffed again and reached for another tissue.

"Th-three months?" he asked in a slight whisper of complete disbelief, his voice suddenly lost.

She didn't get to say anymore though, as the nurses and doctor came in to perform a thorough check up of the red head's health.

While they poked and prodded him and asked meager things from him, his mind was constantly going 'No way, no way.' in a smooth mantra. How can it have been three months? It felt like it was only…a couple of days at most. A week at _most_. And yet, here he was, three months later after that accident with the crazy boyfriend Sai'x.

Speaking of which…

"You've broken up with him right?" he asked her with a straight face and a steady voice despite the craziness his mind was going through.

The nurses and doctor claimed that he was fine but they'll have to come back and ask him to go through a couple more thorough scans later on.

She stared at him in disbelief and for a moment, he felt disappointed in her. Then she spoke and clarified, "You think I would still stick with him after what he did to you?" she looked as though she was about to punch him for even thinking that, "Of course not!! You asshole." she pouted and frowned as she turned away and folded her arms defiantly across her chest.

A small smile of relief crossed his features and he chuckled, "Maybe I should've gotten hit over the head sooner huh? Teach you a lesson."

"Don't even joke about that." her shoulders slouched and her voice barely made noticeable. She was starting to shake a little now and when she turned to face Axel, his smile fell and he wished he hadn't hinted something morbid like that, "I really thought that I lost you, you know?" she sniffed as she made a move to grab another tissue, "We _all_ did. And it was all my fault, but nobody blamed me!" she cried out and made a half hearted attempt to smack him one.

He reached out for her arm and pulled her in for another hug, "It's not your fault. I didn't know what I was getting myself into, and hell," he smirked a little, "Neither did you, but we've both learned our lessons right?"

"Right."

"Good girl." he patted her head, happy that her life had finally straightened out, more or less.

It felt like only just yesterday that they had a conversation almost similar to this.

"You're not still going to inspect my next boyfriend are you?" she asked a little hopefully as she came away from the hug and looked up at her brother.

"I sure as hell am. And I'm gonna make Reno do it too."

She made out a soft whine but brushed it off, "Maybe I should phone Reno and get him to pick up some food. You look horrible." she commented.

He stared at her with an air of confusion before he was given a pocket mirror from her shoulder bag.

Not only did he look pale, but his cheeks were hollow and he looked like a starved man.

"You look even more anorexic now than before." she commented as she watched her brother stare in awe at the image he got.

He brought up a hand to touch his cheeks, "I have a girly figure. And I blame the fact that mum thought that I was going to be her last child." he frowned and pouted a little.

There were still pictures in the family album of little Axel in dresses. Always a good laugh.

Why did he have eye-bags even though he had more than enough sleep?

After a short series of phone calls, a couple more check ups from the nurse and doctor, Kairi started to re-tell the things that happened while he was out of it.

She talked about Demyx and Zexion. She talked about Riku and little Kadaj, she brought up all the friends that Axel remembered.

But when she mentioned someone new, he couldn't help but wonder who the hell they were.

"Friends of yours?"

"Yes!!" she cried out excitedly, "You seriously have to meet them!!"

And then she started talking about all those fun times they shared together.

Axel didn't really like the sound of this 'Ruckus' or 'Rucksack' or whatever his name is, but after a while, he stopped paying attention due to the dramatic entrance that Demyx made and proceeded to hug the hell out of Axel.

"We brought you your favorite foods." the lilac haired boy raised a takeaway bag of treats.

God knows Axel needed the nourishment. And some fat…

The red head was still trying to get Demyx off so he could breath, but he managed a thumbs' up to Zexion who smiled.

"Welcome back."

"Go-good to be back." he wheezed out.

* * *

No, I have no idea how comas work. I researched it up though, but I purposely didn't put any of those signs in because well…it wouldn't work well.

Had Axel woken up alone, it would've been a different story, but as it turns out, this is the end result.


	18. Flash, Flash

So…what now? Only time (and chapters) will tell…

College is dragging me down. I fell asleep on the way home, almost missed my bus stop, and then I fell asleep on the couch while watching TV. And now there's a nasty kink in my neck which I am unable to rid myself of. Darn...

* * *

He felt like he was going deaf. Or maybe he was already deaf, he wasn't too sure.

It was quiet, almost unnaturally so. The silence was thick and sometimes Roxas had to clear his throat or shift around the couch to make sure that his hearing still worked for him.

He wondered why it was so quiet outside; why there were no cars, trucks or any sort of vehicles passing by.

He wondered why the apartment was so damn quiet; why there wasn't an echo vibrating through the walls, not a sound of a TV playing obscenely, the stereos blaring or some kind of shouting or whatever.

He wondered if all of his neighbors decided to all go out on a picnic and forgot to invite him, not that he would go anyway.

Roxas sighed as he lowered his gaze down to the unopened book in his hands. He had randomly picked one out from his bookcase but failed to even get it open before his mind started to drift away.

It's been almost a week now. Almost a week since Axel left. Roxas had never felt so useless.

He had always, _always_ enjoyed solitude, but now, it was just so damn boring by himself.

The blond wondered how he ever managed to survive without the bumbling red head around to provide some sort of entertainment or whatever.

If he hadn't been a ghost, he'd probably crash into everything in his path.

* * *

"_What cha reading there Rox?" a certain red head asked as he plopped down noiselessly and without movement onto the couch next to the blond._

"_Nothing you'd be able to comprehend." he sighed as he continued reading, eyes wholly focusing on the words and the reading voice in his head._

"_Why the fuck you reading Shakespeare for?" he stared in disbelief as he bent down low until he could get a good view of the title, "Romeo and Juliet to boot." he snorted, "What, the, fuck." he had a disbelieving smirk on his face._

"_It's not about that stupid movie with what's his face, Leo or whoever. It's about a story on-"_

"_Love and death, feuding families, yaddi-yadda." he rolled his eyes and waved his hand around lazily as he spoke, "I've read the book in high school, I remember the damn story. And the fact that my sister was _hooked_ on the movie. She watched it about what? Fifty times? Good God…" he sighed exasperatedly as he dropped his head back on the couch._

_Roxas barely hid a smirk and realized that he had been reading the same line about five times now. He closed the book with a snap, "If that's how you feel about Romeo and Juliet, what about Hamlet then?"_

"_Ugh! Don't get me _started_ on Hamlet!"_

_The blond started laughing as the red head suddenly began his rant about the total corruption of the whole family of Hamlet and how they were probably stoned when they decided to commit incest or whatever._

_Not that Axel really cared about the book, but hey, at least it was something to talk about._

* * *

It was a little ironic now that he was holding onto the book of Hamlet. Must've been what spurred on the suddenly recollection of that particular memory.

The blond sighed as he threw the book somewhere beside him onto the couch as he leaned forward until his elbows were on his knees and then tried to wipe the stress from his face.

It's been such a horrible week.

Naminé constantly came over. And it's not like Roxas didn't appreciate it, but he just wanted some space and to think over things about his current life now.

He didn't manage to dwell over his life situation. In fact, he only ended up thinking more about the red head.

Memories were always around the corner, everywhere.

In the mirrors, from the corner of his eye, in every single goddamned room. Not that there was many rooms to begin with. But still…

It constantly left Roxas feeling dejected and it was only a couple of days ago, that he realized how much he actually _missed_ Axel.

The blond was constantly thinking about the red head. Thinking about how he was doing, where he was going. Every second, every minute.

Not an hour went past without at _least_ a single thought of Axel.

Eventually, Roxas sighed as he pushed himself off the couch and entered his room to proceed getting ready to go out. After he filled his pockets with his personal belongings, threw on a jacket just in case of cold weather, locked the door to his lonesome apartment behind him with the book of Hamlet still left out in the open on the couch, he went off for a walk.

He really, sort of, needed the exercise. And to help him start off, he took the stairs down to the ground floor instead of the elevator.

His timing was either really off, or pretty good, considering that as soon as he was walking halfway through the parking lot, somebody shouted out his name from the balcony and the blond looked up in time to see Demyx and Zexion going up to visit him and was merely five steps away from his apartment door.

Roxas merely threw a wave back, shouted out his half hearted apologies then continued on his merry way to who knows where.

It's not that he was purposefully avoiding them, (even though he had always pretended that he wasn't at home when they came over to visit and he always kept his phone either on silent or off after that Naminé incident) but he knew they were connected to Axel, which in turn gave his heart a small jab of depression.

The blond soon slowed to a more relaxed pace as he let out a quiet sigh and walked with his hands in his pockets. He needed to get away from the apartment, get away from the memories that lingered around in every corner of the place, and despite that he was out and about in the outside world, he still couldn't help but suddenly think of the red head as a familiar shop came into view.

* * *

"_Come on Rox. Just get it for me once. I won't ever ask anything of you again. I swear!" Axel begged as he clapped his hands together in front of his face in a begging gesture._

"_No Axel, I'm not getting porn for you." he spoke softly as he stared at the poster of the newly released movie that was out on DVD._

_At first, Roxas was just going to walk past it, but after hearing all of the red head's incessant whining and constant moping, the blond finally gave in and went on inside towards the shelves. But firmly avoided the 'adults only' section of the shop._

"_God fucking dammit, just--Come on!!" Axel whined with a raise of his voice. "Just one!"_

_The blond ignored him when he felt somebody stare holes at the back of his head as he picked up the DVD of 'The New Police Story' by Jackie Chan, scanned the back cover before he placed it back onto the shelf of where he got it from._

"_I'm on my knees and I'm _begging_ you." which he actually did. And really, being a not-so-heartless person, Roxas _might've_ given in, but since Axel was _dead_ and no one could _see_ him…You know what happened._

_The blond merely sniffed nonchalantly as he brushed past the red head towards the section of 'Rent two, get the third free!' DVD's were._

"_You deprive me Roxas, you really do." Axel sighed as he continued to walk around on his knees and obediently followed the blond around the shop without a care in the world._

_Had the red head been a normal person, with real skin and flesh, his knees might've been scrapped and hurting really badly by now. But as it turns out the way that he was…Axel didn't feel a thing._

_In the end, Roxas rented out 'The One' a movie featuring Jet Li, 'X-Men' and just for kicks; 'Jackass the Movie'. _

_Axel requested it since Roxas wouldn't get the porn._

_They watched all of the movies in one night and since they rented out the movies for a whole week, they watched it over and over and over again until they could practically play it in their heads without the aid of a TV or a DVD player._

* * *

Roxas drew in a deep breath at the recollection.

The movie with Jet Li wasn't too bad. The action scenes were all good, but the scenes that required talking; not so good. In fact…they were pretty bad. But that was just his and Axel's opinions about the whole thing.

The first X-Men movie was probably the best out of all three, but again, that was just Axel's and Roxas' opinion.

But seriously though, the second movie slash sequel of _anything_ is _never_ as great as the first. Ice Age II was an exception…Not that Roxas ever watched it.

And well, Jackass the Movie was just funny and good for a long laugh or two. They really _were_ jackasses, all of them. They probably had extensive brain damage and they most likely got high and stoned whenever they weren't on TV, but half of the time, they probably _were_ stoned. Especially with those stupid stunts they kept on pulling.

Who'd actually _want_ to get kicked in the balls? Ouch, that's just _gotta_ hurt…

The blond sighed as he walked past the video store down the footpath again to who knows where. And before long, he found himself in a pretty busy district where various shops were and where the sidewalks were bustling with countless people.

He walked past a familiar shop, but just before it was completely behind him, he turned back and peered through in windows to stare at the heart shaped boxes that he remembered Kairi talking about some weeks ago.

It had been a weird experience. Spending time with that girl. Not that he didn't like it, but she was just too…what's that word? Needy? Yes, too needy to be his type.

But what _was_ his type? He didn't even know himself, but it was just not Kairi.

He had been in the middle of debating what his type of person he would date was when something in his peripheral vision caught his attention and he almost tripped over himself as he whipped around and started looking around for the person who he could've _sworn_ was Axel.

And he was right.

There he was, walking in the opposite direction of where the blond had been going, just across the street, was Axel. Alive and well.

And he almost forgot to look both ways of the busy street before he crazily dashed across to grab at the red head's arm.

"Axel!"

The said person turned around and stared at the blond in mixed surprised, shock and confusion. A flash of something appeared behind those green eyes before it was gone again, "Yeah, who are you?" he quirked up an eyebrow at the slightly panting blond.

'What do you mean 'who-are-you'?' he cried out in his head but didn't let the weird question deter him, "It's Roxas!"

"Erm…" he seemed to take the blond into consideration for a moment, "Er...Sorry, don't recall. And dude, you're starting to freak me out a bit, mind letting go?" he tried to pull back the arm that Roxas had grabbed.

He faltered slightly, almost wondering if he got the wrong guy, but he didn't let go, although his hold had loosened somewhat, "You don't remember?"

"Hell no," he frowned and tugged his arm back, "Now seriously, let go." he lowered his voice a little as he forcibly yanked his arm back and slowly walked away from the blond.

Roxas chased after him, jogging to match with the red head's stride, "You really don't remember?" he asked again, almost desperately this time.

Axel's eye remained firmly away from the blond and he continued to frown as he spoke, "I would remember someone as crazy as you."

Eventually, Roxas stopped trying to go after him as he watched the red head's back disappear further into the crowd as he ignored the glances and stares that people gave him for standing in the middle of a busy footpath.

"He doesn't remember?" he asked quietly to himself as he very slowly, started to move away from being in the middle of the walkway to the side. He found it a little hard to understand. There Axel was, or were actually, flesh and bones, _alive_, and yet, the red head doesn't recall just _who_ Roxas was.

It was a bit discouraging.

'That's…that's ok.' he tried to be optimistic about it, 'I'll just refresh his memory and then everything will be back to normal again.' Axel's hair was no longer in his vision and the blond was unsure of what to do next as he stood by the pathway, his eyes fixed on nothing in particular.

'Everything will be back to normal again.'

"I hope…"

* * *

Gasp…What is this? Their first encounter and Axel remembers jack-shit?! That's fucking bullshit!! But hold your horses, everything will be revealed soon…er or later…

Don't rush good things. Lawls.


	19. Turmoil

Sorry for the slowish update…I've been err…busy…with…a new job. Lawls. But err…yeah!

Anyways, I'd like to thank you ALL for the wonderful 300 review hit! I never would've been able to get this far without you!

…Ok, maybe I could, but the motivation to get this far so quickly would've been low and slow without your wonderful encouragements!

So once again, I say thank you! Very much.

* * *

While Roxas is left behind feeling horribly confused and dejected, Axel quickly strode away back to a place where he knew he would be safe from crazy blonds who think they knew him but they didn't.

Although the welcome the red head received was not one he had _quite_ been expecting.

"Axel! Where the fuck have you been off to?!" the dirty haired blond cried out as soon as the said person stepped in through the front doors of his best friends' apartment.

"Went out for a walk." he reasoned with a slight frown as he shut the door behind him and walked past a seething Demyx.

"And you didn't tell us?! Dude! You just woke up from a fucking coma-"

"FUCK! GET OFF MY BACK ABOUT IT!" he retaliated as he threw himself on top of the couch. "God…" he sighed into the cushion exasperatedly.

The two occupants and co-owners of the apartment room stared at the red head in mixed shock and hurt.

Partly because Axel had never shouted that loudly before, especially for something almost as stupid as this, and the fact that he never took off his shoes when he came in.

Zexion might have to mop the floor again soon…

Slowly, and tentatively, Demyx walked around to the couch and sat on the coffee table as he peered at the red head curiously and worriedly, "Is there…something wrong?" he asked quietly, almost afraid that Axel might blow up at him again.

"Just some stalker dude who thinks he knows me." he waved his hand flippantly to make the dirty haired blond drop the subject, "Fucking retard that's what he is." he muttered out, half of the voice lost into the cushions of the couch.

Demyx furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as he looked up to his partner who had the same look as him.

Normally, Axel would hit it off with everybody and was friendly with everyone, stalker or not. Unless this guy did something horrible to make them get off the wrong foot. Like trying to steal his wallet…

Despite Demyx's better instinct to ask the red head to keep talking about it, he decided to just leave him be.

Come on, the guy just came out of a three-month coma. Give him a break. Maybe he's just cranky or something.

Eventually, Axel let out another sigh as he rolled and shifted his position on the couch until he was facing up at the plain beige ceiling, "I need a smoke…"

The dirty haired blond grinned as he stood back up and patted Axel on the head, "Smoking is bad for you." he spoke in a sing-song voice.

The red head smacked the arm away, "My lungs feel too clean. I need to dirty it somehow." and the image of ripping them out and smothering them in tar came into mind.

Demyx shook his head as he walked into the kitchen towards the fridge, "The doctor said that your lungs might be-"

"Too weak, yaddi-yadda." he gave another exasperated sigh as he shifted positions until he was on his side staring at the dents and cracks on the edge of the not-so-white coffee table. "Give me a break…"

"Want some soda?" the dirty haired blond asked as he pulled out a couple of cans from the fridge and offered one to Zexion, who refused while muttering something under his breath about how soda rots your teeth away and gives cavities and decay. A.K.A a very expensive dental bill.

"I asked for a _break_, not some soda." Axel rolled his eyes as he pushed himself off the couch and made his way towards the door of the apartment, "I think I'm gonna go home."

Demyx had been in the middle of pulling the tab open when his ears suddenly perked up at the mention of home, "Can I come?"

The red head stared at him with a raised eyebrow, "Sure, I guess." he shrugged, "It's not like you don't always invite yourself in anyways." he smirked as he twisted the doorknob and then stepped outside, "I'm heading off first."

"We'll catch up soon."

As soon as Axel closed the door behind him, he could've sworn he heard Zexion say something along the lines of, "We?"

He couldn't care less if they decided to join him or not.

Axel sighed as he rounded the corner towards the elevator and pushed the button to go down. He glanced over to the side and noticed the door that led into the stairwell. He was _almost_ tempted to have a run down and see if he could beat the elevator, but his legs were probably still too weak to do any sort of running. After all, he _did_ only just sort of leave the hospital barely even a week ago.

And despite the doctors' advice to take it easy, and being the daring rebel that he is, he just wouldn't listen. He doesn't take orders from anybody. Especially when he doesn't want to.

For some reason, right now, he just really didn't feel like having any sort of company around with him. Which is sort of weird because he had always liked company, always being the center of attention.

That blow to the head must've done something funny to him to make him be this way. Or maybe he just randomly turned over a new leaf without meaning to.

Wouldn't people that came so close to death normally cling onto life more and try and spend every minute of it doing the things they've always wanted?

Axel couldn't help but wonder why he was doing the opposite of it.

As though he was suddenly sick of life and was probably better off dead.

The elevator made a sound of it's arrival, and as the doors slid open, the red head shuffled on inside and smacked the button to go down to the ground level.

The ride down was quick and smooth and before he knew it, another soft 'ding' was heard and the doors slid open again to let him exit.

Just as he took a step out, he accidentally bumped into another person. Probably another tenant of the apartment, but before he could even get a word of apology out, he had widened his eyes in surprise, shock and anger and realization that he was holding onto the blonds' arm.

"Axel!"

"What the fuck are you doing here?" he hissed out as he took a small step back. The doors of the elevator slid shut and started its way upwards.

"I live here, remember?"

There was a vague show of hurt somewhere in that sea of blue eyes, but the red head brushed it off as something else.

"Quit trying to act as though you know me. You _don't_ know me." he jabbed a finger at the blond as he brushed past to head outside, suddenly eager to leave the damn building behind him, suddenly wishing he was alone again.

"Axel!"

The blond followed him, much to his chagrin.

"Axel! You seriously don't remember me?" he made another grab for the said person's arm who immediately tried to wrench it free. Roxas didn't let it deter him as he jogged to match with the red head's stride, "What about those times when we hung around the apartment, channel surfed on TV and then when we go out to the supermarket, you always made me buy random stuffs."

This kid just didn't know when to quit! Axel frowned and increased his pace. Just what the hell was this kid even on about?

The blond was practically running now, "What about when we-"

"SHUT UP!" he snapped as he turned around to jab a finger at the blonds' shoulder, "There _is_ no '_we_'! Got it fucking _memorized_?!" he gave another jab and vaguely noticed his two best friends coming out of the apartment complex, "I _don't_remember any of that shit you just said ok? And do you know _why_? It's because I don't fucking _know_ you!" he cried out as he gave the fearful blond another jab. His face screwed in mixed agitation, irritation and anger, "Now get the _fuck_ out of my face and fucking get _lost_!"

The air was still and quiet. Demyx and Zexion were staring at them from a distance. Their faces probably contorted in shock and confusion and surprise.

The blond stood in front of the red head. His blue eyes filled with hurt, betrayal, confusion, hopelessness.

Axel felt a little guilty, just a small tad, but it was too late to take back those words.

Before long, the blond looked away, muttered out an apology, a half hearted one at best, that he might've gotten the wrong guy and then walked away, past the dirty haired blond, past the lilac haired boy, through those glass doors and into the door that led into the stairwell.

Soon, after a couple of minutes, Demyx and Zexion approached the red head cautiously.

"Dude…don't tell me that was the crazy stalker guy." the dirty haired blond spoke quietly.

"He is." the red head sighed as he brought up a hand to try and ward off an oncoming headache. The kid caught him on a bad day, had it been any other day, any _other_ day, he might've humored the blond went along with the weird joke.

"Axel, that was Roxas."

He shrugged nonchalantly, "Whatever, don't care." he really wanted a smoke right now.

"Roxas is like…" he tried to search his brain for a good description of the blond as he waved his hands around in a silly attempt of finding the right thing to say, "One of the best people I have ever met!"

He sighed again as he brought his hand back down to his side and stared to some faraway distance, "Like I said, don't care." he spoke tiredly. Another thing to add to his growing list of needs; some shut-eye.

"You're not even gonna give him a chance? I'm sure Kairi's talked about him lots too." he furrowed his eyebrows in mixed anxiety and confusion. Demyx couldn't help but wonder what happened to the Axel that liked meeting new people.

"He freaks me out." he reasoned as he started his walk towards his home.

"But Axel-"

"Just drop it."

Demyx clicked his teeth together and remained quiet as he followed behind the red head a short distance away while Zexion remained by his side, comfortingly holding onto his callous hands.

Axel looked over his shoulder for a mere second then looked away again, he didn't manage to see which floor the blond lived on so he could file a complaint about some random stalker dude and later get him evicted or something.

* * *

Roxas never got out of the stairwell.

His back collided with the closed door as soon as he got a step inside. As he slid down onto the ground, his fingers found their way and tangled themselves into his blond hair then tugged on them continuously.

In so many ways, it just didn't make any sense.

Nothing made sense anymore.

Exactly what _is_ Axel? Is he dead? Alive? Somewhere in between?

Was the previous month all just a dream? A crazy result of his over-active, lonely mind that somehow picked a random person he saw from the streets and started imagining living in the same apartment with him?

What the hell was going on?

"I don't get this anymore." he swallowed whatever got stuck in his throat as he stared at a blank spot on the floor. 'What am I supposed to do now?' his eyes flicked back and forth, continuously wondering if he _had_ got the wrong person.

But who else but Axel had those tattoos? Those sets of earrings? That head of red for hair? Those green, green eyes?

There couldn't be anybody else. Unless he had a twin or something…

He took a deep breath and slowly pushed himself off the ground, his back continuously in contact with the door, "That's fine." he tried to convince himself as he slowly stood up from the dirty floor and grabbed onto the handrail before he started his slow walk up the stairs, "I don't-" he ran his fingers through his hair, "I don't…think it matters." he spoke quietly, even though in his heart, it was so far from the real truth.

He walked up the stairs, one by one, turned the corner whenever he needed to, and it wasn't until he was half way up the stairs to the next floor, did he realized that he passed the floor to get back to his apartment.

He backtracked and grabbed the door to get out of the stairwell, walked alongside the balcony and somehow forced himself to look down at the parking lot where he and the red head were just minutes ago.

Axel was nowhere in sight.

But Roxas waited.

Waited and hoped for some sort of miracle that Axel was just pranking and pulling a sad trick on him, then suddenly burst out from the stairwell and yell out, "Hah! Got cha you stupid bastard."

But there was still no red head in sight, and the door to the stairwell remained close. Tightly shut.

After a short moment, the blond continued his way towards his quiet and lonely apartment and upon entering, a quiet, somber air came to greet him.

There was no one home.

After he lazily kicked off his shoes, never minding where they landed, he settled down on the couch and proceeded to drown himself in random thoughts of his life.

What had this month been about? Was it even real anymore? He couldn't tell.

The next thing he realized was that it was dark, the sun was down, the apartment was still quiet and there was still no sign of red hair around.

During his time of solitude, countless thoughts passed him by. And he realized something.

What he wanted from Axel wasn't just plain friendship or a room-mate anymore.

But something more…

But it was crushed and his heart was left constantly aching.

No longer in depression or dejection, but in heartbreak.

* * *

So…-cough-…Yeah…Poor Ruckus.


	20. One, two, three and some

Woot! Chapter 20!!

THE BIG TWO-OH! (Oh my God, the big two-oh…)

Kudos to all of you who decided to stick with us this far! YARRS!!

* * *

'Who the hell does he think he is?' the red head hissed in his head and cried out in a tone of outrage as he stuffed his hands into the pockets of his trousers and kept storming away from the freaky tenant towards the direction of where his home was. 'Thinks he fucking knows me. Bullshit.' he gave a loud scoff, which in turn, scared a few people who were merely passing by, 'He doesn't know me at all! Crazy stalker…'

He fumed and had a permanent glare stuck to his face as he walked down the pathway. People gave the red head the right of way as he passed by, afraid that Axel might explode at them for bumping shoulders with him.

He couldn't help it, but there was something nagging at him. Maybe it was the guilt from being over-the-top rude to the blond, but then again, the kid _had_ been asking for it.

Although Axel found it a little weird that the blond knew his name.

'Have I seen him before?' He furrowed his eyebrows in mixed confusion, 'No way. I would've remembered.' he convinced himself, although there was a small part of him that felt like he was missing something. 'Crazy blond with funky hairstyle, and big blue eyes…' he tried to recall the blond as he walked, figured that he might inform the landlord about the tenant later.

Or he could ask Zexion to do it. He was better with words and descriptions.

In the midst of all his jumbled thoughts, had Demyx not yelled out that Axel had walked past his own house, the red head would've just kept on walking and walking till he reached who knows where.

'But seriously, what was _up_ with that kid?' he asked himself as he made a u-turn and stomped his way back towards his home.

Axel couldn't help but shudder just a little at the intrusion of his personal life. Good God…

He had brought out his house keys at the same time as his other hand reached out to grab the doorknob. He realized that it was unlocked, so he stuck his keys back into his pocket and opened the door non-too-gracefully.

A loud bam of the metal doorknob hitting the wall, and quite possibly making a dent in it, signaled his arrival.

And as soon as the red head set foot into his own home, he was immediately given a very warm greeting via a humongous hug from his beloved sister and a good yell of welcome from his red headed big brother.

His bad mood immediately dissipated, "Hey guys, what's up?" he grinned as he kicked his shoes off, not bothering about where they landed as he walked away from the front door and headed into the living room to let Demyx and Zexion in.

Riku was there too, not quite so surprising. Since the silver haired boy often came over because he was friends with Kairi.

But then there was the brunet stranger sitting on the couch. Next to Riku, and now Kairi was sitting right next to the brunet too.

"Who's he?" Axel's smile fell off as he raised a pointed finger at the new face.

"This," Kairi started as he gestured to the new guest, "Is Sora. Riku's best friend. And, my boyfriend."

"Boy-" Axel choked on his words, his mouth stuck in the shape of an 'o', "Boyfriend." he stared at his sister incredulously and aimed a very well-placed glare at the boy who immediately shrunk into the couch and tried to meld with it. "Boyfriend huh?"

"Yes." she grinned as she weaved her fingers together with the brunet who, very shyly, offered Axel a wave.

Demyx and Zexion immediately made themselves at home as they went across the living to raid the fridge in the kitchen. Well, more like Demyx was raiding the fridge and cupboards and snack cabinets. Zexion still knew his manners and only took what was offered to him from the owners or co-owners of the house.

"Huh…" Axel scoffed a little as he quirked up an eyebrow at the brunet and stared into eyes of a familiar blue, "Since when?"

"Riku introduced us about a week ago." she continued speaking with a bright smile.

The red head sent a small stare at the younger silver haired boy of the house before he directed his eyes back to his beloved sister, "You trying to give me a heart attack so soon after I came outta my coma?" he asked almost rhetorically.

She laughed daintily behind a hand, "Of course not dear brother!"

Axel rolled his eyes.

She then turned to the silver haired boy and promptly changed the subject, "Where's Kadaj by the way?"

"In kindergarten. I'm gonna have to leave soon to pick him up and take him over to some kid's house for a play-date though." he spoke as he looked at his watch and tried to manage his time more wisely.

Axel coughed to regain back her attention.

"And besides," Kairi started almost immediately and turned to face the red head, "Sora's a really nice guy, once you get to know him."

Axel scoffed as he turned his eyes over to his other red haired brother who was having fun balancing on two legs of a wooden chair. He could hear the soft creaks the chair was making. It was probably going to die soon.

'Come on, make my day, fall on your ass already.' he half-hoped as Reno turned his head and stared at him, "Yo. How's the head?" he asked as he tapped his own forehead.

Axel almost stuck his tongue out and flip him a finger in retaliation, but instead, he forced on a smile and gritted his teeth together, "Just fine and dandy." he _really_ wished that the chair would just break now, but much to his chagrin, it didn't. So instead, he turned his head back to the trio that sat comfortably in the couch with the brunet protected by his little sister and his best friend's little brother on either side.

"Guh…You guys make one hell of a threesome." he shook his head a little as he flopped himself down on the couch opposite them.

Kairi smiled, her fingers still weaved with Sora's, Riku yawned in boredom, raised a hand to cover up his mouth like the gentleman that he was, and Sora (that's his name right?) looked like he was about to piss his pants.

Axel smirked and was feeling pret-ty proud of himself as he brought up a hand to cover his mouth while he narrowed his eyes in assessment at the brunet boy who tried to smile, but it came out looking somewhat constipated.

After a bit of thought, taking in those blue eyes, that nervous look, the crazy weird hairstyle and just about the way the brunet acted; Axel decided that Sora couldn't be all _that_ bad.

And seriously, anybody who's friends with Riku can't be _all_ bad either. And Sora didn't seem like the abusive type too. Although he _is_ a little too jumpy. But then again, beggars can't be choosers. Maybe he's just getting the 'meet-the-family' jitters or something.

Axel glanced at Sora, then at his little sister, back to Sora, then to Riku before his green eyes landed right back at the brunet.

He decided with a nod of his head.

"Pass."

There was actually a collective sigh of relief, mainly from Kairi, but there was an extremely long insufferable sigh from the brunet as he practically melted onto the couch and slid down until he was half hanging off.

The crimson haired girl laughed as she playfully gave her now-approved boyfriend a playful smack on the shoulder.

Sora smiled as he tried to sit back up properly on the couch.

'As long as he keeps her happy.' Axel smiled a little as he watched the three opposite him.

There was a carefree smile on Kairi's face, a smirk on Riku's, and a cheerful grin on Sora's.

Axel was feeling happier now that something in his beloved little sister's life was finally going right for her. And he got this feeling of new found appreciation of the younger silver haired boy in the house.

He couldn't quite shake off the feeling of familiarity.

Like somebody had helped him out when he had some problems about Kairi's downhill life.

But he eventually shook it off as he stood up and went on inside the kitchen to see what sort of havoc Demyx had wrought upon his home. "Goddammit Demyx…heat it up before you eat it." he shook his head with a half smile on his face as he watched his best friend stuff his face with some cold spring rolls from a Chinese takeaway dinner box.

"But I _like_ it cold." he mumbled out, some bits and pieces of food flying out.

"Don't speak with your mouth full." Zexion spoke as he brought up a cool glass of water to his lips.

* * *

"So Dem." the crimson haired girl started as she walked into the dining room area while her two big brothers chatted with one another.

"Sup?" he brought up another cold piece of deep fried wonton from the Chinese takeaway shop that had been sitting in the fridge.

"How's Roxas by the way? I haven't seen much of him. He's working at a café right?" she spoke quickly, as though she had been holding back for too long.

"Er…" he figured that it would be best to not mention that her big brother had a run in with Roxas, "He's ok I guess. A little down in the dumps."

"Aww…why?" she furrowed her eyebrows in worry, "Should we go visit him? We can finally introduce Axel to him!" she smiled as she clapped her hands together.

"Err…" he figured that it would definitely be for the best if they didn't meet anymore, "Maybe not. I think Roxas is busy with college and work and stuffs." he reasoned.

Kairi hummed at the dirty haired blonds' reasoning and then she sighed, "I wonder how he's doing."

"Stop thinking about Roxas and think more about your boyfriend." he smirked as his eyes strayed over to the brunet boy in the living room who was sitting by his lonesome because Riku had to go pick up little Kadaj for a play-date at some other snot-nosed brat's house. "I'm hungry."

"Demyx, you're still eating." Zexion pointed out as he took another sip of water.

* * *

"And did you?" the slate haired boy demanded of Axel as he peered over at the red head who was sitting on the couch with his bare feet propped up on the coffee table.

They were back at the apartments now. They had returned shortly after they all went out to dinner at some posh Italian restaurant with Kairi and Sora. Reno would've joined, but he said that he had a 'date'.

Yeah right.

"Of course I did," he replied smoothly.

Demyx looked up from where he had been reading the back of a packet of cookies, "Axel, you're such a whore."

Axel rolled his eyes at the dirty haired blond, "Duh. Seducing someone means getting them to _willingly_ sleep with you, Dem. Not rape." he turned to his two best friends who were sitting around the dining table, one eating a midnight snack, while the other was reading a short novel.

Demyx furrowed his eyebrows suspiciously, "Okay. So now I'm a rapist? How do you know he's not the killer male prostitute of the world?"

The red head rolled his eyes again, "Pfft, never mind, it was a few months ago." he yawned as he put his feet back on the ground and got up from the couch, "I'm gonna go hit the sack." he stretched and his back cracked appreciatively at the released tension.

"We're not done yet Axel." Demyx didn't like to let go of an issue, especially when he was losing and he _thought_ he might win the debate.

"Yes we are, goodnight." he threw a wave back as he walked out the door of their shared apartment into the next apartment just across the hall.

It would've accumulated a hefty amount of dust on everything by now. The TV, the cabinets, the tables, drawers, any places that could have a thick layer of dust over it and etceteras, but Demyx and Zexion came in often and kept it clean for him. Even informed the landlord that he was in a coma, but they still helped him pay for the rent, which brought up a good subject that he had a huge bill to pay them back one day.

The landlord was a nice enough guy, even willingly gave half price off for the duration that Axel was completely out of it.

He yawned again he shuffled towards his bedroom, and he would've normally changed into some night clothes, but instead, he stripped down to his boxers and fell on top of his bed with a flop. He felt a little cold, but he was soon out of it.

Today had been a hectic day of sorts.

* * *

"_What cha got there Rox?" he asked as he plopped down on the couch next to the blond noiselessly and with no movement._

"_Some booklet on jobs." he reasoned as he furrowed his eyebrows in concentration and skim read the descriptions of each application._

"_You're looking for a job?" he asked with a hint of surprise in his voice._

"_Well, yeah." he suppressed the urge to roll his eyes but settled for a raise of his eyebrows instead, "This apartment isn't gonna pay for itself."_

"_Well of course…But, that means that you'll be gone. For like…the entire day."_

"_Not the entire day." he reasoned. He wasn't looking for an office job that started at eight in the morning and finished at six at night. "But I just need to find a fulltime job before college starts, then I'll either have to quit it, or go at it part-time." depending on how hard the course is gonna go, most likely he'd have to quit the job._

"_But Roxas! You're supposed to keep me company!" Axel started in a whine._

"_I keep you company enough." he reasoned as he flipped to the next page._

_Had Axel been able to touch things, he would've grabbed the booklet and thrown it out the window, or something, "Not enough."_

"_You know Axel." he started as he closed the booklet shut and shifted around so that he faced the red head, "There's actually no reason why you _can't_ follow me in to work." he quirked up an eyebrow and waited for the new info to sink in for Axel._

"_Oh." and then his eyes widened a little more, "Oh!" and now he was practically smiling like a Cheshire cat. "I get cha!" he snapped his fingers and winked at the blond._

_Roxas shook his head, unable to wipe the small half smirk off his face as he sat back properly and flipped the booklet open again._

_The red head peered over, "Oh hey, you should totally work in that café." Axel leaned over and pointed at a particular spot in the booklet._

_There was no warmth, no touch. Nothing._

"_Kupo Kafé?" he raised his eyebrows at the name, "There's a uniform…And I am _not_ gonna wear something that involves pom-poms. Next."_

_The red head grinned, "Would've looked cute on you."_

"_Next." he flipped to the next page just to prove his point._

* * *

Axel woke up from his slumber feeling a little cold. Maybe because he was only in his boxers and he didn't bother to cover himself with his blankets.

He noticed the blinking clock on the study table next to the bed which read a time just after midnight.

So that meant that he had only been asleep for about an hour or so. More or less.

Slowly, he sat up from his bed and scratched the back of his head in confusion.

He had a dream. And no matter how much he wracked his brain about it, he couldn't recall what was in it other than the feeling that it was nice.

"…What was that about?" he asked to himself as he turned his head to stare at the blinking time again before he flopped back on his bed and stared up at the dark ceiling.

* * *

I HAS A NEW DDR BUDDY! Sana-chan9. Lawls. Prepare to get a butt-kicking of your life!! -starts to practice on StepMania-

…-snorts-


	21. Visions

I should probably say this in advance…This story is about to come to a close. Like…in a few chapters or something.

Thanks for sticking with me this far!

Hope you all enjoyed reading this!!

And thanks a bunch for all the reviews, favorites and alerts too, they mean a lot to me.

It's like a silent, 'OMG, I love this but I'm too speechless to say anything.' sort of thing. Lawls.

* * *

"_Quiet day huh?" he asked as he continued to walk in circles within the coffee shop, around the tables, through the tables, past the bookshelves and into the espresso machine._

_Roxas let out a low growl and tried to keep himself as neutral as possible as to not offend any possible consumers or scare them off._

"_But then again, the lunch rush was over about an hour ago." he reasoned as he took a seat on the same table as a business man who was reading a newspaper._

_The headlines screamed; WILL IT BE WAR OR PEACE BETWEEN THE TWO FEUDING COUNTRIES?_

_That one's a seller for sure._

_Axel brought a hand up to his mouth and yawned noisily, "But still, you'd think a famous well known coffee shop would get more people than this guy who probably pretends to have a job and that woman who's smiling very creepily at her phone."_

_The blond proceeded to wipe the counter tops clean for the fifth time that half-hour._

"_I bet they have cyber sex with each other…But they don't know it." he sniffed nonchalantly as he propped a hand up on the table noiselessly and rested his chin on his open palm. "Yeah, you'd like that, don't you?" he smirked as he stared at the man opposite him whose eyes weren't even moving with whatever he was reading._

_Somebody suddenly stepped in through the opened front doors of the shop and walked right up to the counter._

_The new customer had Roxas' undivided attention, "Hello sir, welcome to Twilight Café. How may I take your order?" he asked with a smile on his face._

_Much practice made it seem no longer so forced._

"_Um…" the older man, by the looks of his clothes, neither a business or a college student or teacher, still had his blue eyes fixed on the menu board that hung above at the wall while he had a hand tapping his chin thoughtfully. "Hm…"_

_The red head rolled his eyes as he pushed himself off the chair and walked over to stand by the man with an arm on the counter, "It's just a bloody cup of coffee. Tall, Grande or Venti. Come on man. It's not a life or death decision."_

_Roxas ignored Axel and waited patiently, unlike _some_ people._

_The customer's blue eyes lit up as he suddenly formed a decision, "I'll have the…" he cut himself off and then he changed his mind, "On second thought…"_

_Axel let out a long sigh as he thumped his head noiselessly on the counter top. Roxas glanced at him for a grand total of two seconds before his eyes snapped back to the customer._

"_What's your favorite kind of coffee?" the man suddenly asked._

_The blond blinked, "I'm sorry?"_

"_I don't think that's a cup of coffee." the older man chuckled as he turned his eyes to the blond. Then blue met blue. "You seem oddly familiar."_

_Now that Roxas thought about it, the older man seemed familiar to him too, "Have we met before?" the older man asked as he tilted his head a little. Maybe the blond had served him coffee before. _

_Roxas was now trying to think of what flavor he bought last time._

"_What's your name?" the dark haired man asked curiously as he leaned down and rested one arm on the counter top. Doing the exact same thing that Axel was doing._

"_Don't give it to him." the red head demanded._

_Roxas blinked again and knew why the other man seemed so familiar but he brushed it aside, "My name is on my nametag sir." he smiled as he pointed it out non-too-bluntly._

_Axel smacked his forehead with his hand._

_He laughed, "So it is, Roxas."_

"_Yes." he smiled, a friendly gesture, despite the small fact that he was feeling a little slightly somewhat uncomfortable._

"_I'm Zack by the way."_

"_Well Zack, is there anything you'd like to order?" the blond asked again._

"_Oh, right." his eyes snapped back to the menu board as he straightened his back to stand properly, "I guess I'll take the…" he bit his bottom lip in thought, "Caramel frappachino with extra caramel and don't go skimping out on the whipped cream too like those other shops do."_

_He almost smirked, "What size?" he asked as his fingers hovered over the overused till._

"_Er…Grande." he settled for eventually._

_Axel scoffed with a roll of his eyes, "I'm surprised he didn't go for a Venti." he mumbled to himself._

"_Coming right up." he pushed the button on the till which beeped noisily and displayed the total of how much the older man had to pay, "Is there anything else you'd like with that?" he asked as he gestured to the food display area._

"_Nope, just that." he spoke as he reached for the wallet in his back pocket and flipped it open. Axel peered inside and spotted a few notes and bills in there. He had been looking for an ID._

"_Would you like it to have-here? Or to-go?" he asked as he pushed the button to display the subtotal of the man's order._

"_To-go please." he took out a ten dollar bill after he spotted it on the cash register._

"_That'll be 8.95." he smiled as he took the offered note, gave the man his change and started to make the caramel frappachino with extra caramel and no skimping on the whipped cream in a to-go Grande sized cup._

_After that was done, and Zack was given his ordered drink, he gave the blond a salute and a wink, "See you around Roxas."_

_It wasn't until after the older man was gone till Axel spoke, "I swear he was totally hitting on you."_

_Roxas wiped the smile off his face and gave out a very low growl._

* * *

Slowly, the red head came out of his slumber and again, he could not remember his dream. But there was always a residual feeling. What was it this time? Disbelief? A little shock? Some sort of teasing or mockery?

_Something_…

Definitely not bad though.

Axel sniffed nonchalantly as he brought up a hand to run his fingers through his messy morning hair then he glanced over at the clock on his study table by the bed.

It blinked 10.49am. Not too early, not too late either.

The red head yawned noisily as he shuffled into his bathroom and proceeded going about his morning rituals before he went across the hall to swipe some breakfast.

It's been about two weeks since he woke up from his three month old coma. He finally realized it while he was brushing his teeth.

And it's been about a week since he started having the dreams that he could never once recall. Which is considered strange for him, because normally, he would remember what his dreams or nightmares were about to start chatting his head off about them to either Demyx or Zexion.

They'd always put in their two cents about it.

He washed out his mouth with water to get rid of the foamy toothpaste and proceeded to gargle his mouth with some peppermint mouthwash.

Thirty seconds outta do the trick.

After he was all done, he let out a soft sigh as he placed his arms on either side of the table and stared down at the black hole of the sink.

Axel never remembered what his dreams were about, but he knew, from the very pit of his stomach, that it had something to do with somebody important.

Who this person was though, was a different question and problem altogether.

Now that he thought about it, the dreams started around about the same time he first met with the blond.

Coincidence?

He is all but a distant memory now, that kid.

He shook his head as he walked out of his bathroom, into the living room and then out the door. He didn't bother to lock the door behind him. Too lazy to go back into his room and grab the keys.

He invited himself into his best friends' apartment with a turn of their doorknob, "G'morning."

"Hey Axel." the dirty haired blond greeted as he hopped off the couch and left Zexion to continue on reading his book while the TV continued on in the background.

The red head yawned noisily and then grunted as he pulled out a chair and sat down at the dining table in between the kitchen and the living room.

"Had a good sleep?" Demyx asked as he pulled the fridge open, poured the red head a glass of orange juice and placed it on the table.

Axel offered another grunt as his answer as he picked up the glass and brought it up to his lips.

"How about those dreams? You remember any of them yet?"

The red head paused; the cool glass never once touched his lips before he placed it back on the table. He had talked to them about it a few times, but it was always the same thing.

'I go to sleep, I dream, I wake up, I remember nothing.'

The dirty haired blond never noticed as he went about to make breakfast for the red head. Zexion interfered before Demyx burnt the apartment down.

Axel watched them for a moment before he brought the cup up to his mouth again, only to pause just before they touched. The dreams had something to do somebody important.

Special maybe?

It's been about a week since the dreams started. The dreams that he'd never remember once he wakes up.

He thought that the dreams would just fade away in time. But the feelings he'd get every time he woke up was getting more and more intense. And so mixed in with each other.

Like it wasn't just _one_ emotion. It was a whole bunch of them.

Axel decided that he was probably thinking too much. The dreams were probably just a left over 'thing' he got from being stuck in a coma for too long, or maybe it was that beer bottle to the head that made him be this way.

Whatever it was, the red head figured that the dreams would just blow over sooner or later.

"So, what's for breakfast?"

"I hope you like your toasts well done." the dirty haired blond smiled sheepishly as he tried to scrape off the burnt bits on the darkened piece of bread.

The dreams continued to come and go. They always seemed to leave behind some sort of emotion. Sometimes, it was too soft to pinpoint exactly what he was feeling. Other times, it was so intense, he almost felt like screaming his heart out whenever he woke up from those dreams.

But lately, he'd wake up covered in sweat, as though he had been tossing and turning constantly. As though he had been trying to fight something he knew he couldn't win.

Lately, all his dreams have been all the same. The same emotions of fear and pain.

Defeat.

"_You're just going to leave me?!"_

The voice cried out to him, loud and clear as though they were right beside him. The voice so familiar yet too modified to make sense of who spoke. He couldn't tell who it was that spoke.

"_I'm sorry."_

His heart was starting to hurt. It felt all too real to him. Was he awake? Was he daydreaming? Or was he sleeping? It was hard to tell anymore.

"_Look after my sister for me, ok?"_

He'd always wake up with a gasp, with sweat rolling down the sides of his face, his heart racing and beating loudly in his ears. Whenever he woke up from that dream, feeling crushed, broken and left somewhat breathless and with tears rolling down his cheeks, he thought that it was time to deal with it.

Whatever _it_ was.

He still couldn't recall the dream. Couldn't remember the words that were spoken. Couldn't remember the images that his dream showed him. But it left behind a feeling of hopelessness and defeat.

He carelessly wiped away the tears as he got up from his bed and pulled on a random pair of pants and a shirt.

It was weird.

From the moment he woke up from that dream, he felt like he was changing into a completely different person.

A different Axel.

What was even weirder though, when he walked out of the apartment and walked up the stairs one by one, exited through a door onto another floor of the building complex, was that he knew where he was going.

He paced his steps, slow and steady. As though he knew where he wanted to be, and who he wanted to go to.

In only his pajamas and nothing else to keep him warm while out in the cold, chilling midnight wind, he stood in front of the door that led into somebody's apartment.

Somebody important.

He could see that the lights were still on; shining through the small gap at the bottom of the door, despite that there was no noise coming from within. Not the voice of a TV, not a sound from a stereo or a radio, not even a snore from when the tenant accidentally fell asleep on the couch.

But after a few seconds, he caught a muffled sound of what was a piece of paper being flipped.

That someone who was important was reading a book.

Slowly, he raised his hand up to the door, curled his fingers in to make a weak fist, drew in a deep breath and then gave a soft double tap on the door with his knuckles and sighed.

There was no sound from behind the closed door, and the red head wondered if his knock was heard or not.

But before he could make a decision to turn back and maybe try again next time, he heard a shuffling and the sound of footsteps approaching.

Axel braced himself to look into the face of a stranger. Or maybe someone familiar. One or the other.

In a way, he was half expecting the stranger to slam the door shut in his face, or maybe yell at him first _before_ he shut the door in his face, something like that.

In another way, he hoped that the stranger wasn't so much a stranger and wouldn't slam the door in his face.

But what was he to do after that though? He never planned that far ahead. In fact, he hadn't even planned on waking up in this godforsaken hour either.

He felt his heart stop when he heard the sound of the chain being unhinged and the doorknob being twisted open.

Soon, his vision was illuminated and all he could see was light.

* * *

Hoo damn…That was descriptive…

Anyways, the coffee price is going by my currency...Just so you know. Lawls. I have no idea how much it actually costs…So I could be a little off. Although I know it's over five bucks, and possibly under ten…For a Tall sized coffee…I think it was about…what? 12 bucks for a Venti? Meh…I never _did_ like coffee…

I could make a nice tasting one for under a buck at my house…

-psst- I have a poll up, have a look-see please?


	22. Midnight Snacking

Work sucks...-makes a gloomy face-

* * *

He was starting to get on with life now. Even though the feeling of dejection was still there, along with hints of betrayal as well as something along the lines of depression.

He found again his love for solitude. Found that he could get a lot more things done without silly red headed distractions behind him watching his every goddamned move.

He was ok now. More or less.

Memories of him still lingered around every corner, in every room, in the mirrors, behind closed eyes. His heart would stab itself whenever he thought about Axel.

Like now.

He furrowed his eyebrows and frowned a little as he tried to concentrate on the reading voice inside his head while his eyes followed the lines and words of the classic novel, something he borrowed from Zexion and hadn't returned yet; The Diary of a Nobody.

The past few days had been practically the same thing over and over again for Roxas. Sometimes he wondered if he became one of those people who were lucky, or _unlucky,_ enough to live through the same day over and over again until they did something that would make the infinite loop stop or whatever.

On days that he had work, every morning, he would wake up, go through his morning rituals, fix himself a small breakfast, walk over to work (he had no idea why he owned a freakin' car if he wasn't even going to use it), work his shift away, go back home, watch some TV, get some grub, shower, read a book and then when his eyes were too tired and his mind couldn't think anymore, he'd go to sleep and the cycle starts anew the next working day.

On days when he didn't have work, he would sleep in till way after 12 in the afternoon, probably skip out on breakfast, but it really depended on his mood, watch some TV, listen to some music, read some books, just waste the day away until it was late at night and then he'd go to sleep and then start over again tomorrow.

Yup, that was his life.

He allowed himself a very soft sigh as he slid his forefinger down the top right corner of the page that he was on and then flipped it over to the next.

He was about a quarter of way down the page before he heard a very soft, almost inaudible knock on the door. Had the TV been on, the sound would've gone in one ear and out the other quite literally.

Roxas looked over his shoulder and stared at the closed door and wondered who could be visiting this late at night.

Did Zexion finally decide to ask him for the book back? The blond was almost done with it, just a couple more chapters to go before the whole thing was wrapped up and the end was presented.

Maybe it was some random neighbor who wanted a cup of sugar for whatever item he or she was making. Midnight snack maybe? Roxas had seen it happen a few times on TV, although he wasn't too sure if people actually did that in real life or not.

Eventually, he turned his head back to the book, made note of whatever page he was on, tossed it somewhere off to the side of the couch and got up towards the door.

He didn't bother to look through the peephole as he unhinged the chain from the door, twisted the doorknob and pulled it open to reveal his visitor of the night.

Roxas promptly forgot what page he was on.

A part of him wondered if this was a dream. Maybe he got so tired from reading that book, he ended up falling asleep on the couch and was now dreaming about Axel coming over to his doorstep.

They stared at each other for a while, both of them in a complete mind of their own. Emotions passed, none of them the same.

The red head stared at the other in confusion at first, then surprise, but it eventually melted into realization. Maybe it was guilt that brought him here, to the blonds' front doors, but the real question was, how did he know that the kid even lived in this particular apartment in the first place?

And then Axel spoke after a deep inhalation of fresh air.

A part of Roxas braced himself to be yelled at for no reason again or for another reason.

"Um…look," the red head started as he brought up a hand to rub the kinks on his neck away, "I err…" he spoke, green eyes avoiding blue for a short moment, as though lost for words, "I'm...not too good with this sort of thing." he didn't even know why he was here in the first place, "I guess I just wanna start off again." he explained as to why he was standing in front of the blonds' apartment almost midnight going into the next day, "We got off on the wrong foot." he sighed as he stared down at the floor for a few seconds then forced himself to look up again. After all, it was rude not to look at someone when one was talking, "So how about it?"

Roxas remained speechless, and slightly awed and then realized it was his turn to speak, "Oh. Ok." he spoke a little weakly as he nodded his head in affirmation.

This was what the blond had always wanted, ever since the day that Axel just up and disappeared and left him behind. And more, ever since he realized how much Axel meant to him.

"Ok." Axel tried to smile as he brought his hand back down to his sides, "So…I'm Axel, but you already know that." he tried to joke a little but realized too late at how lame it sounded.

A part of the blond just wanted to laugh, for no reason what so ever.

"I'm Roxas."

And now, here comes the awkward part.

"Erm…" the blond tried to think of something to say, wracked his brain to think of something, _anything_, "Do…you wanna come in?" he asked as he stepped back a couple of paces and pulled the door open a bit more and allowed the red head passage into his apartment while silently praying for a 'Yes' from the other.

Axel was about to say no, but for some reason, there was the way his heart decided to jab itself in anxiety and skip in excitement. He really shouldn't, and it wasn't like he was supposed to be here either, but he found himself acting on the contrary.

It was something new, something weird, something completely different.

The red head was still in the middle of deciding whether it was a good thing or not until he saw something flash within Roxas' eyes, the way the blond was looking at him.

He shrugged and took a step in, "Sure."

It was probably a good thing.

After Roxas closed the door behind him, this was usually the part where his hospitality skills would kick in and he would bring out something to eat or give something to drink. But in accordance to the time, soda was probably not a good idea. And coffee or tea? _Definitely_ not a good idea.

He decided to ask anyway, "Do you want something to drink?" There was juice, milk and a cool bottle of water in the fridge.

"Um…no thanks. I'm good." he waved his hand in a negative as he stood somewhere in the middle of the living room and close to the kitchen, his eyes taking in his new surroundings.

There was…something interesting about the place.

"Ok." he stood by the entrance of his apartment, shuffling his weight from one foot to another as he watched the red head from a fair distance.

Roxas had absolutely no idea what he was supposed to do now. This was a rather awkward second introduction.

The way he was _first_ introduced to Axel was when he was _supposedly_ alone in his apartment. He had closed his eyes, thought about the subjects of ghosts and super-natural things then opened them again to see a body with its' head sticking into his bloody fridge.

The blond didn't think it'll work _quite_ the same way with _this_ Axel.

Eventually though, being the outgoing, rude bugger and boisterous guy that the red head was, and Roxas remembered him being, Axel made himself comfortable, more or less, and sat himself down one of the couches.

The blond sucked in a quiet, deep breath as he slowly made his way and sat on the couch opposite the red head.

Silence reigned between them, thick and heavy as a forest fog in the amazon. Awkward and tense.

"…" the red head suddenly sighed, "Maybe I should go." he spoke as he got up and made his way towards the door to leave.

Roxas immediately stood up and grabbed hold of Axel's elbow, "No wait!"

The red head froze. The words bringing a sense of apprehension and the increase rate of heartbeats within his chest. It hurt.

"Why." he asked simply as he turned his head to stare at the blond, "We have nothing in common."

"That's…not true."

Axel furrowed his eyebrows a little as he stared deep into blue eyes and felt the need to inquire again, "Oh?"

Roxas fumbled with his next words, what was he to say? "I um…it's just--"

God, why was this so hard? Why couldn't he just _tell_ Axel everything and let it be over and done with? Why did everything in his life have to be so damn complicated?

But eventually, he found no reason to ask the red head to stay, so he let go and looked away, "Never mind."

Axel didn't want to admit it, hell, he didn't even know why, but when the blond released his arm, there was a slight twinge of something somewhere in his heart. The curious side of him wanted to ask the blond some more questions, but there was also that other part of him that told him he had already overstayed his visit. So he decided to let it go.

Besides, it was well past midnight.

"Goodnight then." Axel spoke as he turned his head back to the front, took hold of the doorknob and twisted it open to let in a cool draft.

"Yeah…goodnight."

And it was then, just barely one step out of the door, it hit him, "Your apartment smells like…muffins."

There was a short pause, and then, "Yeah…I was baking with my cousin today."

_Naminé._

The red head abruptly shook his head and raised a hand to his forehead, what the hell had that been about?

"Are you ok?" the blond asked, his voice filled with worry and a little of something else.

Axel shook his head again, "Yeah, I'm ok. Just…a dizzy spell I guess." He couldn't even recall what has happened just now.

"Do you want to stay a while?" the blond offered.

The red head remained stuck in place, his feet neither going forward or backward and his mind a flurry of emotions.

"Axel?"

"Just a while." he wasn't sure if he could make it to the elevator or the stairs without accidentally falling over. He was suddenly finding it very hard to concentrate.

"Do you want to come back in? It's getting sort of cold."

"Oh, yeah, right, sorry." he spoke the words quickly one after another, as though he just belatedly realized his mistake and stepped back inside the apartment that had a lingering smell of muffins and baked goods, "Smells like a bakery in here."

The blond laughed, happy, disbelieving and nervous all at the same time. Was this really a different Axel? But he quickly calmed down, "We were baking some banana muffins. You want one?" he offered as he made a move to head back into the kitchen barely even two steps away.

On the countertop, Axel saw a plate of muffins with a large, dome-shaped plastic cover over it. He shrugged and followed after the other, "Yeah, sure."

Roxas picked up the plastic cover and offered the red head a banana flavored muffin which the other took and immediately bit into.

Axel widened his eyes in surprise, "Mm, this is good." he commented through a half-full mouth, "Ever considered owning a bakery?" he asked as he chewed and swallowed then took another bite.

The blond just laughed, "You're not the first to ask."

* * *

Oh la, la…


	23. Almost like before

Thank you all for the lovely 400 review hits!

This is what gives me motivation to continue on with my over-scheduled life. -snorts- For serious.

* * *

Axel didn't know what happened, but before he knew it, it was just after 5am in the morning and it felt as though he was suddenly reunited again with a long lost friend who decided to take a holiday for a year and suddenly come back out of the blue.

How the hell did that happen? All they did was eat a couple of muffins, drink a glass of milk or two and just talk.

Nothing interesting in particular.

Although random flashes of _something_, he could never remember what, would happen every so often which would garner the blonds' curious yet worried attention.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just tired I guess." Axel reasoned, figured that it was his body and mind protesting at the lack of sleep. But dammit, he just recently woke up from a damn coma. You'd think his body would've had enough rest by now.

He yawned into his hand, and almost simultaneously, the blond mimicked.

"Going back?" the blond asked after the yawn, his tone carrying a small hint of something. Axel couldn't tell what.

"I guess." he shrugged, but made no move to get up and leave, his eyes never straying away from the empty glass of milk on the coffee table.

Seconds ticked past, and the only noises that were heard were the hum of the refrigerator, the ticks of the clocks, their breathing and the birds of the early morning.

The red head yawned once more before he got up and his back popped in appreciation of the released tension, "So I guess this is goodnight? Or should I say good morning?" he gave a half smile at his little joke and Roxas found that he couldn't stop the corners of his lips tugging up into a grin.

The blond shifted his eyes over to the digital clock on his DVD player and took note of the time. He wondered if the red head would object at his suggestion of going out.

"Well yeah but…since we're both up and all, do you wanna go see the sunrise?" he asked a bit uncertainly. But maybe, if he tried a little, the old Axel would come back. But even if the old Axel didn't, the both of them could always make new memories.

There was a part of Roxas that felt more than a little sad at that thought.

"Huh?" the red head replied quickly out of reflex but hastily added the answer to the blonds' question, "Oh, yeah sure, I guess I'm not that tired." he reasoned with a slight shrug. "I remember when I used to go watch the sunrise in the early morning when I was in high school."

The blond merely smiled at the red head, "You didn't seem the type. " he commented as he got up from the couch opposite the red head, "I'll go get changed." he spoke as he nudged his head towards his bedroom and started walking towards it.

"Ok, I'll meet you down at the lobby?"

Roxas raised his hand to offer a thumbs' up as he stepped into his bedroom to watch Axel walk towards the entrance of his apartment and pulled the door open, "Sounds good." it wasn't like he knew where Axel lived anyway.

But now that he thought about it…the red head probably lived in the same apartment building. As to which floor he was on though, was a completely different question and answer altogether.

As soon as the front door of his apartment was closed, he quickly shuffled through his cupboards and closet space for something nice to wear.

Something warm, something casual. Not _too_ casual, but nothing to make him look like he was trying too hard.

In the end, he settled for a pair of his favorite trousers, black at the top then down a quarter of the way, it becomes white. He wore a black sleeveless zip-up vest and then a casual dark blue denim jacket. And to finish off his look, he added his favorite checkered wrist band, his black and white finger rings and a black sports' watch on the other wrist.

After he made sure to bring his wallet and his mobile with him, and double checked that all of his windows were closed (not that they were _ever_ opened unless it was a really hot summers day), he was out the front door, locked it behind him, and since he was in such a great mood, he decided to take the stairs down instead of the elevator.

It was such a rush. Not in a bad way. It's like suddenly he just started _living_. You know?

He was a little surprised though, when he came out of the door into the stairwell, that Axel was already up front and waiting for him.

The red head was wearing a normal black pair of jeans, a red 'Bridgestone' t-shirt and a loose, black jacket. It made him look a little gangly and a little _too_ skinny.

Did the man ever eat?

"Hey, did you wait long?" the blond ask, his heart beating ten times faster than it originally was, probably from both the adrenaline of doing something with Axel and running down the stairs.

"Nah, I just got here." he reasoned, "Did you run the stairs?" he quirked up an eyebrow in mixed surprise and shock.

"Yeah, I did."

"Why?" he asked with a bit of a laugh.

Roxas merely shrugged with a smile, "Just felt like it. I needed some exercise too."

Axel scoffed as he tried to brush the comment away with a wave of his hand, "You're fine. You're not even that chubby to begin with." he reasoned as he started for the door.

_You're not even chubby or fat but your stamina and endurance sucks!_

He barely managed to hold back a flinch and almost instantaneously, forgot what that flash had been about. He shrugged it off as another protest from his mind at the lack of sleep.

"My stamina is pretty low; I've been trying to build it up by taking the stairs instead of the elevator." he spoke as he followed after the red head and they begun their leisurely walk.

Axel laughed at the blond, a part of his mind wondering why this felt as though it had happened before, as though they've had this sort of conversation before. He shrugged it off, decided that maybe he was confusing this conversation to the other time he teased Kairi about being chubby. He got slapped in the end because of his chubby comment about her.

The street lamps were still on, illuminating their path. They shared little conversations here and there until they eventually reached a familiar part of the walk path and they both headed in through the thick shrubbery and trees.

After a bit more walking, they soon made way into a small clearing. With a bench to one side and a waist-high metal fence at the very edge to prevent anybody from walking off.

"Man…it feels like forever since I've been here last." Axel spoke as he took in a deep breath of fresh morning air and stretched his body.

The skies were slowly lighting up, but the sun had yet to rise.

"Yeah." the blond smiled as he walked up to the bench and sat down.

"So," the red head started as he sat down on the bench next to the blond, "Which season do you think is the best to go watch a sunrise?"

"Winter." he answered almost immediately.

"The morning fog is really a sight to behold." he commented to himself as he slouched down the seat a little.

They watched in mutual silence, until softly, the red head mumbled with a smile on his face; "Best hangover I ever got."

Roxas couldn't suppress the smile at the memory that came back to him. The first sunrise that the red head shared with him at the exact same spot. Who said the exact same words, more or less.

So close to the real thing, quite literally, yet not at the same time.

He realized just how much he missed him. The annoying ghost of a red head.

Axel craned his neck to the side a little to grab a better view of the rising sun that just peaked over the horizon. It was still very early and the skies were still dark, save for the small spot of bleeding red in the far distance.

A part of his mind nagged at him. Nagged at him for the lack of sleep, and then nagged at him again for a whole different reason altogether.

They both sat in mutual silence, each mulling their own thoughts, their own lives, the consequences of their actions, whatever they might be.

Roxas continued to watch the sunrise in silence and it wasn't until the sun was way over the horizon, continued to make its way up the colored skies, that the blond looked over at the red head beside him to see his head bowed low with his eyes closed.

For a moment, Roxas thought that maybe Axel had fallen asleep.

Curiously, he shifted his position until he could get a better view of the red head and as he drew closer he held his breath and watched as Axel continued to breathe deeply and evenly while his eyelashes fluttered.

What was he dreaming of?

Then blue eyes met green and slowly, Roxas drew back and sat back on the bench, "Were you sleeping?" he asked softly.

"I was trying to remember something."

The blond paused, "What were you trying to remember?"

'Why this feels familiar.' he shook his head, despite the smile on his face, "Never mind." he slowly stood up, stretched his back one more time and then looked to the side to the blond, "Where do you wanna go now?"

"Are you hungry?" Roxas asked as he stood up and tucked his cold fingers into his pockets.

"I'm feeling a little peckish yeah." he spoke as he brought a hand up to his flat stomach to scratch it a little.

"Wanna head off to Kupo Kafé then?"

The red head raised his eyebrows in surprise but the shock eventually faded away, the restaurant was a pretty popular place to hang around at, so he shouldn't be all too surprised that the kid knew it too.

"What do you think of the place? Nice yeah?" he inquired as he started walking and the blond followed after.

"Its nice." he made a note to get the waffles again. It was seriously good the first time he ate it.

"I'm in the mood for waffles." the red head idly commented as he fought his way through the bushes, walked around the trees and forced his way out onto the open road.

Axel didn't know why he was being so casual to a person whom he's only just met the previous night. It seemed obvious that they've known each other for some time now, but the logical side of him, the realist, continued to persist in the fact that it's only been barely half a day into their 'so-called-friendship'. The red head shrugged it off as he listened to Roxas' laugh.

They walked side by side, not too close, not too far, but close enough to be somewhat associated with one another. Halfway towards their destination, Axel spoke softly, almost to himself with a smirk on his face; "That was one wild party."

The blond smiled a little at the comment and remembered that day that the ghostly red head first took him to Kupo Kafé and relayed how he stumbled across the place. It was a fond memory, a memory that Roxas had kept close to his heart.

The best part about going into the restaurant and eating breakfast together this time, was that the blond didn't have to pretend that he was holding a conversation over the phone with Axel.

As soon as they arrived at the place and were given a table, Rikku was very surprised that they both knew each other but smiled and gave them their menus before she bounded off to tend to her other duties. They each ordered the strawberry waffles, although Axel had been tempted to get the espresso waffles when the waitress listed them out for them out of habit and protocol.

After they finished with that, they both had a cup of hot chocolate to help warm their systems and their fingers. And when that was finished, their bills paid for, tips left behind, they made their way out and started for who knows where and wherever their feet took them.

* * *

The man in the next apartment complex over yawned loudly as he brought a hand up to cover his mouth while he stepped out of the shared bedroom that belonged to him and his girlfriend slash room-mate and headed towards the bathroom, but not before he went and cast a glance into the living room of his blond 'patient' only to be disappointed when the apartment was empty.

Again.

He back tracked into his room and peered at the lump of blankets that was probably Larxene, "Does the kid opposite us have work today?"

The lump moved, groaned and finally, a blonde head of hair stuck out from beneath, "Huh?"

"The kid. Opposite us. Does he have work today?"

"I dunno." she yawned as she rubbed her eyes with one arm and slowly sat up, "You should know though."

"Today's Tuesday, so it's his day off…unless he decided to do extra shifts or something…" he muttered to himself as he raised a hand to his chin; he's gonna need another shave, "Or maybe he's finally cracked and decided to commit suicide."

She rolled her eyes and flopped back onto their shared bed, "Goodnight honey."

* * *

"Forced?"

"Yup."

The red head laughed, "Man, I never figured you to be such a pushover." he commented as he shook his head and they continued on their merry way past a certain shop that reeked of antiseptic and heavy rock metal music.

Axel couldn't help but wonder why it didn't feel very long ago that he had walked past the same place before. As though it was very recently that he had gone into the piercing parlor. He couldn't quite recall ever going anywhere near the place recently though. So he decided that maybe he was confusing the feeling with another time that he and Demyx went over to get their ears pierced the second time. He then shrugged it off and continued to walk on with the blond beside him.

"So, up for another one?" the red head asked suddenly after they were about half a block away from the tattoo and piercing parlor. He was suddenly in the mood to get his eyebrow pierced, or he could just settle for another earring instead.

"I'm up for it." the blond had been thinking of getting another pair of studs to go with the sleepers that he wore right now.

And back they went to the parlor and stepped inside to be immediately introduced to the heavy smell of antiseptic, the sounds of heavy metal rock music, the posters and pictures on the walls and behind the counter, stood a very tattooed man with spiky, blue mohawk, a piercing on his eyebrow, multiple studs, clips, sleepers and was that a safety pin stuck to his ear? With a lip ring and a nose ring. He was…what do you call guys like this? Guys with an obsession for body mutilation? Culture freaks?

Axel walked up without a pause in his steps then raised a hand up to the counter, "Yo Nixon, hook me and my buddy up one."

The blue haired man looked up at the red head and stared for a good five seconds before a smile cracked his face and he nodded slowly but enthusiastically, "Wicked."

* * *

No offence meant to culture freaks. They are _totally_ awesome to look at. Not that I gawk at them like some stoopid...-shifty eyes-

But yay! So this is like…a totally awesome step to somewhere. Lawls.


	24. Unexpected

Wicked…Straight up yo.

No, I'm not French…

And so, I cringe at the fact that I missed out on Zemyx day, and I beg for forgiveness. -cries- But let's start off with a little something special, just to make up for my laziness and my procrastination. Ta-da!!

-cough- But um, anyways, I'd like to thank **Pocket Rainbow** and **Aindel S. Druida** for helping me with my appalling (and very non-existent) French. Everything should be fixed now! HUZZAH!!

* * *

"Je te hais. Tu es un bâtard! Vas en enfer!!" a certain lilac haired boy's voice slowly progressed to end in a loud shout before the phone was slammed back down into place.

Demyx, whose attention was suddenly drawn away from the TV from when the shouting started and who had been watching albeit fearfully on the couch, switched off the television with a click of the remote and slowly, with an air of caution, stood up from the couch and walked up to the dining table.

The dirty haired blond sat down and waited a while until his room-mate slash boyfriend's breathing pattern had calm down somewhat before he deemed that it was safe to speak, "Are you ok?"

"Je vais très bien." he replied before he quickly shook his head and rephrased himself, "I'm fine." he let out an exasperated sigh as he pulled out a free chair, sunk into the seat opposite the other and brought up a hand to his temple, a small attempt to ward of the oncoming headache.

"Who was that?" he asked carefully, trying to sound comforting and understanding and not at all prodding for information.

"Some co-worker of mine at the café who's being a lazy ass and tried asking me to work his shift _again_ for the sixth time this month." he let out another sigh as he leaned back and sunk down further into the somewhat uncomfortable chair, "I mean, it was fine first time around, it was ok the second time. I can deal with the third time, but the rest?"

Demyx nodded his head and had to agree, that guy _was_ going a little too far with Zexion's generosity. But…

"Did he even understand a word you said to him?"

"Not a word." he spoke with a small smirk on his face.

The dirty haired blond laugh, "Seriously, even though it was scary as _fuck_ watching you yell, I _do_ miss listening to your French."

Zexion smiled before he closed his eyes and tried to phrase his next words, "Est-ce que je te semble  
néanmoins attirant?"

Demyx tilted his head to the side a little, a small smile on his face and a look of content in his eyes, "You're such a romantic." he smiled as he sat up and leaned over the table and landed a chaste kiss on his boyfriend's lips.

The lilac haired boy smiled, "Tu vois? Le Français marche a chaque fois." he smirked a little to himself, the dirty haired blond completely unaware what Zexion had just uttered out.

After another short kiss, Demyx rested his forehead on Zexion's and they stared into each other's souls, searching and wondering.

"Say something else. Ask me a question." the dirty haired blond whispered softly.

And softly, Zexion replied; "Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser? J'en ais vraiment envie." And despite the fact that Zexion knew that Demyx did not know a single word of French except maybe 'Thank you' and 'My name is (so and so)', the dirty haired blond still somehow managed to surprise him when he said yes.

"Oui."

The lilac haired boy chuckled a little and smiled as he very gently shook his head but went on ahead with another kiss.

* * *

"Hey, awesome. Two CD's for twenty bucks. Total score." the red head smirked as he nodded his head in an encouraging manner while he scanned the racks and displays for the music he liked.

The blond rolled his eyes before he walked over to the music stand to listen to the sample CD's. After he placed the earphones on, pushed a random button to play, the music started and he found himself nodding his head with the beat as he stared at the CD that was being displayed.

The button for the volume level to go up wasn't working, so he could still hear the clacks of CD's being stacked, the sound of footsteps approaching, and the jingle of chains.

"Never figured you to be a Taking Back Sunday boy." Axel smirked as he yanked the CD out of the blonds' fingers.

Roxas merely smiled as he took back the stolen CD and flipped it to the back to scroll down the list of music available then pushed the button on the wall for the next song to play. There was no way he'd tell the red head that he was the one to influence his new taste in music. "They're pretty good."

Axel rolled his eyes and looked away for a moment. There it was again, that slight nagging in the back of his mind that told him to back off the acts of familiarity that he was showing the blond. But again, he brushed the nagging voice away as he lightly yanked the CD back and held it up between his thumb and forefinger, "Ok. so how about you get this CD, and I pick another one, and we split the bill huh?" he offered as he nudged his head towards the displays.

The blond gave a one shoulder shrug as he pushed the button for the next song, "Sure, sounds great."

"Awesome." he grinned as he handed the CD back, walked away to the display and started flipping through the stacks of music while trying to figure out which CD he already owned, and which one he had been planning to get for months.

He couldn't quite recall…

In the end, he settled for the not-so-new but still-new album of 'The Used' and they split the bill at the counter of the music shop and handed the cashier ten bucks each. After they were each given a small plastic bag with the music shop's brand and logo on it, and a shop receipt each, they walked on outside and proceeded to go where their feet decided to take them.

"Can't wait to listen to this baby." the red head grinned as he peered into the small plastic bag at his newest possession.

Roxas couldn't help but smile as he rolled his eyes at the red head who was acting like he hadn't gone out shopping for whatever he wanted in a long time. It probably wasn't too far from the truth though.

There was the rustling sound of a plastic bag being lowered and then an idle tune being whistled out from the red head's lips.

They continued on that way, walking to who knows where, with Axel whistling who knows what before the red head stopped whistling and stop walking altogether.

Roxas turned around and quirked up an eyebrow at the red head's expression, whose lips were stuck in the shape of an 'o'.

Barely suppressed memories started to bubble up in the red head, but it was still under the surface and it still continued to taunt and tease him with little snippets of a past life or a past memory that was instantly forgotten within the next second. There was the feeling of familiarity again, but once more, he shrugged it off as he kept his eyes glued to a particular poster that was nearby, taped up to the glass window.

And then Axel spoke, "Oh, hey, hey. Let's go into the video store." Axel called out as he started trekking in towards the said shop.

The blond raised both eyebrows and was quite surprised with himself when the moment Axel said video store, the word 'porn' immediately popped into his head. Roxas laughed and ignored the look that the red head was giving him.

"What? I wanna see what new releases they have." Axel reasoned as he stepped onto the welcoming mat and looked over his shoulder at the blond.

"Nothing else?"

He shrugged, "Eh, we'll see." he spoke as he entered through the automatic doors of the shop.

Roxas shook his head as he followed in after the red head and watched as Axel scanned through the multiple displays of DVD covers, read their titles, and if one of them took his fancy, he'd pick it up, read the blurb or whatever it is you call it, before he would put it back in place and probably make a note to come back to it later.

The blond walked past the red head and went strolling through the aisles and displays, his eyes on a search for a particular title that he had been thinking about getting for a while now but just never bothered because…it reminded him of something he had missed out on.

But before long, he found it wedged in between two other movie titles with the same starting letter and he pulled it out to read the description at the back.

That was when Axel decided to speak and scare the beegezuz out of Roxas. The red head laughed for a short moment before his green eyes turned back to the DVD that the blond had been holding like a life line.

"Haven't seen this movie in _ages. _Watched it before?" he asked curiously as he plucked the item out from Roxas' hand and stared at the title. "Seriously one of the most interesting movies I've ever watched."

The blond shrugged, unable to give the red head his opinion on it, "I haven't watched it before."

Axel stared at Roxas with his mouth hanging open and then blinked, "What?! Seriously?!"

His mind nagged at him again, berated him for being so casual with a perfect stranger. He ignored his inner voice as he waited for the blonds' answer.

Roxas rolled his eyes with a small half smirk on his face, "Do I have a reason to lie?"

The red head continued to gape at him, "Blasphemy…" and then he shoved the DVD back into the blonds' hands, "You _have_ to rent this out. It's really good. You won't regret it. I swear." he spoke as he started shoving and nudging the blond towards the front counter before he shooed him away to sneakily slip into the 'Adults Only' section.

Roxas noticed, but refused to say anything about it. Only thought about how 'Axel' the red head was being.

* * *

"What a day…" the red head yawned as soon as he stepped back into his humble abode and dumped his bag of goodies onto the couch of his living room then entered his bedroom.

And once he was left alone, the little nagging voice was back full throttle.

It was so weird. Like how only just some weeks ago, he had yelled at the blond to go and leave him the fuck alone. But now, they were laughing, they were joking, they were doing stuffs together.

It was a huge turnover, and Axel couldn't help but wonder if he had been going at things a little too fast.

Was he being genuine? Or was it the guilt talking?

The red head changed out of his going out clothes and slipped into something more comfortable and 'homey' as he stepped out of the room, picked up the plastic bag on the couch and brought the CD out and sauntered over to his stereo.

Just as he pulled open the CD case, his eyes caught something familiar in his stack of CD's and he couldn't suppress the exasperated sigh as he snapped the case back shut and started out the front door of his home with the CD in hand.

The little voice in his head started questioning him and his new course of action.

He then considered just going over across the hall to find Demyx and Zexion, but for some reason, his feet started walking towards another apartment, some floors above him, and he didn't even seem to mind.

His mind started nagging at him again, but it was a mere drawl now if he drowned it out.

Axel knew he was reckless at times. Sometimes doing things first before he even thought about it. The phrase, 'Think before you act' wasn't quite his policy. He preferred to do things along the lines of 'If you have a dream, don't wait. Act.' But this new 'relationship' with Roxas was going too fast, even for him.

From being a complete dickhead and a total jackass to Roxas, to being almost best buddies.

Was the guilt still talking?

Axel couldn't help but wonder if that blow to the head impaired his social skills or whatever. From going to one side of the spectrum to another.

He vaguely recalled talking to Roxas just that morning, last night at midnight actually, but why did it feel like…they had known each other for so much longer than that?

His mind told him to ignore what he thought, told him to think of the facts and think _logically_ and _realistically_ because it was _true_ that he had only known the blond for less than a day.

He refused to think too much more into it though, as he stepped into the stairwell, walked up the stairs, around the corners and then stepped out onto the floor of which the blond lived on. He was clad in nothing but his 'home' clothes but hadn't planned on staying too long. He didn't lock his apartment door behind him when he left. Besides, he still needed to sort his head out and figure everything out.

His mind happily agreed with him on that one.

As he walked up to the door, one of his hands holding onto the CD and the other clenching and unclenching constantly, he wondered if he was going crazy for doing something like this.

He brushed it off as he brought up a fist and knocked twice on the door.

The TV that had been playing in the background was suddenly muted, and then the sound of footsteps approaching, then the familiar rustle of the chains being unhinged from the door sounded.

Suddenly, the door was opened, and Roxas stared up at the red head with a look of mixed surprise and sudden elation.

Axel laughed nervously, suddenly wondering why he felt so awkward when they had been so fine barely even half an hour ago. And then he remembered what he was here for as he raised the item in his hand and waved it around, "I already have this copy, it seems." he started as he glanced over at the CD before he looked back at the blond, "So, just wondering if you wanted it or not. 'Cause if you didn't, I could always give it to Demyx instead."

There was a small part of Roxas that felt elated that Axel decided to ask _him_ first before any others, "Cool." he smiled as he took the CD from the red head's hand and stared at the title then at the back. "Thanks. I'll pay you back later."

"Oh, no need. Just think of it as a err…late birthday present?" he reasoned with a raise of his shoulders.

The blond laughed as he stepped back and held open the door, "Wanna come in?"

Axel hadn't been planning on staying for too long. Only planned to just give the CD and then waltz back to his apartment. He still needed to sort his head out and figure everything out. Not to mention that he didn't lock the door to his apartment and people could easily just waltz in and steal his stuffs.

So why did he go ahead and contradict himself? His mind practically keeled over on itself.

"Sure." he shrugged as he stepped inside and then noticed the TV screen, "Hey! You're watching the Italian Job."

Axel ended up staying much longer than he had expected.

It's not like he had much to lose. The only thing that was worth anything was the stereo he had and the TV. There were other little knick knacks too, but nothing too valuable. Nothing he wouldn't mind losing.

Besides…he's got insurance.

* * *

-is losing motivation- Sorry…Work's getting in the way and I haven't been writing much. -meeps- I promise the next one will come out faster than this one did. Lawls. Been one week…Opps…


	25. The new, the old, and the best

Um…sorry, it still took a while to get this chapter out…Blame my work!! -cries-

But -cough- on a different note...yay for 20k hits! -grins- I waffles you all!

* * *

They had been in the middle of watching the grand heist over half-way into the movie when the sound of alarm clocks started to ring through the air of the apartment room.

"Shit!" Roxas cursed as he jumped off the couch and ran towards his room.

Axel stared in mild shock and confusion before he picked up the remote, paused the movie and walked into the blonds' room to see what the hell was going on and was surprised to see Roxas smacking away at the buttons of the alarm clocks to make them shut the fuck up.

The red head was damn shocked at the sight, not because of the state of the room (it was quite neat and orderly actually) but at the sight of the offending items on the study table by the bed, "Six alarm clocks?"

The blond turned around abruptly after he smacked the last one to shut up and turned it off, "It's hard to get up in the mornings." he reasoned with a tinge of a blush on his cheeks.

He agreed with a one-shoulder shrug as he peered inside the room, "Well yeah, sometimes, but _six_ alarm clocks?"

Roxas looked awfully abashed but in a somewhat defiant way, "What if I said that I collect clocks?"

Axel scoffed and waved at the comment, "Nobody has _this _kind of a fetish with clocks." he smirked and couldn't quite shake off the feeling of déjà vu. Then it clicked.

Ah, that was what it was called. Déjà vu. Everything with Roxas was all déjà vu, as though he had done it with him before but he just _couldn't_ remember if he did or not.

"Anyways, let's just forget-" Roxas didn't get to finish his sentence however, when the door to his apartment was suddenly being knocked and hammered on and then a shouting was heard.

"Roxas!! ROXAS!! Open the damn door!" and that was followed with more hitting on the door.

The said person immediately rushed past Axel and ran up to his much abused door, gave the doorknob a twist and pulled it open to reveal a very disheveled looking Demyx. "What's-"

"Oh my God, Roxas, I need your help, Axel's-" he stopped himself when the said person came into view, "At your apartment…?"

The red head furrowed his eyebrows at the dirty haired blond, "Yeah. What's up?"

His mouth was left hanging open, "Dude…" and now he looked mildly pissed off, "Your apartment was unlocked, you didn't take your phone with you, I couldn't contact you and I started freaking out and shit." and then he let out a tired but relieved sigh as he leaned on the doorway and tried to catch his breath again.

"Oh…er…I came by to bring Roxas a CD…but I ended up watching a movie with him." he reasoned as he brought up a hand to scratch the side of his head, "My bad." he added with a sheepish smile.

Demyx rolled his eyes, "Yeah well…mind leaving a note next time? Or better yet, bring your damn phone with you. They're invented for a goddamn reason."

Axel raised his hands in defense, "Chill Demyx, I hadn't been planning on staying long. Things just came up you know?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever…" and then he proceeded to grumble under his breath and started to walk back towards his own apartment some floors down.

"At least apologize to Roxas!!" Axel called out with a shout at the retreating dirty haired blond who merely threw back a wave and disappeared around the corner towards where the elevators were located. He sighed as he shook his head then turned back to the blond, "Sorry about Demyx, he's been a little whacked out since I got out of the hospital."

The blond nodded, then processed the information, and then stared at the other in confusion, "Hospital?"

"Oh, you didn't know about that…" the red head finished quietly and abashedly looked away for a second before he stared back into eyes of blue and waved his hand in an reassuring gesture, "Don't worry about it though, I'm fine now."

"What happened?"

He shrugged then made a slight noise at the back of his throat, "Bad run-in with my sister's crazy ex."

'Saïx…', Roxas furrowed his eyebrows in worry, "Bad enough to warrant a visit to the hospital?"

"Bad enough to send me into a three month coma yeah." he sighed as he brought up a hand to scratch his head, all the while avoiding that particular spot where the scar tissues were still healing, "But it's all over and done with now so forget about it ok?"

"But…" the blond started but found no strength to continue on talking. A part of him was suddenly hit by an arrow of realization, but now he was left even more confused than before. "Are you gonna be ok?"

He waved a hand at the question, "I'll be fine. Don't worry about me." he sighed again and quickly changed the subject before the blond prodded further, "Anyways, thanks for inviting me over. Enjoy the rest of the movie. I'll catch ya next time." he spoke with a smile as he slipped his slippers back on and then walked out of the blonds' apartment towards the stairwell. A bit of exercise would do him some good.

"Ah, ok, bye." he offered a small wave at the red head who gave a two-finger wave slash salute as he pulled opened the door into the stairwell and disappeared inside.

Roxas let out a soft, worried sigh as he closed the door with a soft click, letting all the previous events to slowly come back to him before he walked up to the back of his couch, leaned over to fall down onto the other side and landed on the soft cushions.

"What a day." he couldn't help but comment as he stared up at his ceiling. He was feeling a little tired, having not slept at all last night, but it had been so worth it to finally _talk_ to Axel again.

But then there was the new piece of information regarding the red head that he was only just recently discharged from the hospital after a three month long coma.

What the hell happened?

Somehow, in the middle of his thoughts, he ended up falling asleep. And when he slept, he dreamt of his Axel. The ghost of Axel that 'haunted' his apartment and played stupid tricks on him to get his attention.

It had been the best sleep he had ever had in a long time.

He woke up some two hours later, with the darkened skies outside; the only light emitting around his apartment came from the TV that he failed to switch off before he snoozed. In the end, he decided to leave the movie for tomorrow, and just go to bed and sleep again.

* * *

As soon as Axel re-entered his apartment, he kicked his slippers off, not bothering to shove them neatly to the side and out of harms way before he trudged over towards his bedroom, suddenly aware of how tired he was.

The nagging voice was still there, but it was quieter, as though it decided to give him a break for a short while.

It didn't take him long before he fell asleep and started to dream.

Of what, he didn't know.

When he woke up again, sometime later in the night, about 2a.m in the morning, he still couldn't recall his dream. But that didn't matter so much, as long as it wasn't a nightmare and there were no residual feelings of remorse or depression.

After a few more minutes of curling himself on top of his bed, wrapped around with blankets, his head cushioned on the pillow, he fell asleep and dreamt once more.

Dreamt of his past.

On the fourth of July when they were setting off firecrackers and Axel chased little Kairi around with a sparkler.

She had been crying and as punishment, Axel got lightly smacked on the head by their mother who absolutely doted on baby Kairi.

Axel had been 13, and Kairi had been 9. Reno had been 17 and was off setting off a horde of fireworks somewhere else with another friend.

When he woke up, it was 10 something in the morning and it had been the best rest he has ever had.

* * *

It was some days later after that weird six alarm clock incident back in Roxas' apartment, some days since Demyx started giving Axel the silent treatment because, as the dirty haired blond so liked to put it; "Because you scared the begeezuz out of me, dip-shit."

The unknown dreams don't come as often anymore. Those dreams that Axel could never recall but always had a feeling he knew what they were about, but at least same time, he just didn't know what was going on either.

He wasn't too sure if it was a good thing or not, not having those dreams anymore.

"--el?"

"Huh?" he turned around to whoever just spoke his name just now.

"Are you ok?" Kairi asked worriedly as he tucked a bit of her crimson hair behind her ear.

"Err…Yeah, I'm ok." he shrugged and tried to take in his surroundings.

He was still sitting in the couch of the living room of his home. Reno, who had been at work, was now back and raiding the fridge. Demyx, who _had_ been raiding the fridge, was now sitting contentedly at the dining room table nibbling on some cold chicken nuggets.

"Demyx! Use the damn microwave!" Axel shouted as he made a move to get up, only to decide to brush the idea of that away.

How he could tell it was cold? The dirty haired blond had a tendency to never heat up any of his food, especially when he was over at their house. And the fact that there's no steam coming up from the bowl of leftover chicken nuggets. Probably leftovers from last night or something.

"I like it cold!" Demyx shouted back as he stuffed a whole piece into his mouth just to prove his point and spite the red head.

Axel shook his head as he relaxed back on the couch again and just realized that Kairi was still staring at him, "What?"

"You've been zoning out lately."

He scoffed, "I have not."

"Have too." she furrowed her eyebrows a little and pouted, "I called you like…three times, and you only heard me when I call you for the fourth time."

"Ok, fine, so I _may_ have been zoning out a little, what's the deal?"

"Nothing," she reasoned as she took a seat down next to her big brother, "I just…wanted to make sure you're ok."

The corners of his lips turned up into a smile, "I'm ok. Don't you worry about me." he spoke as he gave her a one-arm hug.

"But…you're different now." she finished softly as she lowered her gaze to nothing in particular, blindly focusing on one of the buttons of Axel's jacket.

Axel remained silent, not quite sure what his little sister was saying, and just how different he was. Was he any different? He couldn't…quite tell.

Kairi continued, "You…" she furrowed her eyebrows as she searched her mind for the right words, "You've been daydreaming a lot, you don't laugh as much, you don't smile as often." she sniffed a little as she brought her eyes to stare into her brother's, "Is it my fault?" her voice trembled as her eyes glistened with tears to come.

He stared at her, his eyebrows furrowed with one of worry, and then he realized that she was still upset about the whole incident that landed him in the hospital almost four months ago. "No. No, of course it's not your fault. Don't ever think it is." he hadn't known that his 'new' behavior had been causing problems for his sister, "I'm just…" he sighed, "I'm just going through a lot of things right now. And I'm just trying to piece together bits and pieces of my life." not to mention that little nagging voice in the back of his mind that wouldn't leave him alone.

"You can't remember things?" she spoke with a stronger voice, fueled with more worry for her brother.

"No, I didn't say that." although he might as well have since he had been constantly trying to piece bits and pieces of his life that came in forms of dreams. "I'm just trying to, you know, plan out the rest of my life. Stuffs like that. Like…" he paused, tried to think his words through and tried to explain as much as he could with as little words as possible, "That whole second chance at life thing that people always go through in movies and drama shows."

"Oh." and she seemed to understand, somewhat, whatever he was going through. "Oh! I see! What're you thinking of doing then?" she asked excitedly, back to her normal bubbly self, no hint of worry or tears in her features.

He offered her a half smile, "Err…Still thinking it through Kai." he spoke as he tapped his forehead.

And then the front door, who they had always kept unlock for potential visitors, was suddenly opened and in came a certain silver haired boy and a little something extra.

"Hey, look who I've brought over." Riku called out as he stared down at the boy who was holding onto his leg like a life-line.

"Awww! Little Kadaj!" Kairi cried out in excitement as she scampered over to the entrance.

Axel rolled his eyes as he sank back into the couch and turned his head over to the other silver haired boy in the living room, "Siblings huh?" he smirked.

Zexion smiled as he watched Riku try to get the little boy to let go, "Tell me about it."

* * *

"So Dem," Kairi started as she walked up to the dirty haired blond while her big red headed brother Axel played with little Kadaj in the living room, "How's Roxas? Have you seen him lately? We should go visit him again."

"Er…" it had been so weird. Last time they were together, Axel practically screamed his head off at the kid, and then suddenly, a couple of days ago, Demyx found the red head in the blonds' apartment, seemingly getting along together as right as rain, "I think Roxas is doing ok. I saw him a couple of days ago though."

"Sounds good. We should play poker with him again. I haven't seen Naminé in a while too!" she grinned as she started tilting her head left and right in happiness.

"Err…" he still wasn't quite one hundred percent sure about the whole Axel and Roxas thing…"What if we catch him while he's at work? It'll be a waste of time and energy."

"Silly, that's where you go and _ask_ him! Duh!" she rolled his eyes at the dirty haired blond, "I mean, you guys _only _live in the same building for goodness sake."

Demyx let out an awkward laugh, "I'll ask next time I see him ok?"

"Cool! And then he could invite Naminé over again, and I could introduce Sora to him and maybe Riku could bring Kadaj over too!"

There Kairi went getting over excited again…

* * *

Ok…Like…So…good news…I know I said that I'd be ending the story soon, but that might take a while. Lawls. So…err…enjoy it while it continues to last.

I'd say…in another 5 or so chapters? Meh…I haven't been the greatest at planning. But it's a learning curve.


	26. Manners

I have been er…very…er…lazy lately, -cough- -shifty eyes- Yeah…

* * *

It's been about a week now since he and Roxas had 'made up'. Sometimes, they'd go out early in the morning to see the sunrise, and then after that, they'd go over to Kupo Kafé and eat breakfast.

You know, 'friend' stuffs.

Although Axel couldn't quite remember if he had ever done any of those things with his friends before, not even Demyx. He couldn't quite get why Roxas was so…'special'. His mind still grumbled and mumbled at him sometimes at anything concerning Roxas.

"You're zoning out again." the blond commented as he finished off the rest of his not-so-hot chocolate that he ordered with his breakfast.

He scoffed and rolled his eyes, "Am not."

"Then what was the last thing I said?" he asked as he cleaned his teeth with the tip of his tongue and stared at the red head expectantly.

"Err…What…was the last thing I said?" he offered with a sheepish smile while the blond rolled his eyes.

"Never mind, it wasn't important anyway." he reasoned as he crossed his arms over the table and stared outside the window.

Axel felt a little guilty, having not been listening to a word that Roxas had been saying. But it wasn't really his fault to begin with. Something that the kid said must've triggered the red head to suddenly think of something else.

Lately, he had been able to remember bits and pieces of his dreams. Fragmented and not quite whole, but good enough to give a good feeling of whatever was going on.

Muffled noises, incoherent and sometimes fuzzy. Smeared images, blurry and sometimes distorted. Like trying to watch a movie using a very old screen projector.

The images would skip, the colors would fade and sometimes it'll crackle and fizzle like those cheap television sets.

Whenever he closed his eyes, he could see them. Weird images in his head. And maybe, if he concentrated enough, he'd think that those blurry, unclear images and that muffled voice belonged to Roxas.

But was that hoping for too much?

There goes his mind nagging at him again.

The blond was still practically a perfect stranger to him. Not quite close friends yet, but definitely not strangers either. Although, he'd always end up contradicting himself.

"Good weather today." Roxas commented idly as he stared out the window where patches of sunshine should peep through the clouds. It was a nice cool day. Typical weather for the beginning of autumn where summer was just fading away, and with it, the scorching summer heat.

It was hard to tell if this year had been a hot year or not, since most of the time, Axel had spent his days and nights indoors and practically all of the summer cooped up in the hospital stuck in a freaking coma.

"Yeah, too bad I wasted most of the good weather away." Axel spoke as he jutted his lower lip out and peered out the window with his chin propped up on top of his closed fist with his elbow on the table.

Roxas remained silent, most possibly out of guilt because of the whole 'coma' situation that Axel had gone through, but no matter how many times the red head told the blond to just forget about it, the kid just wouldn't.

"Damn…" Axel murmured out mainly to himself. He had wanted to go to the beach before he was stuck in the coma. He had planned to go on a road trip with Demyx and Zexion. He wanted to go to the pools and make a huge cannonball. He had hoped to go over to one of those school basketball courts and get some exercise for his lanky body. There were a lot of things he had planned to do, but as the saying goes, 'nothing ever goes according to plan' or something like that.

And that was when he started daydreaming again about all the things he could've done, but didn't manage to do. In the middle of it all, bits and pieces of last nights dream filtered through and interfered his train of thought.

"_Where ya going Rox?"_

Axel had been sure that was his voice, but sometimes the voice would deepen, or it would fade and become incoherent.

"_Paintballing with Hayner, Pence and Olette." he spoke as he stuffed his messenger bag with an extra change of clothes, "Naminé wants to come too, so I guess she's included but I don't know if she can handle it."_

There were images. Blurry images of a moving head of blond hair. And the familiar eyes of blue.

_Axel scoffed, "_She_ can't handle it? Dude, I don't think _you_ can handle it."_

"_Shut up Axel, they provide armor and helmets." he scowled, unhappy that he was being underestimated._

Axel couldn't quite figure out the feelings that were pouring into him as he remembered the dream. Who was that red head that was talking to the blond so casually as though they were best friends.

_The red head snickered, "Can't wait to see the welts on your arms and legs."_

"_No peeping in the shower you perv."_

The teasing and the mocking and the joking around. Sometimes, he was certain that this was just a dream. Other times, he couldn't help but feel as though it had actually _happened_ to him before.

_He whined, "Aww dammit, you suck."_

_And in retaliation, Roxas merely stuck his tongue out as he closed the flap of his messenger bag and started towards the door._

"_Don't tempt me."_

But if it _had_ happened before…Why couldn't he remember the details of it? Why couldn't he remember what happened _before_ or what happened _after_? Why was he just stuck in the middle?

The red head eventually brushed the thought away as he turned his sights back to the blond who sat opposite him with an empty cup of hot chocolate, "Hey."

Roxas turned his head to Axel and raised both eyebrows, "Yeah?"

"Wanna go paintballing?"

The blond widened his eyes a small fraction and furrowed his eyebrows in an emotion Axel couldn't quite guess. A mixture of two or three possibly.

"Paintballing?" Roxas repeated.

"Yeah," he spoke as he played with the handle of his cold cup of hot chocolate, "We can invite Dem, Zex, Riku, all the other guys." he then lifted the cup a little off the table and swirled the contents around, "The girls can come too, but who knows if they'll survive it." he smirked as he raised the cup to his lips and gulped the cold liquid down in one go.

Roxas continued to stare at the red head. His face seemingly neutral with a hint of something else.

Axel continued, "Why don't you invite your friends as well? The more the merrier right?" he smiled as he licked the corners of his lips free of the chocolaty drink.

Slowly, the blond nodded his head, "Right." he didn't seem so enthusiastic about the whole idea of paintballing.

Although Roxas didn't look it, he was excited about the whole thing. Most definitely.

"Or you know, we could go paint-ballooning." Axel offered another suggestion.

A corner of the blonds' lips quirked up into a sort of smile, "What?" he asked as he turned his head to the side a little, both corners of his lips turned up into an incredulous looking smile.

The red head rolled his eyes, "You know, like paintball, except with water-balloons instead."

Roxas laughed, "Never heard of that one before."

Axel smirked, "You can't get hurt as badly with paint-balloons as you can with paintball guns right?"

The blond nodded, "Right." looking very enthusiastic about the whole paint-balloon idea now, "When are we doing this?"

"Today." he smirked as he got up from his seat and walked up to the podium to pay for his meal.

"Today?" the blond repeated as he stepped out of the booth that he and Axel shared and walked after the red head, while his hand pulled out the wallet in his back pocket.

"Gotta be spontaneous." he continued to smirk as he paid for both his and Roxas meal and then departed back towards their apartment while only half ignoring the protests with the blond saying that he could've paid for his own meal.

* * *

"Naminé, guess what?"

"Roxas?" she barely held back the tone of surprise in her voice. It wasn't very often that her beloved cousin would actually call her. Usually it was the other way around. "What's going on?"

"Axel."

She furrowed her eyebrows together, tried to figure out why Roxas was bringing up the red head again. Maybe he still wasn't ok with it and wanted someone to talk to. But wait, his tone was different when he said his name.

"Axel…?" he proceeded cautiously, why would Roxas want her to guess Axel of all people.

"He's back."

She widened her blue eyes in shock, unsure of how to handle the new-found information. How was it even possible?

He continued talking, "Yeah, I'll take your silence as pure shock. Get changed, we're going paint-ballooning."

"I'm sorry, what?"

Roxas laughed, something she hadn't heard of in such a long time, and she couldn't help but smile, "I'll pick you up in five, get ready, see you soon."

"Ok." she smiled as she pulled the phone away from her ear and pushed the button to end the call.

It wasn't often that her cousin would call her, and with a smile ringing in his voice. All she knew was that Axel was special and she was happy for Roxas.

It was barely even five minutes later when the bell of her house was rung and she was still in the middle of pulling her denim jeans up, "Coming!" she called out as she pulled the zip up and buttoned it before she pulled the hems of her pure white flower singlet down and straightened it out.

She trotted down the stairs of her home, her shoulder bag over one arm and her hand holding onto a pair of socks, "Mum! I'm going to hang out with Roxas today, I'll be back home in time for dinner!" she called out at the door as she bent over to pull her socks and shoes on.

A voice called out from within the kitchen, "Alright, have fun! And be safe!"

"I will!" she smiled as she pulled the door open to reveal her blond haired cousin and a red head who was no longer as ghostly as she remembered him to be. "Hello." she greeted politely with a casual air and caught the small smile appearing on Roxas' lips.

"Naminé, this is Axel. Axel, this is my cousin Naminé." the blond introduced as he gesture from one person to another.

There was a small flash of recognition behind those green eyes, but they were quickly brushed away, "Hey. Nice to meet you." the red head smiled as he extended a hand to the petite blonde.

"Nice to meet you too Axel." she returned the smile with one of her own and shook his hand. It was somewhat weird; talking to a person whom she had thought was dead.

Apparently not.

"So, paint-ballooning?" she asked with a hint of uncertainty.

Roxas smiled again as he started his walk back to his car, "You'll find out later."

After the short debate between who got the front seat and who was to be at the back, it was decided in the end that Naminé was to sit at the back, only because she wholly insisted and was already in the back seat and had locked down the two sides of the doors before the red head could protest any further.

The ride starting out was somewhat awkward, Axel sort of fidgeting around because he didn't know what to do or how to react to Roxas' cousin who seemed to trigger some deep-rooted memories from inside his mind, but he tried to act as normal as he could.

Naminé watched the two of them curiously, and silently. Roxas didn't seem to mind although the red head seemed somewhat careful in choosing what to say.

Before long, the both of them were conversing normally, as they would without her around. It was almost as though they forgot about her, but she didn't mind so much.

They laughed, they joked, they talked and everything, but it was different.

There was something different about them.

And a part of Naminé knew exactly why, while the other struggled to figure it out.

What made Axel so special? She wasn't sure. She just hoped that Axel wouldn't do anything to break Roxas.

He had already been through so much.

* * *

"Alright then! Teams!" Axel clapped his hands together as he stared at the line of people in front of him.

All of them were clad in white zip-up suits and they were each handed a pair of safety goggles to keep the paint out of their eyes. They had also been given a bag of water balloons filled to the brim with multi-colored paints.

There was no time-limit, but they would have to pay for extra paint filled balloons if they wanted to continue on playing.

"Me and Roxas are the captains, and since I suggested this whole idea, I get first dibs." he smirked when he caught the appalled look from the blonds' face, "And I want Demyx."

The blond scoffed and rolled his eyes, "Fine. I get Zexion."

And immediately, the dirty haired blond whined, unhappy that he was being pitted against his boyfriend slash room-mate slash lover.

Axel didn't seem too affected by it, "I get Riku."

Kairi whined, appalled that she wasn't picked next, "Axel! I'm your sister!! You should've picked me!!"

"Sorry Kairi." he smiled sheepishly and gave a very pathetic looking shrug. He didn't seem that sorry…

"I get Hayner."

And then the blonde haired girl cried out in shock, "Roxas! I'm your beloved cousin!"

The blond merely offered a small, sheepish laugh as he brought up a hand to scratch the side of his head.

The picking of team members continued on where Axel ended up with Sora and then Naminé in his team while Roxas had Pence and Olette.

And last but not least…

"Ok, come here Kairi!" the red head smiled as he motioned over for his sister.

"You suck Axel." she pouted as he crossed her arms and trudged over towards her brother. Feeling somewhat horrible at being picked last.

"I love you too." he cooed as he gave her a one-arm hug then turned back to the rest of the group, "Goggles on the ready?" he asked as he raised both hands and slipped down the said items.

"Ready." they all spoke simultaneously after they slipped their own goggles on.

"Right then-"

"Oh wait, wait, wait!" Kairi waved her arms around to get everybody's attention, then finally, when it seemed as though everybody wasn't going to suddenly start bombing her, she turned over to Riku, "Is your mother looking after Kadaj?"

"No, I left him in the car so I could go paint-ballooning." he rolled his eyes as he spoke sarcastically, "Of _course _mum is looking after him. He's at his play-date."

"Oh, ok then." she smiled as she turned back to her brother, "Ready!" she saluted.

Axel coughed and then continued, "Right then…first, we run, and as soon as we spot the enemy, we attack!"

Roxas rolled his eyes but agreed anyway, "What he said."

"And…GO!" the red head shouted and everybody started running in all directions possible. Choosing teams had probably been a waste of time, since after a while, everybody would end up throwing paint balloons at anybody they saw, regardless of whether they were in the same team or not.

The outside arena, which had been filled with paint splattered obstacles, random stacks of hay and a very dirtied ground below, were filled with screams and shouts of glee and excitement as everybody ran around with a balloon in each hand and threw it at whoever they saw first.

Roxas, as he hid behind a thick cardboard cut out of an overly large post box, panted heavily, his clothes splattered with odd sprays of paint, his ears on the look out for anybody approaching, a paint-filled balloon in his hand while the other hand was on the ground to give him balance.

As soon as he heard somebody running towards his hiding spot, he quickly stepped out and threw the balloon at his target that passed by which hit right on the mark of somebody's ass.

Axel's ass.

"What the fu-" the red head cursed as he whipped around and stared at the blond who looked like he was fighting back an apologetic look and a laugh, "Oh now you've done it." he smirked as he started raining bombs at the blond who immediately laughed and tried to run away.

And so, the chase begins.

With Axel as the hunter, and Roxas as the hunted.

The red head managed to hit the back of the blonds' head with a green colored filled balloon and his back with a red colored one.

Halfway through the chase, Roxas tried to retaliate as he aimed a bomb at Axel which managed to hit right where his heart was. He was dyed blue.

They ran past the other players, managed to avoid all sorts of paint balloons that were thrown at them as Axel continued to chase after the blond.

Eventually though, somehow, Roxas managed to lose track of Axel some ways away and now, he was left seriously out of breath, hiding behind a multi-colored cardboard cut out of a fire hydrant as he tried to regain back his sense of direction of his surroundings.

He could hear Demyx laughing a short ways away from him. And then followed by a very unfamiliar laughter that probably might've belonged to Zexion.

He heard Kairi's high-pitched scream of glee, and then the unfamiliar laugh that _could_ belong to either Riku, or her newly acquired boyfriend who he had just recently met, Sora.

In the middle of trying to calm down his breathing pattern, he failed to notice the quiet footsteps that sauntered up towards his hiding spot and then a very quiet, "Found ya."

The blond looked up in time to see the red head smirked down at him with a balloon in his hand, and the next thing he saw was yellow.

Quickly, Roxas tried to run away again, all the while trying to wipe away the paint that blocked his vision and tried to spit out the yucky (but edible) paint in his mouth.

He didn't manage to get very far though, when Axel caught right up to him, dragged him around and they fell on top of a bundle of hay and successfully squashed their ammos in-between them.

The red head continued to laugh while Roxas still tried to spit out the rest of the yellow paint from his mouth onto the ground and clear up his vision. In the end, he just gave up with the goggles, tugged them off and threw it to the side.

Axel's laughter grew twice as loud as soon as he caught a look at the blond. The only part that wasn't stained with paint was the part that the goggles had successfully protected.

Roxas couldn't quite stop himself from laughing along with the red head beside him, finding it awfully contagious while the rest of the group continued to throw bombs at each other.

"You ok?" the red head eventually asked as he propped himself up with the use of his elbow and stared down at the blond who laid on his back.

"Yeah, you jerk. You didn't have to throw paint right in my face." there was a horrible, yucky feeling in his mouth and despite that the paint was edible, he still felt a little queasy and sick. He was pretty sure his teeth were yellow as well.

"Sorry about that." he apologized even though he didn't look the least bit sorry about what he did. "Not gonna throw up are you?" he asked as he brought up his other hand to wipe away as much of the paint as he could from the blonds' face.

Roxas took in a deep breath and then coughed, "Nah, I'm ok." he sighed with a smile as he ran his paint coated fingers through his paint coated hair. He was pretty sure his tongue was yellow was well.

"You _sure_ you're ok?" because honestly? Roxas looked a bit sick.

"_Yes_. I'm ok Axel." he spoke as he brought up a hand and tried to find a clean spot on his sleeve to wipe his face with. He wasn't sure how much he managed go get off, since, there wasn't a mirror around, but hey, it was probably good enough. When he looked back up at Axel again, he caught the red head staring at him, "What? I've got something on my face?" he smirked; his lips dyed a slight tinge of yellow.

Axel smiled as he brought up a hand to the blonds' face and smeared off a bit of semi-dry yellow paint on his cheek, "Missed a spot."

He could feel Axel's rough and calloused thumb on his cheek. He couldn't tell if it was rough because of the paint, or if it was already naturally calloused before this, "Thanks." he spoke as he tried to look into the red head's eyes, but the paint dotted goggles got in the way.

Slowly, and without really meaning to, Roxas raised a hand to Axel's head and gently took off the protective eye wear that got in the way.

Vaguely, they could hear the laughter and screams from their friends who continued to play the game of hit and run without them.

Slowly, and without really thinking through it, Axel lowered his head down and stopped short of their lips touching. He could feel his warm breath on his mouth and cheeks.

What was he doing?

'What am I doing?' the red head asked himself as he very slowly pulled back, careful to not look straight into eyes of blue.

What had he almost done?

He almost kissed Roxas.

A part of him berated him for almost going through with it. The other side of him wanted to hound his ass for not kissing him.

There was the side of him that told him that they were only _just_ friends. Another part of was convinced that they were _more_ than just friends.

Axel didn't know who or what he should listen to.

In the end though, the red head merely got back up on his feet, brushed himself off and offered a hand to the blond, "That was some run huh?" he spoke with a smile, trying to act all calm and natural again despite the inner turmoil he was going through.

The blond looked up at him, his face painfully neutral even though on the inside, he was screaming his head off in frustration, irritation, annoyance. Either in the fact that Axel _almost_ kissed him or the fact that Axel _didn't_ kiss him.

In the end, he merely smiled, as naturally as he could, as he took the offered hand and was hoisted back up to his feet, "Yeah." he smiled as he picked up their goggles and mourned at the loss of their ammo which has reduced down to no more than a mixture of paints that continued to trickle out from the corners of their bags.

Somehow, without either of them knowing, the rest of the group decided to hunt them both down and bombard them with the rest of their paint-filled balloons.

Half a minute later, everybody's bags were emptied.

"Now, _that's_ what I call a technicolor coat." Demyx smirked as he stared at their brilliant master piece, "I'll call this, 'The colors of Axel and Roxas'." he continued to smirk as he brought up both hands and made a picture frame using the forefinger and the thumb from each hand.

Despite their inner turmoil, the inner turmoil that both victims were going through and were suffering from, they still laughed. Laughed at themselves for being painted head to toe in various colors, laughed at themselves for getting caught in the middle, laughed at themselves for possibly hurting one another emotionally without really meaning to, laughed at themselves for being so stupid.

They just laughed.

And their friends laughed along with them, for various other reasons.

* * *

Axel sighed as he sunk into one of his couches, uncaring about the fact that dots of paint from his hair would fall and land on it.

He didn't know what he had been doing. Just what the hell was he thinking?

Was he even _thinking_?

"Damnnn…" he cursed out slowly ad he brought his hands up to cover his eyes. Now things between him and Roxas are gonna be so damn complicated.

Not to mention awkward.

"What should I do?"

He considered going up and maybe apologize. But wouldn't that make things more complicated and awkward? That was the last thing he'd ever want to do.

Maybe he should just…act as though nothing happened. Ignorance is bliss, isn't it?

Talk about being caught between a rock and a hard place.

Axel didn't know how long he had been sitting on the couch for, but by the time he decided to get up, the paint was already dry and crusty, his muscles were aching and he was damn hungry.

There was close to nothing in the fridge to eat, so he considered going out to eat, but he wasn't too keen on going alone, and he wasn't too sure if Roxas would actually be ok going out with him.

Then he bolted up from his seat and widened his gaze at nothing in particular, "Shit." had he unknowingly been putting moves on the blond without realizing?

"Shitt!!" he cursed even louder as he sunk dramatically to his knees.

Well...at least he knew his libido didn't die during his coma.

If it weren't for the knocks on his door, he probably would've gone on with his melodramatic moanings, but instead, he got up, trudged his way towards his door, pulled it open and froze.

"Hey." the blond greeted, somewhat awkwardly.

The red head continued to stare, oblivious to the conversation that was happening just across the hallway.

"Food! I can't believe you brought us food again!"

"Me and Roxas were baking and we decided to bring some over. Sharing is caring."

"Aww, that's real nice of you Nam. Wanna come on inside?"

"Sure."

And once the door was closed behind them, there was silence again. Awkward, awkward silence, punctuated every once in a while with a laugh from the bubbly dirty haired blond who lived across the hall.

Axel was the first to break it, "How…did you know where I lived?" the red head asked.

Roxas looked away for a moment, "Demyx told me earlier today."

"Oh."

"Anyways, here." the blond offered an aluminum wrapped item to the red head.

"Oh, thanks." he stared down and slowly picked up the offered food, his fingers brushing against the blond just a little before they touched warm glass, "What is it?"

"Lasagna."

_Made from scratch!_

A dizzy spell washed over the red head and he swayed on the spot a little, he wasn't sure what happened to him just now.

"You ok?" the blond asked with a slight raise of an eyebrow.

Axel snapped out from whatever thoughts he was in and quickly made a change in the subject, "Yeah, I'm ok. Smells good actually." he commented as he raised the item a little higher and peeked underneath, "Looks good too." and then his tummy made an embarrassing growl.

Roxas laughed at the other before he shook his head and started his walk back towards his apartment, "I'll leave you to it then."

"Wait." he called out and took one step out from his apartment, "Do you wanna come in?"

The blond looked as though he was debating with himself before he eventually nodded, "Sure." he smiled as he followed Axel inside the apartment room. "You still have paint in your hair."

"Oh would you look at that, so do you." the red head smirked as he placed the oven-safe dish down onto his kitchen table and proceeded to take out plates and cutleries from drawers and cupboards.

Within minutes, the lasagna was divided into portions and Axel took his first bite. Roxas was just about to follow suit when he caught a look of shock from the red head.

"What?"

"…This is really good." he spoke through a mouthful of cheese and pasta and tomato sauce before he chewed and swallowed, "If I didn't have manners, I'd so come to you for food everyday."

The blond merely laughed at the comment.

* * *

What was that? What the fuck was that?! WHAT the FUCK was THAT?!

…No comment. -shifty eyes-

But um…call this a chapter to help tide you over while I'm gone. Lawls. Don't miss me too much! Because it hurts me just as much as it hurts you!

See you all soon!!


	27. Reasons Why

What the hell was the previous chapter about? (I had to read through it again.) I mean, oh, my, god. I'm pissed off with myself because they were so damn _close_.

Oh the torment that I put myself through…Lawls.

Anyways, thanks much for the 500 review hits!! You all rock hard! Hhahahhaha. -is hysterical and suffering from lack of sleep-

And now, here's what you've been waiting for! The much awaited next chapter of OLV! ENJOY!!

* * *

"I had to spend half an hour in the freakin' shower to get all the paint out."

Roxas smirked at the red head's misfortune, "Only took me the regular ten."

"Lucky bastard." he smirked as he leered down at the blond.

It's been some days since their close kiss encounter at the paint-ballooning arena and some nights since their shared dinner. They both pretended as though it never happened, (since technically, it never did because they never kissed) and they continued to (whenever possible) catch the sunrise together then grab a bite of breakfast later.

Axel's mind still continued to nag at him about the close kiss sometimes. Screamed at him the words; '_Barely two weeks!' _Because, really, he hadn't known Roxas for anymore than just two weeks. Although now that he thought about it, he remembered that he used to jump right into relationships barely an hour into the first initial meeting.

Digressing from the main point...

Sometimes, when neither could make the sunrise, they'd compromise and meet for sunset and then head on over to Kupo's for dinner. Although sometimes Axel would wonder if he'd be able to snag any one of Roxas' home-made foods. They always tasted better than the norm.

Right now, it was past 8 o'clock at night, they were both walking back towards their apartment, each with an ice cream cone in hand.

The nights were starting to get a little cold, a little chilly, but not enough to merit the addition of an extra layer of clothes to keep warm.

Axel sighed as another cool wind breezed past. It felt like only just yesterday that it was the beginning of summer where the sun was only starting to set at around about 7pm into the day and where the air was still warm. It was already pitch black now, a sign that autumn was fast approaching.

There was only about another week or so of holidays left before college started up again. Hardly enough time to plan for a road trip down to who knows where. He wondered if anybody was up for a trip down to the beach, but the skies had been darkening with promises of rain these past couple of days.

The beach didn't seem like a good idea.

"--el."

"Huh?" he turned to the blond, his eyebrows raised in question.

"Your ice cream is melting." Roxas pointed out as he stared at the dying treat that was making a mess on his hand and fingers.

"Oh shit." he cursed as he switched the treat to the other hand and tried to flick away the mess from his fingers all the while carefully avoiding to make a mess on the blond beside him.

The blond smirked, "I take it that you don't like chocolate?" he asked as he took a lick of his own dessert of peppermint with chocolate chips.

He shrugged, "Not really, I'm more of a French vanilla kind of guy." he spoke as he brought up a hand and tried to lick away the mess. "But I wanted to see what all the fuss was about with having biscuit pieces in the ice cream." It wasn't that great. The biscuits were soggy and it gave the ice cream a completely different flavor and texture.

But then again, Axel could just be a picky kind of guy who liked the boring flavors.

"Serviette?" the blond offered as the red head continued to shuffle the ice cream from one hand to another. It was getting sort of ridiculous, Roxas couldn't help but think as he held out the tissue paper.

"Thanks." he spoke as he stuck the ice cream cone into his mouth and tried to wipe the rest of the sticky mess from his hands before he used the serviette to cover up the base of the cone.

It was a while before anybody spoke again. Axel decided to say something before his mind started to wander off to who knows where, "I've been thinking, you know, with only just a week and a bit left before college starts-" he was interrupted by a groan.

"Don't remind me…"

The red head smirked, "As I was _saying_, there's only a little over a week left and I wanna do something with it before the whole college thing starts and nobody gets enough time to hang out." he spoke as he finished the rest of his ice cream treat in less than five bites. Cone included.

Roxas sighed, not quite liking the idea of college anymore. Sure he had been excited at first, but the daunting task of waking up early in the mornings and then heading off to college and then spending half of the day there just sounded…so damn boring…Not to mention somewhat anti-social, "What're you planning?" he asked curiously as he licked the stray drop of peppermint that was slipping down the side.

Axel stared with a raised eyebrow before he turned back to the path ahead of him, "Well…" he inclined his head upwards and stared up at the dark starless skies, "I wanted to go to the beach. Make a sandcastle, throw sand-balls-"

"Sand what?" Roxas interrupted with an incredulous half smile.

Axel raised an eyebrow but decided to let the interruption slide as he explained, "You know, like snowballs except made from sand." like…_duh_.

"Wouldn't that hurt?" he asked as he took a small bite from his ice cream while keeping his gaze on the red head.

"Snowballs hurt." he spoke in a frank manner.

"Yeah, but most of the time, you just pick it up from the ground and toss it, but _sand_."

"So what? Just pick it up from the ground and toss it." he pointed out, as though throwing sand was a normal-everyday thing to do.

"Snow melts, so it's ok if you get it in your eyes, but _sand_."

"Ok, you're seriously missing the point here." he shook his head with a slight smile on his face and waved the subject off, "Anyways, beach is out of the question, since, you know, it looks like it's gonna rain cats and dogs any day now." he reasoned as he turned his gaze towards the skies again. Flecks of dark clouds fluttered by every now and then.

Roxas merely shrugged as he licked off the rest of the ice cream and started on the waffle cone. The cone was always the best part, in Roxas' opinion.

"I wanted to go on a road trip-" the red head started again, almost suddenly.

"Where?" the blond interrupted once more with a crunch of the cone.

"Dunno, wherever the road takes us I guess." he shrugged and then continued on, "But it's too late for that too, not enough time to plan and everything."

The blond hummed a little as he popped the last of the cone into his mouth and chewed thoughtfully.

Axel sighed again, having suddenly lost the will to want to do anything with the last of his dying holidays.

There was always the random sports day that they could do, but he reckoned that Demyx would go crazy and overprotective on him. Weird guy, but it was his way of showing that he cared.

Maybe they could still hit the pools. But he guessed that random kids and children would bombard them in the afternoons. And the only good times to go would be in the early morning, since all the kids would still be sleeping in and what not, even though the waters would probably be unbearably cold. They could always go hit the pools at night, but the whole pool place would close at night. Something about being too dangerous to swim in the dark or something. Bullshit…

As he listed all the things he could've done but couldn't do, he came across a particular activity that he was pretty sure he could do right now. And then, without meaning for it to come, fragments of a dream he had a couple of nights ago came resurfacing back to him.

"_Let's go ice skating."_

The red head vaguely recalled that it was him speaking, or something. He was pretty sure he didn't know anybody else with that tone of voice, but then again, it wasn't a memory he could actually fully remember.

"_Axel, you're a ghost, you can't skate."_

"_Come on, just because _I_ can't skate, doesn't mean _you_ can't." he smirked as he leaned on the doorway of the blonds' room, "And besides, I wanna watch how good you are. So how about it?"_

Why did it feel like he was watching as a third party? Like he was behind some glass shield that prevented him from reaching out and ruining the whole picture.

_The blond sighed tiredly as he made a move to collapse on top of his bed, "I can't skate." he spoke, and hoped that it would be the last of the topic._

His heart skipped, for reasons he wasn't quite able to comprehend just yet.

"_What? No shit? You've live a very deprived life kid."_

"_I've lived a very nice life, thank you very much."_

"_And you're still living it. Come on." he spoke as he settled on the bed with little to absolutely no movement._

"_No, shut up about it." he groaned as he shifted position and turned to face the wall._

The pictures were coming in clearer. But sometimes, they were still unfocused, still fuzzy, distorted. The volume increased and decreased, the voices faded and sometimes they would come back loud and clear.

_Axel shook his head as he stared at the blond with furrowed eyebrows, "Damn…what I wouldn't give."_

"_For what?" he asked as he looked over his shoulder, "To see me fall flat on my ass?" he finished with a smirk._

There were these…feelings he would get whenever he was 'watching' these dreams. These feelings that he would continue to feel even after he woke up.

But...were they really dreams? Or a past memory long forgotten? He couldn't recall _ever_ meeting the blond until just recently.

_The red head laughed, "That too."_

_Roxas merely scoffed as he tried to settle into a comfortable position to sleep in._

"Let's go ice skating." Axel brought up quite suddenly.

The blond paused in his steps as he turned his head to stare at the red head that was now some feet away, "…What?"

Axel stopped and looked back with raised eyebrows, "Come on, let's go ice skating. I haven't been in a while." he spoke with a smile as he glanced at Roxas.

"But it's--Ah well--" he seemed as though he wanted to add something else with that, something like how it was too late at night to go, but instead, he said, "But I…can't…skate." he finished somewhat softly, almost a little embarrassed by that little fact.

"No shit?" and it seemed like déjà vu all over again but he merely brushed the feeling away as a strange phenomenon, "It's ok, I'll help you." he offered with a grin, "Besides, it's pretty easy to learn."

The blond scoffed and gave a roll of his eyes, "Yeah right."

He continued to grin, "Trust me."

"You just want to see me fall on my ass." he smirked ruefully as he crossed his arms and looked away.

Axel merely laughed, "That too."

* * *

"I didn't know we were doing this today…" the blond grumbled as he held onto a pair of ice skates and stood in front of the red head who was sitting down on the bench.

"It's the best time to go at it. Less people around." Axel reasoned as he tugged off his shoes, slipped on his ice skates, made crisscrosses with the laces and then finished off in a double knot. Once he was done with that, and when he looked up again, he noticed that Roxas was still wearing his normal shoes. He couldn't help but frown just a tad, "I mean, dude, look around," he spoke as he sat up straight and made a huge hand gesture, "We practically have the whole place to ourselves."

Roxas made another non-committal grunt as he looked around.

There were only three other couples here, along with some by-standers that sat on the bleachers and minded their own business.

The blond gave a silent sigh as he sat down by the red head and begrudgingly slipped his shoes off to wear the ice skates that he got in his size.

It didn't feel comfortable, but it wasn't _too_ uncomfortable either.

After he did the whole crisscross of the laces and then made a double knot of them, he tapped the skates on the floor in a slight attempt to get a better feel of them.

He hadn't noticed that Axel had gone off with the both of their shoes to the other side of the stadium, across the slippery surface, where the bleachers were.

Roxas gave another sigh as he slowly stood up. It was easy so far, a bit wobbly sure, but it wasn't too bad that he'd immediately trip over. And as he took his first step towards the ice ring, he slowly started to gain a small bit of confidence that this shouldn't be too hard.

One step after another he took, the better he felt and the more confident he became. But it began to waver just a little as he stepped up to the barriers that surrounded the icy surface.

Blue eyes stared down at the cold, white floor and he subconsciously sucked in a breath. 'I can do this.' he encouraged himself as he carefully took a cautious step onto the ice and gave it a tap. It didn't seem so hard now that he thought about it.

He gave the skates another tap on it, again, not too hard, and he gained back a little more confidence about the whole ice skating business.

Until he made the mistake of putting both feet onto the ice without having first put a good grip onto the barriers around the ring.

"Aah!!" he screamed out as he toppled over and landed on his ass with a loud thump, "Shit…" there goes his confidence about it being easy, and his tailbone.

And then he heard a laugh.

"Nice fall, I give it an eight out of ten. Could've done better." Axel smirked as he gracefully skated up to the blond, slowed to a stop and offered the other a hand up.

"Show off…" Roxas muttered as he grabbed the offered hand and tried to get up with the use of the side barrier for help.

"Ok, come on. Gimme your other hand." he spoke as he firmly held onto Roxas' hand and motioned for the other.

"What?" subconsciously, his free hand gripped onto the barrier even tighter.

"How else are you gonna learn? Come on." he tried to coax the blond into letting go as he started moving backwards into the ice skating ring.

Roxas wouldn't budge, "Can't I just start off trying to walk with the barrier as help?" he asked as he half heartedly tried to regain back the use of his captured hand.

"Now where's the fun in that?" he smirked as he gave the blond a hard tug and successfully pried him off the barrier.

But still being new with the whole ice skates and everything, Roxas ungracefully bumped right into the red head's chest and landed with a soft 'Oomph.'

"You didn't have to do that." the blond growled as he stared up at Axel.

He merely smirked, "Got cha." and after a quick adjustment of their hands, the red head started skating backwards.

And Roxas almost toppled over again, "Shit. Hey, wait, wait, wait. I'm not ready yet." he spoke as he tried to walk on very wobbly feet.

"Ever tried rollerblading?" Axel asked as he slowed down to allow the blond try and get the feel of the skates and the ice.

"No." he mumbled as he kept his eyes glued to the floor. He's done skateboarding though, would that be considered the same thing?

Once again, Axel gave another scoff, "You've lived a very deprived life."

"Shut up." he grumbled as he continued his horrible attempt at trying to glide and walk at the same time.

"Ok, how about you watch me for a while?" he asked as he made a move to let go of Roxas' hand, but the kid had a vice grip. "I'll just show you how I do it, and then maybe you can try and copy."

The blond didn't like the idea of suddenly having nothing to hold on to while in the middle of an ice skating ring with extremely unstable feet. He didn't feel like falling on his ass again. It hurt the first time, and it's _still_ hurting.

"I'll be back and holding your hands in a jiffy." he smiled as he gave the blonds' hand a reassuring squeeze.

Roxas huffed, and eventually decided to let go, "Fine." His knees and legs went on lock-down. He was pretty sure that even a football player wouldn't be able to knock him to the ground.

"Alright then, watch this." he smirked as he glided away and started to skate circles around the blond, "Easy-peasy stuffs."

"Easy for _you_ to say." the blond pouted as he carefully watched the movement of the red head's feet. He made it seem so easy. And then Axel came to a skidding halt right in front of Roxas. Flecks of ice peeled off the top layer and landed in a soft sheet of snow.

"Know what to do now?"

"…" the blond let out a low hum, "More or less."

"Good, 'cause I'm not gonna hold your hands throughout the entire lesson." he smirked as he held his hands out for the blond to take.

"I never asked you to." he barely managed to fight back a smirk of his own as he slowly raised his hands up towards Axel's. Almost as soon as their fingers touched, his legs turned back into jelly and he almost lost his balance once again.

"And yet, you still wanna hold 'em."

"Shut up and move."

Axel rolled his eyes, "And they call _me_ the bossy one." he continued to smirk as he shook his head while he started his slow skate backwards with the blond slowly trying to learn.

* * *

It was about half an hour later into their skating lesson that Roxas was finally able to go about it on his own while the red head continued to skate around in a speed that was four times faster than the blonds'.

"Got the hang of it yet?" Axel asked as he skated past the blond for the umpteenth time that evening.

The whole arena was close to empty now. Only a few staff remained and a couple more people who decided to just sit on the bleachers and watch. There was still about an hour left before the whole place closed for the night.

"More or less." Roxas called out as he tried to glide along with the same skill that the red head was so proudly showing off. The blond still made a few stumbles here and there.

"Having fun?"

The blond gave a small smile, because despite the small ache that his feet were experiencing, and the slight dull pain on his backside, he was actually having a load of fun, regardless of what his expressions showed and what he said, "I guess."

"Good to hear." he smiled as he turned away and continued to skate by at a much more relaxed pace, letting his feet go on automatic and allowed his mind to wander off again.

He didn't know what he was feeling. He felt calm and contented, almost...satisfied with whatever it was that was going on around them right now.

He didn't know what sort of feelings he had for the blond. He wasn't sure if the feelings of friendship were mutual anymore.

But he liked it when he got to hold onto Roxas' hand. He liked it when he got to touch his face the other day when they were paint-ballooning. He definitely liked it when he got to spend time with Roxas. He was something special.

His mind was blissfully quiet. He couldn't tell if it was a good thing or not. Maybe he just wasn't paying enough attention.

It wasn't just because of the dreams or the feelings of déjà vu and familiarity he felt when he was around Roxas either.

There was a connection. Somewhere. He knew it, but he just didn't want to admit it. For some reason. Maybe he was just scared of losing something good. Roxas being the one of the few good things that has happened to him recently.

He didn't want to admit why he had these surpluses of emotions whenever he hung around the blond and didn't want to admit that it felt nice.

But it really _did_ feel nice.

And he smiled.

"--EL!"

He snapped out of his thoughts and noticed far too late that he was toppling over onto the other side of the barriers of the ice skating ring with a fumbling curse.

What the hell just happened?

Axel rubbed the back of his head to gently ebb the pain away as he cringed at the embarrassing show he just gave. His ass was hurting just a bit too.

"Axel! Are you ok?" the blond asked as he looked over the barrier down at the said person.

"Yeah, I'm ok." he offered a sheepish grin as he stared up at the blond.

"What happened?"

"Got distracted."

"By what?" there was a hint of a laugh in his words as he stared at the red head incredulously.

Axel merely offered an off-handed grunt as he tried to get up to his feet again.

"Dude, you just did a three-sixty flip." the blond laughed as the red head slowly got up on his feet and released the tension that had slowly built up in his back with multiple pops.

He scoffed and felt the pain fade away to almost nothing, "That was nothing." he waved the comment off as he started walking towards the part of the barrier where it was opened and stepped back onto the ice, "Watch this."

He did a couple of start up runs around the ice skating ring, and then turned his body so that he was gliding backwards.

"That doesn't count!" Roxas cried out while the red head merely laughed and gave a wave.

"I haven't done it yet!"

"Well hurry it up!" the blond smirked as he crossed his arms and waited for Axel to do his trick. It was starting to get cold and he could see his breath in front of his face.

"Ever heard of the saying; good things take time?" he returned the smirk as he spun back to the front and glided past the blond.

Roxas responded with a mere snort.

The blond barely heard the whisper of a chuckle as he watched Axel do a small jump and then a three-sixty turn of his body before he landed again, "Ta-da!" he smiled, proud of himself as he slowed to a stop in front of Roxas.

"You got lucky that time around. I bet you can't do it again." he baited the red head as he shook his head.

"How much are you willing to lose?" he smirked as he started to skate very slowly around the blond.

"Twenty says you can't do it again." he went on confidently as continued to hold himself together, subconsciously trying to keep in as much warmth as he could.

"Twenty says I can." his smirk widened as he started another run around the ring, a look of half seriousness on his face.

Just as he made a move to do his jump, he underestimated the footing he had on the ice and landed with his back right on the slippery surface. He slid to a stop about a few feet away from the blonds' feet. And his efforts were rewarded with bright laughter.

Axel cursed, "Shit…there goes my twenty bucks." he muttered out as he sat up and watched as the blond laughed and pointed at him. "I'm injured here!" he cried out with a half look of hurt. Hearing Roxas laugh sort of made the pain worth it.

Roxas continued to laugh and point at him, tears of mirth rolling down his cheeks.

Axel shook his head as he got up on his feet and skated up to the blond who sensed impending doom and tried to get away while still laughing but failed as he was pulled, dragged and shoved around until they both fell down on top of the ice with the Roxas landing right on top of the red head.

The arena echoed their laughter and it sounded as though there were a few more people laughing along with them. But it could be just their imaginations. One or the other.

The echoes went unnoticed as they continued to laugh together and at each other.

And then finally, Axel let out a contented happy sigh as he stared up at the blond who had tears of happiness from the corners of his eyes.

It was a while before Roxas calmed down enough to wipe away the tears. His laughter finished in a soft sigh as he stared at Axel who was still smiling at him, "What?" he asked with a grin as he tried to dry up the wetness from his cheeks.

The red head remained silent though, a soft smile on his face, as he slowly raised a hand to Roxas' neck and gently pulled him in.

Axel might've forgotten to breathe somewhere along the way but he could barely think as his brain scolded him for being so close and his heart rushed in pure adrenaline and excitement.

His heart and his mind were fighting with one another again, but he still had no idea which one he should listen to.

He could feel Roxas' breath on his face, his blue eyes a mere inch away from him, so close, _so_ close, yet so far.

This shouldn't be happening.

'I shouldn't do this.' In the end, Axel bit his lip and turned away, the hand that had been onto the blonds' neck was now down on top of the cold ice. Unfeeling and unmoving.

Axel sighed as he gently pushed the blond off him and got up, brushed himself off before he offered a hand to Roxas.

The blond stared in confusion, not quite sure what the hell just happened. But wait…_nothing_ happened. That was the point.

After a bit more of staring up at the red head, Roxas finally took the hand and was hoisted back up to his feet.

He didn't feel so cold anymore.

More like…he felt empty.

"We should call it a day." he red head started as he glided towards the bleachers where he left their shoes, "This ache in my ass is gonna last me a while." he offered a half smirk as he stepped off the ice, picked up their shoes and handed Roxas his pair before he started for the main entrance of the arena with the blond trailing slowly behind him.

"Yeah. Ok then." the place was closing in about half an hour. Probably less.

They silently stepped off the ice skating ring, sat down on the benches, tugged their shoes back on after they pulled off their ice skates, handed them back at the hire shop and then started their slow, quiet, awkward walk back towards the apartment complex.

There was a part of Roxas that was somewhat…relieved when Axel didn't go through with the kiss, having frozen when he was just _so _close.

The air around them was thick with tension and anxiety. Neither unable to find the right words to speak as they continued to walk and drown themselves in their own incoherent thoughts.

Can't say that Roxas wasn't disappointed with it either though.

* * *

Shit…What the fuck was that again? I just can't give them a break can I?


	28. Treats

…I'm keeling over with college stress, (And it's only just begun!!) and the only way I can get rid of that, is by writing. Lawls.

Lucky bastards you are.

* * *

Two failed attempts. Two _failed_ attempts…Or were they considered to be two _successful_ attempts at avoiding it? One or the other.

It's been almost a week since their first close-kiss encounter. About half a week since their second.

Both times, Axel couldn't believe what he had almost done while at the same time, couldn't quite believe what he had just missed out on.

He berated himself. On the fact that he almost went through with it, and the fact that he _didn't_ go through with it.

Why was his brain and heart being so uncooperative with each other?

"God…gimme a break." he gave an exasperated sigh as he ran his fingers through his hair while he stared up at the plain ceiling of his apartment bedroom. He had chosen to coop himself up in his apartment since the whole ice skating escapade.

Demyx and Zexion, although it was mainly Demyx, tried to coax him out of the apartment to do 'some stuffs' together, as the dirty haired blond so liked to put it.

On any other given day, Axel would've gone; "Sure, I'm fucking bored as hell." but instead, he sighed and gave an excuse that he was just too tired to do anything more or less productive.

During the past few days, he would walk around his apartment; walk around in constant circles, not quite caring that he was wasting time and energy, since he just couldn't really give a hoot about it.

He channel surfed on the TV, tried to find a good program to watch, but in the end, his eyes would become unfocused as his fingers went on automatic and continued to click, click, click away at the remote control.

His showers that would usually last only fifteen minutes max, would double and he'd find his fingers have gone wrinkly by the time he got out to dry himself up.

He would raid his fridge, or at least try to, only to close the door in the end with nothing in hand because he just didn't feel like eating anymore and there was nothing good to nibble on. He figured that he had to go out and do his shopping soon. But again, he just couldn't give a hoot about it.

He had just been too distracted lately. Constantly allowed his mind wander on nothing in particular.

His patchy dreams. His fragmented feelings. His disjointed thoughts.

It was getting all too much.

And then he snapped.

"Augh!!" and he reveled in the way his exasperated voice echoed around his quiet, empty apartment.

The sadistic part of him wondered if anybody ended up with a heart-attack from hearing it.

He needed to get out, even if it's just for five little minutes. So he decided to go down to the ground floor and bring up the mail which he had failed to retrieve for the past how many days that he had been here on the count of that he had been too 'tired' when in fact, he was just being a lazy ass.

He couldn't be bothered to get changed. He was _only_ getting mail.

The question however, when he stepped out of his apartment in his normal indoor clothes of just a plain shirt, some random pair of faded shorts and his flip-flops, was he too lazy to take the stairs and get a lift on the elevator? Or was he in the mood to take a short walk down some floors?

He answered his own question as he lightly punched the button to go down.

The wait was short. He was barely focusing when he heard the 'ding' of the elevator and he automatically stepped on. It took him a while before he realized that he hadn't pushed the button of which floor he had wanted to go yet.

The wait was short. He barely paid much attention as soon as another 'ding' was heard and he stepped off to go towards his mailbox with his keys in hand. It took him a while to remember which key belonged to what.

He couldn't help but raise a furrowed eyebrow at the amount of letters and junk-mail and circulars had accumulated in his little mailbox. It was ridiculous…

While he was trying to sort out his stuff into two piles; one called mail, and the other called shit, he failed to notice the door of the stairwell opening and the sound of footsteps behind him until he felt a sudden _something_ in the air.

Lazily, he looked over his shoulder, just out of curiosity, and he did a double take when he realized who it was.

But instead of the normal greeting, he merely asked; "Where are you going?"

Roxas stared, one hand still on the door handle, one foot still in the stairwell, and then he answered, "I was gonna go out for a walk."

Axel blinked and lowered his head slightly, "A walk…"

Slowly, the blond nodded his head, "Yeah, a walk. The apartment got boring." he reasoned as he stepped out of the way of the stairwell and allowed the door to close behind him with a slide and a click.

"Oh…" there was a part of him that told him to leave the conversation as it was and go back to his apartment with his mail and shit, but instead he asked; "Mind if I join you?"

Roxas stared at him. Stared at him with a somewhat neutral face. Except that his eyebrows were higher than normal and his eyes seemed brighter than usual and there was a _slight_ upward raise of the corners of his lips.

The blond shrugged, "Don't mind."

Axel's heart practically jumped at the invite, while his mind completely went bonkers and started to scold him for doing this. For doing this to both himself, and Roxas.

"Cool, I'll just go get changed. Be back in a jiffy." he smiled as he walked towards the stairwell behind the blond and stepped inside.

"Hurry up or I'll leave you behind." Roxas called out just before the door closed with an automatic slam but before the doors closed, he heard the whisper of a chuckle from the red head.

* * *

"My God, are you actually walking with a limp?"

"My ass still hurts no thanks to you."

"It's been a couple of days though."

"I think I might've broken my tailbone…" Roxas groaned as he brought a fist to his back and gave himself a good thump, thump.

Axel laughed at the blond, "Drama queen."

"I was stuck in bed for a _whole_ day to recuperate." he turned to the red head with a half hearted glare.

The red head merely smirked as he raised his head and scratched the underside of his jaw, "You're exaggerating."

He snorted with a roll of his eyes, "Am not. You can ask Naminé. She can tell you how much I've been _suffering_." both physically and emotionally. But Axel didn't need to know that last bit.

"I don't remember going through this much pain when _I_ first started ice skating." the red head pointed out, a little more to himself than anyone else.

"Maybe because you had _actual_ _help_?" he retorted with a raise of his eyebrow.

"That was how _I_ started out." he sniffed nonchalantly as he brought up a finger to brush his nose, "I thought it was a pretty damn good method too."

He sighed as he turned his head away, finding nothing else to complain about, "Yeah well…"

It wasn't a bad method per se, since Roxas got to hold onto Axel's hand and everything, but the learning pace had maybe been a bit too rushed for him to handle. But it really depended on the person who was trying to learn in the first place. Some method worked on some people, while others just don't.

"I take it that you didn't have too much fun then?" the red head asked with slightly furrowed eyebrows and a somewhat disappointed look.

"I had fun." the blond quickly admitted, "I'm just complaining for the sake of complaining." he gave a one shoulder shrug as he smirked.

Axel scoffed with a slight smirk as he stuffed both hands into his pockets and walked at a leisurely pace by the blond with a barely concealed smirk of his own.

The sun was midway down the endless blue skies tinted with clouds of white and it continued to make its way down as they walked by each other in mutual silence; each in their own little world.

Axel couldn't quite remember why he reacted the way he did when he first met Roxas. Why he screamed and shouted at him to leave him the fuck alone. It was what? Less than a couple of weeks ago that their status turned from foe to friend? The red head didn't seem to care too much about that anymore; it was all in the past now.

Roxas was starting to wonder if the previous life that he shared with Axel was ever real. It was like…they were all fake. Fake, implanted, happy memories. There was a part of Roxas that sort of refused to let go of the Axel that he had first made friends with. But there was that other side of him that just told him to let go because _that_ Axel didn't exist anymore but _this_ one does.

There was a part of Roxas that felt as though he was cheating on Axel. Even though he clearly wasn't, since they were never together. Past or present. Although some form of guilt was still there floating about the blonds' head.

He tried to brush it off.

"Hey-" they both started simultaneously.

"What?" they both asked again.

"You go first." and this time, they laughed at each other but it ended with a note of awkwardness; neither willing to make the first move.

Then Axel brought up a hand and cleared his throat; "So…I was thinking and all…" it seemed that he still cared a little about it after all.

The blond watched the red head curiously, his mind wondering what Axel wanted to say, his mouth not daring to make a sound or utter a word.

"I ah…I never really _did_ say sorry from…you know." he shrugged, not really quite that willing to continue on with his 'apology'.

Roxas furrowed his eyebrows in mixed confusion and a little of something else, "Sorry for what?"

"You know." he gave another shrug.

The blond had absolutely no idea what Axel was going on about and continued to stare at the other with utter confusion, and a little of something else, he wasn't quite sure what.

The red head gave an exasperated sigh, "For yelling at you ok?"

"When?" the blond asked immediately. But it took a good five seconds and a look of disbelief from Axel for Roxas to remember exactly when, "Oh."

"You forgot already?" the red head gave a slight scoff and a half smile.

"You can't expect me to memorize an event like that." although it still hurt him, now that it was brought up again.

"True…"

They continued to walk along the pathway, their minds somewhat connected by the same memory of their past.

"So…?" the red head asked cautiously.

The blond hummed as he turned to stare at Axel, "What?"

"You're not gonna say anything?"

And here, Roxas thought that the conversation was over. "What do you want me to say?" he laughed at himself and realized a little late what Axel really wanted. The blond gave a silent sigh as he turned his head to the front and stared at the ground of which he walked on, "Don't worry about it." because, really, Axel had already been forgiven the first moment he knocked on the blonds' door.

"It's hanging over my conscience." the red head mumbled out as he kept his eyes glued to the dirt-specked ground. A little part of his wanted to raise a hand and wave around the empty or not-so-empty spot above his head just to prove his point.

Roxas couldn't help but smile a little, "You want me to say that you're forgiven?" he asked as he turned his head to Axel but his eyes stared at the moving ground distractedly.

"That's a good start."

The blonds' smile grew wider as he rolled his eyes, "I forgive you." he added with a slight tone of sarcasm. He couldn't quite believe something as small as their first _real_ meeting was still hanging over Axel's head, but the red head seem to take it all to heart and was feeling horribly guilty about it, "Really, I do, so don't worry about it." he spoke in a lighter tone, more genuine than his sarcastic voice from before.

It was such a sudden lift to his shoulders that Axel had never known to be burdened before till now. He smiled.

And then Roxas scoffed as another previous memory of Axel resurfaced, "And here I thought you weren't good with this sort of thing." he brought up.

The red head stared at the other in slight confusion, "What thing?"

"The whole 'I'm sorry' thing." he quoted in a deep, mocking voice.

Axel gave a slight scoff as he waved off the comment, "That was before. I didn't know you then." he reasoned, "This is now."

"You think you know me now?" he asked; almost daring for the red head to say yes.

He shrugged, "A little." more or less.

Roxas hummed, but didn't say anymore than that.

They walked on, in silence, each in their own world once again, mulling over their past and their present, wondering what their future might bring.

The only sounds they could hear was the scuffing of their shoes on the pavement, the rustling of trees as the wind blew past and sometimes, if they were close enough, they might be able to catch the slight scream of glee from the neighborhood kids that played in the park or their backyard.

"So…" the red head started up again.

"Hmm?"

"Up for a movie?" Axel asked casually, "My treat."

Roxas grinned, but it wasn't the normal kind of grin. It wasn't _just_ a smile. It looked almost…

What was that word?

Conniving? Evil? Sinister?

"Cool."

Oh yeah, this was so gonna be payback time.

* * *

Er…I lost my 'style' half way into the chapter. So if you've noticed any changes, however slight they may be (or not), please…er…try (?)…to ignore them.

Anyways, -cough- Attention, _attention_. This starting new semester of college is starting to make me panic just a slight bit, and as a bit of a forewarning, I may or may not update as regularly as I used to before…You know what I mean? Uh…anyways...

Yeah…That's about it. At the least, I'd update once a week. But once the papers starts to get a little bit, if not a lot more, busier, you'll be hearing less from me.

Only for 15 weeks anyway. (Oi, geez, as if that doesn't sound like a fuck load)

Uh…yeah. -smiles- Wish me luck for my last semester of college!! Wootzaaahh!!


	29. Remembrance

Whoops. -cough- High time for an update. -was procrastinatin'- -snorts-

Anyways! Thanks to all of you for the wonderful support! I'm still doing ok though, but I wonder how much longer that'll last for. -cries-

Anyways!! -cough- Enjoy this chapter, as it _may_ be the last one for the time-being, since, you know...College is getting is mah wayy. (No promises on the updates though, can't be as regular as I once was, you know how I am...)

-cough- Yeah...-cough-

* * *

"I'm very tempted to call you the 'B' word."

"Bastard?"

"No, bitch actually." the red head corrected.

Roxas merely smiled as he held onto a large tub of marshmallow popcorn in one arm and two sea salt ice creams in the other hand.

"We can_not_ finish this." Axel brought up again for the fifth time in the last three minutes since they walked away from the counter with two student tickets for an action slash comedy movie stuck between two fingers while his hands held onto two medium sized lemon frozen cokes.

"Oh, we can. Trust me." his smile turned into a smirk as he stepped onto the next set of escalators up to the floor of which their cinema room was located, 'If _I _can finish it, _you_ can too.'

"Marshmallow popcorn…" the red head scoffed, "What will they think of next…" he asked almost rhetorically as he rolled his eyes.

Roxas continued to smirk as he shook his head and started walking up the escalator to reach their destination much quicker, "Come on Axel, the ice cream is melting."

"Why is it called ice cream, when it's so damn obvious that it's not." he brought up suddenly as he walked up after the blond, "Come on, it's a damn popsicle."

The blond laughed as he stepped off and started for the entrance way of the cinema rooms.

They were admitted in by a lilac haired teenager girl whose eyes were a pale, pale blue; almost white. They were ushered into the semi-dark room by a long haired brunet with the same pale, pale blue eyes.

Luckily for them, they came on the day after seat allocations were no longer given out; hence they were allowed to stumble around looking for the best seats of the house.

It took a while, but before long, being the picky red head that Axel was, he and Roxas sat in one of the middle seats in one of the rows at the far back.

There weren't a lot of people in today. There were some people up at the front, a couple out in the very back rows, and a few more situated in the middle.

The blond left the tub of popcorn on his lap while he handed one of the popsicles over to the red head while Axel stuck their frozen drinks in the cup holders situated on either side of them.

Absentmindedly, as he looked around and listened to the jazzy music that was coming from the speakers, he tore open the plastic wrapper, pulled put the ice cream and bit into it, "Aw hell, what the fuck is this?" the red head cringed after he took a bite of his ice cream slash popsicle.

Roxas refrained from rolling his eyes as he pulled off the plastic wrapper that surrounded his own treat before he spoke, "Sea salt ice cream."

"And they seriously weren't kidding about the sea salt either. God damn." he shuddered and refused to take another bite of his blue icy treat. He narrowed his eyes at the dessert before he turned his head to the blond who was happily slurping and eating away, "You seriously like this?"

"I think it's nice." he shrugged as he took a bite and savored the cool feeling on his tongue and the salty-sweetness rolling around, "Your ice cream is melting." again, he pointed out.

"I don't like it." it was only now that there was a subtle sweet after-taste in his mouth and he was suddenly tempted to take another bite.

"You're wasting good food and money." it wasn't his money, so he didn't care too much.

The music slowly faded then the faint lights of the room darkened a bit more as the screen brightened and commercials from various companies started to play and take over the pale, white screen.

"Hmm…" the red head hummed and tipped the treat to the side just a little bit to see a small drop of clear blue liquid, "Good point." he decided as he brought the treat back up to his mouth and started to lick the bottom away. Axel still cringed with the first few bites and it wasn't until he was almost a quarter of a way through his popsicle that he was starting to taste a bit more sweetness to the treat. He hummed again as he took another bite of it.

"Good?"

"Can't complain too much, I guess." the red head shrugged as he allowed the blue chunk in his mouth to roll around in his mouth.

Roxas smirked as he let out a soft scoff and turned his eyes back to the front to watch the ad that told them to switch off their phones or put them on silence while the movie was running.

The blond picked up the popcorn and left it on the empty seat beside him and he shifted around until his cellphone was in his hand and he was done with putting it on silent. Not that it matter much since he didn't receive a lot of calls or messages.

Most of them were from Naminé anyways, but he was pretty sure she has a life of her own.

Just as Axel had finished up his sea salt ice cream, Roxas was already a quarter of a way through his lemon frozen coke. He cringed again just after he took the first sip, "Aw what the hell?"

The blond let out a half-heartedly exasperated sigh as he turned to the red head with a small rueful smirk, "What now?"

"This is like…eating a whole bunch of lemons in one go."

There Axel went with the exaggerations again, "Its called lemon frozen coke for a reason." he pointed out as he took another sip of his semi-frozen drink.

The red head offered a nonchalant murmur as he took a long sip of his drink before he deemed that it was too much and stuck it back into the cup holder.

It was then, the room decided to darken a considerable amount, the curtains decided to open up a bit more and the beginning of the movie started to play.

"Popcorn?" the blond offered as he picked up the tub that was in the empty seat beside him and handed it over to the red head.

"Thanks." he accepted the tub of popcorn, took a small handful of it and then popped them into his mouth. His eye twitched as he crunched the popcorn away and then swallowed.

Roxas counted to five in his head, Axel started talking at three seconds down.

"Seriously, what the hell is up with the combo combination?" he asked almost rhetorically in a quieter voice, "It's sweet, it's salty and it's zingy." in accordance to the popcorn, the ice cream and the drink.

The blond let out a soft sigh as the corners of his lips tugged up into a small smile.

"I mean, sure, people go for variety, but _damn_." he cringed again as he ignored the starting credits of the movie and narrowed his eyes at the sweet treat in front of him.

"Just shut up and eat it Axel." Roxas spoke fondly as he kept his eyes glued to the screen. He recognized a couple of names from the starring cast.

The red head did as he was told as he sank down lower into his seat and begrudgingly popped a single bite into his mouth and then drank a bit of the frozen coke. "I am spending _way_ too much money on this." he murmured out half heartedly as he threw the popcorn into the air and caught it in his mouth.

Either the blond didn't hear, or he didn't seem to care as he kept his blue eyes glued to the large screen. Although there was a _slight_ smirk on his face.

There it was again; that feeling of déjà vu. As though he had gone to the movies with Roxas before and had ordered the same thing. Or maybe he was just confusing his memories and mixing it together with something else at some other time.

'Yeah…that had to be it.' although that still didn't explain all the other familiar occurrences that happened whenever he hung around the blond.

Subconsciously, he handed the blond the tub of popcorn without a word, which Roxas took, and Axel brought his eyes up to the screen, only vaguely watching as his mind tried to piece together the current events of his life.

Halfway through the movie, the red head had no idea what the hell he was watching and was mildly disappointed when he found that his cup of lemon frozen coke was empty.

But there was still the large tub of marshmallow popcorn to go through.

Some minutes later, maybe some forty-fifty plus minutes into the movie, their cups were empty and the only thing left in the tub were unpopped kernels of corn. Not quite edible.

Axel continued to leave his eyes on the screen, watching without really watching. It wasn't until close to the end of the movie that he realized that he just wasted a good ticket. But oh well, as long as Roxas enjoyed it.

"I've seen better ones." the blond replied when Axel asked about what he thought of the movie as they were heading out of the semi-dark cinema.

Ok…so he _didn't_ enjoy it a total of one-hundred percent.

The red head gave a soft hum to Roxas' reply as he dumped the tub of leftover kernels, cups and plastic wrappers into the bin as they walked past towards the escalators.

"What do you wanna do now?" Axel asked just as soon as they stepped onto the rolling escalators.

"Don't know." the blond shrugged, "We could go back to our apartments I guess." he suggested, even though he'd much rather prefer to spend a little more time with the red head.

"We could." he nodded his head.

And Roxas' heart sank a little.

"Or we could, you know, catch the sunset." he suggested as he brought out his cellphone and took a look at the time, "We can still catch it if we hurry." he grinned as he started his fast walk down the escalators and maneuvered his way around the people.

Roxas' heart suddenly sped up as he tried to go after the red head who was quickly darting away from him, "Axel, hold on a second!" he called out as he tried to politely get past the other people but didn't manage to get very far. He was pleased however, when he saw that Axel was waiting at the bottom of the escalators.

"Come on, you're so damn slow." the red head smirked as the blond stepped off.

"Well excuse me for not wanting to brush people off." Roxas retorted.

Axel let out a soft chuckle, which quickly dissipated to nothing when he turned his head to look outside the glass windows at the very top of the cinema building. The skies were already turning to a pale yellow outside, "Come on, let's go." and without really thinking, his hand reached out to grab onto Roxas' wrist and he started his very quick walk out of the building towards the spot where they would normally go to watch the sunset.

The blond didn't mind the attention so much, but it was the fact that Axel was doing a quick strut and the fact that Roxas was practically running to keep up that bothered him. He did not like the fact that his legs were so damn short compared to Axel's.

What might've taken a ten minute or so walk turned into a five minute quick jog, but in Roxas' case, a semi-slow run.

"Phew! We made it!" Axel cried out just as they climbed the last steps of the hill and spotted the sun just dipping down the horizon, "I claim first choice of seats." he grinned as he started for the fence, hopped over and sat down where he thought was the best seat.

The blond smiled as he shook his head and walked after the red head and sat down next to him. Not too close to be considered as something more than friends, but not far enough to be considered as strangers.

They sat by in mutual silence, each in their own little world once again.

Half of Axel, a part of him that was buried deep within; the crazy side, was convinced that he _knew_ Roxas. The other part, the most sensible of all, wasn't so willing to accept. There's the part of him that believed in logic and the fact that he's only known Roxas for _less_ than a month. What? Two weeks?

A part of Roxas didn't want to let go of the times he shared with Axel back in his apartment. The other half of him told him to get over it because it's all in the past now.

There was turmoil, conflict, a bit of unsettle in the air. They figured that it was only their imaginations, oh how wrong they were.

Axel didn't want to continue like this. Didn't want to continue having stupid, meaningful dreams. Even if sometimes he woke up with a smile in the mornings. He didn't want to continue messing up and slipping up because of the constant battle that his mind and heart was always going through. Didn't want to rush through things, but he didn't want them to go slow either. What was he to do? He had no idea.

Roxas' heart clenched as he tried to erase the memories that he and Axel shared back in the apartment. Tried to erase the times when the red head bugged him during work at the café. Tried to erase the times when they fought with each other. Tried to erase the times when they laughed at each other, together, with one another. He tried, but he just couldn't. He didn't know what to do anymore.

They never knew how lost they both were.

"It's…been about two weeks right?" Axel asked out of the blue as he turned to the blond.

"What's been two weeks?" Roxas asked curiously.

"Since I came by your apartment that night."

He tilted his head upwards and tried to count the days that rolled by with the company of the red head, "About two weeks, yeah." he estimated with a small one-shoulder shrug.

"Are we friends yet?" he asked with a slight smile and smirk.

He was quite surprised with the question and allowed himself a small disbelieving smile, "I'd like to think so." he answered with a soft scoff.

"Are we more than friends?" he asked, his slight smile and smirk simpering down to something more meaningful.

'I'd like to think so…' although Roxas kept that little bit to himself. He paused, tried to figure out the best way to answer, but instead, he asked; "Why?"

"I don't know." he shrugged as he turned his head away, "I've been thinking a lot these days."

"About?"

"Don't get me wrong. It's not that I don't like hanging out with you." the red head continued as he made vague gestures with his hands, "It's just that…I've got a lot going on in here," he spoke as he tapped his forehead, "And well, I guess I'm trying to figure something out, except that I'm finding it a little hard to. But it's not that I don't appreciate--" he stopped rambling and allowed himself a soft sigh. He lost his point somewhere in the middle of his rambling. "Never mind."

Roxas stared at the other, albeit curiously, "No, what were you gonna say?"

The red head couldn't figure out the starting point of where he was at just a few mere seconds ago; he was starting to get a little frustrated with himself. He shook his head, "Don't worry about it, maybe I'm just thinking too much." he decided that maybe he should sleep on it. Whatever it was that he had been thinking about just now.

"Thinking about what?" the blond prodded on.

"Things." something, some things. One thing or another. This and that. What and who. Why and how and where.

"Things? Like?"

God, he never knew Roxas could get so curious and needy sometimes. A part of Axel was tempted to just tell the kid that this was something on a 'need-to-know' basis. And right now, he didn't need to know because _he_ didn't even know at the moment.

"I don't know." he tried to keep the bite of exasperation out of his voice. Roxas really didn't deserve to get another yell, especially out of anger that wasn't even directly caused by him.

"…You...don't know…?" he asked disbelievingly.

Roxas didn't exactly know why he was pushing this. Maybe because he was so used to Axel just yelling out his problems at the very top of his lungs or something. Which happened often enough back in the old apartment days they both shared together. But now, it seemed so long ago and they were now two different people.

Maybe…if he pushed enough, he might be able to figure out whatever it is that was going on right now. What's the worst that could happen right?

"You _don't_ know?" he tried again.

Axel let out an exasperated sigh, "God, Roxas, can we just drop it?" he asked as he turned to the said person.

"Hey, you're the one that brought it up. Why start if you can't finish it?" that and among _other_ things that Axel would just start and _not_ finish.

"I don't kn--I just can't think _clearly_ right now, ok?"

"Why? Am I taking up too much of your thinking space?" he retorted with a slight, sadistic smirk. Gee, this vaguely reminded him of those particular times in the apartment where Axel just _wouldn't_ leave him alone for even five lousy minutes. Especially in the damn shower.

"Why the hell are you pushing this?"

Good question, but Roxas had yet to figure that one out for himself. He sighed, somewhat tiredly, and made a move to get up, "Maybe I should go."

"Would you just--" he started then stopped, growled to himself as he reached out and yanked down the blonds' sleeve, "Sit your ass back down."

Roxas complied although he couldn't help but wince slightly due to the abrupt sit back down that he just took. Nobody said a word after that.

They were both missing the sunset, but it wasn't as if they cared enough about it right now as they both sat, eyes looking else where and minds wandering off.

After countless minutes of thoughtful silence, Axel was the first to speak.

"Has the past couple of days mean anything to you?"

Something peaked inside of Roxas, but he wasn't sure what to make of it, "What do you mean?"

"I mean," he sighed, as though exasperated with himself, "Has the past couple of days…confused you? Much?"

"If not a lot?" he couldn't help but smirk just a bit at that.

Axel sighed again, a bit softer this time, "Sorry, about, all that, you know." he apologized a bit nervously. He wasn't sure if apologizing _now_ would help much after what they've both been through.

"It's…" what? It's ok? It's really not that ok, "Just don't start what you don't mean to finish."

Silence reigned thick between them again. God, things just went from confusing, to angry, to awkward…

Guess nothing's ever that simple huh?

"That last thing you said…" Axel started again, "Was that to this whole conversation or…the kiss?" that never was.

"It should apply to everything." why start something if you don't have the intention of finishing it? In the end, it just leaves some people, maybe yourself included, feeling frustrated and maybe confused, if not a little angry.

"Ok." he turned away from the blond and stared straight ahead of him to the last dying rays of the sun. Night was fast approaching, the air was getting cooler but the atmosphere around the both of them was something left to be said. Or unsaid…

Axel wasn't sure what to make of this…'relationship' that he shared with Roxas. It was…a mutual acquaintanceship bordering on friendship bordering on…something more than what they both could hope for.

His heart was pushy, his mind was reluctant and his dreams just confused him more than necessary. His irregular meetings bordering on something a lot more 'normal' was starting to get him thinking a little more 'outside' the box.

But the one main catalyst, the one thing to get it all started, was the person sitting right beside him. And Axel had to know why.

"Ok."

The blond turned to the red head, one eyebrow raised in confusion, "What?" he didn't know he had been thinking out loud.

"Ok, I've been thinking a lot. And it revolves around one main thing."

Another subject that's bound to be left forgotten in the dust? Seems more than likely, but Roxas decided to just humor the red head instead, "Which is?"

"Just what makes you so damn special Rox?" he asked as he turned to stare into the blonds' eyes.

Roxas stared at the other in a mixture of confusion and shock. He had not been expecting that particular subject to rise.

The conversation has suddenly taken a very drastic turn.

But there was that quiet ache in his rushing heart that almost knew exactly what was going on.

"I've got a lot of problems. Hell, _everybody_ has their own problems to deal with. But you, _you_! You tend to give me a lot without even trying!" not that he was blaming Roxas for every little thing that went wrong in his life, but damn if he couldn't help it.

"I'm sorry?" he asked, his voice barely able to hold back a bit of edge. He hadn't known to be the one main cause of problems and turmoil in Axel's life. What the hell did he even _do_ in the first place? Exist?

And just what the hell did 'special' mean to Axel? Obviously something completely different to what the dictionary stated.

"Now, don't take it the wrong way. But you," he paused, having somehow suddenly lost his point _again_, "I was _fine_ before I met you, and then _suddenly_ you pop out of nowhere and I started having _dreams_ about you. I mean _fuck_! Is it me or does this weird you out?"

Roxas was absolutely speechless. But just what sort of 'dreams' has Axel been having about him anyway? He was somewhat curious to find out.

The red head continued talking, despite the lack of input, and shocked expression from the blond, "I mean, they're not just _dreams_ either. It just feels like…I've _lived_ them before. Except I don't even remember and it's so weird because I don't even recall ever having done them with you, only because we've met like what? Two weeks ago? It doesn't make sense right? It's not even remotely possible right?" what was he even trying to get out of the blond. The affirmation that he was crazy? Oh hell no. "Maybe I'm getting way ahead of myself and thinking it's you when it could've possibly been Demyx or somebody else from months or even years back or maybe--"

"No."

Axel paused and wasn't quite sure if he actually heard the blond speak or not, but repeated the last word that _might've_ come from Roxas' mouth, "No?"

"It--I…" he stuttered, unsure of what to say or how to even start. How could he convince to Axel that those dreams aren't just _dreams_ but memories of a distant past? "Do you believe in a past life?"

The red head stared, and then broke into a disbelieving smile, "You're weird."

Roxas stared, and suddenly started laughing, albeit on the pathetic side. He was weird? _He_ was weird? Then if he was weird, what the hell was Axel?

He felt as though he suddenly just lost all hope.

Goodbye Axel, nice never knowing you.

"I think I'm gonna go home." Roxas started as he looked away and got up from his seat. His heart ached, he was too tired.

Another hand reached out for the sleeve of his jacket, but no move was made to make him sit back down again. Not that Roxas would sit still for much longer. His heart had been aching constantly since…he couldn't remember when.

"Wait...Roxas."

He was tired. So tired. Of being pushed around and pulled along the ride, even though he knew it wasn't being done on purpose.

"Axel, I'm really tired." and it was evident just how tired he was from the sound of his voice.

"I know…but, just hear me out, for a little longer." he begged, the pressure increasing ever so slightly on Roxas' arm.

Almost reluctantly, the blond sat back down, but was resolutely looking the completely different direction to Axel's face.

"Have…we met before?" the red head asked, slowly, almost cautiously.

"Why are you even asking me this now?" wasn't it too late already?

"Just answer me yes or no. Truthfully, despite how stupid or crazy you may think it is." he sincerely hoped he wasn't the only one who felt that way. Maybe they both shared a connection. What it was though, was a completely different question and answer altogether.

Roxas considered flat-out saying no. Or was it yes that he considered saying? Whichever it was, it could well determine where the both of them stood. Would they fall out of balance? Or form something a little more?

Even if they _did_ somehow end up together, would Roxas really be ok with it? Considering what he used to have and share with an Axel from a life that didn't seem so long ago but who was no longer actually there?

"Roxas." the red head prodded on, almost a little desperate for an answer.

God, Roxas wished he had a little more time to think about it.

He turned to face Axel, who was still holding onto his arm with a vice-grip, "…What if I said no." the blond replied, and felt the hold on his arm loosen just slightly.

A flash of emotion passed by those green eyes, mixed with orange and red despite the face remaining ever so painfully neutral, "…Then, I guess, we just drop this whole thing."

The blond couldn't help but pick up the slight tone of disappointment from the red head's voice. He wasn't sure what to make of it.

He turned his eyes away, "And if I said yes?" he asked quietly, hopefully.

"Then…we can talk about it more. And maybe try and work from there."

'Work what from there?' something possibly more than just plain old friendship? Maybe Roxas was thinking way ahead of himself. But for some reason, he felt contented with the answer. It might not be definite, but at least it was something.

Better than nothing, right?

"Yeah…I'd like that." he allowed himself a small smile. Today might not have been the greatest of days, might not have started all perfect, but then again, when was anything _ever_ perfect? This was the closest they could probably get today. And for Roxas, it was enough.

"There's something else I wanna do today though."

"Yeah?" the blond wondered as he turned to stare at the red head. Unexpectedly so, he felt his body being abruptly tugged towards Axel as another hand reached out to gently pull Roxas' neck closer.

Warm lips met his own, and somewhere along the way he closed his eyes and forgot to breathe.

* * *

"_Roxas."_

_The night was quiet, nothing but the tick-tocks of the clocks from the bedside table sounded, and if he concentrated enough, he might be able to hear the hum from the refrigerator. _

_Axel ignored them. All he wanted to hear was the sound of Roxas, even as he slept._

"_I know I never told you this, I probably never will…but…"_

_There were so many things he wanted to say, but he'd never get the pleasure to say them out loud. Time was running out. For him. It was only a matter of time before he faded away. It was now or never._

_It didn't matter if Roxas was asleep, didn't matter if his words fell on deaf ears, as long as he got to say it from the very bottom of his heart._

"_I love you…"_

* * *

Almost as soon as they broke apart, Axel became a new man. And as soon as he looked into eyes of the most familiar of blues, he couldn't believe why he had been holding back for so long.

He couldn't help but smile as he rested his forehead on top of Roxas, "Hey."

Only two words managed to escape the blonds' lips in a quiet whisper without his knowing, but it brought some fond memories of their first meeting, "Holy shit…"

Axel wasn't sure if Roxas was referring to the kiss or something else.

"Oh, well, hello to you too." he smirked and felt something inside of him grow when Roxas laughed.

* * *

I edited this chapter TWICE.

First time, it was far too rushed for my liking.

Second time, it was STILL rushed, but it slowed down somewhat.

And now, ta-da! I'm very much happeh with this last edit. It FLOWED! Somewhat?

HUZZAH!


	30. The Way To Your Heart

-Gasp- What is this? The end is drawing near!! –gasps- Oh noes!!

Hope you all enjoyed it while it lasted though. Lawls.

But HEYYYY! Guess what! Thanks to all of y'all for the wonderful 30k hits! It's awesome man, just awesome.

-sings a song- This is the way it should be

And um, one last note. Horrah to one person, who remains anonymous, who caught the not-so-super-hidden Naruto characters in the last chapter!! Lawls! Congrats!

No prize though…Hehe…

* * *

In the back of his waking mind, he vaguely registered something or someone blowing gently into his face. It felt familiar, it felt nice and he couldn't help but smile a little as he tried in vain to smack the source away only to be rewarded with a bright laugh. A bright laugh he hadn't heard in quite a while.

"Good morning sunshine."

Roxas could hear the smile in the voice, could paint a picture of the face to go along with that smile. And he couldn't help but smile himself as he dug in deeper into his warm cocoon of blankets.

Something warm touched his hand, gently pulled his sleepy mind away from dreams and he soon cracked an eye open to stare up at the red head who was crouched down by his bed side.

"G'morning." Roxas mumbled out as he closed his eyes and then opened them some seconds later. It was a slow morning.

They continued to stare at each other for a while, basked in each other's presence. A sleepy smile and a gentle grin adorned their faces.

"You hungry?" the red head asked as he stood up and sat on the edge of the bed. Roxas shuffled over to make more room for the other as he considered the question.

He ate breakfast, but he never finished it most of the time, and lately, he hadn't been eating a lot either. But of course, that had been after the whole disappearing act that Axel had gone through.

"Not really…" he answered a bit groggily as he sat up on his bed and rubbed his eyes awake.

"Did you know that you don't own a waffle maker?" the red head brought up quite suddenly. "What kind of person lives in an apartment and doesn't own a waffle maker?"

Roxas brought up his hands and stretched, "The kind of person who lives in an apartment without a waffle maker?" the blond repeated as he yawned and finished it off with a sigh.

"Woah." Axel drew back a little and started waving his hand in front of his face, "That's some morning breath you've got there." he snickered at the blond.

Embarrassedly, he pouted, grabbed his pillow and smacked it onto the red head's face, "Shut up and go make me some waffles." he retorted with a slight pink tinge on his cheeks as he got up and started his way towards the bathroom to rid himself of the dreaded morning breath.

Not two steps away from Axel and his bed, he was suddenly pulled back to ungracefully land on his sleeping quarters next to the red head in a warm embrace.

It took a while for the blond to register what the heck just happened as he found himself breathing in the smell of the red head's shirt, "Axel, what're you doing?" he mumbled out, careful to not breathe out too much even though he wasn't directly facing the other.

His question was answered with a soft sigh and a tighter squeeze.

Confusion was written all over Roxas' face, not that he minded the hug too much, "…Axel?" the blond slowly looked up as his fingers gripped onto the t-shirt that the said person wore.

And just as quickly as the hug came, the warm embrace was gone and Axel was making his way out of the bedroom towards the kitchen, "You're lucky I have my own waffle maker." he smirked as he disappeared out of the room to leave Roxas somewhat lost in thought.

"Ha?" he continued to sit on his bed, expression turned into one of lost, until he heard the familiar clinks and clangs of cutlery and bowls from the kitchen. He pushed himself off his bed and walked towards the doorway and watched as the red head threw some things into a bowl and started mixing them up.

Axel didn't seem to notice Roxas; maybe he did but decided to ignore the blond as he went on about the task of making breakfast. Which brings about a good question; why was Axel making waffles? It seemed out of the ordinary.

"What're you doing?" the blond asked as he walked over towards the other.

"Making waffles." the red head answered as he tasted the batter and decided to add more sugar into it.

"Why?" he started to dread just a little. It reminded him of the time when Axel started doing things out of character and a small part of the blond started to worry that the red head was going to tear himself out of Roxas' life again.

"Why not? I thought I'd do something nice for a change." he spoke with a grin.

"Why?" was Axel going to leave again? Like that morning some weeks ago.

"Why do you keep asking me questions? Just go brush your teeth and change or something." he smirked as he went on about stirring and mixing the batter together. It was a bit lumpy, "Huh…haven't done this in a while…"

The blond furrowed his eyebrows in worry, shifted his weight from foot to foot anxiously. A part of him had almost thought that Axel was going to suddenly fade away again.

"I'm…not hungry." he decided as he tried to even out his breathing that had gotten somewhat erratic. He didn't know why he was so out of breath so suddenly.

"You're not?" the red head looked up in some confusion and dejection, the stirring stopped. "I thought you like waffles." he spoke, as though it was a good reason to be hungry about.

'Not like this.' he was scared. And when a small bit of sun shone in through the windows and landed on Axel, the blond could've sworn he saw right through him. As though he was a ghost again.

Had Roxas been dreaming the past couple of weeks and suddenly woke up to a time where Axel is still a ghost and today was the day that he was going to--

"I don't want it." he wanted to run, but his feet were firmly glued to the hardwood floor of his apartment. He felt sick, memories of a past he'd rather forget were starting to bubble up again.

"_I'm sorry."_

"Roxas?" the red head was suddenly out of the kitchen and was now padding very quietly over towards the said person.

Axel moved with grace and silence and whatever conclusion that Roxas had thought up about the red head being a ghost again, he thought it to be true.

Feelings of dread and remorse started to spike the bubbles and the emotions slowly started to come resurfacing back out of the dark waters. This was like a nightmare. A sad, happy nightmare.

Axel walked closer, his steps so quiet, his expression etched in worry.

Roxas did what he thought was right. He stepped back and retreated into his room, locked the door behind him as he crashed on top of his bed and buried his head into his pillow. He wanted to wake up. He wanted to wake up, pretend this wasn't real, pretend Axel was still there, wasn't leaving, wasn't going anywhere.

"Roxas?" a muffled voice sounded. The owner of the voice tried to open the door but failed. There was a soft knock of confusion on the door.

The blond squeezed his eyes shut, a part of him wanted to drown out the noise while another part of him just vaguely realized that ghosts weren't able to touch anything, much less make any sort of noises with anything but their voices.

"Roxas, are you ok?" there was another knock on the door, accompanied by another jiggle of the door knob.

"I don't want it." he buried himself under the covers of his blankets. There was something bubbling up in the pit of his stomach. A tremor. A part of him thought it was morning sickness but he knew better.

"Roxas, open the door." the voice was firmer now, a little demanding, a little coaxing.

There was a part of Roxas that thought that Axel would've just ghosted through and demand an explanation, but instead, there was another knock on the door.

"No." It was all coming back to him now. The way he was woken up. A gentle breath on his face, the morning greeting, the hug, the smile and smirk.

"Roxas! Open the damn door!" the door knob was being twisted, jiggled up and down, a vain attempt to get in and get through.

"No!" he shouted out, although most of his voice was absorbed by the pillow on his face.

"Roxas!!"

He was leaving him again, wasn't he? Was Axel leaving him again? Like he did some weeks ago? Was he going to do something nice for Roxas, decide that it was enough and then leave with a sorry and a thank you?

Memories of that day flooded back to his mind, memories of that day along with the feelings of betrayal, loneliness and emptiness. He didn't want it. He didn't want it to come back and haunt him. That day had been one of the best days that he had ever had. One of the best and one of the worst. He hated it.

He bit his lip as unwanted tears fell from his eyes and stained his pillows.

Vaguely, the blond realized that the rattling of the doorknob had stopped, and a little part of him was suddenly convinced that Axel had faded away. Again.

His heart ached, his shoulders tensed and shook, he felt dizzy and sick and tired all at the same time. He wanted to sleep and never wake up again.

"…Roxas?"

"_I'm sorry."_

He had been so independent before. Now he was just a spoiled brat. And spoiled brats like to demand all the attention and ask for things that they possibly couldn't have without a little whining. "Don't leave." he couldn't help but whisper breathlessly.

It hurt so much the first time around, he wasn't sure if he'd be able to hold himself together the second time.

Something warm touched his shoulder but he couldn't help but suddenly freeze upon contact.

"What are you talking about?" a familiar, but soft voice asked. "Roxas?"

The blond turned his head to the side and buried himself deeper into his blanket and tried to shrink away. He could've sworn he locked the door.

A soft, uneasy chuckle was heard, "Come on Rox, talk to me."

That nickname. That voice. He had missed it so much and during the time that he had been alone, it had been the only thing to occupy his mind.

"…You're leaving, aren't you…?" the blond asked softly, but with a firm voice despite the tremors in his chest.

"Who said I was going to leave?" the red head asked as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"I just know it." he finished off in a quiet murmur.

"I never said I was leaving."

"You never said it, but you did it anyway." Roxas retorted.

There was a bit of confusion in the air and Axel couldn't help but furrow his eyebrows a little as he stared down at the little lump in the bed with a tuff of blond hair, "Are…we on the same page here or are we reading two different books."

The blond sighed, all the anger, betrayal and sadness gone; only leaving behind an empty shell. He was tired and wanted nothing more than to sleep, "Never mind Axel…"

"We need to talk through this Roxas. I can't read your mind you know?"

"Forget it Axel." he spoke tiredly as he closed his eyes and willed for sleep to come. "How the hell did you get in anyway?" he muttered out half heartedly.

Up until the blankets were forcibly ripped away from him and he was greeted with cold, cold air.

Roxas sat up, eyes red, hair messed up, an angry expression upon his face, but before he could even get a starting syllable out, Axel beat him to it.

"Do you _want_ me to go? To leave? Is that it?!" he shouted as he threw the blanket to the floor and stared down at the blond.

"No!" Roxas shouted back as his fingers grew numb after gripping onto the cover sheets tightly.

"Then?! You're sort of sending me mixed signals here. What the _fuck_ am I supposed to do now huh?!"

Roxas heaved. He couldn't breathe, couldn't think. There was too much going on around him. His heart ached, he felt dizzy, he wanted it to all go away.

"Huh?!" Axel shouted again as he crossed his arms and stared down at the defiant blue eyed blond.

He felt something shake inside of him, his fingers felt cold and numb while his ears were hot with anger. "You wanna leave? Then _fine_! At least now I know you're alive and not _dead_!" he drew in shaky breaths and the earthquakes inside him grew and grew until he was sure he was shaking on the outside.

The red head let out a frustrated growl as he threw his arms up in the air, "Fuck, can't you just let it go already? I'm here aren't I?"

"How am I supposed to let it go when you broke my heart when you left me behind!" he blurted out unexpectedly. He froze, felt the tremors cease for a moment while he wished he could take it back.

Axel stared in shock; he hadn't known to have left behind such an impression on the blond from way back when. He felt guilty for putting Roxas through so much. He never really knew.

"I'm sorry." he finally apologized.

Roxas turned away and kept his eyes focused on a random wrinkle on the covers of his bed, "And then what? Thank you?" he bit back half heartedly. He didn't know why he was baiting this to go on.

"No." he spoke as he took a step forward and sat back down on the edge of the bed, "I'm sorry. I really am."

He bit back a snort, "Yeah, sure."

"No, look at me." he spoke as he brought up a hand to the side of the blonds' neck and turned the other to face him, "I'm sorry. That's it. No thank you's or requests to look after my sister, ok? I'm pretty sure she can look after herself just fine now."

Tired eyes of blue stared into green and blinked slowly, he quietly gave in, "…Ok, sure."

"Good." he released the hold on the blonds' neck and stood up abruptly. "Go back to sleep, you look tired." he spoke as he picked up the blanket and threw it over Roxas, "I'll see you later."

The blond pulled the sheets from his head and watched as the red head stepped towards the door and took hold of the doorknob, "When I wake up?"

"Yeah." he smiled, a little tired, but still genuine.

The blonds' lips quirked up just slightly, "Do I still get waffles?"

"Only if you answer my question."

Roxas nodded as he waited for the other to ask.

"Do you wanna move in with me?"

A smirk, "No."

The grin fell from his face, "What?!"

"Why should I when you're the one who's living with me twenty-four-seven?"

Axel scoffed and smirked as he retorted playfully, "Brat."

Just as the blond settled back into bed, feeling so tired yet relieved and _alive_ at the same time, the red head popped his head back in, "You shouldn't bother with locking the doors by the way."

"Huh?" Roxas spoke incoherently as he sat up slightly and stared at the red head who merely grinned and held up two identical black hair clips.

"I'm pretty good with lock-picking."

"_No point in locking the doors Rox; I'm a ghost see?"_

Roxas laughed, then picked up his pillow and threw it at Axel who dodged it without effort, "Pervert."

* * *

D'aww…

I'm in the mood for waffles…

I…think that Roxas was a bit…'eh'…Like…OOC or something, something…Be honest with me now.

SAY IT!

And err…I has a new poll…Please bote?? Lawls. (spelling mistake was on purpose)


	31. Sugar

Hmm…

Please be forewarned, this chapter ifs a little whacked. I blame it on my sugar high…and stresses from college.

Must be the maple syrup that I had with my waffles…So yeah, be prepared for OOC-ness.

And also, I apologize if any of you have been left somewhat confused by my previous chapters. I didn't think I was jumping ahead by a lot, but maybe I failed (with a capital F) to clarify some things. I'll look through them, maybe re-vamp it a little if I need to and then change it so that it'll make more sense for those of you that were somehow left behind…I'm sorry!! I'm a phailureeee!! -cries-

And one last thing! THANKS for the WONDERFUL 600 review hits!! I couldn't have made it this far without all of you supporting me each and every step of the way.

And uh…sorry about the lateness of this chapter, I got caught up in the stresses of college. -snorts-

* * *

Demyx was a little downtrodden when Axel announced that he was going to move out. He tried everything in his will to force (A.K.A beg) the red head to stay. But when Axel has his mind made up, there was no use stopping him. But that didn't mean that Demyx wouldn't continue on trying.

"If you move out, I won't return those shoes you like wearing." the dirty haired blond spoke with a smirk as he held out those said items.

"Oh those? I borrowed them from you."

"Really? No wonder they look familiar…"

The dirty haired blond wanted to throw a moving out party for Axel, but the red head said that there was no need for it, since there wasn't enough time and he was moving out from across the hall on the very same day.

"But, you can't be serious!"

"Sure am."

"But why?!"

"Why not?"

Had Demyx been able to stay and grovel and cry and beg a bit more, he would've, but he had to go to work. He would've asked for a day off, just to spend one last day with his bestest buddy, but the music store was understaffed and Demyx was the only one scheduled to man the shop for the whole day.

So it was safe to say that Demyx was not a happy camper when he had to leave the apartment. He gave Axel hugs, made him go through the guilt trip, tried to give a silent treatment all in the span of ten minutes, but Axel wouldn't budge from his decision.

In fact, the red head merely grinned. As though it was the funniest thing in the world.

"I'm gonna really miss you."

The red head laughed, "Don't worry Dem, I'll still come over, or better yet, you can come see me instead!"

The dirty haired blond melted into a puddle of tears and practically ran out of the apartment complex towards his work place which was in the opposite direction. He was late to work for about ten minutes. He ended up working overtime for half an hour without extra pay…His boss was a pretty cheap guy.

When he got back to the apartment from work, still a little depressed and wanted something or someone to cheer him up, he decided to go have a look-see of Axel one last time before the red head moved out and maybe give him a hand, although the chance of Demyx burdening the red head instead of giving a hand was more likely to happen. But by the time the dirty haired blond had stepped off the elevator and walked towards his apartment, Axel was already gone, and what was left behind was a note attached to the door telling them not to miss him too much.

When Zexion got back from his shift at the café, he was extremely surprised to see his boyfriend slash room-mate reduced to a puddle of sniffles and tears.

"Demyx? What happened?"

"Axel moved out!!" he cried out and waved a tear-sodden note around.

"Ok, so?" he seemed to be taking the news quite well.

But it only made Demyx feel worse and he started bawling all over again before he ran into their shared bedroom, slammed the door shut and started crying with his sitar.

Zexion sighed as he shook his head. Axel had told him earlier in the day about his plans just before the lilac haired boy went off for work. He was quite relieved that the red head wasn't going to be across him anymore, since that meant that he wouldn't have to worry about buying extra food, and looking after an extra person, but that didn't mean he was heartless or anything. He was just a conservative kind of guy.

"Axel…Why didn't you tell him?" he looked up and asked the ceiling as he listened to the sniffs that came from their bedroom. He sighed and decided to start cooking dinner.

Even if Demyx was depressed, there was no way that he would decline the offer of the good ol' mac and cheese with extra cheese and parmesan sprinkled on top…

The next day, Demyx was crouched on the ground outside his apartment door staring into the now unoccupied apartment across the hall.

His eyes were red and puffy from his tears last night. He had always called Axel dramatic, when in fact he was the most dramatic of them all.

He sighed, rubbed his eyes and decided to go visit Roxas to tell him of the sad, sad news.

Demyx didn't know what sort of bonds that Roxas and Axel shared, but he was pretty sure that they were friends now, more or less. So he was a little worried about how Roxas might take the news. Of course, he knew the kid was strong enough that he wouldn't cry and embarrass himself in a shop full of music lovers like he had done so yesterday.

He sighed as he rounded the corner towards the elevator and pushed the button to head on up. It was a few seconds wait before a familiar 'ding' was heard, the doors slid open and he stepped on.

With a quick tap, he got the floor of which Roxas lived on, the doors slid back shut and the elevator started its way upwards.

Soon, he got off the elevator, and not five seconds later, he was right in front of the blonds' apartment door. He let out a shaky sigh, braced himself for the worst and brought his hand up to knock.

He prepared himself, had all his inner monologue on the ready, but as soon as the door was opened, all his preparation was gone, zip, out of his mind.

"Eh…?" oh yes, that was mighty intelligent of Demyx.

"Hey Dem, what's up? Need to borrow a cup of sugar again?" a certain red headed person greeted with a grin.

"Axel? What're you doing here?"

"Oh, didn't I tell you yesterday?" he continued to grin, "I moved outta my spot and I'm living with Roxas now."

Demyx head was reeling all over the place, "Wait, you told me you were moving out, but you failed to specify _where_ to_._"

"Oh really? Opps, my bad." he smirked as he held the door open for the other to come in, "Wanna slip in? The place is still a little messy since I've only just moved in yesterday."

"You…" he started to seethe.

"Me." he grinned, left the door open and moved to another part of his now shared apartment.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, let's see," he heaved a box from the floor, rifled through the contents and decided that it wasn't the one he was looking for and started going through another box on the floor, "It was either I put up with a hyper, overactive Demyx, or a very depressed one. Guess which one _I_ picked." he grinned as he crouched down on the floor and started going through another box.

"But why though?" he asked as he stepped inside, and left the door open.

"Why?" he reiterated, "Hyper Demyx tends to give me a headache, at least a depressed Demyx makes me laugh."

"…I'm glad my misery makes you happy." he sneered and spoke through gritted teeth.

"So…how about that cup of sugar?" he continued to grin as he crossed his arms and leaned on a nearby wall.

"Fucking bitch!!" he roared as he lunged after the red head who darted out of the way and they started the game of cat and mouse around the apartment that Axel and Roxas now shared.

Which brings about a good question; "Where's Roxas?" the dirty haired blond asked as he stopped just on the other side of the couch opposite the red head.

"He's at work. Should be back in about…" he looked around for the time and glanced at the microwave, "I'd say a couple of hours or so."

"Oh, ok then." and the chase began anew.

Eventually though, the chase was over and Axel, having better stamina, endurance and fitness, won over Demyx who was the musical nerd and not quite the sporty type.

"Damn you…" the dirty haired blond sniffed nonchalantly as he collapsed on the couch in the living room.

"Think of it this way," he grinned as he settled on the couch opposite the other, "If you ever wanna see me _and_ Roxas, all you gats-ta-do is head on up here instead!" he seemed happy with his sense of logic, "Kill two birds with one stone, yeah?"

"Oh, I'd like to kill _you_ with a stone!" he growled and lunged at the red head again only to completely fail once more.

They continued on about the tasking of chasing and running, Demyx was soon low on energy and Axel almost seemed as though he was just warming up. The dirty haired blond was not a happy camper. Again.

Eventually though, Roxas came back home some hours later, plastic bag in hand of some Chinese takeaway and he was rather surprised to see Demyx sprawled on his couch sleeping.

"Err…What's up with him?"

"Shh, don't mind him, he's just bumming on the couch for now." Axel smirked as he flipped to the next page of some car magazine he was reading at the moment.

"Ok." a corner of his lips had twitched up into a sort of smile and he oh-so-quietly closed the door behind him, slipped his shoes off and placed the takeaway down on the dining table, "You hungry?"

"Starving." he threw the magazine somewhere and stood up from the couch, "But I'm in the mood for lasagna. When're you gonna make it for me?"

"When I feel like shopping."

"We should go shopping later." he suggested as he picked up a random box, picked up a pair of chopsticks that came in the plastic bag and started eating it.

"No more instant gravy. I haven't even used the last one yet." he rolled his eyes as he opened up some of the mini boxes and peeped inside.

"We should buy some steak." he stuffed his mouth full of food, "Mmm…steak." then he started zoning out.

"You can't have both. Lasagna or steak?" he asked as he started on his fried noodles.

"Who says I can't have both?" he quirked up an eyebrow and slurped up the rest of his food, "I want lasagna first."

"_I_ say you can't have both. Don't be a pig."

"Cheap-skate." he murmured out fondly.

The blond rolled his eyes, "So says the man who refuses to tell his landlord that he is out of his coma and can pay full price instead of having half-off."

Axel raised his chopsticks to his lips, "Shh…Don't say anything about that…"

There was a murmur somewhere in the apartment, followed by shuffling of some sort and then a groan, "I smell wontons…"

The red head rolled his eyes and smirked, "Go back to sleep Dem."

Another groan, "Can I has wonton?" he murmured out very sleepily.

"Stop speaking noob Dem."

The dirty haired blond collapsed back onto the couch and continued to mumble away to himself, "I wants wonton…"

"Is he always like this?" Roxas asked curiously, his voice lowered to a slight whisper.

"Only when he's tired and lacking energy." Demyx was practically hyper the rest of the time, only depressed when the right situation calls for it, "I should probably call Zexion to pick him up or something."

"Yeah, you go do that."

There was another murmur, followed by an audible slurp from the dirty haired blond, "Spring rolls…"

Unfortunately, when Axel called for the lilac haired boy, they found out that the other was working the late afternoon slash night shift at the café of where he worked. So that meant that the two had to put up with a groggy, murmuring dirty haired blond until sometime later in the evening.

Sometime later in the evening which was about 10 something.

Of course, by then, Demyx was already somewhat awake and was refueling his energy with the cold, Chinese leftovers of Roxas' and Axel's dinner.

"Demyx, what happened to you?" the lilac haired boy asked as he stepped inside the two's humble abode.

"Mmph?" the dirty haired blond looked up, his mouth full of cold deep friend wontons.

The sight was really something to behold. There were ink marks all over his face, hopefully they weren't permanent, but they'd probably find out later if it was or not, and his dirty blond hair was messed up and it looked as though it had seen more fashionable days…

Zexion shook his head as he approached his significant other, "Come on, let's go back to the apartment now."

"Mmphm?!" Demyx seemed somewhat appalled that they had to leave.

Axel decided to make another appearance after having disappeared back into their shared bedroom after he had opened the door for the lilac haired boy, "You can take the leftovers if you want Dem, just heat it up next time ok?"

"Mmph!" he grinned, or well, at least _tried_ to, nodded his head enthusiastically, gathered all the food that he could handle and walked out of the door before Zexion.

"Peu judicieux…" the lilac haired mumbled out as he started trailing after his room mate slash boyfriend who suddenly turned around, swallowed whatever he had in his mouth and grinned.

"I don't know what you just said but boy, is it romantic!"

Zexion quirked up an eyebrow at his other but decided not to say anything more just in case Demyx went and made an idiot out of himself again.

The lilac haired boy sighed a little just as the dirty haired blond turned back around, stuck another deep fried wonton in his mouth and started his way back to their little slice of real estate. Zexion shook his head a little as he followed the other out, but not before he had one last word with the red head, "Thanks for looking after him."

"No worries, what're friends for?" Axel grinned as he waved happily.

And then Zexion smiled. And it wasn't just a normal smile. It wasn't the kind of smile that you'd normally get. It wasn't a smile. But it was a _smile_. Do you get the difference?

Axel started to fear a little, but he decided not to show it as he continued to wave and watch the other two off.

As soon as he closed the door, he felt a shiver run down his spine and he barely suppressed back a shudder.

Zexion was planning something, he was pretty sure of it. When it would happen though, he wasn't quite sure of.

Hopefully, not too soon.

* * *

They were in their bedroom now, the time was somewhere close to midnight, but Roxas didn't have work tomorrow so that meant that he could sleep in without getting up all cranky.

Axel had been talking about the philosophies of life and death, heaven and hell and the in-between known as limbo.

In the beginning of their conversation, Roxas had been giving his little two cents here and there, but as the conversation wore on, the blond eventually found nothing to say and kept to himself while he listened to the red head mutter, murmur, and speak about just how _weird_ the whole experience was for him.

For all he knew, he could be sleeping right now and this was merely a whacked out son of a bitch of a dream.

He sincerely hoped not.

"Hey Axel?" the blond murmured out quietly and stifled back a yawn.

The red head was still deep in thought but gave a soft hum to show to he was listening somewhat, "Hm?"

Roxas drew in a breath and sighed, "Your voice is making me sleepy." he muttered as he brought a hand up to his eye, a vain attempt to rub the sleep away.

There was the fact that they were lying next to each other as well, the red head's warmth radiated off his body which also contributed in aiding to lull the blond to slumber.

Axel let out a somewhat indignant scoff and gave a half smile at the other, "Why? Am I that boring?"

"No." he closed his eyes and gave a tired shake of his head, "It's nice, it's soothing. I've missed it." he really did.

"Aww." looks like he wasn't the only one that liked the sound of his voice, "Glad to know you like my voice." he smiled as he gave the blond a one shoulder shrug, although it came a little awkwardly due to their current position of lying side by side.

There was no answer from the blond, not a cutting remark, not a tease, not a word.

"Rox?"

Oh great, did he suddenly make the kid angry at him?

"Roxas?" he shifted his position and peered at the blond whose eyes were closed and was in the realm of dreams.

Axel chuckled softly, "Goodnight Roxas." he murmured contentedly as he leaned forward and landed a soft kiss on the blonds' forehead.

* * *

Heh…

I'm sorry, but that was the most fun, the most random chapter I have ever written. Lawls. I'm still laughing my ass off about it.

Anyways, Demyx as a noob was funny to write. Seriously though, don't get me wrong, it was just funny, I'm not putting him down or anything.

Really, I'm not. I love him almost as much as I love Axel and Roxas. Of course, I love Axel and Roxas way more than Demyx. But that doesn't mean I love him any less, just not as much.

Heh…


	32. Television

Hm…There was a nice little bit of fluff in the last chapter. I've only just realized it now…Silly me.

* * *

A certain man yawned loudly as he shuffled his way across the living room to get a cup of water in the kitchen.

Out of habit, he turned his head to glance out the window of his living room and he almost tripped himself over at the sight of what he saw. He righted himself up again, rubbed his eyes furiously to make sure that he wasn't hallucinating and couldn't help but jump to conclusions as he watched a red head who he had never once seen before saunter all around the apartment as though he owned the damn place.

Where was the blond kid? Did he finally snap and decided to commit suicide?

No, if that were the case, there would've been police and crime scene investigators all about the place.

"He moved out?" there was a spark of something inside him; it could've been disappointment, shock or disbelief. Take your pick.

Or maybe the blond got shipped off to the nearest asylum. Well…That's a damn shame.

That's a real damn shame…

His shoulders hunched a little, his mood deflated, he felt tired, he felt depressed. He went into his kitchen, but instead of getting that cup of water that he had first planned to get, he went towards the freezer and pulled out a tub of ice cream and a spoon from the drawers.

Somebody just cut short his cable TV, Marluxia was not a happy man.

Maybe the red head could be twice as crazy and weird as the blond kid, he could only hope as he scooped a big spoonful of ice cream out and proceeded to give himself a brain-freeze.

* * *

Roxas was a little surprised when, in the morning, he woke to the smell of something sweet.

The blond still wasn't used to waking up to the smell of food and having somebody cook breakfast for him. But he figured he might as well get used to it since Axel was now living with him.

When he looked at the time, he was a little surprised to see that it was almost noon. He had never slept past 10am in the morning. But then again, there _was_ this weird after-lunch rush at the café of where he worked at yesterday. Must've tired him out more than he thought.

It could've been because the café introduced a new flavor and a new choice of beverage in their menu. And the magical words; 'For a limited time only!' must've encouraged the patrons to have a try of it at least once.

After he sat on his bed for a couple minutes more to regain back his senses, he got out of bed and walked out of the bedroom in time to see the red head flip over something in a pan in the kitchen.

"Axel, what're you doing?" his words slurred a little as he brought up a hand to rub his eyes again.

"Good morning sunshine." Axel had his tongue stuck out as he gave the frying pan a quick jerk which allowed the pancake to flip over onto the other side again, "I'm making pancakes for breakfast."

"Lunch you mean." he corrected.

"Brunch." he re-corrected.

Roxas rolled his eyes as he stepped into the bathroom and started to freshen up with his normal morning routine.

It wasn't long before he came out, feeling refreshed and ready for the new day, that he spotted the red head put down two plates of pancakes onto the table, a jar of peanut butter and maple syrup in the middle, forks and knives and either side of the plate.

"And breakfast is served." Axel grinned as he turned back to the fridge and grabbed the butter out.

The blond barely managed to suppress back a smile on his face, but it came out more like a smirk as he walked over to the dining table and sat down opposite the red head who slipped into his seat after he dumped the butter onto the middle of the table.

"Eat 'em while they're hot." he stuck his tongue out as he started piling up his pancakes with an unhealthy amount of maple syrup and then a huge dollop of butter.

Roxas figured that he just lost his sweet tooth watching Axel eat.

* * *

Marluxia sighed for what felt like the umpteenth time in the last half hour. The ice cream tub was melted and half gone, the spoon somewhat askew in his limp fingers.

He had been watching the red head for a while now, and nothing that the other person did was remotely weird, or mildly comical.

It was a huge let down.

Marluxia knew that he hadn't been 'watching' for the past couple of days, but how is it that he missed the blond boy moving out or being kicked out?

Sure the pink haired man had been somewhat busy with his work, but he always made time to have a check up of his patient, although he _had_ been skipping out on his 'duties' since work got a little more hectic and time consuming and whenever he got home, he just went to bed almost immediately.

He sighed again and watched as the red head flipped what looked to be either omelet or pancakes. Something round.

He vaguely registered the sound of springs being released and the sound of shuffling footsteps come closer and closer to him.

"G'morning Marly baby." she yawned out and made her way into the bathroom to freshen up. When she didn't get a reply, she ignored it and went about her task of brushing her teeth and washing her face.

As soon as she came back out again, her room mate slash boyfriend was still ignoring her in favor of sighing and watching the blon-

Wait…that guy's not blond. And he's too tall. And pretty hot looking.

"New tenant?" she asked curiously as she leaned over the back of the couch and rested her chin on top of the other man's head.

He merely shrugged as a response and brought up a spoonful of melted ice cream to his mouth.

She watched for a few seconds longer before she decided that she was hungry for some food and wanted some breakfast, "What do you feel like eating this morning hm?" she asked as she strolled into the kitchen and pulled open the fridge.

Again, he shrugged and brought another spoon of melted dessert to his mouth, "Not hungry."

Larxene raised a delicate eyebrow at her lover's response but decided to ignore it and fix herself a plain jam on toast breakfast.

Just as she took out the loaf of bread from the fridge, she untied the bag and dunked in two pieces into the toaster and allowed it to get all nice and toasty. When she tied the bag back up and placed it back into the fridge, she contemplated either getting strawberry, marmalade or blueberry jam.

In the end, she decided to go with that apricot that was sitting at the very back.

She tapped her manicured fingers onto the counter top in a repetitive tappity, tap, tap pattern and patiently waited for her breakfast to be done.

It wasn't until the toaster decided to spring out the toasts that a sudden gasp was heard and the sound of two things falling onto the floor alerted her of a disturbance in the living room.

Marluxia was standing up, his eyes widened in disbelief, wholly focused on the activities next door.

"Marly?" she left her toast as it is and walked around to have a peek at what she just saw. And lo and behold, there was the red head, _and_ the blond boy, possibly living together in the same apartment.

Damn, he's taken…

But then again, so was she.

"Oh, would you look at that." she crossed her arms and stood a small distance away from her boyfriend. "Honey, you better get out of the way or else they'll see you and call in the police for harassment.

He said nothing, his mouth opening and closing but not a sound came out.

She shook her head and rolled her eyes before she strolled back into the kitchen to eat her toasty breakfast, "I'm not cleaning that up." was all Larxene had to say at the mess of ice cream on their hardwood floor.

* * *

Breakfast, lunch, or brunch, whatever you wanna call it, proceeded about as normal like on any other day. Sometimes with Axel watching Roxas while he ate or the random conversation here and there, some whining and a little pouting before the sudden urge to declare that they needed to go shopping again even though they had just gone some nights ago.

"Axel, what's with you and your shopping fetish?"

"I don't have a shopping fetish." he protested.

"You keep on bringing it up one way or another." the blond pointed out as he sliced a small portion of the pancakes with the side of his fork.

"Only because it brings back memories." he reasoned as he made patterns with the leftover maple syrup on his plate.

"And you need to go to a super market to relive through them?" he asked as he quirked up an eyebrow.

"Wasn't alive then to begin with." he countered with a slight grin.

"You know what I mean."

"That indeed I d-" he was cut off with a random sounding knock at the door and he could only guess one particular person who would knock like that. "You better finish up your pancakes before Demyx sees them." he warned with a smirk as he stood up from his seat and walked over towards their front door.

But Roxas still had one whole pancake and a bit left, and there was no way that he could scoff it down in less than five seconds even if he tried. Just as well that he didn't since Axel opened the door within three seconds and Demyx immediately bounded in happily then practically _floated_ over to where Roxas was when he smelt something nice.

"Mmm…food…"

The red head scoffed, "You make it seem as though you never get to eat." he smirked as he closed the door and strolled back into the kitchen and picked up his empty plate on the way.

The dirty haired blond ignored the comment and pointed at the pancakes which Roxas wasn't eating in favor of staring at the taller blond with a raised eyebrow, "You gonna finish that?" Demyx asked as he pointed at the plate.

"Err…you can have it, I guess." he gave a one shoulder shrug, and not one second later, the fork in his hand was gone, the plate was on the other side of the table and the dirty haired blond was eating it away.

"So Demyx," Axel started with a slight smirk as he began the task of doing the dirty dishes, "What brings you over this one fine morning."

"Afternoon." Roxas corrected.

"Mid-day." the red head re-corrected.

The younger blond merely rolled his eyes.

"I came by to see what you guys are up to. Since Zexy's at work and I'm alone in the apartment." he answered as soon as he finished off half of what was left and started to tackle the rest of it.

At the mention of Demyx's significant other, Axel ended up having a small memory resurface about that lilac haired boy…his eye twitched somewhat and he paused in the middle of his dish washing.

The red head brushed it off and continued about his task, but not before Demyx went and dumped Roxas' (or rather _his_) dirty dishes into the sink for Axel to clean up and without so much as a thank you.

But then again, politeness wasn't really the dirty haired blonds' forte.

And just as Demyx went into their living room and was about to make himself right at home, he spotted something outside the window and he couldn't help but cry out with a tone of delight, "Oh hey look! There's Larxene!" and then he started waving like a maniac at the window to whatever was on the other side.

"Who?" both Axel and Roxas spoke simultaneously as they halted in whatever they were doing, which was doing the dishes and sitting on their ass.

"My cousin!" he continued to wave happily at said cousin, "I had no idea you live opposite her, in fact, I had no idea where she's been either…" he finished off with in a contemplative hum.

Axel snorted and turned back to cleaning and rinsing, "Some cousin _you_ are."

* * *

"Well shit, would you look at that." she quirked up the corner of her lip in a sort of half smile as she brought up a hand and gave back a dainty wave.

"You know them?" Marluxia asked as he stared at his girlfriend and tried to seem as though he hadn't been watching their every goddamn move.

"My cousin." she offered and wondered how much longer her dearest cousin could keep waving at her like that.

"I was unaware you had a cousin." he spoke as he bent over to pick up the near-empty tub of ice cream and the spoon.

"You never asked about it babe."

He hummed a little as he proceeded into the kitchen to dump both items into the sink before he picked up a dish rag, ran it under the tap water a little then walked back into the living room to clean up the mess he made on the floor.

* * *

After the whole fiesta about Demyx's cousin and what not, everything calmed down, within a couple of hours, Zexion was off work and he was happy to find that Demyx was somewhat well looked after. No ink marks visible on his face and his hair nice and neat in a mohawk slash mullet sense.

It was about around 5pm in the afternoon before both Axel and Roxas had the whole apartment to themselves again, although it was a bit unnerving sometimes for them to look out the window and notice that guy watching them.

"Do you think he's been watching us all this time?" Roxas asked curiously as he looked into the living room in the opposite building from the corner of his eye.

"Well, I don't care about myself personally, since I haven't been here all that long." he reasoned as he waved a hand around, "But what _I'm_ worried about is whether or not that guy has been watching _you_ all this time."

The blond shuddered and stopped staring. He considered getting Venetian blinds or curtains or something. Anything to block out the outside world and give him back his sense of privacy.

Then the doorbell rang.

"_God_," Axel groaned exasperatedly, "What is it today with all these random visits?!"

Roxas couldn't help but smirk a little as he got up from the couch and proceeded over to their front door and didn't even bother to look through the peep-hole before he unhinged the chain and unlocked it.

He was caught off-guard with a visit from a certain lilac haired boy's brother, and that little something extra who he had never seen before.

"Hey guys, could you do me a favor?" Riku started as he brought up the small child out from behind his leg. "Zex told me that you guys wouldn't mind this one time."

Axel, who had heard Zexion's name, suddenly stood up and sauntered over from the couch over to the front door and peered down at the intruder of their peace, "Depends on what it is." he should've seen something like this come from a mile away.

Damn Zexion…

Roxas gave a swift kick to the red head's shin before he turned back to the other and ignored Axel's whelp of pain, "Sure Riku, what's up?"

"I need you to look after my kid for me." he barely fought back that smirk of his as he watched the red head jump up and down and fighting back multiple curses.

"You have a kid?" The blond stared down at the little boy. Sure he had the silver hair and those green aquamarine eyes, but he never figured…

Sure, Roxas recalled Riku and Kairi mentioning a few things about…someone, but he couldn't quite recall what it was really about.

"Yeah…" his eyes drifted away for a short moment before it snapped back to Roxas' blue and he gently pushed the small silver haired child forward, "Anyways, here's Kadaj, be a good boy ok?" he bent down a little to speak to the child, "I'll pick you up later ok? Bye bye, see you." he landed a quick kiss on the boy's head before he straightened his back, smiled and started walking backwards, "Thanks again guys!" he waved and then was gone.

Roxas wasn't quite sure what he suddenly signed up for, but looking after a kid shouldn't be too hard right?

Axel had finally managed to make the pain in his leg succumb away and stood by the blond with an indignant look, "Should've asked first."

"Quit it Axel."

The little boy spoke up, "Hi Uncle Axel."

Roxas snickered somewhat while the red head groaned a little, "The kid makes me feel old." he smiled a little as he bent over and picked up the small silver haired boy and brought him inside the apartment.

The blond wasn't quite sure what to do as he watched the red head get along nicely with the boy. In a way, he felt somewhat left out of the loop, but then again, it wasn't like he knew Riku that well enough to know that he had a kid.

It was barely five minutes later before Axel had to go take a 'tinkle' and he left the boy with Roxas by their lonesome.

"Um…" he tried to make light conversation with a little kid, "Your name is Kadaj, right?"

"Who're you?"

Was that a yes or a no? But he brushed it off and answered the boy's question, "I'm your…um…babysitter?" answered the question with yet, another question.

The boy suddenly looked worried, "Are you gonna sit on me?"

Axel, who had impeccable timing, suddenly laughed as he came out of the bathroom and then sat down next to the blond on the couch.

"No, of course not." Roxas replied and barely fought back a small smile of his own.

* * *

It was some hours later, they still had the company of the little boy known as Kadaj, and his father had yet to return to pick him up.

They had been in the middle of watching some TV when suddenly, Kadaj started with a random question, "What's a threesome?"

Axel, who had been drinking a can of soda, suddenly spat it out when the question was asked, and a look of disbelief was apparent on his face, but it was Roxas who didn't have his tongue stuck in his throat, "Why?"

"Daddy said that he was going somewhere to do that tonight." he looked up at his two babysitters with a curious pair of eyes, "Do you know what it is?" he asked again.

The red head was completely at a loss, unsure of what to say or how to describe it…Not that Roxas would allow him to taint a little boy's mind. Not that he would actually do it himself either. But he was somewhat surprised however, when the blond beside him started to somewhat explain it in very vague terms, "It's…a game that adults play when…they're bored…" and had Roxas been able to, he would've smacked himself on the face, but he settled for pinching Axel instead because of that snickering laugh that he was making.

"Owww shii-" he caught the warning look from the blond and continued his slight hissing, "-taki mushrooms…" he finished lamely as he rubbed the spot on his arm that was injured.

After a bit of careful maneuvering and some amount of coaxing, the subject of what a threesome was, was dropped and they continued to watch cartoons on the tele.

It wasn't until about an hour later that their front door was knocked and Riku stood on the other side.

"Hey, thanks a bunch for looking after Kadaj for me." he bent down and greeted the small silver haired boy in a small hug.

"Daddy! I wanna play threesome with you too! I'm bored." the boy started whining.

Quickly, before Riku came out of his slight stupor, Roxas slammed the door shut, locked it and slid the chain back on.

"Roxas!!"

Axel laughed and spoke at the door, "Better start with the talk of the birds and the bees Riku."

"Shut it Axel."

* * *

Yes, I'm well aware that re-corrected is not an actual word. It's just for kicks. Lawls.

Don't kick me though…-mopes-

And uhh…I'm having a tough time deciding when to end the story…-shifty eyes-


	33. Bells

Sorry, I don't mean to drop the bomb on you, but this is the last chapter…

For serious…

Yeah, I know I said that I didn't know how to find a way to close off, but now I did!! Hoorah for me!! Lawls.

No seriously. Last chapter. I mean it.

* * *

Two halves of a whole laid side by side on a single bed fit for one, wrapped in each others arms with their legs tangled together.

The night was dark, with no noises from the outside except the odd sound of cars and vehicles passing by in the dead of the night. The only light that was visible came from the moonlight through the gaps in the blinds and the glow of the dark numbers of the multiple clocks on the bedside table.

Their minds of consciousness were slowly drifting away and soon, they would be in the land of dreams. But Roxas held on just a little longer, his eyes focused on nothing in particular on the dark shirt in front of him, his senses numbed with tiredness.

The blond drew in a quiet breath and let it all out in a quiet sigh before he brought himself to speak in the quietest voice he could muster, "Hey Axel?"

The said person hummed sleepily for the blond to continue as he breathed in the smell of Roxas' hair and tried to guess which brand of shampoo he used today.

Unable to decide whether he should feel guilty for waking up the red head, or wonder if the red head was already awake to begin with, he continued in the same quiet voice, "Where do you think we'll be in a couple of years' time?"

"Who knows." he mumbled softly as he pulled the blond in for a tighter hug. "Why do you ask?"

Roxas made a soft noise in the back of his throat and gave a small shrug, "Just curious I guess." he couldn't quite bring himself to be disappointed with that answer that he got from the red head, since they were both tired and ready to bonk out for the night.

Axel chuckled when a particular thought made itself heard through his somewhat incoherent mind, "Makes you wish life had a fast forward button sometimes huh?" he smirked.

"If only it was _that_ easy." he replied with a sleepy smile and soon, not even five minutes later, they were both in the realm of dreams and they swore they could've heard wedding bells a-ringing.

* * *

"Oh my god, is this a stain?"

"No Kairi, calm down, it's just your imagination."

"Oh. Ok." she sniffed nonchalantly as she looked into the full length mirror located just in front of her and looked at herself from all different angles before she spotted something else that was wrong, "Oh my god, Naminé, is that a smudge?"

The blonde girl sighed with a soft smile as she walked over to the girl in white and grabbed both hands, "Calm down Kairi, don't stress so much."

"But, today's the big day." she furrowed her eyebrows in worry and tried to fight back tears of anxiety.

"I know, and you should be happy and excited! Not worried to bits." she widened her grin a little more to encourage the crimson haired girl to do the same, "Now smile, you don't wanna ruin that pretty makeup of yours with tears do you?"

Kairi shook her head and sniffed again, "Ok, I'm ok now. Thanks Naminé."

"What are half sisters for?" she grinned and couldn't help but wonder how the groom was doing. Was he as frantic as the bride?

* * *

A brunet boy ran his hands down his black tuxedo for the tenth time in that last minute, unhappy that it seemed so ruffled and messy.

"Quit it Sora."

"It looks wrinkly." he whined a little and proceeded to straighten out his cuffs.

"It's not wrinkly, stop worrying." the silver haired boy spoke without looking up as he tried to straighten out the small suit that his son was wearing. "How're you doing Kadaj?"

"Fine."

"Fine, _thank you_." he corrected.

"Fine, thank you very much." he re-corrected.

Riku smiled, "That's my boy."

Roxas, who had been trying to keep Axel from tearing his suit to pieces, walked on over to the brunet who stood in front of the mirror and placed a hand on his shoulder, "You look fine Sora. Just calm down would ya?"

"This is a big deal though." he reasoned as he tried to fix up his tie.

The red head sauntered over and smacked the hand away from the tie, "We know, we know. That's why you should be _happy_ about it, not stressed out as heck." he would've cursed, but there were little, innocent ears about the room, so he resisted.

Finally, Sora sighed and left his suit alone, "I wonder how Kairi's doing…" his blue eyes softened as they drifted away towards the door that led to the hallway.

His wife to be was some doors away and he couldn't help but wonder if she was ok with this and how she was doing.

"Want me to check up on her?" the blond offered and resisted in crossing his arms or lest he get them wrinkled and have a very unhappy bride on his case.

She wanted a lot of photos in her new photo album. Or albums…

"Could you??" Sora sounded almost desperate to find out how she was doing.

"Yeah," he smiled, "I'll be back soon." he walked on over towards the door and barely caught sight of Axel trying to loosen up that black tie of his, "Touch your tux again and I'm kicking you out of the apartment." he warned and the red head stopped but not without a bit of grumbling.

* * *

"How do you think Sora is doing?"

"I'm sure he's fine and excited."

The crimson haired girl laughed a little, "Do you know what my brother always say about being fine?" she asked as she resisted in touching her hair that was done up in curls. "He said that it means freaked out, insecure, neurotic-"

"And emotional." she smiled a little and reached out for both of Kairi's hands again, "Just try to calm down ok? You're supposed to be excited as crazy."

"I _am_ excited, but I'm more worried than excited. I'm so scared of what's going to happen now."

"Today is supposed to be the best day of your life."

"I know, but so many things could go wrong, what if the food doesn't get prepared in time, what if I trip down the aisle, what if I say the wrong things?"

Naminé sighed softly but continued to smile, "There're professional chefs in the kitchen, and they know what they're supposed to do, don't worry about them."

"What about-"

"You won't trip down the aisle because I _know_ you're the queen of high heels, so don't worry about that too." she spoke jokingly and Kairi couldn't help but smile a little, "And you _won't_ say the wrong things because I've seen you practice your lines like crazy and I _know_ you already have them memorized into your heart."

The crimson haired girl continued to smile before it slowly melted away to another slight frown, "But what about-"

"You love Sora don't you?" she interrupted again.

"With all my heart."

Naminé smiled, "Good, then think about that and forget all the rest ok?"

Kairi drew in a deep breath before she nodded, "Thank you Naminé, you're the best bridesmaid ever."

"I'm the only one in here right now."

She laughed, "I wonder what happened to Selphie and the others?"

"Probably with their boyfriends talking about their future wedding plans."

They laughed together for a moment before a knock was heard on the door, "Who is it?" Naminé call out as she walked over and placed a hand on the doorknob but didn't open it.

"It's Roxas here on behalf of Sora." came the somewhat muffled reply on the other end.

The blonde smiled as she turned back to Kairi, "I'm gonna be outside talking to Roxas for a while ok? I'll be back soon." she twisted the doorknob, stepped outside and closed the door behind her before Roxas could get a peek inside.

"What? I don't get to look at Kairi?" he only just barely caught sight of her white dress but nothing more.

"No, because I know that Sora will ask and you'll end up telling him how she looks."

"Will not."

"Will too."

"Maybe…"

She laughed as she brought up a hand and smacked him on the shoulder. He rolled his eyes and then looked at the closed door, "How is she doing in there?"

"She's stressing, but don't you worry about her, she's fine." she reasoned as she straightened out the front part of her white silk dress with ruffles, frills, and ribbons of light pink.

"Do you know what fine really means?"

Naminé let out a somewhat exasperated sigh, "God you two just have too much in common."

"Ha?"

"She just went and said the same thing." she elaborated.

"Oh." he laughed a little and brought up a hand to his hair, "That's what you get for having a big brother like that and going out with that said brother."

The blonde shook her head and sighed a little before she looked over her shoulder at the closed door, "How's Sora doing?"

"Same as Kairi. Fine." he smirked and wondered if Sora was trying to straighten out his already ironed tuxedo or if Axel was still trying to loosen up that tie of his. He snapped out of his thoughts when his dearest cousin spoke again.

"It's almost time."

Was it? The blond grabbed his mobile out from his pocket and took a look at the time, "Opps, almost time." he agreed as he slipped his phone back into his pocket.

"Alright, you get Sora and I get Kairi. This is so exciting!" she clapped her hands and giggled a little as she jumped up and down on the spot.

"See you at the front." he gave a small wave as he walked back towards the room of where the groom was located.

She gave a small wave before she stepped back inside the room behind her, but before she got to close the door, Selphie finally decided to show up and with the bride's bouquet of white and pink roses in hand.

"I'm here!!"

* * *

The string of the violin echoed serenely throughout the church halls, vibrated around the room and brought peace and happiness to the eyes of many guests. Soon, the second violin played in correspondence with the first violin and the wedding commenced.

A certain brunet could barely hold back his nerves as he shuffled from foot to foot and couldn't stop picking his nails.

Riku couldn't help but sigh a little as he leaned over to the brunet, "Calm down Sora," he spotted the first bridesmaid walking down the aisle, followed by his little boy Kadaj as the ring bearer. His smile widened but his attention was focused back on the groom, "Just take a deep breath and relax."

"I'll relax when I relax." he bit back anxiously and without meaning to. It was the stress talking.

"Sora, seriously."

The said person was about to open his mouth and retort something when the last of the bridesmaid came into view and the woman dressed in white appeared, "Oh my god…" he was speechless.

Riku smirked when he got the look from his best friend's face while the violins continued to play.

Sora couldn't stop staring at the bride as she walked down the aisle with a bouquet of white and pink roses in hand. He couldn't see behind that white veil of hers, but he knew that she was smiling just as he was.

His heart was rapidly beating in his chest and he felt just about the happiest man in the world. He felt an adrenaline rush going all around his body and the closer she stepped, the more he couldn't stop the corners of his lips from turning upwards.

"Kairi," he smiled and reached out to hold her hand. As soon as he took her hand, he leaned in and whispered into her ear, "I thought I died and went to heaven when I saw you."

Kairi blushed behind the white veil and smiled.

The violins came to a slow stop and finished in a diminuendo. There was a moment of silence before the minister opened his book and cleared his voice to speak, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to bring these two together in holy matrimony."

* * *

"Who would've thought huh?"

"What?"

"To think that they got together four years ago, got engaged two years later and got married two years after that which is today."

"Axel, are you drunk?"

"Pfft, heck no." he reasoned as he brought up a champagne glass to his mouth and took a small sip.

"Alright, no more alcohol for you." Roxas smirked as he swiped the glass away and placed it onto the table of which they sat on.

The wedding was a beautiful success and now it was time for the reception. Many guests, friends and family members went up to the bride and groom and congratulated them on a wonderful and heart-touching ceremony.

The red head started chuckling for no reason and the blond looked over at his significant other and couldn't help but raise an eyebrow, "Don't tell me you're drunk already."

"Pfft, heck no." he smirked, "I was just thinking about us getting married like them someday."

"And you think that's funny?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, I was just thinking about you being my bride and seeing you wearing a dress."

Roxas rolled his eyes, "If anybody's going to be in a dress, it's going to be you." he caught the shocked look on the red head's face, "You've got the hips." he elaborated.

"Oi, oi…Don't be making fun of the hips." he spoke as he pointed at said hips.

"I'm not." he smirked, "It's a compliment."

"Yeah well," he snorted, "I don't see the compliment in it."

"_Hey_!"

Both the red head and the blond turned their heads to whoever it was that just called out and were somewhat surprised at the sight.

"Fancy seeing you here!"

"Ahh…hey." the dark haired man seemed very familiar to him, but Roxas couldn't quite recall. Although there was a hand on his shoulder and a possessive hold on his waist.

"Remember me?" the stranger asked, "But by the looks of your face, you probably don't."

"Um…" it took a bit of searching but finally, it clicked, "Oh! You came by the café a couple of times." That was years ago though.

"Hey, glad you remember." the dark haired man grinned as he pulled out a seat and sat down, "Which of the bride and groom do you know?"

"Both." the blond replied as he gestured to the red head, "This is the bride's brother, and I'm just a friend of theirs."

The dark haired man whistled, "I got invited through a work colleague of mine."

"Zack."

All three heads turned to the new voice and both the red head and the blond barely stopped their mouths from hanging wide open.

"Thanks Cloud." he smiled as he took the offered champagne glass, "Alright, I'll see you guys around." he spoke as he stood up, "Catch ya later." he waved and disappeared to some other part of the wedding-decorated building with the older blond beside him.

It was a while before anybody managed to get their voices to work again, Axel was the first to speak as he kept his hold on the blonds' waist, "Roxas?"

"Yes…?"

"Is there something you're not telling me?"

"Is there something that my mum and dad aren't telling _me_ that's the question."

The red head gave a noncommittal grunt as he rested his chin on Roxas' shoulder, "That was weird."

"I know."

"Have you ever wondered if you have a twin somewhere on the other side of the world?"

Roxas raised an eyebrow as he turned his head to stare at the other, "Don't tell me you believe in that sort of thing."

"Dunno," he shrugged, "But you never know right? That guy seriously looked like you. The hair, the eyes."

Roxas growled as he turned to stare at the man whose back was turned to them, "Don't tell me you're gonna dump me for him."

"You never know right?" he teased and received a smack over the head as a result, "I was joking."

"Well ha, ha."

* * *

"Honey, you're simple, you're shallow and you're a common whore."

A certain pink haired man tried not to take offence to that as he brought up the wine glass to his lips.

"And that's why we're soul-mates." she continued as she picked up a small hors d'oeuvre of salmon on rye and placed it on the plate.

"Well, aren't I just the lucky bastard." he spoke almost fondly.

"Indeed you are babe." she smirked as she brought up a small crab cake with a small piece of coriander on top and brought it over for Marluxia to eat.

"Nice of your cousin to invite us by the way." he spoke after he swallowed his food and took a sip of the champagne.

"Mmhmm." she hummed as she continued to look around the table for anything else that took her fancy.

"Look at those two."

Larxene looked up from the table and looked in the direction of which her boyfriend was looking at, "I'm looking."

"They're not as funny together as they are separate."

She rolled her eyes, unable to believe that even after some years later, Marluxia was still going on about them and watching them from their living room, "Yup, too bad huh?"

"It was fun while it lasted."

The couple of his attention had bought curtains and blinds some weeks after they first moved in together and Marluxia didn't have the pleasure of watching them twenty-four-seven anymore.

* * *

"Hey Roxas?"

"Hmm?" the blond had his back leaning on the red head's chest as they sat on the same chair together. The lanky arms around his waist tightened and loosened every few seconds but the blond hardly paid attention. He was enjoying the warmth that radiated from his significant other's body.

Axel shifted around for a moment and one arm was suddenly gone from the blonds' waist. The red head remained somewhat silent and Roxas couldn't help but furrow his eyebrows a little as he turned to the other whose chin was still on his shoulder, "Axel?"

"I've been thinking," he started quite suddenly and took in a shaky breath, "And I was wondering if you'd…" he swallowed and kept his eyes away as his free hand kept rummaging around for something, "If you'd…" he almost cursed as he tightened his hold on the blonds' waist and continued to shift around.

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering…if you'd like to marry me?" he asked quietly as he finally managed to bring out that little black velvet box from the pocket of his pants and brought it out in front of the blond.

The blond stared, stared for a good ten or something seconds at the black, velvet box that was slowly opened to reveal a simple band of gold inside. The blond continued to stare at the ring before the corners of his lips turned up into a smile.

Axel smiled, "I'll take that as a yes?" he asked hopefully, the other arm was gone from the blonds' waist over towards the ring, the box was gone back into the pocket and Axel gently raised Roxas' hand and placed the ring of gold onto Roxas' finger. "Will you marry me?" he asked quietly and softly into the blonds' ears.

Who knew one simple word could bring so much happiness to one person?

"Yes."

* * *

-Weddings bells a-ringing-

And ta-da! The end!

Thank you for sticking with me through the whole story! I hope you've all enjoyed it!!

Until the next time I see you again!!

Whenever that may be!

-cries-


End file.
